


Nights of Babylon

by PookatheCat



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Succubus, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 99,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookatheCat/pseuds/PookatheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Babylon's a whore with lots of secrets. Hephaistion does an act of balance on the edge between lust and pain when a creature of the night chooses to love him. Will Alexander accept the loss of his lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-profit fanfiction. Alexander does not belong to me.

The night breeze cooly caressed Hephaistion's skin as he stood on the balcony next to his beloved Alexander, watching the sleeping city of Babylon stretching beneath them. Hephaistion still couldn't believe Alexander had achieved victory so quickly and was overwhelmed by the city's beauty, the hanging gardens a wonderful sight he would never forget.

Alexander had asked him to spend the night with him - and so he did. There was nothing Hephaistion wouldn't have given to his king, friend and lover. There was noone like Alexander, noone he ever would love but him. At least Hephaistion thought so. He couldn't foresee, he would be proved wrong soon.

There was much more to Babylon than beautiful gardens and palaces, much more than humans and animals inhabited this city. And nobody had warned the conquerors about the city's dark secrets sneaking through the night.

Hephaistion awoke snuggled to Alexander's broad and warm chest. Sun hadn't yet risen to its full glory but the morning breeze was already making promises about the day's heat. Alexander was still fast asleep and Hephaistion was content to listen to his lover's steady breath and his slow heartbeat. Sleepily he closed his eyes again, when suddenly a high pitched woman's scream startled him. Alexander only muffled in his sleep and turned to his side clutching the pillow in his arms.

The scream didn't stop. It echoed through the vast halls of the palace and soon other female voices were crying out in panic. Calls of alarm and fast footsteps of soldiers could be heard outside the doors to Alexander's chambers. Hephaistion was already out of bed and clothed when the doors burst open, causing Alexander to wake finally. His brow narrowed with anger when he saw Cleitus storming in, Hephaistion frozen in the middle of bending towards Alexander to tenderly wake him.

"How dare you to enter my chambers without permission?", Alexander growled, but his anger flowed away since he recognized the worried look on Cleitus' face and the distant cries of female voices.

"What has happened?" Hephaistion and Alexander asked at the same time.

Cleitus fumbled at the hilt of his sword, ignoring Hephaistion's presence in the king's chambers during such early hours. Alexander's likings were none of his business. "An assassin has entered the harem, my king. He must have sneaked in during the night and raped and killed five of the women." He paused and his face went paler when he went on. "He literally tore the poor things appart, Alexander. I have never seen anything like this before."

Alexander jumped out of bed, anger freshly rushing through his body. He reached for his clothes and began to dress quickly. "An attacker in my palace, daring to slaughter those whom I promised to protect? Have you caught the bastard? I want him hunted down and brought to justice!" The king yelled on top of his voice.

Hephaistion knew Alexander's temper, still it always startled him despite all those years he had known his friend. Cleitus, however, wasn't impressed at all. "We have cornered the murderer", he said calmly. "But we cannot get him."

"What do you mean: You cannot get him?", Alexander snapped.

"He has hidden in the dome of the great hall."

"And how did he possibly get up there?"

Cleitus looked uneasy as if he didn't trust the words now leaving his mouth. It was just too weird. "He flew up there, my king?"

"Flew?" Alexander echoed flabbergasted.

"Err, flew like flying with wings?", Hephaistion asked making a weak flapping gesture with his arms, a poor imitation of a wing-stroke.

"Exactly", Cleitus nodded, a stern expression on his face.

"The guy who killed the women has wings like a bird?" Alexander didn't know wether he should laugh or shout at his general for the unbelievable news he brought. "How much have you drunk last night, Cleitus?" He got closer to his father's trusted friend and sniffed. But Cleitus's breath held no smell of wine, a bit of garlic it was, but no wine for sure.

"More like a bat, my lord." Cleitus stayed calm, ignoring Alexander's suspicions. He himself had asked the same question when a timid soldier had brought the news to him.

Alexander finally had finished dressing. He grabbed his sword and marched towards the doors. "A guy with bat wings sitting in the dome of my hall? Now, I have to see that with my very own eyes!"

"Be careful, Alexander", Hephaistion warned falling into step next to his lover. "We don't know what we will have to face. It sounds too much like an ill joke of gods."

"Don't be foolish, Hephaistion", Alexander laughed, but Hephaistion could tell he was unsure.

The windowless hall was filled with soldiers all staring towards the shadowy dome, while servants replaced their useless swords by bows.

"We'll try to shoot him down", Cassander informed Alexander on entering the bizarre scene. "He's already hurt, still I don't think we should go easy on him. A beast from hell this is."

"Where is he?" Alexander and Hephaistion stared at the dome. High up abvove their heads they could make out a crouched humanoid figure partly hidden behind a column. Two big black wings were visible on his back, while his features were hidden in the shadows.

"Good gods, what kind of monster is this?" Hephaistion exclaimed.

"Get him down and we will know", Alexander growled. Whatever this creature was, nobody committed murder within his palace and got away with it. "Shoot him", he ordered and the arrows rose into the air with a whirring sound.

The creature howled in anger and leapt from his hiding place, his wings spread out he crossed the hall, tumbling as a few of the arrows hit his flesh and the leathery skin of his wings. He roared again, flapping the air frantically, but his wings didn't support him anymore and he crashed face forward full speed into the wall of the great hall. His body went limp sliding down the wall, soldiers jumping to both sides as the heavy body hit the floor. A moan of pain escaped the beast's chest as he tried to get up. Immediately the creature was surrounded by about twenty deadly spears pointing at him.

An ugly face stared at the weapons and the humans, hatred and disgust dancing in its cold grey eyes.

The humans mostly wore a shocked expression. Never before had they seen a creature like this, kneeling in front of them, clutching at the arrows that pierced his reddish and crumbled flesh. The head was bald, only a few blond strands clinging to the deformed skull. Nose and ears were mere stumps, the lips had shrunk away to reveal the sharp fangs, snarling at the surrounding humans. The creature's hands didn't show single fingers even though claws could be made out at the end of the lump of meat attached to his arms.

"I've never seen anything more ugly!" Cassander said with a shiver.

"He has met the fire", Hephaistion answered silently, not able to take his eyes from the burnt flesh of the captured beast, although he tried.

"Give way", the beast coughed. "Give way or reget it."

"You're not in the position to demand anything", Alexander answered, disgust dripping off his voice. "You killed those I have sworn to protect, now justice will be despensed."

"Justice?", the beast snarled. "Filthy weak human, how dare you. I'm the hunter, you're the prey. I feed on you as nature demands."

"You disgust me", Alexander spat out, his sword drawn. Anger was taking over. "You'll die of my sword!" The hall fell into dead silence when Alexander swung the blade above his head, ready to strike. A calm baritone voice stopped him.

"Spare him, king of humans, and my kind will never hunt in your palace again. Kill him and we will haunt your sleep."

Alexander and his comrades spun around trying to make out where the voice came from. A terrible grin formed around the beast's missing lips. "So Alexander is to meet Alexis", he giggled madly.

Hephaistion shuddered at the similarity of the names. Curiously he stared at the tall figure standing in the shadows of the doorway, his wings slightly spread out behind him.

Cleitus and Cassander drew their swords, stepping next to their king. "Let us kill those monsters", Cassander demanded. "Let us get rid of them."

"No", Hephaistion laid his hand on Alexander's arm. "Let him speak. Let's hear what he has to say."

Alexander smiled warmly at his lover. "Always the diplomatic kind, aren't you, Hephaistion? I will take your advice to heart." He turned to the dark figure. "You dare threaten me?"

Alexis took a few steps towards the waiting soldiers, every move full of graceful danger. Hephaistion knew by instinct that they were facing a born predator. He knew Alexander should give in and accept the creature's offer. It would only be made once. Fear crept to his heart, mixed with a curious fascination. "This is madness," he thought, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I do not threaten you, king of men. I simply state a fact." The deep silky voice stayed calm, still it had a special seductive quality that sent shivers down Hephaistion's spine. He took a quick glance at Cleitus and Cassander. The uneasy look on their faces showed him they felt it, too.

The creature continued as Alexander didn't respond. "You have heard what I have to offer. Your palace and all those who inhabit it will be save form harm."

"No!" the captured beast howled. "My revenge isn't fullfilled yet. I have to destroy everything ever dear to Darius! It's because of him I lost my grace! It's because of him I lost my beauty!"

"It's because of your own stupidity!" Alexis snapped, finally stepping out of the shadows.

Hephaistion's jaw dropped open at the sight of the beautiful and nearly naked creature moving amongst them. His body was like the perfect marble creation of a genius sculptor, every muscle perfectly outlined under smooth tanned skin. He held his noble head high, his striking features of a dark beauty capturing Hephaistion's gaze. Almond eyes the colour of molten gold narrowed on the miserable beast kneeling at his feet. Only then did Hephaistion notice that the whole group of soldiers including Alexander and his friends had made way for the divine creature.

And only then did Hephaistion notice how close the deadly beauty was. Without really knowing what he did, he reached out to touch the silky curtain of black hair that framed the beautiful face of the predator. Alexis shifted his head slowly, not at all surprised it seemed. A seductive smile danced upon his soft lips, revealing the pearly white pair of fangs. Hephaistion drew his hand back quickly as if he had burnt his skin and lowered his gaze. His heart was thundering against his ripcage. Fear and a naughty desire overwhelmed him.

Alexis turned back to the kneeling beast. "Babylon is a horny whore that feeds us willingly", he explained softly. "There is no need for us to hunt those in power. This only brings pain and grief to our kind. You have been captured before and you have experienced the rage of men, Tessos. You draw far to much attention on those who lurk in the shadows. Your mother is our leader, that's what saved you then and will save you now. But don't go too far. Ellestias' power gets questioned lately and she loses control quicker than she can regain it. This is part of your fault." His voice had gotten icier with every word spoken.

"We are superior to mankind", Tessos shrieked. "We do not back away, we do not hide, we do show no mercy. Someone has to pay for the crime done to me. I have the right of revenge!"

"Do you?" Alexis asked sharply. "Every time you get near the castle, you get yourself into trouble. I'm sick and tired of babysitting an arrogant fool like you!"

"I am of noble birth. You cannot expect me to feed from the filth roaming the streets. My delicate palate calls for more suitable prey." His cold eyes narrowed as he spat his next words out like venom. "But I do not expect a sheep-lover like you to understand my needs."

A deep growl rose from Alexis's chest, his hands tightly clenched to fists. "Give me a reason to leave you back here, Tesso, and I will not hesitate to do so", he hissed. Then he spun around facing Alexander again. "Decide", he demanded hardly controlling his anger.

To Hephaistion's relief Alexander accepted the offer. Everybody could feel the danger radiating from the two winged creatures. And there were more of them in the city. Nobody could tell how many and what they were up to. A treaty of peace would give them time to learn more about the new threat and how to fight it. "Take the murderer with you", Alexander said sharply. "If he ever crosses my way again, he will die."

"Are you threatening me?", Alexis asked.

"This is not meant as a threat", Alexander shot back. "I simply state a fact." Hephaistion could hear Cleitus and Cassander holding their breath, never taking an eye from the winged predator only a few steps away from their king. He held the breath himself until a broad grin spread over Alexis's face.

"You have a dangerous sense of humour, man", he chuckled. "Don't try this on any other of our kind. They might not be amused."

The predator and his miserable companion left in silence, before he vanished through the door, Alexis glanced back once more and Hephaistion felt his burning gaze meeting his own.


	2. Chapter 2

"You shouldn't have let the beasts go, Alexander", Cassander stated staring down at the destroyed body of the young girl at his feet. Her ripcage had been forced open, her heart was missing, the throat a dark hole of blood. "Why did you agree? We had the murderer! We outnumbered them!"

Alexander shrugged helplessly. He was used to fight against the unknown, used to challenge those who were thought to be stronger than him, but this time he simply didn't know whom he dealt with. He was angry with himself. Angry that he didn't attack but talk.

Hephaistion shook his head, not understanding how fast they could forget the fear that had conquered their hearts, when they had been confronted with the winged predator. His beauty and grace were of a dark but divine quality that had disarmed them. None of them had been able to resist his seduction. Hephaistion knew perfectly well that he had just met an extremely dangerous creature. And Alexis was not alone. There were more of his kind in this city. Did Alexander already regret he came to Babylon?

"We need to know more about them, before we can fight them", Hephaistion said quietly. He was eager to reveal the secrets surrounding their mysterious guest. He was eager to meet him again. His thoughts rushed back to the image of the winged beauty, the smile that was only meant for him, when he had touched the creature's silky hair, and a familiar warmth spread in his loins. "That's lunacy" he told himself. "Who would want to cuddle a full grown wild tiger? Or something even more dangerous?"

"A sword can hurt them, what more do I need to know?" Alexander asked. In moments like this he was like a roaring lion, proud and majestic. Hephaistion longed for touching his lover's golden hair and feel the warmth of his skin. He had to distract himself from the disturbing thoughts that haunted his mind, but he knew Alexander didn't like to show his affection in public, unless he was drunk.

"We do not want to anger any gods, do we?" Ptolemy said nervously, his fingers combing his hair. "Remember what happened to Oddysseus..."

Ptolemy had hit a nerve. Alexander honoured the heroes of Troy, especially Achilles, and he feared the wrath of the gods like anyone else in this room.

"If Darius has captured the beast called Tessos before, someone has to know about it", Hephaistion continued thoughtfully. "And as Alexis said, he has rescued him before, maybe he is known as well."

"Do not call him that name", Cleitus insisted. "It is an insult to our king."

"And how am I supposed to call him?" Hephaistion liked the sound of the name. It was special even if it resembled the one of his lover. Maybe that's what makes it special, he thought.

"Guess, he regards this similarity as an insult, too," Alexander said with a smile at Hephaistion. "He will be a worthy opponent for sure. Why shouldn't he bear my name?"

"Beside all the name business, what do you intend to do?" Cassander pointed to the batterd corpse.

"Hephaistion," Alexander addressed his lover, "I want you to investigate this case. I rely on your diplomatic adroitness. You could talk a dog into meowing, so you sure can squeeze the secrets of Babylon from its citizens."

Hephaistion smiled at the compliment. He indeed had been on some diplomatic missions for Alexander who was famous for losing his temper easily. "I will do as you ask." He bowed his head slightly, causing strands of his long hair to fall into his face. Alexander gently tucked the lose strands behind his general's ears again, patting his shoulder friendly, as he recognized the stare of his other comrades. After an awkward silence he cleared his throat. "Now, I think, we have business to see to."

When they left the room, Alexander fell back a few steps and Hephaistion, feeling his gaze on him, stayed at his side. "Be careful," Alexander whispered softly brushing his fingers against Hephaistion's. "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't wory, you will never lose me. I will always be yours." Hephaistion smiled at the king, his big blue eyes full of emotion. Alexander squeezed his hand gently in response, then he hurried to catch up with the others.

*****************************************************************

"Everybody around here seems to know about these beasts," Hephaistion stated in anger. "Why has nobody told us?" It hadn't taken him long to find out about the winged predators. Darius's personal scholar, a fat old man with a wrinkled red face, was eager to spill all he knew about what he called Incubi and Succubi.

"Most of the citizens of Babylon don't know they really exist. Darius knew for sure after the monster called Tessos killed his fourth wife and some of the courtisans. The Incubus dwelt in the harem for too long after the crime. He had fallen asleep and was caught of guard. Still he put up a deadly fight. We knew at once what he was when we saw him. I admit, I was shocked to see a nightmare tale come true. Darius had him burnt at the stake, but he was rescued by two others of his kind, a female and a male. Once freed he rose to the air like a ball of fire, the flames still eating at him." The old man shook his white haired head sadly. "I didn't think, he would dare to come back."

Hephaistion shifted nervously in his seat. He didn't like what he heard. He felt the long forgotten fear of lonely childhood nights creep back to him, when he had lain awake, watching the macabre dance of the shadows on the walls of his room with increasing horror. He remembered how relieved he always had felt when the sun finally ran to his help like a fierce red dragon. "Tell me about these creatures, Incubi, and Succubi? What are they?"

"They are demons, lecherous beasts who know no mercy. Incubi the males are called, Succubi are the females. They bed their prey, then kill them by ripping their heart out. That's what they live on - human hearts. Their seductive powers break the will of every human. The victims willingly embrace their own death."

"Has nobody ever tried to hunt them down?" Hephaistion suddenly felt very cold. He remembered the burning gaze of amber eyes resting on his figure, the sensation he felt, when he had touched the soft silky strands of hair, and the somersault his stomach made when the Incubus had smiled at him. If death is a beauty who wouldn't invite him to a last dance?

"We do not know their hiding places. Except for Tessos and his two companions none of them was ever seen by a living soul. Those who could tell are dead. The city is too big to count all the corpses and nobody cares for the poor and unfortunate. I guess these are the primary prey of the demons."

"I see. Do they have any weakness?"

"Handsome humans", the scholar answered without hesitation. "So you better keep away from them, son. You would be a prey very much to their liking. If you ever meet one of them face to face, refuse them, if you can. They do not take their prey by force."

Hephaistion nodded. "I will not forget your advice." He felt sick when he thought about the raven haired beauty with eyes like molten gold. The scholar didn't know how helpful his advice might prove.

************************************************************************

"You look extremely pissed off, you know?" Serena lowered slowly to the roof of the temple, stretching out next to Alexis. The sun was setting down over Babylon bathing the roofs in a pink and orange light. The last warm rays felt comfortable on the Succubus's naked skin. She spread her wings, yawning.

"I am extremely pissed off", Alexis hissed, not happy at all about being disturbed in his gloomy thoughts. Serena shrugged.

"Ellestias was pleased to get her son back. You have earned her gratitude", she said dreamily with her smoky voice, her eyes shaded behind heavy lids.

Alexis snorted. "At least one appreciates my efforts." Tessos hadn't even thought about thanking him for his rescue.

"You didn't expect HIM to be grateful, did you?", Serena said, as if she had read his thoughts.

"That's like expecting the sun to shine at night. Ellestias can be glad she got him back alive. I felt like throtteling him with my very own hands."

Serena grinned knowingly. "Called you a sheep lover again, didn't he?"

"I do eat those beasts. I do NOT fuck them", Alexis snapped. This bloody rumour had swept through the colony after Jelaia had spied him feeding on animals instead of humans. Ever since he had been fighting for respect and some youngsters had by now taken enough beatings to learn their lessons. At least they didn't call it to his face. His kind couldn't understand his motives.

"Then why do you get so upset?"

Alexis sighed. She had a point with that. "Oh, I don't know. It's the second time I saved our dear prince's ass, appearing amongst humans in bright daylight. I thought he should have learnt his lesson after Darius sent him to the stake. But still he acts like a complete idiot."

"That's because he is a complete idiot", Serena soothed his anger. "Relax, beauty. The frown on your forehead doesn't suit you."

The way he looked right now was the last thing on Alexis's mind and obviously the only one on Serena's, as she began to brush his raven hair with her claws. "Tessos talks about war against the humans of this city as if it was a child's game. He's so obsessed with the thought of a battle victory that he doesn't sense the danger he gets us in. His hatred will burn all of us."

"You take the war talk too serious." Serena now tended her own red curls.

"And you make ligth of it. Ellestias wants revenge for what humans did to her child even more than Tessos does. It is terrible what happened to him, still it was his own fault. We are superior in strenght, constitution and quickness, but there are only few of us. The city is full of humans, including thousands of Macedonian soldiers. It is madness even to think of war."

"I agree, although I understand Tessos. He lost nature's greatest gift, his beauty. He cannot seduce his prey anymore, the hunt holds no pleasure for him. He is broken and he needs someone to blame. We have hidden underneath the city for a long time, hiding in catacombes while humans feast in palaces. Tessos thinks this is not fair and so do others."

"Humans have built this city. They have died to defend it. They give life to it. The only thing we do is feeding on the human race like parasites."

Serena stared at him, a shocked expression on her beautiful face. "You better keep those thoughts to yourself if you don't want to lose your pretty head, Alexis. This is blasphemic."

"We are no gods, Serena."

"Another opinion I wouldn't state aloud if I were you. Since Tessos got burnt to an ugly lump of flesh, tempers have risen and the warmongers stop at nothing. You know what happend to old Kasseiton. You don't really believe he crashed, do you?" She sighed. This conversation got far too unpleasant. Serena enjoyed life and spared no place for sorrow or regret.

An expression of grief passed the Incubus's face and tears glitterd in his eyes. The news about Kasseiton's death had reached him when he had returned with Tessos. The old Incubus had been the most respected of their kind and a fierce opponent to Ellestias's and Tessos's plans. "They murdered him", he growled. "I know, but I cannot prove it."

Serena shrugged. "It has happened and you can't undo it. Just forget it, go get yourself some distraction, have some joy. At least that's what I'm going to do. There's a young carpenter near the market place. He is incredibly yummy. I wonder what he will taste like." She licked her cherry red lips with her pointy tongue. "Well, whatever you do, I'm off. Bye." And with a flap of her mighty black wings she took off into the night sky over Babylon.

Alexis bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. Serena was right. He couldn't help Kasseiton anymore. So the choice was between sitting on the roof of the temple with gloomy thoughts on his mind or taking Serena's advice to heart. "Distraction," he thought, his eyes searching for the palace's silhouette in the dark.

******************************************************************************

His lover was already drunk, mumbling silly things in his ear or trailing wet kisses down his cheek. Hephaistion didn't feel like celebrating, he had hardly touched his food, the dancers didn't distract him nor did Cassander's parody of their old teacher Aristotele.

Alexander roared with laughter when Cassander got up to imitate Aristotele's way of speach full of sweeping gestures, made only by one hand, while the other one stayed firmly pressed to his aching back. Cassander pointed a finger at Alexander and his lover. "Now, now, Alexander, Hephaistion, pay attention, boys. How are you ever going to learn something, if you never listen, hm? Do you want to walk this world as the biggest morons ever heard of, lads? I don't think so!"

"That's him, that's exactly what he always said!" Alexander applauded to Cassander's performance, while Ptolemy could hardly breathe because of laughter. Even Hephaistion's soft lips were curled in a shy smile. Cassander bowed deeply to his audience. "You are welcome!"

Safely wrapped in Alexander's embrace Hephaistion felt much better than before in the cold library. He still couldn't shake his mind free from the picture of the handsome but deadly demon, but the threat of death had cooled his secret desires down a bit.

"What bothers you, dear Hephaistion?", Alexander murmured into his lover's ear, his warm breath caressing Hephaistion's skin. "You still go on about the demon brute, don't you?"

The brunette man noded but took his time before he answered in a low voice, nearly swept away by the music. "They are dangerous. We must not underestimate them."

Alexander snorted. "Just say no when they ask for a ride and they back of." He grinned naughtily, his voice a seductive whisper. "Tell them your ass belongs to me and nobody else." To punctuate his words his left hand started to caress Hephaistion's buttocks under his robe.

Hephaitstion sighed and then laughed at Alexander's broad drunken grin. There was no way the blond would take his fears serious tonight. And maybe he exaggerated things a bit. The demon had promised they would be left alone. Hephaistion finally relaxed against Alexander's chest, but the sudden intrusion of one of Alexander's fingers made him jump. "Now you should see the look on your face", the king laughed at his lover's shocked expression.

Hephaistion slapped him palyfully. "You could teach those demons a lesson", he moaned. "I do hope you will end what you have started?"

"I intend to." Alexander cupped the smaller man's face in both of his hands, and took a deep look into these incredibly blue eyes, deep and clear as the ocean on a sunny day. He lowered his head to kiss Hephaistion's soft lips, his doing eagerly accepted and returned.

Hephaistion felt complete next to Alexander. There was nothing he had to fear as long as his lover was next to him. This moment was perfect and nobody would spoil it. Nobody except Bagoas.

The Persian bitch suddenly turned up directly in front of Alexander, wearing nothing but a loincloth around his narrow hips. His dark eyed gaze was fixed on the king's drunken figure and never left there, while he started to swing his hips seductively like a bloody belly dancer. Hephaistion had to admit, the boy was pretty. But his fine features only put oil to the fire of Hephaistion's jealousy. This guy was a nuisance for sure.

Bagoas moved closer to the king. His body squirmed like a snake, bending like Hephaistion wouldn't have thought it possible. Always "accidentally" touching Alexander slightly, only a breeze of a touch, but enough to make the blond shiver with lust and the brunette with anger.

Still Hephaistion kept his mouth shut. "I'm too possessive," he told himself. He tried to snatch Alexander's attention from Bagoas who now held a goblet of wine in his hands, bending his back in a graceful arch and spilling the crimson liquid over his torso. Hephaistion knew instantly he had lost when Alexander shifted from his place to lick the wine from Bagoas's body.

Hephaistion stood up so abrubtly that Cassander looked at him startled. "Everything alright with you, Hephaistion?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Good night." What he actually meant was: "I cannot bear to watch this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaistion stormed to his room, slamming the doors behind him shut. If an Incubus found his way to his chamber tonight, Hephaistion knew exactly where he would send him. The thought of Bagoas' heart being ripped out by a winged demon somehow calmed Hephaistion's anger, though it didn't soothe the heartache he felt.

Hephaistion flung himself on his bed, tears stinging in his eyes. "Oh stop it, cry baby", he told himself angrily. He wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his robe. "He loves you," he told himself. "Bagoas is just a distraction. But with you it is love." He clung to the thought. Alexander loved him. He knew deep down in his heart. He slipped out of his robe and under the blankets cursing Alexander's talent to make him feel like a piece of dirt and not even noticing it.

He tossed and turned from one side to another, the bed seemed too big for one person alone, his thoughts travelling to Alexander and the happy Bagoas, who got all the attention Hephaistion deserved. Then they drifted back to the disturbing desire he felt ever since he had lain his eyes on the winged and beautiful creature of death. Finally he fell asleep.

The room was still dark when he awoke, a presence lingering nearby, watching him. The starlit sky stretched over the room's ceiling, everything else had disappeared in darkness, as the glittering stars' light couldn't push away the blackness.

Strangely Hephaistion felt no fear. When he tried to sit up, a clawed hand pressed him back to the mattress. He felt the weight of a warm and muscular body resting above him, bringing his arms above his head, encircling his wrists in an iron grip. Hephaistion couldn't make out the winged creature in the dark but he knew it was him. His golden eyes drinking the sight of the helpless prey below.

Hephaistion knew he should refuse. His mind told him, he was in danger, that he didn't want the demon to mate him, that he didn't want to die. But his body betrayed him. He felt his breath quicken as strong hands started to explore his body carefully, sharp claws scratching his flawless skin. His dick hardend when the Incubus brought his face close to his, silky strands of hair tickling his chest, and satin lips caressing his own.

A rough pointy tongue licked at his lips, softly parting them and causing Hephaistion to moan. The demon took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Hephaistion's mouth. Hephaistion's tongue met the demon's, dancing together like a pair of snakes made of hot velvet.

The heat in Hephaistion's loins flooded through his whole body, causing him to shiver under the demon's touch. His back arched, pressing his against the Incubus's body, while deepening the kiss. When the demon finally broke the kiss, Hephaistion felt like he had taken his breath away with his lips, now tracing hot kisses down the human's neck, piercing his flesh slightly with his pointy fangs.

Hephasition fought to get his hands free, he desperately wanted to touch every inch of his dark lover's body, wanted to feel his smooth skin with his fingers. But the demon wouldn't let go of him. The smaller man was at his mercy.

With his rough tongue the demon now drew circles around the hollow of Hephaistion's throat, his fangs ever so close to rip at the delicate flesh. A gasp escaped the young man's mouth. "Alexis", he whispered hoarsely.

"No", a creeky voice answered. A mad laughter followed that froze the blood in Hephaistion's veins. The darkness suddenly faded allowing Hephaistion to look at the face of the creature ravishing his body. Hephaistion screamed at the top of his lungs in horror at the burnt redish skull, icy grey eyes full of hatred staring at him.

Darkness caught him again and he felt himself being pulled from the bed by the shoulders. His now free hands striking at everything that got in his way, until his wrists got caught again. He heard the thundering of his heart, his own screams fading to helpless sobs and a soothing velvety voice that spoke softly to him.

"A nightmare", the voice assured him. "This was just a nightmare. And a very bad one, too. But it's over now."

Fragments of the room swam into Hephaistion's tear-blurred sight, everything at its place again, the moonlight silver flooding in through the high windows. Hephaistion finally realized that Tessos wasn't here to claim his life, that imagination had run wild and left him in the middle of hell. Madness faded and Hephaistion collapsed into the arms of the voice's owner, his body trembling.

***********************************************************

Alexis looked down at the sobbing figure in his arms, feeling somewhat helpless and quite stupid, not knowing what to do with the fragile creature he was holding.

He had been circling above the palace of Babylon for a while, trying to come to a decision what to do. The noise of a joyful feast had echoed into the night, fires illuminating the windows and hallways of the building. With all the smells filling the air it had taken the Incubus some time to detect Hephaistion's sweet and spicy scent. His chambers were already dark. Alexis neared them carefully not to be detected.

When he had heard the desperate cries of the beautiful human with the bewitching blue eyes, he couldn't get out off his mind, he had dived into the man's room without hesitation, nearly crashing into the wall above Hephaistions bed - only to find him fast asleep without any enemies threatening his life. Still he was screaming as if hell itself had opend its gates for him. It took Alexis a few seconds until he remebered that humans dreamt. Some more seconds to recall that some of the dreams were bad and could feel like real.

"This is for sure the most weird thing that has ever happend to me", he thought as he patted the trembling man's back, a gesture of comfort he had watched being used amongst humans.

The demon kept talking to the human - something he knew human mothers did for their children when they got hurt. He found it hard to think of comforting words. Everything sounded silly to his pointed ears. However the young man clung to him as if his life depended on it, slowly relaxing against the Incubus' shoulder. Humans would stay a mystery to him forever no matter how long he studied them. They were weak, but strong at the same time. And they suprised him over and over again.

Their bodies were frail and could be easily crushed, still they were able to build the most beautiful palaces. Their weak minds could be tricked without much of an effort, still they came up with the most logical ideas and most practical inventions. Many of them were ugly to look at, still they created artful gardens and sculptures of divine quality.

Alexis rested his cheek against Hephaistion's soft hair. The sobs had stopped, the salty smell of his tears yet lingering in the air, mixed with the sour scent of fear shadowing the human's frantic thoughts again. The slender body suddenly stiffend in the embrace, pushing away from the demon's calm form.

Hephaistion crawled back, until the wall stopped him. His eyes wide in horror, he was corrnered by the beast of his nightmare. "I refuse," he yelled without thought. "You will not have me! You will not seduce me!"

The demon looked slightly perplexed. "I haven't even started," he stated, hurt pride vivid in his soft voice. No human had ever dared to refuse him. None had ever thought about. He had never needed to fight to get what we wanted - until now. He was impresssed by the young ones willpower and his strong resistance. Alexis knew he would have to conquer this man, which made him even more interesting.

"Where does he hide?" Hephaistion demanded to know. With Alexis crouching on his bed right in front of him, he wasn't so sure anymore if he had only dreamt. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" the demon asked back, totally confused by the humans reaction and still nagging at the unexpected rejection.

"The beast Tessos!" Hephaistion shouted, trying to regain control over himself and steady his thundering heartbeat. The look of the golden orbs following every move of his body hungrily, made him dizzy with fear and lust. The Incubus himself knelt totally motionless on Hephaistion's bed, head slightly bent to one side, his wings folded to his back.

"Tessos?" Alexis echoed. This got stranger with every second passing. "I don't know where he is. And honestly I don't care."

"You didn't bring him with you?" Hephaistion's timidness made the demon smile for an instant. This man was special, not only in his beauty.

"You insult me," Alexis answered, his voice deepening to a low growl that made Hephaistion jump.

The young general bit his lower lip in thought, reassured that he had only dreamt. Still, that didn't explain the Incubus' very real presence. "What do you do here anyway? You promised not to hunt in the palace."

"I do not consider you a prey." Much more a price, the demon added in thoughts.

"Liar! I know you feed on human hearts. You kill the prey you bed."

Alexis's delicate lips shaped to a wicked smile that sent goosepumps down Hephaistion's skin. "Gods, give me the power to withstand," he prayed. He could have sent the Incubus away, but he was curious to get to know more about him. And on a second thought he didn't really want to send him away. He wanted him to stay. 'Do you want to die?' he asked himself. 'Isn't this a price too high to pay just to taste his lips?'

Alexis watched the young man interestedly. His conflicting emotions were so vivid on his beautiful androgynous face, the blue eyes clouded with tears, the soft lips slightly open, letting his ragged breath pass. Alexis felt the urge of pulling Hephaistion in an embrace, of telling him that he didn't have to fear him. But as long as he wasn't invited, he would not touch the centre of his desires. "I see, you have informed yourself of our kind. It is true, most of us feed on humans and most of us kill their mates - but not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on how hungry the demon is." Alexis stretched out on the bed, lying on his belly, arms crossed under his chin. The silvery rays of the moon bathed his resting form tenderly. Alexis knew perfectly well that the light laid emphasis on the fine shape of his slender figure.

"A-and how hh-hungry are you?", the brunette managed to say, his eyes fixed on the dangerous beauty. His mouth felt dry, his head empty as most of the blood was urgently needed elsewhere.

The demon smiled at the weakness the question was uttered with. He was to break the young man's resistance. He could feel it crumble already, could smell the spicy scent of his prey's arousal mix with the sourness of fear. He could tell, Hephaistion felt uneasy, undecided what to do, too fearful to give in, too excited to make him leave. 'You are a brave little warrior, but in the end victory will be mine - as will you,' Alexis thought.

"Not at all." he answered the Macedonian's question.

"You have already killed tonight!" Hephaistion shrieked in terror, his face turning to an even whiter shade of pale.

Alexis grinned, showing his fangs. "Yes, I have. And I am very sorry to say, a farmer will miss his best ox tomorrow."

Hephaistion sighed in relief. "Wicked beast," he exclaimed earning himself an amused chuckle. 'He's toying with me,' Hephaistion thought. 'Like a cat would toy with a mouse before killing it,' he added. "You feed on animals? Why?"

The Incubus hesitated. He hadn't talked to a human for a while. And the conversations he usually had mostly consisted of muffled cries and moans of desire asking for a special treatment. He had kept the subject secret which the banter with Hephaistion now brought to discussion. And he was not willing to point out this soft spot to his prey. His words were chosen carefully, when he finally answered. "Lets say I had an unpleasant experience that made me change my mind about the slaughter of humans."

Hephaistion felt he had picked at a fresh wound and that going farther wouldn't be wise.

For the first time since they had started to talk the demon broke eye contact. Hephaistion felt as if the sun had gone dark all of a sudden. "I don't expect you to believe me," Alexis mumbled.

"Then why do you tell me?"

The demon looked at his prey again. "You asked," he simply said, slightly spreading his mighty wings, the colour of onyx in the pale silver light.

"May I touch your wings?" Hephaistions blurted out before he could put a second thought on what he asked for. His cheeks blushed crimson when he caught the demon's amused expression.

"Sure. If you dare to come that close."

"I refused. You cannot touch me as long as I don't invite you." The statement he intended to make sounded more like a question to his ears, as if he was asking for reassurance.

"True," the Incubus agreed. Hephasition still hesitated searching for a hint of a lie in his voice but couldn't detect one.

He crept closer carefully, taking all the courage he could come up with, his hand outstretched to touch the skin of the demon's black wings. They felt warm, smooth like leather and soft as velvet. His fingers followed the line of the bone at the upper rim of the wing down to the demon's shoulder-blades, were the wings were grown to his body. He felt Alexis shiver when he made contact with the smooth skin of his back.

After a short hesitation Hephaistion's hands travelled up to his shoulders, brushing away silky black hair, then softly massaging the demon's neck and scalp.

"Now, this is not my wings," Alexis purred.

"No, and this isn't either," Hephaistion whispered to the demon's pointy ear, tracing it with his tongue. He didn't know wherefrom he took the courage to do so but he simply couldn't stop himself once he had started.

Alexis tilted his head back, moaning, eyes wide with surprise. Hephaistion had hit one of his most sensitve spots, nibbling the pointy end of his ear, sending electric shivers down the demon's spine. "Allow me to touch you," he demanded hoarsely, his claws clutching at the mattress, tearing it appart.

Hephaistion considered the request for a few seconds. Then he came to a decision. "No, I won't."

"Damn it," Alexis cursed breathlessly. Hephaistion's fingers wanderd down his spine, massaging his lower back and then carressing the demon's tight buttocks beneath the cloth that was wrapped losely around his hips.

"Who do you call a wicked beast?" the Incubus sighed, passion cracking his voice.

"You can get up and leave whenever you choose to," Hephaistion answered, while a tiny voice in the back of his mind asked him feveredly what madness he was up to? He didn't know himself. He just knew it felt good to touch the wonderful creature, to feel him squirm and to hear him moan under his touch.

"Leave?" Alexis growled lowly, while the human, who had outwitted him, continued to stroke his inner thighs. "To leave is no option."

"Then surrender." Hephaistion turned the Incubus to face him. His eyes had taken the colour of bronze, a hungry fire burning in their depths. Hephaistion leant in to kiss the demon's lips, soft as satin, and caressed them with his tongue. Alexis responded fiercly, his trembling hands still clutching at the mattress. He was shaking with rage and lust under the frail human's touch. The hunter had been captured by the prey and now was at his mercy.

"I'll make you pay for that," the demon hissed into Hephaistion's mouth, their tongues playing roughly.

"And how are you going to do that, if I don't allow you to touch me?" Hephaistion mumbled, chewing at the demon's lower lip, his hands sliding down his muscular chest, resting to pinch his nipples between his fingers until they hardend under his touch and were ready for his rough rosy tongue and his teeth, licking and biting softly at the sore flesh.

The demon shudderd, the fire in his loins threatening to burn him alive. He longed to fling Hephaistion to the bed and show him who was meant to be the dominating part in this game, but couldn't as the human still refused. "Bitch," he groaned. "Filthy human bitch."

Hephaistion grinned against the demon's hot skin, shiny with salty sweat. He traced little wet circles of kisses around Alexis' navel. His hands tore at the cloth wrapped around the demon's hips, stroking the hard length hidden beneath the soft fabric. The demon kneeling in front of him ached his back gracefully, his head tilted back, his mouth shaped to a cry of pleasure.

With quick fingers the brunette removed the cloth, his hands taking hold of the demon's fully erect manhood. Slowly he started to move his hands up and down the shaft, very pleased with the result of his doing.

"Allow me to touch you, please," Alexis begged. His claws had torn the mattress to pieces by now, straw rustling in his grip, strained with the demon's own blood, as his sharp nails drove into his palms.

Hephaistion shook his head in response. Smiling at the desperate sound of the demon's husky voice. "Not yet."

"Not yet?" the demon yelled in anger and frustration, his eyes bleeding to dark copper. A flood of ill wishes and insults left his mouth, uttered under ragged breath and moans of pleasure.

"Cursing won't help you," Hephaistion said calmly, brushing his lips against the tip of the demon's dick. Then he slowly started to lick it in circles, swirling his tongue around the head teasingly.

Alexis eyes rolled back in his head, a deep growl rose form his chest, increasing to a cry of pleasure, as Hephaistion took his cock in the wet and hot cavern of his mouth to the hilt, his tongue dancing up and down the hard shaft as he moved. Alexis brought his hips up, thrusting deep and furiously into Hephaistion's throat, meeting his increasing pace with his own urging movements. Hephaistion nearly choked at the violent intrusion, tears stinging in his eyes, but he held on, his skilled tongue gliding up and down the throbbing length.

Alexis felt the heat rushing through his body, taking control of him, reducing him to mere instincts, a puppet of his own desires and his damned prey. His growls now had no ressamblance to a human voice anymore, as the beast in him started to take over. His blood was roaring in his ears, the hot moisture of Hephaistion's mouth just too much to bear. He cried out for relief, embracing the hot ecstacy of his exploding climax, a wave of pleasure storming through his trembling body.

The demon collapsed to the bed, his breathing ragged, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. Hephaistion's smiling face appeared in his sight, blue eyes mocking the tamed beast crouching in front of him and eying him suspiciously. The human bent down to kiss the Incubu's satin lips, his own torn and bitten, and Alexis could taste himself in Hephaistion's mouth.

"What are you up to, beast tamer," Alexis whispered, a little smile playing around his lips, exposing his sharp fangs. His rage had faded now he was perfectly staisfied. And tired. He yawned. Funny it was more exhausting not to touch his mate at all than to fuck him to unconsciousness.

"Beast tamer?", Hephaistion said, his voice husky as a stinging pain burnt in his sore throat. He still was a little shocked about himself. He had never in all those years managed to win against Alexander when it came to bedding. The blond had always dominated and Hephaistion had accepted his role in the game. But now he had brought down a mighty creature, he had made him beg, he had controlled him. "I could get used to that", he added proudly.

"Then that's what I call you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hephaistion sat at the edge of the bed, watching the golden eyed Incubus curled next to him, unsure about what should happen now. The images of Tessos and the dead girls crossed his mind, fear rising again, his courage forgotten. As long as the demon wasn't allowed to touch him, no harm could be done to him. But refusing the dark creature's touch meant to refuse his own desire. The sweet taste of the demon's mouth and the heat of his seed spilled down his throat made Hephaistion wish for more.

The heavy scent of the young warrior's unsatisfied needs itched in Alexis' nose, causing his heat to rise again. He crawled closer, positoned himself behind his lost in thought tamer, careful not to touch him. "I could fulfill all your wishes," he whispered softly into Hephaistion's ear, his lips brushing against the young man's hair. "You only have to invite me."

Hephaistion still hesitated. "You are a predator," he whispered timidly. He peered over his shoulder, trying to glimpse at the reaction on the demon's pretty face.

"After what you did, I feel more like a domesticated pussy cat," Alexis teased.

Hephaistion turned crimson, he bowed his head, not able to endure the Incubus' fiery gaze any longer. "I-I don't know why I did this. It felt so good to touch you. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I didn't mean to insult you. I apologize."

"Don't," the demon said in a husky whisper close to Hephaistion's ear, his warm breath softly brushing the young man's skin. "There is no need for you to be sorry. You took my dignity, Hephaistion, a mere human toying with me. I never thought this could happen. But I tend to forgive you this humilation as I got rewarded in return. I do not regret this very special experience and for sure won't forget it."

"Look at me, Hephaistion," the demon demanded tenderly and the human obeyed, his big ocean blue eyes, shiny with moonlight, met the demon's warm golden orbs. Hephaiston felt his resistance melting away, his heartbeat quickend when the demon moved even closer, their lips nearly touching. "So frail and strong at the same time. You fascinate me, Hephaistion. And I do not intend to break someone as precious as you."

Hephaistion leant back against the demon's broad chest, slightly shivering, his eyes closed. He, a fascination to a divine creature like the winged predator? 'When did you last hear Alexander talk to you like this?* a little voice in his head asked, while his reasonable self screamed at him not to trust the deadly demon.

Hephaistion faced the demon, tracing the fine bones of the creature's face with his fingers. "Hold me," he said breathlessly. "thrill me. Kiss me..." He didn't continue, his fear screaming at him, his body demanding what it had been denied for far too long. He had never thought angst could even add pressure to his sexual sensation, but it did.

Alexis didn't need a second invitation. Hephaistion's words had hardly left his sore lips, when his mouth was closed by the demon's deep kiss, one clawed hand resting at the back of Hephaistion's head, pulling the human closer. Alexis' other hand slid down Hephaistion's neck, along the outline of his colarbone and down his chest, scratching his flawless skin lightly with his razor sharp nails, leaving his reddish marks on his lover's body. Hephaistion moaned at the burning sensation of his bruised skin, little shivers shaking his slender form with every touch.

And this was just the beginning. Hephaistion knew things would get much rougher soon and he longed for it. 'Kill me,' he thought, pressing against the demon's strong body, embracing the dark promises it held for him. 'If this is the price I have to pay for your love, then kill me.'

The Incubus had broken the kiss at last. He licked and sniffed the human's sweaty skin, piercing it with his fangs, catching the little red pearls of blood with the tip of his tongue, feasting on the overwhelming scent of fear and his lover's arousal and the sweet flavour of his flesh. He caressed the human's slender neck, instinctly searching for his rushing pulse, softly beating against his lips.

Alexis felt the beast calling him, demanding him to draw the weak prey's blood and spill it for his satisfaction. He growled softly, pushing back the deadly thoughts that ravished his mind. He pulled away from Hephaistion for a moment, calming himself.

"No, don't stop, Alexis," the brunette begged, not willing to break the embrace. "Don't ever stop. It feels so good"

Alexis smiled wickedly, buying himself some time to soothe the bloodlusting beast back to sleep again. "This time I am the one in control. I am the one who fixes the pace. Tame yourself, you'll need a good portion of patience, because I'm going to pay you back handsomely."

"You don't expect me to just lie there and do nothing," Hephaistion purred, fluttering his eyelashes at the demon innocently, while his hand shot forward to get hold of Alexis' big hard dick. The Incubus caught him by his wrists quicker than Hephaistion had ever seen anybody move.

Bringing Hephaistion's hand to his mouth, the demon started to suck at his fingers. "Naughty boy," he muttered, his voice dripping with amusement. "Try to free yourself, if you can." Before Hephaistion could answer, the incubus had grabbed his other hand, holding it with an iron grip, pinning the struggling human to the bed.

The human's eyes widened in panic. Nightmare images flooding his thoughts, while he frantically tried to break loose. "No!" he cried out, his voice high pitched with fear.

The change in Hephaistion's smell hit Alexis unexpectedly, causing the beast to roar in excitement, even before the human's timid reactions made the Incubus recede. The instant he got his hands free, Hephaistion calmed down, breathing heavily, eyes glittering with uncried tears. Alexis stared at him, keeping his distance, his golden orbs full of unasked questions, while he tried to figure out what he might have done wrong.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he said softly.

"It's not your fault. It's just... It reminded me of my dream. It's o.k. now." Hephaistion shook his head as if he could get rid of the disturbing memories that way. Then he smiled weakly at the demon's troubled expression. "I'm silly, that's all. A silly little coward who gets frightened by dreams."

"A coward? Now, how did that thought even come to cross your mind, beast tamer?" the Incubus soothed, brushing the young man's slightly damp hair from his face carefully. Hephaistion's sudden panic had vanished as quickly as it had appeared, so Alexis closed in again, soothing the last traces of fear with his tender touch and kisses.

"I'm afraid of so many things, that's what makes me a coward," Hephaistion muttered under his breath, accepting the kind treatment his dark lover was trying on him eagerly. "Alexander fears nothing," he added thoughtfully.

"Then he's a moron."

Hephaistion chuckled at the demon's remark. "Well, sometimes he is," he agreed, then pulled the demon close, catching him of guard, and thrusted his tongue deep into the moist cavern of Alexis' mouth, ravishing it angrily. 'Here you are, Alexander,' he thought. 'That's for Bagoas!'

The demon moaned with pleasure, returning the harsh treatment, forcing Hephaistion to tilt his head back by pulling at his long hair. Wet kisses and soft bites he trailed down the human's exposed throat, ever so careful not to tear his delicate skin with his fangs. His hands stroke Hephaistion's hips, buttocks and thighs, getting ever so close to his throbbing manhood, but never granting Hephaistion the relief of touching it. The itching sensation of the sharp nails bruising his skin made Hephaistion groan and squirm.

When Alexis pushed him back to lie flat on the torn mattress, Hephaistion couldn't take his eyes of the winged beauty towering over him, his length erect, every muscle tensed in anticipation of what was yet to come. Alexis planted his legs close to both sides of Hephaistion's thighs, then lowered his body slowly, his wheight supported by his strong arms, till his hips were pressed against his lover's, their hard dicks rubbing against each other.

"Gods!" Hephaistion cried out, tossing his head from side to side. "This feels so good."

The short intervals of his ragged breath even increased as the demon started to suck harshly at his nipples, biting and licking them till they were hard and sore. As petting got more passionate the treating got rougher, the demon's fangs leaving a series of biting marks on Hephaistion's chest, crimson blood pearling over his pale skin.

Hephaistion clawed at his lover's back, his fingers digging into the flesh at the gap between the two mighty black wings, spread out to their full extension. He bucked up his hips, increasing the intensity of their bodies' impact, exlcaiming little cries of pleasure and pain, the heat of his lust threatening to burn his very being.

Alexis felt his mind go numb, as the beast wrestled against the unnatural bonds which kept it locked away in the dephts of the demon's soul. Instinct, demanding him to follow his true nature's purpose, was fighting against willpower. The metallic scent of blood made his mouth water, his dizzy gaze crept to his prey's sweetly exposed throat, murder lurking behind his fiery eyes.

He urged himself to stay calm. He had fought against the beast before, he had won before. He focused on Hephaistion's beautiful face, the outline of his fine features, the shape of his soft lips, the glorious blue orbs of his eyes. This human was too precious to be wasted to his bloodlust, too dear to him to be sacrificied to the beast, dancing at the edge of reason.

He heard Hephaistion call out to him, a trace of pain and fear travelling with the sound of his soft and tender voice. It caught his attention and with a last furious roar the beast vanished in the shadows.

"Please, be softer. You're hurting me," Hephaistion sobbed clutching at the bleeding scratches Alexis' claws had digged into his flesh. The mere sight made the Incubus recoil with disgust of himself and sorrow.

"Forgive me," he hushed, cursing himself for his carelessness. "I should stop..."

"No!" Hephaistion clung to him.

He knew he was in danger. He had seen it in the demon's copper eyes. But strangely he didn't care at all. The unholy fire, that the Incubus had lit deep down in his loins, tortured his body with mad desire and a suicidal passion. Without a second thought he offered his life to the predator.

"Don't stop. Give me everything you have. Use me, I'm yours as you please." He kissed the demon's lips fiercly, biting at the soft texture. He urged the demon to continue, guiding his hands to the planes and hollows of his heated body.

Taken aback by the human's approach, the Incubus' reserves about the danger he put his lover in vanished into thin air. Being a creature of lust, which was the essence of his nature, he was absolutely unable to refuse a sexual approach.

So he allowed Hephaistion to push him down to meet the human's painfully hard dick with his mouth. "Suck my dick, please. Please," Hephaistion begged faintly, his body so tense with sensation he couldn't endure it any longer.

The answer to his plea felt so good, Hephaistion felt like passing out. The demon cupped his buttocks with his hands, squeezing, while his rough tongue danced in circles round the head of Hephaistion's cock, teasing him with the ever so slow and sweetest torture of keeping him at the very edge of his climax. Alexis seemed to know exactly how far he could push Hephaistion and when to retreat. It was driving Hephaistion crazy. His hands clutched at the demon's silky black hair, riping at the long strands. He screamed and moaned, not able to utter a normal phrase or even a word.

He arched his back, bucked his hips, forcing Alexis to swallow his dick even deeper. The tight walls of his throat clenched around Hephaistion's length, releasing the immense pressure as the demon let it slip out of his mouth, slightly circling his tongue around the head glittering with moisture. Then he slammed down on Hephaistion again, meeting the young man's rhythm and quickening pace.

Hephaistion screamed, his sight went blank, his whole body tensed, bucking wildly as a wave of fiery sensation washed through his shaken form, his hot seed shooting down the Incubus' throat.

Alexis smiled at the trembling human, lying in front of him, eyes half closed, an incredibly broad grin visible on his face and still panting. The demon was quite pleased with himself. He licked his lips clean, reveling in the heavily salty taste of the human's come.

Hephaistion opend his eyes lazily as he felt the demon closing in. The naughty grin still hadn't left his face and Alexis grinned back at him wickedly, showing his pointy fangs.

Hephaistion reached up, carefully sliding his finger over the two long teeth. "How on earth did you manage not to hurt me with these?" he asked dreamily.

"Practice," the demon simply answered.

"Gods, I'm glad you didn't practice on me!" Hephaistion exclaimed. "That was wonderful."

"I'm not done yet."

"No?" Hephaistion asked, his grin growing even wider. "What comes next?"

As an answer Alexis pushed him to lie on his belly and then pulled him up to his knees, positioning himself behind him. He started to massage Hephaistion's shoulders with his strong hands, leaning against him, his hard dick pressed against the young man's buttocks.

Hephaistion moaned softly, as the demon continued to massage his back, adding tender kisses and little bites to his treatment that got rougher with every passing second. The Incubus clawed at the young man's back, causing his broken skin to shed its hot and red tears. His other hand stroke his inner thighs and buttocks, tearing blood with his sharp nails. Hephaistion burried his face in what was left of the mattress, muffled cries of pain and pleasure escaping his mouth. He was going dizzy again, the heat of his arousal dulling his mind.

Alexis had suppressed his own needs for far too long now. The heat, blazing in his loins, was nearing boiling point, his ragged breath carried along deep animalistic growls that rose from the depths of his chest. His body demanded relief. With the beast still lingering in the shadows of his soul and the air heavily scented with blood, he couldn't wait any longer if he didn't want to provoke a catastrophe.

With a flick of his claw he bruised his own palm, crimson blood running down his hand and arm. He treated Hephaistion's tight entrance with his slick with blood fingers, preparing him for the intrusion of his impressive length. Then gripping the young man by his hips he pushed in to the root with one deep and violent thrust, causing Hephaistion to cry out in pain. The Incubus roared with pleasure, feeling his prey's muscles clenching tightly around him. With the greatest effort he forced himself to settle on a slow rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out, then driving his shaft in again slowly.

Caught of guard as he hadn't expected things to speed up like this, Hephaistion tried to get away instinctly, hurt by the brutal intrusion. But Alexis kept him in place, pressing his head down to the bed, while his arm, laid around the human's narrow hips, held him in position. The demon knew he had hurt his precious prey but there was no way he could stop himself now or even apologize. His mind was swept empty, his doing driven by mere instinct. All he could do was to fight the beast off that lurked in his soul on the lookout for its chance.

After the first shock wave of pain had washed through Hephaistion's very being, the sensation of pleasure increased with every thrust to follow, reducing the burning in his intestines to a numb ache. He clutched at the torn sheets, his back arched in anticipation, little moans and long lutsfull cries passing his bruised lips. He accepted the demon's speed and rhythm as his own, moving with the predator that rammed into him with uncontolled brutality. His cries sounded high pitched and pained, his low guttural groans vivid with passion. He had never been taken like this, the delicate mixture of pain, fear and pleasure nearly sending him over the edge again.

The scents of blood, sweat and tears, angst and pleasure, combined to a heavenly aphrodisiac, took possesion of the last reasonable thought that was left in Alexis' mind. Animalistic grunts and growls accompanied every move of his boiling ecstasy. His claws clutched at Hephaistion's hips as the human went limp in his grip, nearly collapsing to the mattress. Alexis bent over him, his fangs tearing at the flesh of his lover's shoulder. The blaze radiating from his loins finally exploded, making the beast roar with victory as its time had come.

Hephaistion wasn't able to endure anymore. His body was bruised and battered, his powers were exhausted. When he climaxed to the violent intrusions of the demon's mighty length ramming into his frail being, he nearly passed out. Tears pearled down his pale cheeks, his breath shook with uncontrolled sobs. Hephaistion didn't even try to defend himself, as the Incubus turned him around, pressing him flat to the mattress, a clawed hand increasing pressure to his throat, the other firmly placed at his chest right above his weakly pounding heart. When his tear blurred gaze met murderous fire burning in the demon's eyes, he surrendered. Closing his eyes, he waited.

An evil smile crossed the beast's face. 'Free at last,' it roared, ready to claim its prey's life. It felt the weak humans heartbeat against its palm, felt him go limp as he submitted. The beast raised its claw to bring it down in its final stike. But its hand stayed raised, no matter how hard the beast tried, it wasn't able to finish its task. In the end the beast roared with fury when it was pushed back to the depths of the shadows.

Hephaistion coughed as the grip at his throat relaxed, then the hand was retreated. When the weight of the incubus' body was lifted from his trembling form, Hephaistion curled to a ball, hugging himself, shaking with sobs. He did not feel any fear nor relief. The pain dulled all his senses and its easing was all he wished.

"Gods," Alexis whispered, his voice cracked. "What have I done?"

The sight of Hephaistion's miserable shape broke his heart. Guilt ravished his soul at the anguish of every sound escaping the young man's throat. He carefully strechted out his hand to touch Hephaistion's shaking shoulders, his touch soft like a feather.

"I'm so sorry," he hushed, reliefed that Hephaistion didn't recoil from him. He licked at his lover's bruised flesh to ease the pain he had caused. Hephaistion relaxed under his caring touch, his sobs ebbed away and he snuggled up to the demon's embrace, clinging to him for comfort.

Alexis burried his face in Hephaistion's soft hair, tears shading the gold of his eyes. "Forgive me! Please, forgive me," he begged, gently stroking Hephaistion's cheeks, wiping of the last trails of his tears.

Hephaistion shifted in the demon's embrace, till he was able to look at the devil's angelic face. He still was in pain, but no anger flared up in him. The silvery pearls leaving wet traces on Alexis' cheeks and his griefed expression were visible signs of how much he cared. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again. "So terribly sorry."

Hephaistion silenced him with a small kiss. "A beast tamer gets bitten sometimes," he said with a hoarse whisper, a weak smile playing on his bruised lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Hephaistion woke to heavy knocks at his door and Cassander's voice calling him.

"Hephaistion? Do you hear me? Please open the door! You didn't show up for breakfast, therefore Alexander is in a pretty bad mood now. He has asked me to get you. Please open!"

Hephaistion sat up with some painful effort and a yawn, causing his sore lips to bleed again. The room, flooded with bright sunlight, looked a mess. The mattress was torn to pieces, the silk sheets were blood staind, straw was scattered around the bed. He was tired, bruised, still naked and, by the sight of the room and his batterd self, very happy he had locked the door last night. The last thing he needed now was Cassander storming in and asking stupid questions.

"Hephaistion?" Cassander sounded unnerved.

"Just a second" Hephaistion answered, his voice husky. He jumped out of bed and regreted the quick movement instantly. A white pain shot through his body and his sight went dark, his legs gave way, not supporting his weight anymore. "Gods," he moaned, resting on the floor for a while, the coolness of the stone feeling good against his bruised skin.

"Hey, what are you doing in there? Is everything alright?" Cassander tried the handle again. "If you don't open, I'll have to inform Alexander. And if he appears here he will break the door open."

'Now, I don't want that to happen!' Hephaistion thought. 'Alexander's going to freak out if he sees me like this!'

There were deep blue bruises circling his wrists, bright red scratches shone on the skin of his inner thighs, chest and belly, adding the bites he looked like he had wrestled with a wild tiger - which came pretty close to who he had actually been with. His back was on fire and he could only guess what it looked like, his throat was aching, printed with the blue mark of the demon's fingers.

Hephaistion struggled to get up again, walking was a literally pain in the ass. So he crawled on all fours to the cedar wardrobe, containing his clothes. He rummaged through it on search for a fitting cloth. 'I'm going to need a veil like Darius' women to cover all those bruises,' he tought, Cassander's urgent knock told him to hasten.

"I can't find a robe! Please wait," he told Cassander.

"Gods, Hephaistion, you've got thousands of robes. I won't stand in front of this closed door like a complete idiot any longer, just because you can't figure out what to wear."

"I really do hurry!" Hephaistion grabbed a nightblue robe, matching the colour of his bruised skin, and a long silk scarf, which he wrapped around his neck and lower face. With wobbly legs he stumbled towards the door, uttering little moans of pain with every step he took. When he finally got there, he only opened the door to a crack to block Cassander's sight from the room.

"What are you up to?" Cassander greeted him, looking worried. "You look like you want to lead an expedition to the icy peaks of the Hindukush. It's a scorching heat outside already. You're not ill, are you? Your voice sounds hoarse." The last thing Cassander wished to do was breaking bad news about Hephaistion's health to Alexander.

"I didn't sleep well," Hephaistion muttered. Not a lie, he had hardly slept at all. Alexis had stayed with him until the sky had lightened up, soothing the young man's pain with much tenderness. "I need a bath and some rest, and I'll be fine. Please tell Alexander I didn't mean to offend him."

"He wasn't offended. It's more like he was worried about you, because of what has happened yesterday. Those winged beasts were really creepy." Cassander shuddered.

"Not worried enough to come and check himself," Hephaistion remarked sourly. Not that he really wanted Alexander to come here, while he looked and felt more dead than alive. Still he couldn't help feeling neglected. "Is Bagoas still with him?"

Cassander sighed deeply. "Please keep me out of this, Hephaistion. I really don't want to get involved with your relationship. It's hard enough to get on well with Alexander's temper without being stuck between the front-lines."

"I'm sorry", Hephaistion said. Cassander was right. He would have to deal with Alexander and Bagoas himself. "Just tell him I'm fine." He closed the door again before Cassander could reply or ask any more questions, Hephaistion couldn't possibly answer.

He crawled back to the bed, each move painful, his mind racing as he tried to think of a plan how to conceal last night's wicked games. Before he reached his destination the door opend and a young servant stepped in. "Gods!" he exclaimed at the sight of his master, crawling on all fours, and the torn state of the mattress. "What...?"

"Oh, shut up," Hephaistion hissed under his breath. He decided moving wasn't a good idea at all, so he stayed where he was, lying on the floor like a wounded deer. "Clean the mess up and keep your mouth shut about what you have seen. If you don't, I will make you regret it!" The servant nodded obidiently, although Hephaistion didn't sound as intimidating as he had intened to. His voice was a weak husky whisper, his throat aching when he tried to swallow.

"I need a healer," he muttered, adressing the servant. "One who knows to keep a secret." He was longing to take a bath, too, but with all the cuts and scratches he knew it would hurt more than do any good.

"Lord Darius' former personal doctor," the servant suggested. "He isn't capable of speach. Darius' had his tongue ripped out for gossiping about the Lord's maladies."

"Then he should have learnt his lesson. Send for him." The boy bowed low and hurried away. Hephaistion pressed his heated cheek against the cool stone of the floor. Despite all the pain he didn't regret his encounter with the winged predator. He was a bit worried about how much he had enjoyed most of the rough treatment, the pain increasing his excitation. And he wished he wouldn't have to deal with the far less pleasing results now. "I have to tell him to be softer next time," Hephaistion told himself, ignoring the little voice in his head yelling at him that he was completely nuts to even think about a next time.

The demon's beauty was bewitching, his movements graceful and elegant, the sound of his velvety voice full of seduction and lascivity. Hephaistion moaned softly as the memory of last night's wicked games caused a warm sensation to rise in his loins. "Lecher," he called himself. "Bruised and broken as you are, you still can't get enough."

The boy servant returned panting and struggling with the weight of the new mattress that slipped his grip twice on his way towards the bed. When he had finished his task and added clean sheets, he helped Hephaistion to get up and lie on the bed. The young warrior didn't even bother to suppress his grunts of pain and instantly collapsed to the bed. He was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open, his weariness numbing the ache in his body.

Later he was woken by the healer's entrance. The doctor was a thin tall man with a wrinkled face and clever brown eyes. When Hephaistion removed his robe, the old man jumped starteled, a shocked expression washing over his face, that got replaced by honest sympathy. He cleaned the wounds and treated them with a couple of strange smelling cooling ointments. Thankfully none of the cuts was so bad that it needed to be sutured up. Hephaistion sighed in relief, dozing off again to a dreamless sleep.

***********************************************

The sun was setting in the west when Hephaistion was woken by the light steps of bare feet on the stone floor. The room was dim, shadows lurking in the twilight of each corner. The young warrior felt much better than he had in the morning, his strength renewed after his long rest. The disturbing pain had faded to a permanent dull ache. He looked up to see who the uninvited intruder might be. The shaded figure's silhouette was familiar, every plane and hollow of his beloved body known to Hephaistion's sight and touch. Hephaistion smiled softly, affection plain on his handsome face. His lips still hurt but the dried blood didn't break to bleed again.

"Alexander", he greeted his beloved king and friend. He was as glad to see him as he was for the growing twilight. He struggled to sit up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders to conceal his miserable shape from his lover's gaze. His long brown hair hid the imprints of the demon's fingers at his throat.

"That little tweeny of yours told me you were asleep and I shouldn't disturb you," Alexander said, referring to the faithful boy servant, who obviously had kept his promise, as Alexander behaved normal. "And Cassander said you didn't sleep well last night. You were so suddenly gone. I didn't even notice you leave the feast." He came closer, taking his seat at the corner of Hephaistion's bed. The brunette shrank away from him into the safety of the shadows. 'Please,' he thought frantically. 'Please, don't touch me!'

"I was tired, that's why I left," he lied, his voice slightly shaking. "The long journey and the battle have exhausted me."

"You should have said goodnight," Alexander complained sulkyly, implying that Hephaistion had done something wrong.

"You were so busy licking at Bagoas' belly, I didn't dare to interrupt," Hephaistion said, jealousy and vulnerability vivid in his husky voice.

"You don't like him," Alexander stated. If he felt guilty he didn't show it. His coolness unnerved Hephaistion. The king had to be the superior, always. Except for the one and only time back in their childhood days when Hephaistion had wrestled him down.

"He steals your attention away from me, of course I don't like him. You are so special to me, you have ever been and you will ever be. Without you I feel like a part of my very self is missing." Hephaistion blinked back the sudden tears that stung in his eyes. He yearned for Alexander to express his emotions for once without demonstrating his dominance at the same time.

Alexander moved closer, his dark eyes fixed on Hephaistion's shaded face. "Bagoas is just a little Persian slut, you are my Patroculos", he soothed sounding so bloody sophisticated that Hephasition could have slapped him. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because the little Persian slut got all of Achilles' attention and love, while Patroculos went to sleep alone."

'He didn't stay alone, though,' Hephaistion added in thoughts, guilt teasing him for being mad on Alexander, while he himself had betrayed him, neither able nor willing to withstand the dark beauty's temptation. Hephaistion couldn't excuse his betrayal with his loneliness or the comfort he had sought after the nightmare, as he had lusted for the demon's touch since he had first seen the divine creature and dared to touch the black silky hair, cascading down the incubus' back. Nevertheless his failure was no excuse for Alexander's behaviour. Hephaistion felt pushed around and used like a child's toy.

"I have my needs," Alexander snapped. The subject under discussion made him feel insecure and as a result angry. He hardly ever argued with Hephaistion because Hephaistion hardly ever disagreed with him. And if he did, he usually had the most diplomatic manner to state his opinion.

"So have I."

"Then let me satisfy your needs, my Patroculos. This Achilles is yours." Alexander reached out to wrap Hephaistion in an embrace, but the brunette pulled away, hardly managing to suppress a whimper of pain.

"Needs do not necesarily mean sexual needs, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered hoarsely, annoyed and unhappy that Alexander always tried to soothe him with sex. And at the same time frightend what would happen if Alexander noticed what state he was in. How could he ever explain? "I want to be loved. I want to be cared for."

"But I do love you and I do care for you." Alexander sulked. He hadn't expected Hephaistion to refuse him. Nobody rejected him, especially not Hephaistion. The young warrior belonged to him.

"Do you really? Sometimes I feel like you take me for granted. Has it ever crossed your mind that you might lose me?"

"But I will not lose you. You were meant for me. Nobody else can have you. It's Zeus' will," Alexander said, his smugness and his attempt to grab his lover adding a good portion of oil to the fire.

"Is it?" Hephaistion snapped, dodging the king's approach. His body ached terribly, reminding him of last night's action. 'Maybe Zeus has changed his mind,' he thought.

Alexander went after him again, Hephaistion retreated to the other end of the bed. As he moved, he couldn't help a little painstricken moan to escape him. Alexander didn't notice, occupied by his fury about Hephaistion's reaction. "Do you question Zeus' intentions?"

"I question your intentions," Hephaistion shot back. "Say, do I fascinate you?" he then added softly, his eyes brigth with anticipation. Just say I do, they begged.

"What kind of question is that?" Alexander asked spoiling the brunette's hopes.

"One that can be answered with yes or no." Hephaistion said calmly but inwardly he shouted at Alexander. 'Stubborn moron,' he thought. 'Do I aks for too much?"

"You are my Patroculos...,' Alexander began, his voice sounding unnerved.

"You're repeating yourself." Hephaistion gave him the cold shoulder. The only thing he wanted was a bit of kindness, a slight hint of how much he cared, and this time he wouldn't be soothed with the usually uttered phrases.

"And you're starting to make me angry." Alexander didn't like the turn of this conversation. With a little more action he could possibly soothe Hephaistion's unusual bitching. He swallowed hard at his anger but managed to keep calm. "Now, come here," he demanded with a seductive purr. "We shouldn't waste our energy on silly arguments, when we can use it on lovemaking." He reached for Hephaistion again.

"No, I'm tired. I need a rest." Hephaistion crawled away, always keeping his distance to Alexander. "Please, leave me alone. Please."

The king however didn't intend to back off. "You can lay back. I will do all the work."

"I-I got a headache," Hephaistion cried out desperatedly, fleeing out of the bed.

He knew Alexander would freak out if he saw Hephaistion's bruised body. He also knew he then couldn't possibly keep his encounter with the Incubus secret anymore. Alexander would roar with fury. And he would for sure do something stupid - like going after Alexis in a frenzy of hate. This would result in somebody getting hurt or even killed, most likely Alexander. And Hephaistion didn't want that to happen. His feelings were hurt, however he still loved Alexander more than the bastard actually deserved. So he did the best he could to keep his secret and protect his beloved, even if it meant that he would drive Alexander farther away from him.

Alexander stopped dead. "You use the bloody headache excuse on me?" he growled. He couldn't believe it.

"I wouldn't have to if you could accept a no as a no!" Even if Hephaistion hadn't been littered with cuts, bruises and bites he would have refused. The way Alexander acted made him want to cry.

"Bagoas wouldn't reject me," Alexander roared, pacing towards the door.

"Bagoas is a catamite. I am an aristocrat. He doesn't have a choice. I do." Hephaition yelled after him.

The door slammed shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Day was dawning over Babylon, greeted by the birds' various chants. The colourful flowers inhabiting the gardens of the glorious city lifted their sweet heads to the birds' songs and the sky, illuminated in soft pink and orange. Those who roamed the shadows of night faded from the streets and made way for those who walked beneath the sun.

Alexis didn't want to leave Hephaistion alone, especially not after he had hurt him so brutally but he had to. Daylight didn't actually hurt him, although his eyes were made for nightsight. However his kind preferred to walk and fly beneath the black cloak of night. Darkness kept their secrets.

Alexis met Serena midway back to the catacombes. The crimson-haired succubus' naked body was staind with blood, her arms bright red up to the elbows, and she was in a very good mood. While they flew together Serena kept chatting happily about the miserable carpenter, giving a very detailed and vivid description of his last hours amongst the living.

Alexis hardly listened. He was lost in thoughts. His mind being haunted by the image of Hephaistion's battered form, he kept going on over the events of last night over and over again, guilt and sorrow ravishing his heart. He had made the frail and delicate human suffer, he had lost control over the beast that he tried so hard to suppress.

Still Hephaistion had asked him to return and the Incubus wasn't capable to refuse such an invitation, as the denial of his true nature had its limits. 'I am his death and he is my doom!' the demon thought sadly. 'Can't he see? Gods, I should never have neared him. It's like history repeating.'

His thoughts travelled back to long ago childhood days. The demon children were born as hideous beasts with a hump hatching their growing wings like an egg, until sexual maturity when they broke free. Their parents didn't care much for their brute, the pack treated them like slaves and often enough killed some of them in a blaze of rage.

Alexis had often fled the underground hiding place during these days, strolling the dark streets at night like a miserable stray dog. That's when he had come across Akani, a blind little girl on her search for a way back home. Her nurse had lost her during an uproar at the market place and Akani was completely helpless without her.

Alexis had first thought about killing her, as he was sick of feeding on rats and other animals. However she made him curious. He had never been so close to a human beeing, and as Akani couldn't see him, she wasn't frightend by his sight. And she was kind to him, something the miserable incubus hadn't yet experienced.

He helped her to find her way back home and kept coming back to her, drawn to her like a moth gets drawn to the fire. He kept her secret, her friendship so very precious to him that he worshiped every moment of it. He stopped visiting her when he turned from a miserable hunchback into a deadly beautiful predator, since he didn't want to kill her.

He did though.

Many years later, when she had grown to a frail and precious beauty he hunted her down and tore her to pieces, as the beast took over, savouring the sweet taste of her hot heart.

Although Akani was blind, she knew it was him the moment he entered. She knew, that she would die, that it was hopeless to put up a fight. Still she had kept her shy kindness for him, a sad smile playing on her lips. "I knew you would return some day," she said softly. "Still I prayed that you wouldn't for your own sake. You are my death and I am your doom."

She was proved right. He never was the same again.

*************************************************************

The two demons landed gracefully at the entrance to the catacombes, a long forgotten tomb built for a nobleman upon a small cemetery outside the city walls. The pale sky's eastern rim was already blazing with a soft fire.

Serena still was chatting happily, not noticing the gloomy expression which shaded Alexis' fine features. "Gods, I love the moment when it dawns on them, that they will die. The expression on their plane faces is always worth a good laugh. Surprise, surprise, death's knocking at the door." Serena giggled wildly. "That's what I live for," she sighed contently. "Don't you agree?"

"Have you never regreted your murders?", he asked back. He wasn't in the mood for a silly chit-chat with the carefree Sucubus.

"Nope", Serena said without thinking. "It's just too much fun."

"But what about the ones you kill, their hopes, their dreams? Do you ever wonder what they might have become, if you hadn't claimed their life?"

"No," Serena said, shaking her head, bewildered. "They're just humans. There are thousands of them. One more or less doesn't really matter." She eyed him suspiciously. "You do wonder, don't you? Gods, you think too much. Relax for heavens sake. You're such a weirdo."

Before Alexis could answer, the Succubus went on with her lecture. "My mom always said, don't talk with your food. That was a mighty good piece of advice from an abusive bitch like her." Serena shook her head again and sighed. "You could have taken Kasseiton's place and Ellestias' power, if you hadn't gone loony. You turned yourself into an outcast. You waste yourself. It's a shame."

Alexis didn't reply. She wouldn't understand his motives and he doubted, that she really cared.

"You're hopless," Serena said as he didn't answer. "Let's go in before anybody sees us here and freaks out." She crawled through the narrow entrance on all fours, her wings tightly folded to her back. Alexis followed after a last look at the bright sky. He wished it would be night again.

Inside the tomb Jelaia, a young blonde with venom in her green eyes, was already awaiting them at the steps, that led underground, flapping her wings with excitement. "Have you heard the news already? Kasseiton's body is spiked with arrows. Tessos brought the corpse in. He has been searching for it for hours. Now we have the proof we needed. Kasseiton didn't crash! He was ambushed by humans!"

"So what?" Serena said, not impressed at all. "Shit happens."

Jelaia shot her a gloomy look. "Ellestias calls everybody to a meeting. We have to discuss what to do next and how to seek revenge. Hurry up! The others have already assembled."

"So the war topic is on again," Alexis stated gloomily. He didn't believe that Kasseiton was killed by humans. There was something fishy about this.

He was proved right. About twenty winged demons had assembled in a cool cave, standing around Kasseiton's spiked corpse. The arrows stuck out of his cold body in various impossible angles, the wounds hadn't bled. It was obvious that the arrows had been rammed into Kasseiton's flesh post mortem.

"How very astute," Alexis growled furiously. Heads turned, as the attention focused on the golden-eyed Incubus.

Tessos snarled at him angrily, his ugly face a mask of hatred. "What do you mean, sheep lover?"

"Watch your tongue," Alexis hissed, flexing his claws, calling the beast that rested in the shadows of his soul. "You might miss it!"

Ellestias stepped in before things could heat up any more. "Stop it, both of you!" she snapped, slapping her ugly son so hard against the back of his bald head, that he hit the floor. A wide grin crossed Alexis' face, he just couldn't help it. The grin vanished instantly when Ellestias adressed him.

"You've heard Tessos' question. Answer!" With dangerous grace she stepped down from the dais she'd been standing on, towering her audience.

"Kasseiton was already dead when the arrows were attached to his body," Alexis snorted, not knowing whom he loathed more, Tessos or his disgusting heartless bitch of a mother. He pointed out the obvious hints to the other demons, causing an uproar. Within an instant Tessos and Ellestias found themselves cornered by the present crowd. The two rival camps of warmongers and peacemakers clawed at each other, heated debates broke lose, and everybody talked simultaneously.

"Well done." Serena patted Alexis' shoulder, visibly enjoying the bizarre scene. "If not for you these brainless morons would follow Ellestias and Tessos like a flock of sheep. Just be careful. You have few intercessors amongst our kind thanks to your weird feeding habits. Tessos will backstab you without hesitation if you give him the chance to. And I doubt anybody will stand by your side."

********************************************

During daytime Alexis tried to catch some sleep, but lay awake restlessly, his thoughts occupied with worries about Hephaistion because of his rough treatment and the morning meeting's subject. If war was decided, Hephaistion would be in great danger, as he was part of the nobility in power, being the primary target of the assault.

Alexis feared the choice he would have to make if things got out of hand. He wouldn't be able to protect Hephaistion without committing treachery. And he couldn't stay loyal without losing his precious.

He toyed with the idea of simply killing Tessos and Ellestias. As he had done various times before he buried the idea as fast as it had come to his mind. Serena was right: He stood alone. He would never get away with slaying the matriarach and her heir. Any other demon could have challenged the leader to a struggle of power, but not him. With any other demon this was a takeover, with him it was murder.

Alexis pushed the disturbing thoughts aside. There would be no war. They would come to their senses. At least he hoped so.

After hours of tossing and turning, during which his guilty sorrow and growing worries had denied him the relief of sleep, dusk finally settled over Babylon and the incubus could flee the discomfort of the catacombes.

He rose up to the air, the cool nightly breeze playfully tugging at his wings, and speeded towards the mighty silhoutte of the palace. He had intended to directly rush to Hephaistion but an alarming sense of danger set him on alert. He could make out other demons on their night's hunt, some of them flying his direction. He couldn't tell if he was followed but wouldn't take a risk to spoil his destination.

Instead he dived towards the Euphrat which lazily floated through its river-bed, the dark water shiny with moonlight. Alexis followed the course of the river, away from the palace. He glanced back over his shoulder, spying a lonely winged figure in the distance.

"Mere accident?" Alexis asked himself. "Let's find out." He changed direction again, heading for the temple district, then turned towards the market place and crossed into the noble's district, back to the river again, until it met the city walls. While Alexis zig-zagged over Babylon, his pursuer always stayed at his heels.

After a while Alexis got tired of the game and decided to end his sight-seeing tour. He dodged right, then speeded towards the city's rooftops, were he landed gracefully in one of the gardens. The incubus knelt down, hiding in the shadows of a rosebush. right in time to vanish from his pursuer's sight.

The other demon came tumbling down, lacking both grace and balance. Alexis knew at once that it was Tessos.

"Are you looking for something special? Or maybe someone?" His voice, sharp with fury, made Tessos jump. He spun round to face the golden-eyed incubus. Alexis stepped out of his hiding place, inching in on Tessos, his sharp claws flexed. "So, why are you following me? In a completely servile way if I may add this."

"You couldn't shake me off," Tessos snarled back in arrogance. The incubi started to circle around each other, eyes blazing with hatred, bodies tense.

"I didn't intend to shake you off," Alexis replied sweetly, fluttering his long dark eyelashes at Tessos. "I hope you enjoyed our little sight-seeing tour as much as I did."

The monster roared with fury. He tried to claw at Alexis, slicing thin air, as his opponent gracefully danced out of the way. "Bloody sheep lover," Tessos barked, his fangs bare.

"You repeat yourself over and over again. You're boring me." Alexis yawned at the hideous beast, adding oil to the fire of Tessos' frenzy. "Now state your intentions. I doubt you took all the effort of tracing me for nothing."

Tessos' answer came as a low hissed growl. "I wanted to spy your habits. However, I have changed my mind. I will slay you."

"Have a try, eyesore!" Alexis spat back, dodging Tessos' furious attack by flying up to the air. He landed again behind Tessos and hit him hard right in the face, when the beast spun round. Tessos stumbled backwards, trying to keep his balance. With a howling roar he threw himself at Alexis again.

The demons clawed at each other, rolling on the ground, a tightly knotted heap of limbs and wings. The air was thick with hisses, roars and the metallic smell of blood.

Finally Alexis managed to free himself again by slamming Tessos' head to the ground forcefully, causing the intensity of the beasts' clinch to cease. While Tessos struggled to stay conscious, Alexis took advantage and pinned him to the ground, his claws piercing Tessos' throat. Cold grey eyes stared at him with hatred, when Tessos' body went limp.

"Kill me and you'll die as well!" he gasped, breathing hard.

"True, but my death still won't revive you," Alexis spat, blood trickled down the side of his mouth, his body was litterd with cuts and bruises. He added pressure to his grip, tearing blood. There was nothing he regreted more than that he had rescued Tessos from Alexander's wrath. He could have gotten rid of him so easily that way. Although he doubted that Tessos' death would have done any good, regarding the heated tempers among the winged predators and the threat of war. "Submit!" he demanded, tearing at Tessos' flesh.

With one last bark of fury, Tessos submitted, presenting his bare throat to the winner.

"Don't dare to follow me again," Alexis hissed next to the stump of Tessos' ear. "Next time I won't spare you, never mind the consequences." If Tessos found out about Alexis' destination, he would also find out about Hephaistion. And Alexis wouldn't tolerate that.

He put pressure to the beast's throat one last time to add emphasis to his words, then he finally released him and took off to the night sky.

***********************************************

When Alexis landed on the balcony of Hephaistion's bed chamber he heard the sound of voices. He froze in his motion, listening carefully, sniffing the air. He could make out Hephaistion's spicey scent mixed with a strange herbal smell and the heavy musk of another male. "Alexander," the incubus recalled. "The young and proud Macadonian king."

Then a door slammed shut and Alexander's scent vanished with him.

On entering Alexis found Hephaistion lying on the floor, his head buried in his arms, sobbing. The brunette looked up, eyes shiny, his long dark eyelashes wet with tears, as the demon's shadow cast over him. The young man's sadness and vulnerability caused the demon's heart to cringe painfully.

"Don't cry", Alexis whispered softly, kneeling next to Hephaistion. He gently began to lick the tears from the human's sweet skin, catching the salty pearls with the tip of his tongue. Hephaistion's stopped crying, leaning into the touch of the incubus' hand on his cheek, seaking solace in the gentleness of the demon's care.

He knew for sure that Alexander was on his way to Bagoas. And he knew as well, that the king would rub in the tale of his glorious lovemaking with the bloody catamite just to hurt Hephaistion. Alexander could be a dear and tender person, but he also could be a cruel, complacent and arrogant asshole. Lately Hephaistion had dealt with Alexander's unpleasant facets far too often.

"I'm so gald, you're here," the brunette whispered, sounding wretched and happy simoultaneously. Instead of answering, Alexis kissed him softly. Although it was paradoxical and completely insane, Hephaistion felt sheltered and cared for, when he was with the demon. The incubus had nearly killed him. He was a dangerous beast that only suppressed his bloodthirstiness by denying his true nature, and Hephaistion had to face the fact that Alexis might lose his inner battle. Despite his deadly danger the incubus was graced with a delicate vulnerability, appealing to Hephaistion's heart.

Up to now only Alexander had caused such emotions to rise within him. Hephaistion felt torn, he could have cried and laughed simultaneousely. "You seem to attract men, who treat you badly." The incubus traced one of the cuts, which he had left on Hephaistion's chest. The tender breeze of a touch made the young man shiver. Alexis was reliefed to see, that the human's wounds had been looked after. Guilt was still nagging at him, so that he hardly dared to stroke the frail being.

"And I get attracted by them," Hephaistion answered with a deep sigh. He snuggled against the demon's broad chest and recoiled at once, when he made contact with a warm sticky liquid - blood. "You're hurt," he said startled and alarmed, blinking at the black silhoutte in front of him. It was too dark now to make out any details.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. A few little cuts..." Alexis winced, when Hephaistion laid a finger at his wound.

"Nothing, yeah? Well, that nothing which you got there seems to hurt." Hephaistion struggled to get up and stumbled towards the bronze bowls of oil to light a fire. Red flames soon danced on the surface of the liquid. "Gods", he exclaimed at the sight of the various injuries littering the demon's beautiful body. "Nothing? That's what you call nothing? Now, I look a mess, but you top it. What the hell has happened?"

"I had a little brawl with Tessos, nothing serious."

"If this isn't serious I don't want to know what you look like if it is." Hephaistion took a bowl of fresh water, left by the doctor, a cloth and the ointments meant for him from the table next to his bed. "Let me have a look at this."

"That's not necessary," the demon refused, falling back from the human. "I'm a quick healer."

"I am a warrior and have seen many bad battle injuries," Hephaistion replied. "So don't tell me, these don't need to be looked after. Because they do. Don't move."

The incubus gave in to Hephaistion's treatment, as the human was so concerned about him. "Why did you fight with Tessos?", Hephaistion asked, while cleaning the wounds. He was worried, as some of the ugly cuts were so deep they needed to be sutured up. But by the time he had finished cleaning, the wounds didn't look that bad anymore. Some of the light scratches had already vanished, leaving the demon's skin flawless.

"Why did you argue with Alexander?" Alexis asked back, grinning at Hephaistion's perplexed expression as a cut had just closed under his touch.

"I see, you don't want to talk about it." The brunette shook his head, bewildered, as another slight cut disappeared.

"Exactly." There was no need to worry Hephaistion with the day's quite unpleasant events. Alexis sniffed at the ointment, Hephaistion was about to smear his wounds with. The rich herbal scent made him sneeze. "Don't waste that stuff on me. Put it to better use."

"What use?", Hephaistion asked, but Alexis had already snapped the little pot from his hands and lifted him from the ground as if he didn't weigh anything at all.

"Gods, be careful," the human whimpered. "My cuts and bruises have not vanished like yours."

He was lowered onto the bed gently. The incubus drank in the sight of Hephaistion's naked form, a delicate beauty despite all the bruises. The fire danced in the demon's golden eyes when he leaned down to kiss the young man who eagerly welcomed his tongue.

Then Alexis started to treat Hephaistion's cuts with the strange smelling ointment, careful not to add any more injuries with his sharp claws, a difficult task, as his passion heated, when his fingers danced across Hephaistion's body. The brunette started to squirm beneath his touch, little moans of comfort and pleasure passing his slightly parted lips. The ache in Hephaistion's body had dulled away, replaced by the blaze of his growing needs.

When Alexis ever so softly stroke his inner thighs, his hands slick with the herbal ointment, Hephaistion sat up to steal a kiss from the incubus' satin lips. He placed a hand on the back of the demon's head, his fingers entangled with the silky curtain of raven hair, and pulled him closer. His tongue darted forward, feeling the teeth behind the soft texture of the incubus' lips, demanding entrance to the moist cavern of his mouth. The young warrior was enrapt with the sweet taste of the deepening kiss, his dark lover's growled moans send electric shivers down his spine.

The incubus fought to keep control. He couldn't allow himself to be taken by the grip of passion, although he felt like being burnt from the inside. He repeled the urgent need to fling Hephaistion around and fuck him hard, since this would have caused the frail human to suffer more pain than he could endure.

So instead Alexis pushed the brunette to lie back and turned round himself, so that he was postioned above Hephaistion, facing his feet, his face directly hovering over his lover's erect dick, while his own erect dick was directly hovering over Hephaistion's face.

"Good gods!" Hephaistion moaned, when the incubus swirled his tongue around the head of his length. "Gods! Oh, gods!"

Alexis chuckled, his lips brushing against the sensitive tip, causing Hephaistion to groan even louder. "Shut up and get busy," he said, his velvety voice vivid with both amusement and desire.

"Wicked beast!" the brunette muttered, before he obidiently did as he was ordered. He took hold of the demon's length, sliding his hand up and down his shaft, flickering his tongue playfully against the head of the hard dick. Then he took it deep into his hot moist mouth, clutching at the demon's tight thighs.

Their passionate doing was accompanied by soft moans, muffled cries of passion and deep ragged groans, as they sucked at each other, teeth gently brushing against the hot piece of flesh, throbbing with growing pressure. They settled on a raising pace, matching each other's wild rhythm and the increasing thunder of their heartbeats, their bodies damp and steaming.

Finally, in a blaze of a boiling heat a sensation of violent ecstasy exploded into a mind-numbing climax. Their cries of pleasure echoed through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hephaistion stood on the balcony, watching down to the inner court, where Alexander put on a show by helping a frightend looking Bagoas to mount Bukephalos. The black stallion tilted his head back, neighing nervously. All colour drained from Bagoas' face when the horse started to frisk. The catamite clung to the horse's neck frantically.

'Throw him of, Bukephalos,' Hephaistion thought, biting his lower lip. Alexander's horse was special to him. Nobody rode the king's steed except the king himself. Even Hephaistion hadn't been allowed to ride Bukephalos. And now a mere catamite, a whimpering Persian bitch, a slimy unworthy slut sat on the back of the graceful and proud stallion. The young warrior knew that the purpose of Alexander's doing was to hurt him. And he had to admit that it worked.

When Alexander led Bukephalos around the court, he looked up to Hephaistion, a self-satsfied expression plain on his face. The brunette swallowed hard, tears shading his ocean blue eyes. He turned away from the scene and entered his room. The boy servant was busy with stitching the holes which the incubus had ripped into the mattress during last night's lovemaking. Despite his hurt feelings a small smile formed on Hephaistion's lips when he remembered the guilty boyish grin on Alexis' handsome face.

Hephaistion sent the boy away, then he flung himself into the armchair next to the fireplace and buried his head in his hands, crying. He had never before felt so bad.

Strange that a deadly predator like Alexis treated him with love and care, while the noble Alexander neglected his devotion. Strange that the incubus called him precious and fascinating, while Alexander made him feel like dirt.

Alexander hadn't always been like that. He had changed. His pride had increased with every victory and had reached its peak, when he had been declared a son of Zeus. In addition to his brand new divinity he had gained a good portion of immense arrogance. Hephaistion had ignored Alexander's behaviour. He had endured Alexander's roaring tantrums, his growing selfishness and his various caprices. He had loved him with all the might of his heart.

And now Alexander deliberately hurt him. And he seemed to enjoy to make Hephaistion cry.

However Hephaistion was not willing to please the king. Alexander thought him weak but he wasn't. He was a warrior. He had tamed a dangerous and striking creature like the golden-eyed incubus. And he wouldn't be pushed around by Alexander anymore.

Drying the tears away with the sleeve of his robe Hephaistion straightened up. So Alexander expected him to be down and out? "Well, he will get the shock of his life," the young warrior and recent beast tamer muttered.

Hephaistion got up and stepped out on the balcony again, right in time to see how Bukephalos reared up and sent a screaming Bagoas sailing through the air. Hephaistion laughed gloatingly. "Good boy, Bukephalos!" he applauded. The dear stallion had earned himself a basket full of apples.

Alexander shot him an angry look. To his own surprise Hephaistion managed to smile back cheerfully which visibly increased the king's fury. He walked over to the whimpering catamite and pulled him from the ground. Bagoas wasn't hurt badly, although he sounded like he was deadly wounded. Alexander took the opportunity and made a big fuss about soothing the catamite's pain. He made sure that Hephaistion didn't miss the tiniest detail.

*************************************************

Alexander was in a mighty bad mood. He, the son of Zeus, king of Macedonia and conqueror of Babylon, was refused what he really longed for. He had wrapped an arm around Bagoas' waist and placed wet kisses on his lewd mouth, he praised the catamite's beauty, his dancing skills and his devotion, when the king made love to him, in a loud voice. In short: He put on a crazy show.

When he watched up to see if he had caught the attention he wanted, he found his assembled for lunch companions staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Ptolemy's face was as crimson as the wine in his golden goblet, Cleitus couldn't stop to shake his head with bewilderment and Cassander hid a big grin behind his hand. The others just looked shocked or embarressed. All had fallen silent.

The only person, who paid absolutely no attention at all was the one whose attention the king sought. Hephaistion happily chatted with Cassander, ignoring Alexander and his play doll, while he nibbled at his food.

Hephaistion wore a long darkgreen robe, the sleeves embroided with gold, his long brown hair fell in his face, when he laughed, his bright blue eyes were rimmed with coal and shiny with sunlight. With the amber silk scarf wrapped around his slender neck, he looked a bit like a drama queen. A damn sexy drama queen, who - to the king's confusion - didn't care at all, that Alexander hugged Bagoas and not him.

Alexander sulked. He had intended to punish Hephaistion for refusing him last night. He had intended to show the young warrior, that the king didn't need him. But his smart plan had backfired. Hephaistion didn't miss him, he didn't need him, he didn't shoot Alexander the usual hurt and desirous glances. It didn't seem to matter to him, if Alexander was there at all.

Alexander felt lonely despite Bagoas warming his bed at night. He felt lonely when he woke with Bagoas snuggled to his chest. And right now he felt pretty stupid. It began to dawn on him, that maybe he could lose Hephaistion. Still he was too proud to admit, that he - maybe - had done something wrong. He would rather swallow his own tongue than to ask for forgiveness.

Alexander shoved Bagoas from his lap and got up in a hurry. The poor catamite winced since his backside was still hurt thanks to Bukephalos. "Hephaistion," the king barked at the brunette. "Meet me in the sparring ground." Then he stormed out of the hall, leaving his perplexed companions behind. All eyes settled on Hephaistion.

"What have you done?" Cassander asked curiously.

"I do recall, you didn't want to get involved," Hephaistion answered coolly. He didn't feel as calm as he acted. The bruises had faded but were still visible, although they didn't hurt anymore. To spar with Alexander meant, Hephaistion would have to change into a short tunic which wouldn't hide what he intended to keep secret.

When Hephaistion arrived at the sparring ground, Alexander was already warming up. He stopped dead when he saw the young warrior approach him, still wearing the green robe and amber scarf.

"This is not a proper outfit," Alexander growled, sweat shiny on his forehead.

"I do not intend to fight you," Hephaistion said calmly, keeping his distance. He knew Alexander's temper but he didn't know Alexander anymore. The blond man standing in front of him wasn't the man. whom he had used to address as his friend and lover. Or was he?

"You will do as you are ordered!" Alexander roared. "I am your king, subject." He couldn't believe, that Hephaistion made head against him again. The brunette used to be shy, timid and pleasantly submissive. His new self-confidence was apalling and appellant at the same time.

"Subject?" Hephaistion asked, his voice trembling. With much effort he blinked away the tears. "You used to call me friend, you used to call me lover."

"You don't act like a friend or lover. You refused me!" Alexander started to circle round the slender brunette like a lion circles round its prey. The king had decided to fuck Hephaistion to his senses, as he obviously had gone out of his mind. But the slender warrior dodged, when the blond leapt forward and tried to push him down.

"Friendship and love is not meant to be a one-sided devotion. It's all a matter of give and take," Hephaistion explained softly, not able to hold back the tears anymore. He fell back when Alexander closed in on him.

"I allow you to be near me, I allow you to be with me. And you dare to reject my gift?" The words left Alexander's mouth before he could stop himself.

Heavy silvery tears pearled down Hephaistion's cheeks. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out and something within him broke. "I do not know you anymore. I do not want to know you." He turned and walked away, his legs shaky. For a moment he feared that Alexander might attack him from behind, but nothing happened.

"Come back. I have not allowed you to leave." Alexander knew, he had gone too far. A very loud and frantic voice in his head yelled at him to fall to his knees and beg for foregiveness, but he was far too stubborn to submit. He was the victor, always. "You will do as you are told. You belong to me!"

Hephaistion faced him once more. A horrible feeling of emptiness crept through him, as he met Alexander's angry gaze. "Not anymore. You have lost me." Then he left.

*********************************************************

Like sparkling diamonds on a fabric of black velvet the stars littered the night sky, stretching over Babylon. The pale moon was on the wane and the whispering wind chased ghostlike tattered clouds across the sky, carrying the far away sound of music with it.

Hephaistion stood on the balcony of his bedchamber, watching the stars, while he waited for the winged demon to arrive. He felt torn, the emptiness within his heart hadn't been able to stop the tears to flow from his swolen eyes. He had never thought that he could ever break with Alexander. They had grown up together, they had fought together and he had always expected they would die together. However the gods seemed to have different plans with him and Alexander.

The breathtakingly beautiful sight of the approaching incubus banished Hephaistion's depressing thoughts. He had never before seen him fly. The demon soared through the sky, his mighty wing-strokes matched the power and grace of an eagle, a swallow's elegance and the dark creepy fascination of a giant bat.

Alexis dived down, then stretched out his wings to their full extension to slow down and landed on the balustrade of the balcony like a bird on its perch.

"Why do you cry, precious?" he asked softly, his head slightly bent to one side, causing his silken hair to fall into his face. He reached out to gently wipe away Hephaistion's tears with his thumb.

"I have lost someone very special to me," the young warrior answered hoarsely. The mere touch of the incubus melted his sorrow away, soothing his burdensome grief, and a dull ache settled within his heart.

"For good?" The demon stepped down from the balustrade to embrace the frail beautiful human. Hephaistion clung to him, resting his head against Alexis' shoulder.

"I don't know," Hephaistion muttered. "Things have never been so bad between us before." He dried his eyes with his sleeve. "Somehow everything has gone wrong since I've come to Babylon." He met the incubus' golden gaze. "Except for one thing." He leant in to kiss the incubus' satin lips.

"What is it like to fly?" the human asked, changing the topic, when they finally broke the kiss.

"Words cannot describe it." Alexis grinned naughtily. "I'm afraid you'll have to find out yourself."

"W-What?" Hephaistion stammered, but the demon had already lifted him up and climbed onto the balustrade. Hephaistion wrapped his arms around the incubus' neck, clinging to him. "Good gods!" he yelled when Alexis soared to the sky. Hephaistion closed his eyes, getting dizzy, as the world beneath him shrank the higher they rose. For a moment he was frantic, that the demon could let him drop. He thought of Ikarus and how he had provoked the gods. However, Alexis' wings weren't made of feathers and wax, and instead of the sun the cool moon illuminated the sky.

Hephaistion relaxed and dared to open his eyes again. He was glad, that he was safely snuggled against Alexis' warm chest, as it was freezing cold up here. He had expected the stars to be closer, but they stayed distant dots of twinkling light. The Euphrat was a dark silvery snake, embracing the city of Babylon, that lay in a deep slumber. Hephaistion could make out the tiny square of the palace, illuminated by dancing bits of fire.

As a child Hephaistion had often dreamt, that he could fly. He had imagined how it would feel to rise to the sky and fly with the birds. He had imagined how the cool breeze of the wind on his face would feel like. However the powers of his imagination hadn't been enough to match the immense sensation of freedom and joy, that now rushed through his body. He felt weightless, all sorrow and grief was lifted from his soul, as the cool nightly breeze caressed his skin and tugged at his hair.

***********************************************************

His duties as a king unnerved Alexander. This was for sure the worst day of his life, and he was determined to share his misery. When he sat in judgement upon a bunch of soldiers, who had raped some women and pillaged within the city, he showed no sign of mercy. He had all of them decapitated.

Afterwards Alexander did some fencing training with Cleitus, attacking his opponent in a fierce frenzy, as if he didn't care at all wether his companion was hurt. Fortunately Cleitus was a very skilled swordsman, so he got out of the battle unhurt.

Alexander was a perfect horror during dinner, shouting at anybody who happened to catch his attention. He even threw a broiled quail at the unhappy Bagoas and caused a servant girl to burst into tears, after he had slapped her face for nothing.

"Good gods," Cassander muttered into his goblet. "Let's hope he reconciles with Hephaistion soon. He's a horrible pain in the ass."

Alexander got drunk. He poured more wine down his throat than he could possibly swallow. He wanted to drown his grief and his lonliness. Thanks to his stubborn stupidity he had lost, whom he loved most in this world. However, he didn't have the courage to apologize to Hephaistion - at least not as long as he was sober.

When he could hardly walk straight and his tongue felt heavy and swolen, he finally felt prepared to face Hephaistion. He left the feast and tumbled through the palace towards Hephaistion's bedchamber. He lost his way twice, taking the wrong turn, but in the end he wondrously found himself in front of the doors to his friend's room.

He knocked at the door, calling Hephaistion's name, speaking thickly. But the young warrior didn't answer. Alexander hammered his fists against the door. "H-He-Hephaistion!" he yelled on top of his voice, his heavy tongue triping over the syllables of the name. Everything stayed silent.

The proud Macedonian king started to cry. "He-Heph-ai-s-tion! Open, pl-please! I'm s-sorry!" Nothing happened. The idea of kicking the door open crossed Alexander's heavily dulled mind, but he came to the conclusion, that this would be quite unpolite. So he strolled of towards the inner court.

A few wrong turns and a circuitous tour later Alexander stood under Hephaistion's balcony, drunk as a lord. An arcade surrounded the inner court, statues of roaring lions carried each collumn. Alexander goggled at them. Then he made a decision and started to climb the marble beasts. He fell down twice but the alcohol numbed all the pain.

In the end he succeeded. Alexander reached up and pulled himself over the rear, staring directly into two golden orbs blazing in a dark angel's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander was so perplexed that he would have fallen down again if the succubus hadn't grabbed him by his wrist. The dainty female pulled him over the rear without much of an effort.

"Hello, handsome," Serena purred seductively, her blazing eyes half closed, her smoky voice a husky whisper of lascivity. "It's so kind of you to drop by. I was getting bored already." Actually she had been after Tessos whom she had watched descending towards the harem of the palace, but then the sight of another winged predator, soaring to the sky with a young man in his arms, had caught her interest. But Alexis hadn't returned yet. Serena flashed her long black eyelashes at Alexander.

Alexander stared at her. She was for sure the most beautiful female he had ever seen. Her crimson mane framed her delicate face, as if her head was surrounded by flames. Her completely nude body was slender with rich curves and the fiery gaze of her amber eyes sent a burning sensation through his loins as if she had set him on fire.

In that very moment he forgot why he had come here, he forgot Hephaistion's and his own name. The only thing on his wine dulled mind now was the winged beauty, her nipples erect as the cool night breeze caressed her flawless pearly skin. "W-who are you?" he muttered with a heavy tongue. He fell forward, landing in the succubus arms. It didn't seem strange to him that she was strong enough to support his weight.

Serena sniffed his breath and recoiled. "Pooh, you're drunk as a lord, sweetheart." She giggled wildly amused. "But never mind that, you're cute anyway." Then she dragged the king towards the bed as if he was a life size doll.

"Who are you?" Alexander asked again. He couldn't take his eyes from the fascinating winged creature. There was something familiar about her. Something he couldn't remember right now, but it certainly wasn't important. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her down to lie next to him. "Y-you are b-beautiful."

The succubus crawled to him an all fours, until she was close to his ear. "I am death, my darling," she whispered hoarsely, her hot breath brushing Alexander's skin. Her long rough tongue darted out of her mouth and flickered against the king's ear. He moaned softly, as Serena sucked his earlobe.

"My f-fair and c-cruel death," Alexander whispered smiling. He reached out to embrace her, his hands explored the curved shape of her exquisite body. Her lips were soft as silk, and her moist mouth tasted sweeter than wine. In his drunken state it didn't occur to him that he was in danger. He couldn't resist the succubus' divine beauty, a magical gift nature had granted the predator with. Every reason within Alexander stopped to exist and was replaced by the unbearable need for this bewitching creature.

Serena grinned at him, showing her pointy pearly fangs. "So eager to die, aren't you, honey?" She licked her rosy lips. "Who am I to deny you your wish, sweetie?" She shook her head with amusement. "You're going to get the fuck of your life. It's a pitty it'll be your last one."

She pushed him back to lie flat on the bed, then she mounted him, tearing at his tunic. Her claws left bleeding cuts on his skin, the pain was dulled away by both the succubus' paralysing presence and the immense amount of wine, which Alexander had consumed. He tried to reach out for her, but his body suddenly felt too heavy to move. He yawned.

Serena's sharp fangs tore at his delicious flesh, her tongue flickered against the thundering pulse at his exposed throat. Her fangs punctured his skin, causing the perfectly round wounds to cry crimson tears. Alexander groaned softly, sounding like he had nearly passed out.

Serena reveled in the sweet flavour of the human's blood, greedily sucking at his wounds. The succubus laughed madly as her heated passion took over. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to rub herself against the hardening length of her prey. Alexander grunted and moaned in pleasure at the sensation of Serena's juices soaking the fabric of his tunic, when she pressed against him. Time was ripe to claim what the human could offer her.

She tore his tunic to pieces and took hold of his erect cock, her hands gliding up and down the throbbing shaft. But instead of moans of pleasure a small snoring sound reached her pointy ears. Serena stopped dead, staring at the peaceful expression on Alexander's face. He had dozed off.

Serena's jaw dropped open. "What?" she said, sounding both surprised and offended. She pricked at him. "Now come on, honey. You can't sleep now. We haven't finished yet. You can have your last sleep when we're done. Nobody will ever wake you then."

Alexander didn't move. His head rolled to one side and the snoring sounds got louder. Serena grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him none too gently. Alexander grunted, his breath heavy with the scent of wine, but didn't wake.

"Oh come on, wake up, darling. It's no fun when you're not conscious. You won't even notice when you're going to die." Serena rubbed his cock, but the blond man didn't even stir. The succubus gave up. "This is the most preposterous thing that has ever happend to me," she said sullenly. She lifted herself from the human's limp body. "This is an insult!" she hissed. "You won't get away like this, human! I promise."

***********************************************

Meanwhile somewhere else in the palace another winged demon was on the hunt. Tessos finally had gotten rid of Serena. The crimson-haired female was a nuisance, especially because she was close to the loathsome Alexis. They were pups of the same brood, and although family bonds were unknown to the demons, Serena and Alexis somehow had managed to stick together - despite their enormous differences.

Tessos snorted. He couldn't tell how much he hated both of the golden-eyed demons. During daytime he had thought about a plan how to pay Alexis back for the beating. In the end he had come up with a very smart idea, which meant he would get his revenge and his war. He would deal with Serena as well, as she was the only ally Alexis had. He would kill her before dawn. Luckily the dainty female was no match for him - unlike her damn brother.

Tessos grinned with anticipation. Maybe he could have some fun with her before she died. However, just now another kind of fun was on his mind.

The harem was silent, except for the trickling sound of water flowing from one narrow groove into the pond and out through another, and the soft breath of the sleeping women. Somewhere in these chambers was the prey Tessos seeked, Darius' daughter.

The incubus sneaked through the hall towards the bedrooms on the upper floor along the gallery, when the door behind him was opened silently and closed again carefully. Tessos ducked in the shadows, his cold grey eyes narrowed.

A slender young man with black hair, flowing down to his hips, entered the harem. He was crying. He stormed past Tessos without noticing him, but at the end of the stairway he suddenly stopped highly alarmed, goggling at the strangely shaped shadow at the wall. And then he looked back down. His dark eyes widened in horror when he saw the winged beast crouching below.

At this very moment Bagoas' bad day got even worse. A hideous nightmare had come alive. When the beast leapt after him, Bagoas opened his mouth to scream, but no sound except a hoarse cough passed his lips. The catamite instinctly dodged sideways and ran along the gallery, the beast was on his heels.

Tessos roared with fury, as the human escaped his attack. With an angry flap of his wings he soared past the fleeing catamite and blocked his way. The human yelled frantically. Face to face with his sure death Bagoas surpassed himself. With his thin body bent in an impossible angle he slipped through the bars of the balustrade and then landed with a somersault, tumbling.

For a little moment Tessos was perplexed. He had expected the filthy human to be paralysed, instead the guy did a crazy acrobatic stunt and escaped once more. Tessos howled in anger and jumped over the rear to corner his prey again.

Meanwhile some of the women had woken and startled screams echoed through the night, somewhere a soldier called out in alarm, and soon his cry was answered by the sound of quick footsteps.

Tessos knew he ran out of time. He wouldn't be able to fulfill his task tonight. Darius' daughter would get away again. However the annoying brute of a catamite was to die, cost what it may.

The ugly demon hurried after the panic stricken man, who was on the run. Bagoas stumbled over the pillows that littered the floor, his heart was painfully thundering against his ripcage. He didn't dare to look back, but he knew that the monster was so close behind him, that Bagoas thought he could feel his breath on his skin.

Tessos easily caught up with his prey, who still escaped his blow twice by doubling like a frantic bunny. Tessos was frenzied. He leapt forward, his claws tearing flesh. The human's high pitched screams and the intoxicating smell of fresh blood caused the incubus to laugh madly. The human was his.

Bagoas had never before felt so much pain. He nearly fainted and fell down to his knees, the helpless motion saving his life, as Tessos next blow cut through thin air where instants before Bagoas' head had been. The catamite landed in one of the grooves, the cool water kept him conscious. On all fours he crawled along the groove, that nearby vanished in a narrow hole in the wall.

With his last strength the poor catamite crept into the dark tunnel. The beast leapt after him with a furious roar, clutching at the human's foot. The hole was far too narrow for him thanks to his wings. Bagoas shrieked and frantically kicked at the demon's face. His heel hit the incubus' nose. With an ugly sound the bones cracked and the beast recoiled, screaming.

The doors to the harem broke open, soldiers marching in, and Bagoas finally collapsed.

***********************************************

Meanwhile under cover of the night Alexis and Hephaistion rushed towards a wooded spot at the shores of the Euphrat outside Babylon. The shaded landscape speeded along beneath. After they had left the city behind, Alexis had dived down and now flew right above the tree-tops.

Hephaistion had never before travelled at such a high speed. He felt a little sick at first, but soon the tickling sensation in his stomach vanished and made place for a feeling of wonderful excitement. He called out to the night, causing a few startled birds to rise from the branches in alarm.

Finally Alexis alighted on a small clearing at the shore of the river, the water, shiny with moonlight, mumbling softly as it floated past. The place was of a magical beauty like a far away dreamland. "This was wonderful," Hephaistion whispered, a happy smile playing around his smooth lips. "The most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me."

"Was it?" the winged demon asked with a seductive smile. He put the young warrior down and kissed him deeply. Hephaistion's knees were wobbly, if it was caused by standing on solid ground again or by the kiss he couldn't tell. He wrapped his arms around the incubus' neck again, reveling on the sweet taste of his mouth, as their hot tongues met for a long lasciviously tender dance.

Hephaistion's robe slid from his shoulders and the demon pushed him gently down to lie on the cloth. Hands started to travel across well known planes and hollows of each others body, as breathing became ragged with desirous moans and hoarsely whispered words of passion.

Alexis left a trail of wet kisses and light biting marks on Hephaistion's smooth skin, reaching from his neck down to his belly. He took special care of the human's slender neck, gently biting at the hollow of his throat, and of his hardening nipples, his tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh. Hephaistion squirmed beneath the skilled dance of the incubus' fingers and tongue and the excitating sensation of his claws, gliding across his skin, leaving hardly visible reddish scratches there.

Meanwhile Hephaistion softly rubbed Alexis' pointy ears, causing the demon to purr like a perfectly content cat. He half closed his amber eyes, a lazy and satisfied expression plain on his handsome face. He pulled Hephaistion into his arms and nibbled at the human's earlobe. Then he flickered his rough tongue against the warrior's throat and lightly pierced his skin with his sharp fangs.

Hephaistion groaned with pleasure, then bent his head and bit the perplexed incubus in return, drawing blood. He answered the demon's surprised gaze with a wicked grin and licked his lips. "Sweet and spicy," he said.

Alexis shook his head bewildered and laughed, rubbing his nose against Hephaistion's. "I deprave you."

"No. You wake me." The brunette brushed a silky strand from the incubus' face, then he leaned in to kiss him, biting his lower lip.

"I have created a monster," the demon moaned hoarsely, smiling against Hephaistion's lips. Then he pushed him to the ground again and started his tender treatment excatly where he had stopped before, adding more pressure to his touch and very carefully to the impact of his claws. Alexis pressed his tensed body against Hephaistion's, hugging him closely. The heat radiating from the human's loins set the incubus' senses on fire. He pulled Hephaistion around to kneel on all fours, presenting his pretty ass to the demon.

"Im still hurt," Hephaistion whispered timidly, when he felt the incubus' erect length pressing against his buttocks.

"Then let's have it the other way round," Alexis suggested without hesitation.

Hephaistion turned round and stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. "You mean: me fucking you?" he asked hardly audible.

"Sure." The demon laughed heartily at Hephaistion's flabbergasted expression. The young warrior went crimson with embarressement.

"I- I have never done this before," he whispered hoarsely.

"Then it's high time you do."

"But you're such a powerful and strong creature and I'm just human," Hephaistion protested, causing Alexis to chuckle with amusement at the human's quick changes between high self-confidence and lovely shyness.

"Even a powerful and strong creature like me knows how to appreciate a good hard fuck," Alexis purred, his voice dripping with seduction. He closed in, his movements full of wicked lascivity. He circled the brunette, brushing against him like a cat.

Hephaistion swallowed hard, "You really don't mind?" he asked timidly, eying the wide grin on the demon's face suspiciously. Alexis' idea was wild and thrilling. The mere thought of his sexual dominance over the winged predator caused Hephaistion to moan.

"Why should I? I do whatever I please," Alexis whispered huskily. The spicy scent of the young warrior's arousal lingered in the air heavily and belied his timidity.

"Alexander would have never allowed me to do that," Hephaistion said, his breath ragged. "His royal majesty always has to stay in power. He's addicted with his dominance."

"He doesn't know what he misses." The incubus nestled to Hephaistion's body, purring, his golden eyes blazing with desire. The sensation of his touch sent little shivers down the human's spine and goosepumps appeared on his skin. Hesitantly he positioned himself behind the kneeling incubus and gently placed his hands on his hips, stroking the smooth skin with much tenderness.

"I won't break if you get a little rougher, you know." Alexis turned his head to gaze over his shoulder, grinning at the frightened look on Hephaistion's face. He bent his back in a delicate arch, waggling his ass teasingly. "Come on, beast tamer."

Hephaistion ran his hand along the demon's back down the curves of his buttocks, squeezing one of his fingers into the incubus' narrow entrance, causing him to moan with pleasure. "I have changed my mind," the warrior said in wonder about how much he enjoyed his doing. "You do deprave me."

Then, after he had carefully prepared the squirming demon, he slided in slowly. The tightness of his lover around his painfully erect dick felt better than anything he had felt before. The spasm of the incubus' muscles nearly sent Hephaistion over the edge.

"Gods," he groaned, tilting his head back. The demon pressed against him, urging him to continue, moaning softly. Hephaistion didn't need another invitation. He pulled out again, slowly, then gripped Alexis' hips and increased the pace, ramming into his lover. The sound of their bodies' impact, when flesh met flesh, and the increasing cries of passion and pleasure echoed through the silence of the night.

Alexis clawed at the ground, digging his sharp nails into the humid soil. The beast within him roared at the insult of being dominated, but his body betrayed the beast's fury, as did his encouraging cries. "Harder," he hissed, looking over his shoulder, his eyes a dark blaze of copper. "Faster!"

Hephaistion obediently did as the winged demon demanded. He settled on a quicker rhythm, drawing out completely then thrusting in to the hilt over and over again. The incubus cried out at the sensation of the harsh intrusion, stretching his wings as he arched his back, his blood boiling in his veins.

"Gods!" Hephaistion moaned, his eyes rolled back in his head, as an unbearable tension of passion shook his whole body. His mind went dull, the sensation of the tight friction exploded into a thundering blaze of ecstasy, that washed through his lover's body as well.

Hephaistion collapsed to the demon's back, his cheeks stroking against the velvety texture of the black wings. "Gods," he said over and over again. His hands were shaking so badly, he had to grip the incubus' shoulders for support. The night breeze cooled his damp skin, but he still felt as if he burnt from the inside. "I could get used to that," the young warrior finally managed to say.

The incubus lay flat on his stomach, a wide grin illuminating his angelic features. "So could I," he purred.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment the palace got into sight, Alexis knew something was wrong. The castle didn't lay in a deep slumber anymore, dots of fires now danced all over the place, as soldiers with torches ran around everywhere. Yells and cries of alarm echoed through the night and the whole palace seemed as busy as a giant anthill.

"Something has happened," Alexis said. "It won't be easy to get into the palace without being detected. Hold on." Hephaistion did as he was told. The winged predator descended slowly until he passed the palace's outer walls. Then he dived down full speep, folding his wings to his back, only spreading them wide again right before he reached the inner court to slow down.

The court was full of Macedonian soldiers armed with bows and arrows, but luckily their attention was fixed on Cleitus, who loudly barked orders at them. Still some of them looked up at the flapping sound of the wings and cried out in alarm.

"Fuck," Alexis cursed, putting Hephaistion to the ground as soon as he had landed on the balcony. "I better get out of here." He was about to soar to the sky again, but the sight of a familiar silhouette sitting on the edge of Hephaistion's bed caught his attention.

The crimson-haired succubus looked quite frightened - and so did Hephaistion. All colour had drained form his face. With a shocked yell he hurried towards the blond man lying on the bed, examining the state he was in.

"Serena! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alexis hissed, his beautiful features plain with anger and alarm, as he grabbed Serena by her hair, not too gently pulling her to her feet.

"Let go!" Serena snapped, flapping her wings in annoyance. "I'm hunting my prey down, that's what I'm doing! But the kill-joy has fallen asleep and I couldn't wake him, I tried though. And now everybody is up and roaming about the place and I can't get out of here."

Hephaistion sighed with relief when he saw Alexander's peaceful face. Cuts and bruises were visible on his bare chest, some biting marks on his neck. "He's hurt, but not dead," the human said. "And he's totally drunk. And sound asleep." He looked up and watched the two winged predators. The female was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were of the same golden colour as Alexis', her lips the same lewd shape. An unfamiliar sensation rose within the brunette at the sight of the succubus, a blaze radiating from his loins.

He felt himself drawn towards the female. The young warrior shook his head bewildered. He had already forgotten the strange attraction of the demons' mere presence, as the excitating and fascinating sensation Alexis caused within him was both welcomed and by now familiar. The succubus reminded him of the demons' seductive danger again.

Meanwhile Alexis had stopped shaking the dainty succubus. "You're not supposed to hunt within the palace. You know that. Why did you come here?"

"You're such a kill-joy, too!" Serena sulked. She wrestled herself free and immediately started to take care of her crimson hair. "Actually I didn't come here for a hunt. I watched Tessos entering the palace and I wanted to have an eye upon him. Then I saw you flying from the palace with this lad in your arms. A very interessting sight, if I may state this. I stayed here to wait for your return. That's when he came in." She pointed at Alexander, whom Hehaistion had wrapped in a caring embrace.

"Tessos is in the palace?" Alexis sounded shocked. "Why didn't you stop him?" It dawned on him that Tessos had set the soldiers on alarm and caused the uproar Alexis and Serena now had to deal with. A hard knock at the door and somebody rattling at the handle made both demons jump.

"You know excatly I'm no match for him," Serena shouted. "But you are. If you had returned sooner, things wouldn't have gotten out of hand." She sounded frantic, her voice higher than usual.

"You better hurry," Hephaistion said. He had abandoned the sleeping Alexander and rushed towards the door, which the soldiers outside by now tried to break open. He could hear Cleitus shouting at the men to hurry. "I'll try to delay them!"

Alexis took hold of Serena's hand and dragged the female along towards the balcony. In that moment the door burst open and Cleitus and Cassander stormed in, followed by a bunch of soldiers. Hephaistion stepped in their way to prevent them from attacking the demons, but Cleitus shoved him aside.

"Keep out of the way, Hephaistion. I'll deal with those beasts." Cleistus ran towards the balcony, whereto the winged predators had escaped. He arrived right in time to see how both took off. "Archers! Shoot them!"

"The king!", Cassander suddenly shouted at the sight of Alexander's motionless form on Hephaistion's bed. "The king is dead!" His cry added an immense portion of oil to the fire of rage and increased the confusion amongst the humans.

"Nonsense, he's not dead. He just sleeps it of!" Hephaistion grabbed Cassander's arm to prevent him from going after the fleeing demons. "Don't!" he shouted at Cleistus, who himself aimed at the demons.

Alexis soared to the sky in a race, Serena at his heels. If they got out of the archers' reach they would be safe. The arrows didn't really hurt them, but if their wings were hit, they wouldn't be able to fly anymore. And altough the demons were superior in strength and constitution, two of them certainly couldn't defeat hundreds of humans.

Arrows whirred around the winged creatures with a buzzing sound, as the soldiers in the inner court strated to fire at them. Alexis dodged some of the arrows with a quick turn, but one hit his thigh, causing him to cry out in pain. Meanwhile Serena was in serious trouble.

A few of the projectiles had pierced the soft skin of her wings and she started to tumble, flapping the air frantically. She shrieked when she raced towards the ground, a high pitched desperate sound, which set Alexis' teeth on edge.

"Got her!" Cleitus roared triumphantly. "Aim for their wings!" He put another arrow to his bow, aiming a the black-haired incubus, who dived after the dropping female in a suicidal rush.

Hephaistion pulled at Cleitus arm, and the arrow hit one of the marble lions in the court. "No!" he yelled. "Leave them alone."

Cleitus furiously smacked the brunette across his face, sending him to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hephaistion jumped to his feet again, punching Cleitus' jaw, as the older warrior reached for another arrow. "Stop it!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "Stop shooting!"

Some of the soldiers below lowered their bows as Hephaistion's voice echoed through the night.

"Don't stop!" Cassander cried, trying to get hold of his companion. Hephaistion struggled against him, pulling free only to be attacked by Cleitus again. He blocked the blow and stroke back.

"He's gone mad!" the bearded man shouted. "Go on! Shoot them down!"

"No!" Hephaistion screamed desperately, then the breath got pressed out of his lungs, when Cleitus' blow hit him in the stomach.

Most of the soldiers looked perplexed. They didn't know whose order they should follow, so they did absolutely nothing.

Meanwhile Alexis had overtaken Serena and managed to grab her by the wrist. The succubus screamed in pain at the sudden racking tug in her shoulder, flapping her wings in panic.

"Stop that, Serena. I cannot hold you," Alexis yelled at her, trying to rise again to put distance between him and the soaring arrows. Thanks to Serena this was a difficult task. The painstricken female didn't stay still, but squirmed in agony. The incubus had to put more strength to his wing-strokes, his movements now lacking their natural flexibility.

He heard Serena cry out, when she was hit by another few arrows. He clenched his teeth, when one of his wings got hit. Flying got even more difficult, as now he hardly cut push away the air anymore. A few more hits and both demons would crash. Then suddenly the rain of arrows stopped.

Alexis heard Hephaistion's desperate sounding voice below, followed by an uproar amongst the people assembled on the balcony. 'Thank you,' the incubus thought. 'Thank you, Hephaistion.'

*************************************************

"They escaped!" Cleitus stared at the night sky, littered with twinkling stars. He clenched his fists in anger. "Thanks to you, Hephaistion." He turned to face the young warrior, who after the brawl with Cassander and Cleitus looked a little battered. Cleitus himself had a black eye and Cassander's nose was bleeding.

"Why did you do that?" Cassander asked annoyed. He wiped the blood from his face. "Why did you help those beasts."

"They are no beasts. Not all of them," Hephaistion exclaimed. "Alexis isn't."

"Alexis?" Cleitus brought his face so close to Hephaistion's, their noses almost touched. "The black-haired beast who asked Alexander to spare this hideous Tessos? What business do you have with him?"

"My business is none of your business," Hephaistion said, crimson with embarressement.

"It is if it is treachery," Cleitus spat. "Tessos is here, too. Ptolemy and the others try to chase him down. What is going on around here, Hehaistion?"

"I don't know." Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. "And I have not committed treachery."

"You have helped these beasts to escape, but you have not committed treachery? How very interesting. I wonder how you are going to explain all this to Alexander." Cleitus pricked his finger at Hephaistion's bare chest, putting emphasis to every word.

"By the way," Cassander remarked. "What about Alexander? Shouldn't we look after him? He might be hurt." They all went over to the bed, where the king was still sound asleep.

"See, he's fine," Hephaistion said, although he was worried about Alexander as well.

"Except for the cuts and biting marks," Cassander corrected. "The beasts have tried to kill him. It's high time we exterminate these winged monsters."

"We have to wait for Alexander's decision. And, according to the state the king's in, I'm afraid we won't get it until tomorrow." Cleitus looked at Hephaistion, his gaze cool and merciless. "You are under arrest, Hephaistion."

"You can't do that," Cassander said, before Hephaistion could defend himself. He felt a little sorry for the brunette, who looked so very unhappy. "Alexander will freak out and you perfectly well know it. Let the king decide what should happen to his - oh, well - friend." Cleitus nodded, then he ordered that Alexander should be carried to his own chambers.

When they all had left, Hephaistion sat down on the edge of his bed, tears welling from his ocean-blue eyes. He felt horrible and lonely. Within a few moments his life had gone upside down and he found himself stuck between the front-lines. How could he possibly save Alexis and be faithful to his king? Nobody would believe that Alexis wasn't the cruel monster they thought him to be. And what would the incubus do, if Alexander decided to wipe out his race?

Hephaistion neither wanted to lose Alexis nor Alexander. However he couldn't think of a possibility how to prevent the loss he feared. After what had happened between the king and him, the young warrior didn't expect Alexander to listen to him.

He wished he could just fly away and leave everything behind.

************************************************************

With much effort Alexis managed to reach the high roof of the temple. The landing lacked its usual grace and both demons went head over heels in a heap of limbs and wings.

The incubus was up again before Serena could even stir. He ripped the arrow out of his thigh, the wound immediately starting to heal, and broke the shafts to pull the other projectiles from his wings. Then he took care of the injured succubus.

Serena looked bad, several arrows jutted out her body and wings, but she was alive. She blinked at him, her amber eyes clouded with tears. "Gods, that hurts," she winced, since Alexis pulled the arrows from her flesh and wings.

"Sissy," Alexis teased. He was reliefed that she was well. She was an immense nuisance of a succubus, still he cared for her.

"Weirdo," she shot back, a weak smile crossing her rosy lips. "That's the second time you saved my life. You're starting to make a habit of this." She interlaced her fingers with his. "Your behaviour is most unusual for a demon, beauty. The others would have left me to die."

"I'm not like the others." Alexis gently brushed a crimson strand from her damp forehead.

"No, you aren't. You have never been, as far as I can remember." She closed her eyes, waiting for her injuries to heal. Her thoughts travelled back to the long ago incident, when Alexis had first saved her. Serena's blossoming beauty had annoyed her mother, a mighty good reason for the older succubus to slay her daughter. As a matter of fact the winged predators didn't need much of a reason to kill each other, especially the weaker ones.

"Why did you help me against Mom?" Serena asked hardly audible. She had already been hurt badly, still the other demons had only watched the slaughter, some with bored looks on their faces, some enjoying the fight. The older succubus had toyed with her like a cat toys with mice before it kills them. If Alexis hadn't interfered, Serena would have been tortured to death - and absolutely nobody would have cared.

"She wanted to kill you," the golden-eyed incubus simply answered.

"You haven't understood the point about survival of the fittest, have you?" Serena smiled warmly. She sat up, snuggling against the incubus bare chest. "And I'm glad you haven't. It's a really strange feeling, you know, but I guess I really do like you, although you are a loony." She shook her head bewildered. "I guess, I'm a little loony myself."

Alexis grinned at her boyishly. "I take this as a compliment."

"I guess, that's what it is meant to be." She shook her head again. To care for anybody but herself was a brandnew experience to her. The demon pack didn't have much of a social structure. Serena had often wondered why they actually stuck together. And she was sure, Alexis did, too. "Maybe it's because we're pups of the same brood," Serena suggested thoughtfully. Madness was inheritable, she recalled.

"Sister and brother," Alexis said solemnly.

"These are human terms," the succubus snorted, looking as if she had just bitten into something rotten. "I'll never understand why you are so fascinated by this filthy lot."

"We are very much alike them," Alexis answered. "At least we do share their negative characteristics, we lack their positive ones, though."

"Like?"

"Kindness, care, love."

Serena sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're such a weirdo!" She nodded towards the illuminated silhouette of the palace and picked up an arrow, waving it in front of Alexis' face. "I've had enough of the kindness of men for tonight." She pricked at the wound on Alexis' thigh. "Neither you nor I did do them any harm."

"YOU tried to kill their king!" Alexis cried.

"Did I? Oh, I knew there was something special about him. I liked the colour of his hair like ripe wheat in the sun." Serena fell silent, biting her lower lip, eyeing her brother suspiciously. "Something troubles you. Is it about the cute brunette you've been with? Who is he?"

"Hephaistion," Alexis whispered. "I do hope he's alright. He'll be in trouble after he helped us to escape." The incubus sighed, watching the palace, a worried expression plain on his beautiful face. "I don't believe the humans will put up with Tessos' assault. The bloody bastard gets his war in the end."

And war meant, that Hephaistion was in great danger. The demons were outnumbered by the humans, but the shadow of night was their ally, stealth was their deadly weapon. They sneaked into the bedchambers like nightmares and paralysed their prey with their divine beauty. The humans wouldn't sleep well anymore, as sleep now was their enemy.

Alexis knew, he would have to protect Hephaistion. But if he did, he would betray his own race, including his sister.

Serena came to the same conclusion. Despite all her negligence she owned a special empathy for her brother's thoughts and emotions. The way how the incubus said the young man's name showed clearly how much he cared. Although Serena didn't understand his affection, she felt sorry for him. Tenderly she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "Maybe we still can prevent things."

"We?" Alexis asked, rising a perfectly shaped eyebrow in surprise.

Serena blushed, her rosy cheeks making her even more beautiful. "Oh well, you know, with that life-saving habit of yours I guess I owe it to you. I mean, what would I do without you?" She smiled shyly, deliberately not meeting his gaze, she watched the sun rising in the east - a soft fire blazing at the rim of the sky. A new day dawned.

"We'll never make it back to the catacombes in time," Serena said. "If anybody sees us flying, they might remember our direction and we spoil our hiding place."

Alexis took Serena's hand and helped her to get to her feet. "I know a place nearby, where we can hide."


	10. Chapter 10

The last part the soldiers saw of Tessos, when he leapt out of the window, was his lower backside. They didn't hesitate to dismiss him with a salute of arrows, leaving Tessos' ass as spiky as a hedgedog.

The hideous beast howled in pain and anger, still the arrows didn't hurt as bad as what was left of his burnt nose, broken by the bloody catamite. Tessos soared to the sky in a hurry, as soldiers had assembled all over the place and were filling the air with hundreds of whirring arrows. Some of them joined the ones already sticking out of Tessos.

He was reliefed when he finally was out of reach. His mood got even better when he watched how Serena and Alexis got in serious trouble. The night wasn't as bad as he had thought. He cheered when the succubus tumbled, racing towards the ground. Then he heard a young man's voice drowning out the noises of the soldiers, followed by other men's yells, but he didn't pay much attention.

Tessos would return to the catacombes with good news.The two golden-eyed demons were doomed. He left the scene behind, eager to tell Ellestias about his success. Maybe for once she would be pleased with him.

Indeed Ellastias was pleased - unfortunately more with herself than with her son. She had gotten rid of Alexis and his mentor Kasseiton. The two fools and their constant talk about peace had been an unbearable nuissance. Tessos was really useful for dirty work, but Ellestias didn't show much affection for her one and only surviving child.

Ellestias strode towards her podium, an ancient sarkophagus of a long rotten noble. "The humans have again attacked two of our kind and probably killed them," Ellestias addressed the assembled demons, fading out the fact that Kasseiton actually hadn't been killed by humans but by herself. "It is high time we strike back." It was high time she got out of this nasty dirty hole and resided in a splendid palace worth a queen like her.

She raised her voice since a both excited and confused murmur rose amongst her subjects. "I declare the temples and palaces official hunting grounds. Thin out the rows of those in power! Feast on them, kill as many as you please!" She paused, looking at the surrounding demons with blazing eyes. "But remember: Their king is mine!"

Some of the winged predators cheered, others wore gloomy expressions. Not all of them were happy with Ellestias' decision, however they lacked the power to fight her. With Kasseiton, Alexis and Serena missing they were heavily outnumbered by Ellestias' disciples. So instead of objecting her they stayed silent, although they knew that war was an immense danger to their kind. Some more weak minded even got infected by the frenzy of the warmongers. It was far easier to walk along with the crowd.

"Tonight a new aera will begin!" Ellestias thundered. "We have hidden in the shadows for far too long. Now we will step out of the darkness and claim what is ours. We will drink the humans' blood and eat their souls. Nothing will stop us!"

A crooked smile crossed her lips. "Beware, Alexander, king of men! Tonight you will lie at my feet and beg for mercy!"

*******************************************************************

Alexander had the worst headache of his life. The sun had already passed its zenith when he finally woke. He blinked at the bright blue sky, while he tried to remember what had actually happened last night. Some of the things he recalled were so weird that he had difficulties to distinguish between unbelievably strange reality and drunkenly mad dream.

Alexander remembered that he had been mad with Hephaistion, but that he himself had done most of the damage by acting like a complete idiot, which was a hard thing to admit - especially when sober. When he had looked for Hephaistion he hadn't been in his chambers.

Which now brought on the question where the brunette had actually been. Alexander made a mental note to ask Hephaistion when he next saw him.

However an extremely beautiful woman had been there, a crimson-haired goddess, who put Aphrodite into the shade. Her sweet mouth had tasted of wine and Alexander was quite sure, she was a dream - until he saw the cuts of her claws on his chest.

"Good gods," he yelled and cursed himself at once, as the sudden loud sound doubled the force of the growling thunderstorm in his head. He goggled at his injuries for what seemed an eternity to him, trying to remember what Hephaistion had told him about the winged predators who inhabitated the city of Babylon. He wished he for once would have listened more closely to his young general's explanations.

Alexander frowned, thinking hard, which was a difficult task as his headache seemed to get worse during the thinking. The goddess had been a succubus, a lecherous demon who fed on human hearts. However his heart was still where it was supposed to be. Although Alexander - of course - was glad to be alive, he wondered what had happened. Why didn't the deadly beauty kill him?

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what had happened. To his very frustration his memory went blank at the point where the delicate female had rubbed her hot and wet pussy against his hard dick.

His imagination ran wild, causing a burning sensation to blaze through his body, when wicked images of himself and the lewd beautiful succubus crossed his still dull mind. His hand slid down his chest and over his belly, leaving the aching cuts untouched, and vanished beneath the silk covers, where his growing erection demanded satisfaction. He started to stroke himself gently, his hand gliding up and down his hard length, while his mind reveled at the memory of the wonderful and adorable creature.

He stopped dead in his faster getting motion when the door slid open, the sound of bare feet on the stone floor following. Alexander sat up, frowning at the intruder, but his gloomy expression was replaced by a warm smile as he recognized Hephaistion.

The young warrior hurried towards the bed and to Alexander's surprise and confusion knelt down in front of it, never taking his bright blue eyes from the king's pale face.

"Alexander, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you about last night's incidents before anybody else can." Hephaistion nervously looked over his shoulder at the door. Ptolemy had seen him leaving his chambers and for sure had by now informed Cleitus, who didn't trust him anymore.

"I will listen to you," Alexander said in a whisper, as every sound felt like a blow to his head. "Just talk low, please."

Hephaistion nodded, his eyes already shaded with tears. What he had to say was even more difficult than he had thought. But he had to confess to Alexander and beg for his mercy. If he failed Alexis was doomed. "Last night the beast Tessos has run amok in the harem again. Eight soldiers were killed, and I'm afraid Bagoas was hurt."

Alexander suddenly felt totally sober. Adrenaline rushed through his body and the headache vanished as if it had never been there. "What?!" he yelled, jumping out of the bed, not minding that he was nude and his recent erection still visible. He started to pace up and down like a wild lion. "Bagoas, is he alright?"

"Please," Hephaistion begged, "please stay clam. Bagoas is alright. He's in no worse state than you." There was much more to be told and Alexander was already far too tense. Hephaistion got up and shoved a blanket into Alexander's hand. "Please listen."

Alexander swallowed hard. "Continue," he ordered, wrapping the blanket around him.

Hephaistion took a deep breath. "During that night two other demons were in the palace," he said in a hoarse whisper. "One you have met." He paused, watching the king's reaction.

"The female," Alexander said thoughtfully, another wave of excitation washing through his body. "I can't recall what happened. However, I'm still alive. Did I get rescued?"

"No, Serena simply decided not to kill you," Hephaistion said, keeping silent about the fact that the only reason, why the succubus had not killed him, was that he had fallen asleep. It was kind of a lie, but Hephaistion knew there would be no chance to prevent Alexander from hunting down the demons including Alexis if he knew that he had almost been Serena's titbit.

Hephaistion knew, they needed to do something about Tessos' assaults. He knew, that the winged predators were a danger to the people of Babylon, still for the sake of Alexis he hoped there would be a peaceful solution.

"Serena," Alexander said softly. The name had a special quality that perfectly matched her heavenly beauty. "So she left me alive. Why?" Hephaistion simply shrugged, biting his lower lip. He had never before lied to the king, although he sometimes had concealed some affairs from Alexander, knowing the king's temper and his tendency to overreact.

"Well, I guess, the important thing is that she did not kill me, never mind her motives," Alexander continued, somewhat proud about the fact that such a divine creature had chosen him. He was quite sure that he had vigorously impressed the crimson-haired female with his lovemaking skills. Maybe she had spared him because she wanted to meet him again. He shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thought. The succubus haunted his mind, her image returning to his thoughts over and over again. "You mentioned a third demon? What did he do here?"

"Alexis," Hephaistion whispered hardly audible. "He was here because of me." Alexander raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

Before Hephaistion could say anymore the door burst open and Cleitus, Cassander and Ptolemy stormed in, all uniformed and armed, their faces stern masks. "Stay away from the king, traitor," Cleitus barked, marching towards Hephaistion.

Alexander blocked his way, looking both puzzled and extremely furious at the same time. "How dare you to enter my room without permission!" he roared, shaking his fist in front of Cleitus' face. "And how dare you to call Hephaistion a traitor! Apologize!"

"I will not...," Cleitus began, but stopped when Cassander tugged at his tunic.

"Remember what Ptolemy said about diplomacy?" Cassander asked innocently.

Cleitus pulled himself together. "There are some things I have to inform you about, Alexander. You may not like them, but I cannot help that."

Alexander finally lost his temper. "What the fuck is going on!" the king yelled, totally confused. He looked from Cleitus to Hephaistion and back. Something was mighty wrong and he didn't have a clue.

"I was about to explain," Hephaistion said calmly, although he was pretty nervous by now.

"Don't listen to him. He helped the demons to escape." Cleitus seized Alexander's arm, pulling him away from the brunette.

Alexander pushed Cleitus away, his face crimson with anger. There were far too many people in this room who simultaneously tried to talk to him. "Shut up! Nobody speaks as long as I do not order him to do so!" He turned to Hephaistion. "Go on."

"Please, Alexander...," Cleitus began, but both Ptolemy and Cassander gave him to understand that he should better keep quiet. To their relief Cleitus did so, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Cleitus is right, I helped Alexis and Serena to escape," Hephaistion said in a low voice. He felt guilty, althoug he couldn't have done anything else but help the demons.

"Why?" asked Alexander confused. Cleitus looked extremely pleased with himself, and would have said so if Cassander hadn't stopped him.

"They didn't do any harm. There was no reason to kill them." Hephaistion sighed deeply.

"They promised not to hunt in the palace again", Cassander pointed out. "Still they were here - and they tried to kill our king. What is more, with their action they have proven that they cannot be trusted. We have to wipe the brute out before we have to face a catastrophe."

Hephaistion shook his head. "Serena only was here because she had an eye upon Tessos. She couldn't stop him though, as she is too weak to fight him. So she waited for Alexis' return. He would have been able to deal with Tessos, but when we finally got back, Tessos had already been detected."

"When WE finally got back?" Alexander repeated, eying Hephaistion suspiciously. He stepped closer and raised the brunette's chin to look in his tearful oceanblue eyes. The fact that Hephaistion had been with the divine raven-haired beauty wiped Cassander's hint of Alexander being in danger from his mind.

"He took me to fly with him," Hephaistion answered shyly.

"You flew? What was it like?" Cassander asked, his eyes bright as an excited child's.

"That's not the topic," Cleitus hissed. "The question rather is why did you fly with the beast? He didn't just stop by and offered you a ride, did he?"

"No," Hephaistion confessed. "We've met before. Alexis came back for me the night after Tessos' seizure."

Alexander shot Hephaistion a bitter look full of hurt pride and disappointment. He was no fool. Especially after his encounter with the succubus he perfectly well knew why the raven-haired incubus with eyes like molten gold had returned to Hephaistion. "So he broke the promise he made," he stated with much effort to stay calm, jealousy plain on his face.

Hephaistion shrank away from the king, feeling both guilty and neglected. He wished Alexander for once could forgive anybody else but himself a failure. "Alexis promised that noone of his kind would hunt within the palace. And he didn't come here to seek a prey. Actually Alexis doesn't feed on humans."

"You seem to know him quite well. Far too well, if I may say so," Cleitus snapped

"We've become quite close." Hephaistion nervously started to toy with a strand of his long hair. The turn of the conversation was alarming. Things got out of hand and he felt cornered.

"Did it ever occur to you that the demon might just use you to spy on us? Or to influence the king?" Cassander asked in a friendly tone, feeling sorry for his friend as Hephaistion by now looked like a small frightened animal, his eyes wide and glittering with tears.

"I don't believe he had any bad intentions." Hephaistion would have told them about the kindness and tenderness Alexis used to treat him with, if he could have expected his companions to understand. But they didn't know the golden-eyed incubus and fear was plain in their eyes. They wouldn't believe him.

"But you do not know, do you?" Cassander went on. "How much have you told him about us?"

"Conversation actually isn't the main subject of our relationship." Hephaistion gazed up to Alexander's face, but he couldn't see through the rigid mask which the king wore.

"We'll discuss this matter later," the blond said sternly, his voice slightly trembling. He turned away from Hephaistion. "Now what are we going to do about the demon brute?"

"I say, wipe them out" Cleitus stated without hesitation.

"We cannot punish all of them. Kill Tessos and leave the others alone," Hephaistion suggested, despair vivid in his voice. "We still don't know how many there are. We don't know, what we're dealing with."

"Tessos has been saved before. I don't believe the demons will let him down. In addition we're talking about a bunch of monsters who feed on human hearts. We cannot allow them to roam the city." Cassander turned to Hephaistion. "I'm sorry, but you cannot expect us to spare the beasts just because one of them happens to be different."

"Then at least do spare Alexis," Hephaistion begged, addressing Alexander. His eyes beseeched the king to show mercy. 'Punish me, not him,' they seemed to say. Hephaistion's betrayal to his lover was his own fault not Alexis'.

"His life lies in his own hands. It depends on how he reacts to our attack," Alexander said, trying to push Serena's image from his mind without much success. He started to get angry with himself. The succubus had bewitched him and Alexander wasn't sure if he should be scared about his increasing affection. He had the strange feeling as if there was some foul magic at work, which he lost control to. He had heard of the Sirens' charming voices and how they lured men to meet their death. He had met a creature of enchanting beauty and although she didn't sing for him, he felt drawn to her.

"Cassander is right. Too many humans are in deadly danger if I allow these beasts to run free any longer. I have promised to protect my people. And I will keep this promise," Alexander said.

Hephaistion knew the others were right. The winged predators deliberately killed humans, regarding them as nothing but a tasty prey. They had to be stopped for the sake of Babylon's citizens. It was a selfish request of his loving heart to demand them to be spared in order to rescue the winged predator he had fallen for.

What would Alexis do if his whole race was to be wiped out? 'Would I watch mankind be erased?' Hephaistion asked himself. He didn't have to think about the answer. He already knew. Hot silvery tears welled from his eyes. He never had expected he once would have to fight a loved one.

"Do you know, where the beasts hide?" Ptolemy asked Hephaistion, who shook his head, glad that Alexis had never felt like telling him much about his kind.

Alexander took a deep breath, drawing strength and banishing Serena's haunting image from his mind, before he could force himself to speak the following words. "Search the city for their hiding places. Kill every demon you find," Alexander ordered, addressing Cleitus and Cassander. With every word passing the king's lips Hephaistion's heart crumbled. "You can leave now. Except Hephaistion. There are things I have to discuss with him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sibling incest.

Alexander approached Hephaistion, his arms spread for an embrace. The young warrior was so perplexed that he allowed the king to hug him closely. "My poor Hephaistion," Alexander soothed. "I first was jealous as I thought you have betrayed me, but I know now what troubles you. I know why you've been acting so strange lately."

"Do you?" Hephaistion said, totally confused by now. He was talking to the same person who had just ordered to kill the one he loved.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Alexander rested his cheek against Hephaistion's soft hair, inhaling the fresh scent of honey and almonds. "You'll be free again as soon as the winged beast is dead. Until then please try to fight him, don't allow him to control you so easily."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brunette stepped away from the king, staring at him in increasing confusion. Alexander was kind and he hadn't expected him to be after he had confessed about his betrayal. But he didn't have a clue what the king was talking about.

"Oh my poor love," Alexander whispered, stroking Hephaistion's cheeks tenderly. "A spell has been cast upon you. And you don't even notice it." He shook his head. "I was puzzeled about your late rebellious behaviour and about your obstinate rejection. I was beginning to think it was my fault. I even came to you to apologize!"

Hephaistion looked at him, a sudden white flash of anger dried the tears and all the sorrow away. "Well, that's because it was your fault! And a decent apology would have done you good. I'm not under a spell. I perfectly well know what I am doing. You behaved like an arrogant selfish moron, that's why you got rejected, not because of some mumbo-jumbo magic. And if you think things will get alright again if you kill Alexis, then I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Fight against the spell, Hephaistion. I know you can! Remember our love!" Alexander exclaimed. "The succubus Serena has bewitched me as well. But I fight her magic. She is not strong enough to control me. Do put up some resistance against the demon, Hephaistion. Please, at least try."

Hephaistion felt tired. He was furious about and unnerved by the king's silly behaviour, he was griefed and angry about Alexander's decision to hunt all demons down, still Hephaistion also felt happy that Alexander obviously cared for him. He could have slapped the king and embraced and kissed him at the same time.

"Now listen," the brunette tried once more. "I am not under a spell. I bedded the incubus voluntarily, I betrayed you deliberately. I don't know about Serena or what she did to you, but I did decide for myself. I have to admit though, that the incubus' beauty has some kind of a bewitching quality. But that's not what made me love him. It was his kindness and care. It was the tender way he treats and encourages me. I love his naughty laughter, his wicked grin and his boyish smile. I love the way his eyes darken from gold to bronze and then copper as passion increases. I love the way he looks at me as if I was the most wonderful and fascinating creature on earth. He's worth more than his entire brute and worth more than most of the humans I know. Can't you see? Can't you understand?"

"Please fight the spell! You have to recognize the truth. There is no chance for you if you deny it." Alexander took Hephaistion's hands and deeply looked into his saphire eyes. The king's voice was heavy with concern. "I don't want to lose you, Hephaistion. I will allow nobody to take you away from me. I will protect you against all evil."

Hephaistion sighed. Alexander was a moron, but for sure the sweetest moron he had ever come across. There was no way that he could convince Alexander about Alexis' innocence as long as the king believed in his magic theory. He had to prove the king wrong and therefore somehow outwit him.

There was nobody left within the palace to help Hephaistion. Cleitus thought he was a traitor, Cassander thought him a bit nutty, and Alexander thought he was under Alexis' spell. He needed help from outside. But would Alexis return after last night's incidents? The young warrior hoped for his return but also feared the winged predator might get hurt or even killed. But if he didn't come to the palace, how was Hephaistion going to find him?

Hephaistion freed himself from Alexander's embrace. "I do appreciate your care and concern," he said, placing a soft kiss on Alexander's lips. "But I'm afraid you've made a wrong decision. You must do something against the winged demons to save the humans of this city. However, Alexis isn't part of this murderous brute. I will prove it to you. Somehow." With these words he turned and walked of.

"Fight the spell, Hephaistion!" the king cried. "Fight the spell!"

************************************************************

Hephaistion paced up and down his room, trying hard to think about a plan. Meanwhile down in the inner court Cassander instructed the soldiers, while Cleitus and Ptolemy chased their warriors through Babylon on the hunt for the winged demons. They turned the whole city upside down, roaming all dark and hidden places. But all they found were rats, bats, stray dogs, four run away slaves and a smuggler haven.

The sun was already setting when they returned. A short time later Alexander, Cleitus and Cassander marched into Hephaistion's bed chamber. Alexander cleared his throat. He didn't look happy at all. "Hephaistion, please forgive me what I am about to do now. I assure you it hurts me deeply. But it is for your own safety."

Hephaistion shrank away from the three men, not at all liking the way Alexander addressed him. "What are you up to?"

"You are under arrest," Alexander said, his voice trembling, his face twitching. "I am terribly sorry, Hephaistion. But as long as you are under the incubus' spell, you cannot be trusted. You are a danger to us and to yourself."

"I am not under a spell!" Hephaistion yelled in frustration, retreating until the wall stopped him.

"Then it's even worse," Cleitus barked, closing in, while Cassander approached the brunette from the other side.

"Please don't put up a fight," Alexander said. Cleitus had advised him to imprison Hephaistion for his own sake. And although the king believed it was a good decision it still pained him. "I don't want to hurt you. Everything will be alright when the demon is dead."

"No!" Hephaistion cried, dodging Cleitus attack. "You're wrong! Please do not harm Alexis! I'm not bewitched!" Despite of Alexander's plea he did put up a fight. He struggled so fiercly against Cassander and Cleitus that Alexander stepped in to help his two generals. There was more strength hidden within the young warrior than he himself had thought. The others were totally taken by surprise. After a long and hard brawl the three men finally managed to pin Hephaistion to the ground and bind his hands.

"He has bitten me," Cassander complained, pointing at his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Alexander whispered over and over again, his breath ragged, tears stinging in his eyes, blood driping from his nose. "Everything will be alright, I promise. You'll be fine. We will await the demon in your bed chamber. If he gets into the trap he'll be doomed. And you'll be free again."

Hephaistion cried silently, panting after the hard fight. There was no need to argue anymore. They were so damn stubborn and would never listen to his explanations. "I will never forgive you if you kill Alexis," Hephaistion hissed. "Never!"

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Alexander exclaimed in a griefed tone. "See how the evil magic affects him!"

"Fools! Idiots! Morons!" Hephaistion screamed at the top of his voice, when they pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room. "You don't know what you are doing! Let go of me!"

"Shall we gag him?" Cleitus asked unnerved.

"No!" Alexander shook his head wildly, shocked that Cleitus had even asked. "No, don't. I'm so sorry, Hephaistion! So sorry! It's for your best."

He wasn't sorry enough to release him, though. After a short distance Hephaistion gave up and allowed them to drag him along. He felt terribly empty and torn. Everything was lost now. He looked at Alexander's face. How could a person whose actions were determined by love still hurt him so deeply? How could love be so blind and cruel? Hephaistion wasn't only to lose Alexis. If Alexander really slayed the golden-eyed incubus Hephaistion would never be able to love the king again.

The underground dungeon of the palace was not a pleasant place. It was dark and smelled of blood, excrements and rotten flesh. Distant cries, desperate sobs and moans of pain echoed through the narrow corridors. A soldier opened one of the cell doors as Alexander and his two generals approached with their captive.

"It won't be for long," Alexander promised, stroking Hephaistion' hair. "You'll be out of here and free and yourself again in the morning."

"Don't kill him!" the brunette begged one last time, before the door slammed shut. Then there was the sound of bolts being attatched and of disappearing footsteps. Then silence. And then a very familiar baritone voice close by, whispering his name.

Hephaistion jumped startled. He stared into the darkness but could see absolutely nothing but blackness. Then there was a slight shimmer of gold. "Alexis?" he asked timidly. "What the fuck are you doing down here? Did you get captured?" He couldn't tell how reliefed and at the same time alarmed he felt that the incubus was here.

"No, we're hiding here," Serena's voice answered somewhere to his left, another shimmer of gold dancing in the darkness as she opened her eyes. "I know a safe place where we can hide," she aped, a pretty good imitation of Alexis' tone. "And were did we end up? In the palace's dungeon!"

"The last place where they would look for us," Alexis said calmly. Hephaistion could feel the heat radiating from the incubus' perfectly sculptured body as he stepped closer.

"You're not loony, you're totally insane," Serena snapped. "My heart nearly stopped when the door was opened. I will never ever listen to you again." She now sounded like a spoiled brat. "I had to WALK here! There were spiky stones littering the ground, and thorns at the hedge we crawled through. My feet are full of blisters and I'm hungry. It stinks down here and we're right in the lion's den."

Alexis ignored her. "Why are you here?" he addressed Hephaistion, who had flung his arms around the demon's neck, clinging to him desperately. It felt so good to be held.

"Alexander thinks that you've bewitched me and that I'm a danger to my people and myself as long as your spell isn't broken," Hephaistion explained quickly.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh heartily. "How did he come to that conclusion? I really do wonder," he chuckled highly amused.

"That's not funny. Alexander wants to kill you. He has set a trap in my bedroom. Oh, I'm so glad you're here," Hephaistion reached out to stroke the incubus' silky hair. "Although I have to agree with Serena. This is an insane hiding place. Someone could have entered. There could have been prisoners in here."

"I wish there had been," Serena sulked, her words accompanied by a rumbling of her stomach.

"This cell is never used. There is a secret passage leading out of the palace over there in the corner", Alexis explained. "Darius' spies could leave and enter the castle unseen this way. Alexander cannot know this. He has just recently conquered the city and Babylon knows how to keep her secrets."

"Except someone spoils them," Serena added.

Alexis ignored her again. He held Hephaistion close, stroking his hair in return. "What to do about Alexander?"

"I don't know. I couldn't convince him that I'm not bewitched. And he's frantic to protect me from every possible harm." Hephaistion sighed, snuggling against the demon's broad chest.

"He loves you," Alexis remarked. He didn't sound jealous or hurt, he was just stating a fact.

"Yes, I guess, he does." Hephaistion sighed again. "He has a very special way to show, though." He paused to kiss the incubus' satin lips, deepening the kiss, when Alexis thrust his rough tongue into Hephaistion's mouth, exploring it greedily.

"Oh great," Serena said unnerved, watching with wide eyes, shining in the darkness like two golden coins. "Would you two please stop that. I'm getting horny!" She got ignored again. The demon had wrapped the cute brunette in a close embrace, their tongues twisted in a lewd dance as the kiss went on. Serena sighed deeply, staring at the two kissing men. This was an unbearable sight. She couldn't just sit there and watch, her core itching with desire. She crawled closer, rubbing herself against Alexis' thigh, nibbling at his pointy ear. The incubus moaned into Hephaistion's mouth and started to softly massage the back of his neck with one hand, while the other opened the human's robe.

"Wait! Shouldn't we deal with Alexander?" Hephaistion gasped, a familiar heat rising in his body.

"He won't run away, will he?" Serena said, taking care of Alexis' neck, biting him none to gently, sucking at his bleeding wounds. The biting marks instantly healed after she had licked them with her rough rosy tongue.

"But Alexander has decided to wipe out your race after Tessos' last assault. Soldiers try to find your hiding place, but haven't succeeded yet." Hephaistion pressed closer to the demon, his hands travelling over the incubus' muscular chest and belly despite his words. In some way Alexander had a point with his magic theory. It was very hard to deny oneself the pleasure these deadly creatures had to offer.

"We'll deal with this later," Alexis growled, silencing Hephaistion with another deep and lasting kiss, before the human could point out that a pitch black cell was neither an appropriate place to have sex nor was now the right time. It was quite obvious that the two winged predators didn't share his opinion and soon Hephaistion found himself in the middle of a wicked game of kisses and tender bites, stroking and scratching, perfected by a lewd symphony of three voiced moans, muffeled cries and deep groans. It was too dark for the human to see anything, so he was reduced to hearing, touch and smell.

Hephaistion littered the incubus' body with soft kisses, his lips feeling how the demon's muscles worked under his smooth and sweaty skin whenever the demon moved. He heard the sucking sounds of the two winged creatures' kisses, heard their muffled moans and the rustle of velvet wings. The passionate sounds added an increasing pressure to his own desire. Hungrily he sucked at the demon's skin, caressing the hardening flesh of his nipples with a flicker of his tongue, his hands gliding up and down the demon's muscular thighs.

"Allow me to touch you," Serena suddenly hissed next to Hephaistion's ear in a ravenous voice. Her eyes, the only part of her visible to the human, had darkened to a rich bronze. Her breath was ragged, mixed with soft and deep moans, an answer to Alexis' ravishing touch.

"Don't give in," the incubus growled, before Hephaistion could answer. "She's too hungry, too dangerous."

"Kill-joy," Serena sulked, but retreated from the frail human with the appetizing smell, her clawed hands never touching an inch of him.

Alexis reached out to run his hands over Hephaistion's back and ass, squeezing his firm buttocks, while his mouth was glued to Serena's, the succubus' hands entangled with his silky hair. He abandoned her to take care of Hephaistion's earlobes, trailing soft biting marks down the humans neck and along his collarbone. His claws danced over the young man's skin, leaving little reddish cuts behind. Hephaistion squirmed under the touch, his mind numbed by an delirium of exquisite pain and feverish lust.

Meanwhile Serena had torn away the cloth around Alexis' hips, bending down to swallow his impressive length and to welcome the salty hot taste of his seed in her mouth. She greedily sucked at his throbbing member, swirling her tongue around its sensitive head, glistening with tiny drops of whitish liquid, her hand softly massaging the demon's sack, until the incubus pulled her up to meet his mouth again.

The demon's hands glided down her body, twisting her painfully erect nipples with his fingers, until little sobs of pleasure passed the succubus' slightly parted lips. Alexis bent towards Hephaistion to kiss him again, while he treated Serena's moist slit with his fingers, rubbing against her hot core in an increasing pace. The succubus purred like a cat, exclaiming lewd little noises of an excruciating lascivity. She bucked her hips to meet the incubus' touch when he slided two of his fingers inside her.

With his other hand he had taken hold of Hephaistion's erect dick, adding pressure to his grip, while his hand glided up and down the throbbing shaft, his thumb ever so gently stroking the moist top, a breeze of a touch that sent electric shivers down Hephaistion's spine, ever so close to sending him over the edge. But the incubus knew how to sweetly torment his lover, perfectly adjusting his movements. The brunette moaned against the demon's lips, rewarding him with the same wicked treatment in return, while never breaking the inebriate kiss.

It was Serena, demanding for more attention, who finally broke the stimulating task of both men. She was on all fours, her back temptingly bent in an expectant arch, ready to claim what she needed. She rubbed against the incubus, biting and clawing at him, until he turned to her, flinging her around and harshly pressing her head to the ground. The demons made good use of their claws on each other, the metallic smell of their blood adding a heavy aroma to the air. Serena squirmed beneath the incubus, who had bent over her, burying his teeth into her shoulder, while he held her in place with his one arm wrapped around her waist, the other supporting his weight.

Serena cried out in exquisite pain and thrilling passion when Alexis slid into her, her walls fitting tightly around his impressive length. He took her brutally, ramming into her at a hard and fast pace. Serena struggled against him first, trying to throw him of, an instinctive fight for dominance, which she couldn't win. Finally she submitted, whimpering and moaning, begging for more.

Hephaistion first didn't dare to take part. He shied away, listening to the demons' mating sounds, flesh bounding against flesh, each impact accompanied by their cries of passion. Soon the lewd noises in the darkness were enriched by stimulative images crossing Hephaistion's mind, causing a blazing desire to burn within his body. And before he knew what he was doing he positioned himself behind the incubus, his hands resting on the demon's hips. Two copper orbs, glowing in the darkness like fading suns, gazed at him, when Alexis looked over his shoulder. Hephaistion knew that there was a wicked grin playing around the demon's lips, although he couldn't see it.

"What are you waiting for?" the incubus asked in a husky whisper, slowing down on the panting succubus, an invitation to the hesitating human, whose hands glided over the smooth skin of the winged demon's buttocks. Hephaistion clutched at the demon's narrow hips, easing himself in through the demon's tight entrance, gasping at the sudden spasm of his lover's muscles. The thrilling sensation of the intrusion washed every thought from Hephaistion's mind, leaving every part of his body unbearable tense with excitation.

Now Hephaistion led the first crazily slow then ever faster rhythm, both demons matching his pace, all entangled in a heap of heated flesh, limbs and wings. It was a delirious dance of ecstasy, every nerve tense, a blazing heat boiling within the lovers' veins. Hephaistion closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his body moving against the demon's, ramming his dick into the incubus over and over again, until he couldn't endure the freaking sensation anymore, and a relieving white lightning flashed through his body, shaking his very being.

Then followed a long silence, only interrupted by pants and ragged breath and the hungry rumbling of Serena's stomach, until the succubus first spoke again. "Could you two crazy freaks please get down from me?" She sighed with relief when the weight of the two men was lifted from her and stretched her rumpled wings. "That was the most perverted and thrilling thing that I have ever done. And mind you, I have done a lot of fucking crazy things during my lifetime." By the sound of her smoky voice Hephaistion could tell that there was a wide grin glued to her face.

"Hephaistion is a talented trainee in the skills of lovemaking," Alexis chuckled.

The brunette blushed deep crimson. "This was the highest peak of depravity I could have possibly reached," he muttered.

"Doesn't it feel great?" Alexis asked with a naughty laughter,pulling the human into an embrace.

"It for sure made my time as a captive in a pitch black prison much more pleasant than it was supposed to be", Hephaistion sighed, a small smile crossing his lips. He felt extremely exhausted, snuggled against the incubus' chest he could have fallen asleep at once. However there were other things on his mind. The demons didn't seem to care much now that they were satisfied, but the threat of war and death hadn't just vanished. Alexander was still on his crusade against the winged predators and he was still determined to kill Alexis.

Hephaistion sat up. "What about Alexander?" he asked.

"I could eat him," Serena said like a shot.

"No!" both Hephaistion and Alexis exclaimed.

"Well, if you do have a better idea, please state it now," Serena sulked.

Hephaistion shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't listen when I tried to talk to him. I wish Alexander could see that Alexis is different from the others. I don't care about the other demons, as long as he spares him."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Serena hissed. She turned away, the shimmer of gold vanishing in the darkness as she gave Hephaistion the cold shoulder. The brunette heard her mumble something that sounded like: "The kindness of men, bah!"

"I guess, there is no choice but to bring him to his senses," Alexis said, chuckling at Serena's behaviour. "We cannot stay down here forever. And while Serena and I can avoid the king of men, you can't. Maybe we can come to an agreement that is satisfactory for both parties." The incubus got up, taking Hephaistion by his hand to lead him through the darkness.

"Please,"Hephaistion said, clutching at the winged predator's arm. "Please don't hurt Alexander. He can be very stubborn and I'm afraid he will attack you as soon as he sees you."

"Don't worry. I do not intend to harm your king, not as long as you love him."


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander sat in the darkness of Hephaistion's room, waiting for the winged and golden-eyed predator to appear. Time passed and nothing happened. The curtains swayed in the cool night breeze like ragged ghosts and he could hear the cry of an owl and Cassander's low snore, as the warrior had fallen asleep.

Alexander felt horribly guilty because of locking Hephaistion in the cell down in the palace's dungeon. He was eager to meet the demon and free his lover, but there was a tiny and vitriollicly reasonable voice in the back of his head, which told him hardly audible but constantly that he was wrong. 'There is no magic at work,' the unpleasant voice said, and as Serena's image faded from his mind the king started to doubt his conclusion. But maybe this was some magic, too. Did the demons want him to believe that they didn't bewitch Hephaistion? Did they control the king's mind?

Alexander sighed. The whole demon business got on his royal nerves. They were a danger he didn't know how to deal with. They were so very unreal that he felt as if he was caught in a dreadly beautiful but creepy nightmare.

Somewhere in the distance a female voice cried out, but died away as quickly as it had risen, before Alexander or Cleitus could detect where the cry actually came from. Cleitus kicked Cassander's shin to wake him and with a big yawn the warrior sat up, blinking into the darkness. "Has anything happened?" he asked sleepily, earning himself one of Cleitus' stern looks.

"He doesn't come," Alexander said disappointed, but also reliefed, Hephaistion's threatening words still ringing in his ears. Could it be that Alexander had been rejected because of Hephaistion's affection for the winged demon? Could it be possible that the young warrior had truly fallen in love with the raven-haired incubus?

"Well, this beast isn't stupid. After yesterday night's uproar he has to know there would be a trap," Cassander pointed out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had been up for nearly a day now. Tessos' assault had woken all of them in the middle of the night and since then he had been busy chasing demons and instructing soldiers. "Can't we just go to bed?"

"No," Cleitus said. "These monsters wait for us to be of guard."

"Well, if we neglect sleep any longer, they certainly will succeed," Cassander yawned. He got up and walked up and down the room just to do something. The night sky was unusually bright, illuminated by a red and orange glow, that seemed to radiate from the city. Cassander stepped out to the balcony, looking down on Babylon. "Good gods!" Cassander cried out in alarm, all weariness suddenly vanished. A blazing inferno raged in the city's womb, hungry flames eating at the glorious buildings. "The temple district is on fire! Babylon burns!"

Alexander and Cleitus rushed to his side, both shocked at the sight of the burning buildings, crumbling under the fire's fierce attack. People were running towards the temples, trying to fight the fire, but the water they spilled out to drown the flames just evaporated, causing the flames to hiss like a venomous viper. Soon the citizens of Babylon only tried to prevent the fire from jumping to the surrounding buildings.

It was a horrible sight, when the roof of the phenomenal temple of Marduk partly collapsed with a deep rumble, some of the pillars cracking in the heat of the fire. Marduk was the patron of the city of Babylon, lightbringer and high lord of all Babylonian gods. When his temple crumbled a loud cry rose from the streets of Babylon, a long and hollow wail of grief and disbelieve.

High above the unreal scene, far away from the frenzied heat of the thundering inferno and clearly visible against the bright sky a crowd of bat-winged creatures danced in the glimmering air, mocking the useless efforts of the humans below with high pitched cheers.

"This lousy brute! These hideous monsters!" Alexander roared with fury, his fists tightly clenched, tears of both sorrow and anger glittering in his eyes. "They destroy my city and laugh in my face! To the temple district! We'll show these beasts who rules the city of Babylon!"

They rushed towards the stables, soldiers joining them on their way. The horses were restive because of the heavy smell of blood and fire. They neigehd nervously, prancing when somebody tried to approach them. One of the stable boys ran towards the arriving men, talking fast and excited in his Persian tongue.

"He says that one of the horses is dead," Cleitus remarked. "It may have been a lion."

"Or a demon," Alexander said, his face pale.

******************************************************************

Serena went first, crawling on all fours out of a hole in the ground, hidden under a bunch of hedges, which indeed had thorns. Then came Hephaistion, and last Alexis. The intoxicating scent of his recent lovers stuck to his body, itching in his nose, and at the tempting sight of Hephaistion's pretty ass, waggling directly in front of his face, he felt a blazing sensation radiating from his loins. He could have taken the frail human here and now and it cost him some effort to keep his hands from the young warrior. In addition the strong sexual smell pushed away all other scents, leaving the incubus dizzy with desire.

"I do need a bath," Alexis sighed, trying to concentrate on the task of finding and convincing Alexander - without much success.

"And I am hungry!" Serena exclaimed, pulling some thorns and little branches from her wings and hair, then turning to Hephaistion to treat his hair, but retreated as she remembered she wasn't allowed to touch. By the appetizing smell of the cute warrior this was quite a good thing. "I need to hunt."

"You cannot hunt in the palace. It's too dangerous," Alexis said. "We'll stop by the stables and get you something to eat."

"Get something to eat in the stables?" Serena sulked, pulling a face. "Now I bet you don't talk about the stablemen, do you?"

"No," Alexis said, taking her by her hand to drag her with him. Serena followed reluctantly. She would have hunted on her own somewhere in the city, but after she had nearly been shot down last night and after what Hephaistion had said about Alexander she was far too firghtend to be alone. She felt much safer when Alexis was around, protecting her like he always had done since they had been pups.

It was a bit tricky to cross the wall without being detected by the soldiers, scanning the sky. Luckily with all the air defence the warriors failed in their duty to watch the ground as well. The winged demons and the human only had to wait for the right moment to sneak through one of the gates and then along the wall to the stables.

Hephaistion was the look-out man, while the two winged predators entered the stables. The last thing Hephaistion heard Serena say was: "On a second thought I'd rather starve." Then the horses started to neigh nervously, followed by the sound of hooves thundering against wood. The noises echoed through the night, appearing far louder than they actually were. Hephaistion watched the guards on the wall closely, but none of them even turned towards the stables as all were busy watching the sky.

A short time later both demons returned, covered with brigth red fresh blood as if they had wallowed in the dead animal's body, Serena still trying to choke down the horse's meat. "Awful! Disgusting! Horrible!" the succubus muttered, sticking her tongue out. "Bah! Bah! Bah!"

"Oh, stop it," Alexis said unnerved. "You act as if I tried to poison you."

"Didn't you?" Serena shot back, ready for a proper quarrel, her claws flexed. Alexis only presented her with a charming smile, placing a soft kiss on her blood smeared lips, licking her face clean tenderly. "Oh, alright," Serena finally giggled. "I forgive you."

"Where to now?" Hephaistion asked, after the demons had granted him with their attention again. "Alexander is in my chambers, awaiting Alexis with a bunch of soldiers."

"It would be an extremly stupid idea to go there, especially when covered with blood from head to toe," Alexis decided. "We better take him by surprise. Where are his rooms? He has to return sooner or later."

Hephaistion nodded, then led the demons through the dark hallways and corridors of the palace, dodging into the shadows when some guards crossed their way, until they finally reached the king's chambers. While Hephaistion nervously paced up and down the room, Serena immediately started to look through Alexander's things, leaving bloody fingerprints on the king's robes and the silk sheets of his bed. Meanwhile Alexis detected the bathroom with the big round stone basin, decorated with an indigo, turquoise and golden mosaic. The moonlight was turning the water into liquid silver.

"Great," Alexis said to Serena with a wide grin. "Exactly what I need now."

"This is beautiful!" Serena whispered excitedly, her eyes wide and shiny. She stepped into the bathroom, going on with her exploration and soon found out how to heat the water with the help of a fire. With a wide grin and slightly spread wings she returned to the bedchamber, swaying her hips seductively. "You don't want to join, do you?" she asked Hephaistion, flashing her eyelashes at him.

"What if Alexander returns?" Hephaistion asked, following the dainty succubus to the bathroom.

"I guess, its better if he sees us bathing than covered with blood" Serena said, shrugging her shoulders. "Humans tend to freak out and scream at that sight, you know." She paused, biting her lower lip in thought. "Oh, and maybe he could join, too," she then babbled on, while with Alexis' help she climbed into the steaming water, scented with the oils of roses. "He's so cute and I do like his hair. And he smelled so very tasty."

Hephaistion shook his head in bewilderment, while getting rid of his robe. Serena was a mystery to him. The succubus was granted with a charming innocence, still she was a true man-eater. The things she said about humans should have shocked him, as every word was serious, but she sounded so much like a lovely girl while saying all these evil things that Hephaistion simply couldn't not like her.

The human climbed down the stone steps into the basin, joining the two already kissing demons, whose wet wings were glittering with thousands of waterdrops. The heat of the water made Hephaistion sleepy and he was content to sit on one of the stairs, his taut muscles relaxing. Eyes half closed he lazily watched the two winged beauties play, both eagerly licking the dried blood from each others body with their rough tongues, stroking each other tenderly. Every move was graceful and smooth with a highly seductive lascivity, which indeed did have an extremely stimulating effect on Hephaistion.

In the shine of the fire shadow and light danced upon the demons' bodies, enriching Serena's hair to a fierce ruby and her skin with a shimmer of pearl, glorifying Alexis' tanned body with a soft shine of bronze, his raven hair glistening with a dark silvery blue. Their eyes glowed in their delicate faces like bright golden suns, a quick change of dusk and dawn whenever they opened or closed them.

The celestial beauty of the two winged creatures took Hephaistion's breath away. The way they kissed, stroke and tenderly explored each others flawless form was a most excitating sight, in which Hephaistion luxuriated, never taking an eye of the wonderful beasts, while his slender hands started to travel over his own lustful body.

Hephaistion watched, how Alexis took care of the luscious succubus' perfectly shaped breasts, flickering his tongue against her hardening nipples, sucking and biting at them teasingly until the dainty female shook with shivers of passion. She moaned softly, her mouth formed to a lewd shape, eyes rolling back in her head, her crimson hair cascading down her back like a ruby waterfall.

Hephaistion felt his erect length pulsating beneath his touch, his hand wrapped around the shaft he began to slowly stroke himself, the demonicaly thrilling sight luring him into a randy sensation.

Things got rougher between the winged predators, sharp claws tearing flesh, littering the beautiful bodies with awful cuts and scratches, healing soon after they had been caused, the blood tinging the water in a soft red. Then Alexis lifted Serena up, her long legs wrapped around his waist, her slender arms around his neck she clung to him, urgently pressing her abdomen against his. He supported her weight clutching at her round buttocks, then slid into her dripping pussy, ramming into her to the hilt. The succubus cried out in passion, arching her back to increase the intensity of the intrusion. Their voluptuos bodies banged against each other, the fierce pace increasing the force of the impact.

Kind tenderness had turned into pure violence, Serena's cries were a thrilling tune of both luxurious pain and highly depraved lust. Hephaistion stared at the two winged predators, the movement of his hand matching the insane pace and rhythm of the demons. He felt a growing tension thundering through his trembling body, his muscles contracting with painful overexcitement. He heard himself moan under his ravishing touch, mixing another tune to the demons' lewd symphony.

It was a benefaction when finally a glistening white heat burnt through Hephaistion's body and his hot seed spilled into the water. He panted for breath, lazily watching the ongoing mating of the winged creatures, until Serena screamed out loud, digging her sharp claws into the incubus' flesh, blood dripping down his spine. Alexis' own cry was muffeld by Serena's kiss as she thrusted her tongue deep into his mouth.

Alexis lowered her into the warm water again, grinning wildly at her. Then he turned to Hephaistion, kissing him softly. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked with an impish smile.

"It was sizzling hot," the brunette answered, returning the kiss. "I'm just glad that you are more tender with me."

"I like it when it's really rough play," Serena sighed, a very content smile on her pretty face. She sat down on the stairs next to the human, humming a jolly tune, her head rolling from side to side. Alexis meanwhile took care of Hephaistion whom he had abandoned for so long, presenting him with long voluptous kisses, sucking at his lower lip, reveling on the sweet taste of the soft texture.

"Now you both know by now that this is most unfair!" Serena exclaimed, golden semi-circles glistening seductively under heavy eyelids. She tugged at Alexis' silky hair, demanding his attention.

The incubus chuckled. "You can't get enough, can you?"

"I want to try the human, too," Serena sulked, sounding like a child that had been denied a sweet fruit.

Hephaistion looked at Alexis, asking for his opinion. He had to admit that he was tempted by the crimson-haired female, which was special because he wasn't really interested in women.

Alexis shrugged. "She has eaten. And I will make sure she behaves herself."

Hephaistion still hesitated. "I'm no prey," he told the excitedly waiting succubus.

"Hephaistion's a friend, no food", Serena said as if repeating an improtant lecture. She could be so girlish and sweet and at the same time horribly evil. "Oh, come on! Say yes, please!" She crept closer, rosy lips pursed for a kiss. Hephaistion looked at her thoughtfully, then slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Alexis stopped him, tense with alarm, his hand resting on the young warrior's shoulder, listening carefully. "Have you heard this?", he asked in a low voice.

Serena sat up immediately, fear shaded the gold of her eyes, she bent her head slightly, pricking her pointed ears. "Someone is in the bedroom," she whispered huskily. Hephaistion's gaze wandered between the two demons. He coul hear absolutely nothing but their own breaths, the soft mumbling of the water and the crackle of the fire.

"Is it Alexander?" the young warrior asked.

"I don't know," Alexis said. The scented water made it hard for him to detect other smells. Slowly he climbed out of the basin, sneaking towards the door. Serena followed on tiptoes. Both pressed their ears to the door, trying to catch another sound. Hephaistion didn't dare to move, holding his breath.

"It's gone," Alexis said after a while, opening the door. All three of them entered the bedroom. It lay as silent and dark as they had left it.

"Perhaps you've made an error," Hephaistion said, but fell silent when both demons started to sniff the air. A heavy metallic scent lingered in the room, the familiar smell of blood.

"Over there." Serena pointed towards the bed. On the pillow lay a vaguely round shape. The incubus walked over and picked the thing up.

"Good gods!" Hephaistion exclaimed, when he recognized the strange ball as a head. He choked instinctly, but got himself under control quickly. He had seen more decapitated heads and their former owners than he actually liked. He stared into the pale face of an old bald man with a hook of a nose. His head hadn't been neatly cut of, but ripped from his body, parts of the spine sticking out of his neck. It was obvious that he had been killed by one of the winged demons. But why had the beast put the head here?

"Who is this?" Serena asked.

"I can't remember his name, but I have seen him before," Hephaistion said. "He's high priest of a Babylonian god. Nuss-Nush-something." The names of Babylonian gods sounded strange to his ears - and there were numerous of them. He couldn't recall all.

"Nusku?" both demons asked, Serena looking frightend, as if she expected a lightning to flash from heaven and burn her to a heap of ashes, Alexis wearing a stern expression.

"Yes," Hephaistion said. "That was his name. What is wrong? What kind of god is he?"

"Nusku is the god of fire and light. And he is the firece enemy of all witches and demons," Alexis explained. "Noone of us would even go near his temple."

"Well, it seems somebody has gone there," Serena pointed out, staring into the wide open dead brown eyes of the head.

"It is a declaration of war," Alexis sighed. Ellestias and Tessos finally had decided to make their insane plans true. Soon they all would be caught in a spiral of violence, that would lead to no good for nobody. "They killed the high priest of Nusku to show their superiority and as a challenge."

"Oh, we're all doomed," Serena wailed. "Don't mess around with gods, that's what mom always said. She was a heartless bitch, but mind you, she had a point with that."

As an answer to her words a deep rumble echoed from the city. Only now recognized the the two amber-eyed demons and the young human the blazing red sky. They turned to the window, watching down on Babylon and on the infernal fire consuming the temple of Marduk. The morbid dance of the winged demons, soaring through the sky, was a sign of their triumph over humanity. The first battle of war had already been fought.


	13. Chapter 13

The wind blew tiny bits of ash through the streets of Babylon, covering the buildings with a thin layer until a new breeze took the soot with it. Black smoke still rose from the ruins of the temple of Marduk, the stench of burnt flesh lingered in the air, making it hard to breathe. There were crowds of people everywhere. Some just stood there and stared, others searched the ruins for survivors, a bunch of plunderers took advantage of the chaos and made some of the valuable temple artefacts their own, until one of them ran straight into the arriving Macadonian soldiers, led by King Alexander. Face to face with the golden-haired king and his pitch-black steed the pillager dropped all the things he had stolen and ran for his life. His comrades followed on his heel, all fearing the king's wrath.

An old priest approached Alexander and his companions hastily. He wore a former white robe which now was staind with grey ash and black soot. "Who are you and what can you tell me about the assault?" Alexander asked.

"My name is Pollon. I am priest of Nusku. The winged demons have fled, my king," the man said after bowing low to Alexander. "They have attacked most of the temples and kidnapped some of the priests and priestesses. We don't know yet who is missing and who is already dead. This is certainly the darkest night that ever has come over Babylon."

While telling Alexander how the demons had sneaked into the temples secretly and murdered randomly anybody who had gotten into their way, Pollon led the king to his god's temple, a flat building which could be reached by a short flight of steps, flanked by two big bronze bowls of fire. "You know, my king, priests aren't warriors. They had an easy game with us. They didn't show any mercy, not even with our students," the old priest added in a griefed tone.

"Does anybody remember who Nusku actually is?" Alexander whispered to his comrades, trying hard to recall what he knew about Babylonian gods, while he nodded to everything the old man said.

"The god of light and fire," Ptolemy answered without thinking.

"And the enemy of demons and witches", the priest added, who had quite good ears despite his old age. He pointed to some paintings on the walls of the big hall of the temple, showing a tall male figure, possibly the god himself, who fought against a crowd of winged demons, shrinking away from Nusku's glory and wrath.

"Can you do something against those beasts?" Alexander asked hopefully. "I have a special friend who is under an incubus' spell."

Maybe there was a way to free Hephaistion and to win him back. Maybe these priests could purify him or at least protect him against Alexis' spell. If there was as spell, the tiny voice nagging at his mind said nastily. Alexander by now had come to call the golden-eyed incubus by his name instead of referring to him only as the beast he certainly was. Alexander felt dizzy every time he thought about the golden-eyed incubus' beauty and about what Hephaistion had said about loving him for his kind treatment. The mighty king felt his heart twist painfully. Hephaistion had to be bewitched, there had to be some kind of magic at work. If not, how could he, a mere human, possibly win his love back? Alexander shook his head wildly, as if he could catapult these distubring thoughts out of his head if he just shook hard enough.

"The winged predators don't cast any spells, my king," Pollon said, causing Alexander to turn very pale. If there wasn't a spell Hephaistion really loved Alexis and Alexader couldn't accept that. "Their beauty is somehow bewitching and lures their prey into the arms of death. But I have never heard of any of them casting a spell upon someone. They have no use for humans. To them we are only a short lewd distraction and food."

"But Hephaistion has been with the demon and is still alive. And so am I," Alexander insisted. He didn't want to submit to the nagging voice in his head.

They had reached the inner temple by now, heading towards the sanctuary, where sacrifices were offered to the god. Pollon stopped, looking at the king thoughtfully. "You both have mated one of the demons and he didn't kill you?" The priest sounded truly confused and disgusted.

"Well, Alexis didn't kill Hephaistion, and Serena didn't kill me," Alexander corrected, not noticing the priest's disgust. "But honestly I cannot remeber much of my encounter. My memory goes blank at some point. However, Hephaistion acts as if these beasts were special to him and he has met the incubus more than once."

"Two of them? And you know them by name? And both did not slay their prey?" the priest exclaimed, now totally flabbergasted. He recoiled a little from the king. "I have never heard of that. It is most unusual. I'd like to talk to your friend, my king. Maybe we can shed a little light upon the strange situation, because until now I also have never heard that the winged predators did openly fight against the human race. They always stayed hidden under the cloak of night, a terribly real nightmare, that would sneak into people's houses to hunt down their prey." He pushed open the big doors to the sanctuary and stepped into the hall, illuminated by four fires burning in bronze bowls close to every edge of the sacrificial altar. There was a big form lying on the stone and the air was heavy with the scent of blood.

"I'm afraid they slayed our high priest," the old man continued, pointing at a decapitated corpse lying on the sacrificial altar. The head was nowhere to be seen. "This is blasphemy!"

"Where's the head?" Cassander asked, pulling a face of disgust.

"Whoever did this, took it with them." The priest shook his head sadly. "For what purpose I do not know."

The king and his companions roamed the temple district for a few hours. There was not much they could do. The demons had vanished as quickly as they had turned up - out of thin air, like some of the citizens would say - and nobody could tell which direction they had flown to. Alexander's weariness was clearly visible in his face and it took him some effort not to doze of in Bukephalos' saddle. The others were exhausted too. And so they made their way back to the palace with a priest of Nusku in tow and a lot of new questions they couldn't answer.

*********************************************************************

"Alexander won't like this," Hephaistion sighed, staring at the head of the dead high priest which one of the winged predators had left as a freaky warning to the king. Serena had put the head down on the pillow again softly as if it were a raw egg.

"It is the highest peak of stupidity to kill the high priest of Nusku and burn down the temple quarter," the crimson-haired succubus said. She knew that there was no way she could do a decent hunt during the following nights as the whole city now was on alarm. The people had seen the winged predators flying through the sky and would fight them with all there might after the actions of cruel blasphemy done to their holy places.

"Which leaves only two demons who could possibly come up with such an idiotic plan," Alexis said, still looking down at the burning city. "Ellestias and Tessos." A row of soldiers led by Alexander left the palace, gallopping towards the blazing inferno. At the same time the palace awoke and footsteps and cries could be heard all over the place when a hasty search began.

"They have found the dead horse," Hephaistion said. "You're not safe here anymore. What are you going to do now? Do we hide in the cell again?"

Alexis shook his head. "We have to fly back to the others of our kind and try to bring them to their senses. I doubt we will succeed, but we have to know what they plan and if there is a possibility to settle things in peace."

As Hephaistion couldn't stay in Alexander's rooms without provoking a lot of unpleasant questions and certainly didn't want to join the demons there was the dark cell left for him. He didn't like the thought of being locked down there all alone without knowing what was going on, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Alright then, do bring me back," he sighed.

"It isn't for long," Serena soothed. "Dawn is quite near."

Alexis nodded. "Yes, we have reached the coldest hours of night."

They left the room behind, soaring straight to the sky from one of the high windows looking out to a small garden, in order to avoid the guards' watchful eyes. Serena and Alexis then left Hephaistion at the entrance to the underground passage. Hephaistion hugged both goodbye. "Do be careful," he said already worried, placing a soft kiss on Alexis' lips.

"I will look after him," Serena assured, causing Alexis to chuckle with high amusement. "I'm not that useless," the succubus sulked. Then both were gone, rising to the sky. Hephaistion watched them until they vanished from his sight, then he stood for a while looking at the countless stars already fading as the sky grew lighter. "Please, do come back," he whispered.

***************************************************************************

"Do you have a better plan?" Serena sulked, sitting on the roof of a stone tomb, one of the last on the cemetery someone seemed to care for. She had tried to persuade her brother to let her go to the hiding place alone, as she instead of him was no outcast. "They will rip you to pieces as soon as they see you and you know that. You cannot fight all of them."

"It's not safe," Alexis insisted. "We cannot trust them."

"Oh, and you do think they will spoil all they're nasty plans to you, sheep-lover?" Serena shot back, earning herself a both hurt and angry look from the incubus. "I can do some eavesdropping , nobody will really care if I'm there. They regard me as one of their kind."

"Alright, you can go," Alexis sighed, giving in to the impatient succubus at last. He didn't like the thought of Serena being alone with the murderous brute he called his race. But she was right. She could find out more without him and he was still nearby. "Meet me here next night."

"Great!" Serena cheered, kissing him deeply. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She behaved like a little girl on an adventurous tour and this didn't set Alexis at ease. He watched her stroll away, zig-zagging over the cemetery, and he had the strange and very unpleasant feeling that this would be the last he would ever see of her. It made him sick.

Serena reached the entrance to the demons' hiding place shortly before dawn. The sky was already lighter, but the sun hadn't peeped over the horizon yet. In front of the ancient tomb a crowd of five of the younger demons had assembled, chatting simultaneously about their battle and the fantastic victory. Tessos was amongst them, smiling his hideous snarling smile. All fell silent when they saw Serena approach.

The dainty succubus suddenly felt not so sure anymore that going all alone was a good idea. She wished Alexis was here to hold her hand and if she hadn't been on a self-enjoined mission she would have turned and run. "Hey folks," she said, trying to be her usual carefree self, but she felt she had lost that part of her being somewhere sometime during the last two nights. "What's up?" She smiled weakly. "You've made quite a mess back in the city."

"So, you're not dead," Tessos hissed as a greeting. His cold grey eyes scanned her nude form, drinking in the sight of every rich curve. Serena suddenly felt very cold. "Where's the sheep-lover? Playing wolf in sheep's clothing?" The others laughed at the ugly incubus' lame joke.

"I don't know," Serena lied, retreating a few steps. "I haven't seen him for a while." She noticed that the other demons started to encircle her. Serena swallowed hard. The smile had frozen to her lips, her eyes were wide with horror, when Tessos got so close that she could smell his bad breath, blowing directly in her face.

"What a pitty that Alexis isn't here," Tessos spat. "Now he can't help you." Serena shrank back from him, but strong hands laid on her shoulders from behind and held her. "And he can't see you die," Tessos continued. He raised the lump of flesh which used to be his hand, his claws gliding along Serena's throat, drawing blood. "But first, let's have some fun."

Serena screamed.

***************************************************************************

Hephaistion had never thought time could pass so slowly. He sat in the darkness of his cell and wondered how he had been supposed to survive a whole night if only a few hours already threatened to drive him mad.

He was worried about Alexander, as he didn't know what he was to meet in the temple district. He was worried about Alexis and Serena, as he didn't know what might happen to them. And soon his mind tortured him with images of the worst cases. He started to pace up and down the cell, careful not to bounce into the wall, but the disturbing pictures didn't vanish.

At the time when the door to his cell opened and the dim shine of a torch cast shadows on the wall Hephaistion felt as miserable as he had never felt before. When he saw Alexander he didn't know whether to kiss him or to slap him. He was so reliefed to see him well, and so damn angry that he had been locked up for such a long time just because Alexander didn't want to believe him.

Then he noticed the small old man in a dirty white robe who stood behind the king, watching Hephaistion with much interest. Hephaistion didn't care. He stormed past Alexander as soon as the door was fully open and rushed out of the dungeon, not listening to Alexander's calls, telling him to wait. The young warrior only stopped when he had reached his rooms, slamming the door shut behind him right in front of Alexander's nose.

Alexander entered rather shyly, an unusual behaviour for the king. The strange old man was still with him. "Hephaistion, I'm sorry that I locked you up. I know I have said so before, but I want you to understand how painful it was for me to do so." He stood at the door, his hands folded in front of him he looked so much like a little boy who knew he had done something wrong. Hephaistion gave him the cold shoulder. He didn't intend to make it easy for the king - not this time.

"Here is someone who wants to talk to you," Alexander continued and the old man took a step forward and bowed his head. "His name is Pollon. He is a priest of Nusku."

"Nusku?" Hephaistion said, suddenly feeling sick. "What does he want?"

"So you have heard about the god who is an enemy to all demons? Does my presence make you uneasy? Well, I thought so. I want to talk to you. I search for some answers. I have to know if what the king told me is true," the priest answered, stepping closer, while Alexander stayed at the door as if he waited for a permission.

"What did he tell you?" Hephaistion asked in a cold voice. He was highly suspicious, not liking the old priest at all. What was Alexander up to now? Had he found another way to harm Alexis?

"He told me you have fallen for one of the winged predators." The old man eyed Hephaistion, scanning him from head to toe. "What is this?" he asked, pointing at one of the fresh cuts Alexis had caused during their last night's encounter. "So it is true. You have been with the demon again last night. You sold your soul to this horrible beast and you enjoyed it." The old man recoiled from Hephaistion, his face a mask of pure disgust.

"That's impossible," Alexander exclaimed. "Hephaistion was locked in the cell all night long." But he looked very unsure when he said this and somehow lost.

"Was he?" Pollon said. "These creatures know a lot of Babylon's secrets as some of them are as old as the city herself. There are hidden passages all over the city unknown to men, but still remembered by the winged deaths." The priest turned to Hephaistion again. "Tell me, treacherous creature, tell me everything you know about those beasts!" It was a command. And it was not at all uttered in a friendly tone.

"I don't like the way you talk to me, old man," Hephaistion answered angrily. "You know nothing, neither about me nor about Alexis or Serena."

"So you refuse to answer. You are depraved to the deepest depth of your soul. But beware, the god of fire is watching you. His blaze will consume your black heart if you walk further on this path of depravity," the priest spat, pointing his finger at Hephaistion.

This was too much for Hephaistion, and obviously enough for Alexander as well. "How dare you talk to him like that!" the king roared furiously. "I have brought you here to help, not to insult him!"

The priest spun round. "He is not worth your trust, my king. He has betrayed you. He has a dark and treacherous soul. You should squeeze everything out of him he knows. Torture him if it's necessary."

The priest recognized instantly he had made a fatal mistake, as Alexander's expression changed from slight anger and confusion to a mask of terrible frenzy. "Torture him?" he roared on top of his voice, marching towards the frightend looking priest.

"Torture him?" he cried, gripping Pollon by his collar.

"Torture him?" he shouted, dragging the priest towards the door. "As if I could torture the one I love most in this world!" He thrust the door open and threw the priest out. Then he slammed the door shut. His face was bright red and he trembled with anger.

"You are both doomed!" they heard the priest shriek through the closed doors. Then two guards were so kind to show him the way to the exit.

"Thank you," Hephaistion said with a shy smile, his saphire eyes gleaming with pride for Alexander.

Alexander sat down on the bed. He looked very tired. "I need you, Hephaistion. I miss you. I can't go on without you. The demons burnt down the temple of Marduk and decapitated the high priest of Nusku."

"I know," Hephaistion said, sitting down next to the king and putting his arm around Alexander's shoulder. "His head is in your bedchamber."

"Really? Well, we've already been wondering what the beasts wanted with it. Who brought it there? And what have you done there?"

"I don't know who put the head there. We've been in the bathroom waiting for you when suddenly Alexis heard a noise. But whoever it was, was gone when we entered the room." Hephaistion was very happy about Alexander's unexpected change of behaviour. Could he understand that Alexis and Serena were no danger? Well, at least Alexis wasn't. Hephaistion wasn't sure about Serena or why Alexis was so fond of her, although there was something very loveable about her.

"Do I want to know what you did in my bathroom with this demon?" Alexander asked, sounding highly jealous and hurt.

"No, you don't," Hephaistion said, kissing the king's quite stubbly cheek. "But Serena said you are cute."

"Did she?" Alexander sighed contently as the brunette snuggled to him, ignoring the fact that Hephaistion had really escaped his cell and been with the golden-eyed incubus. At this very moment everything was like it was supposed to be as Hephaistion was in his arms. Alexander couldn't tell how much he had missed his lover. He just wasn't complete without him.

There was still the problem what to do about Alexis, but Alexander decided not to discuss this matter now since this would only lead to another quarrel. Right now Hephaistion's affection for the winged predator was an advantage, as he was the only connection Alexander had to the demons. The king could possibly find the whole brute through Alexis. After the winged demons' brutal assault he simply couldn't believe that Alexis and Serena were any different, no matter what Hephaistion said. And Alexander still hoped the young warrior would see through the lies Alexis told him and recognize how false the incubus was and therefor forgive the king that he was about to use him.

Alexander smiled at Hephaistion, brushing silky strands from his face, kissing his lips tenderly. "Things have gone out of hand and I do need your help, my love."

*****************************************************************

Alexis waited for Serena in the tomb, a place he knew far too well. It had been fifty years since Akani's death, still he came here quite often, watching the white marble statue of the young woman at the entrance of her tomb. Serena would have called him a weirdo if she knew but he didn't care. The tomb always reminded him that he had chosen the right way.

Alexis sighed deeply. His sister hadn't been away for a long time, but he was already tense with nervousness. She was so refreshingly and at the same time unnervingly light-hearted and carefree and he simply couldn't imagine his life without her. He had always looked after her after Akani had taught him how a brother and a sister should care for each other and that was the only reason why Serena had reached maturity.

He watched the sky brighten and listened to the birds' jolly chant, trying to lead himself to happier thoughts. He ended up worrying about Hephaistion, who hopefully by now was released from his cell.

Perhaps he should try and catch some sleep, as Serena would only return at dusk. She was a skilled hunter and as integrated in the pack as it was possible. There was absolutely no need to worry. Why should anybody want to harm her?

As an answer to his thoughts a high pitched cry echoed through the air, causing the birds to fall silent. Alexis' heart stopped beating for an instant, then he was out of the tomb, rising to the sky as swift as an arrow. He could see Serena surrounded by five demons. Two held her to the ground, while Tessos tried to force her legs open.

A terribly white flash of anger rushed through Alexis' body, taking away his sight for a moment. The beast inside him broke free, leaving the shadows behind with a mighty roar of fury. When the incubus could see again, he was in the middle of the crowd. A succubus was already lying on the ground, her hand clutching at her sliced throat, dark blood squeezing through her fingers forming a deep red pool around her. Strangely hollow gargling noises escaped her mouth, her eyes wide open in horror.

The others stood paralysed. The golden-eyed incubus had come down on them as unexpected and terrible as the wrath of Nusku himself. They hadn't even understood what was happening when the succubus hit the floor deadly wounded. Tessos was the first to move again. He had one look in Alexis' eyes, meeting a murderous gaze dripping with bloodlust, and ran for a coward he was. The others were so shocked of the sudden death of their companion that they fled in a wild rush, following Tessos on the heel.

Alexis was lucky that they did. He wouldn't have had much of a chance if the four of them had fought him together. The incubus blazing rage went deadly cold at the sight of Serena's shape. She was terribly hurt, her wings bent in a strange angle, bones sticking out in completely wrong directions. Her body was littered with deep and ugly cuts, flesh was torn to the bone, shimmering white through the red of meat and blood. Three of her rips were broken, one sticking out of her chest. Her breath rattled in her crushed throat, a hoarse and desperate choke trying to force air into her lungs. Dark nearly black blood ran down the corners of her mouth, her eyes were wide open in horror, the bright gold of her orbs shaded with tears.

She was a painful sight to Alexis, tears welling from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. Guilt and sorrow tore at his heart. He shouldn't have let her alone, he should have been there to protect her. Memories of Akani's battered corpse rushed back to Alexis' mind and the horrible fear of losing another one he loved crept to his heart.

Alexis knew it wasn't a good idea to move her, but he heard the trample of many feet coming up the steps from the catacombes. It seemed that the other demons had recovered from their shock and found courage in the crowd. Alexis had to bring Serena somewhere safe. He couldn't stay at the cemetery as the pack would detect them by the smell of Serena's blood and he knew they would chase him whereever he fled to - except one place. He looked towards Babylon crouching in the distance. It was insanity to fly to the city in bright daylight, especially after the demons' assault, but Alexis had no choice.

He carefully lifted Serena from the ground and took off to the bright blue sky, racing towards Babylon.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexis flew as high as he could without making Serena's excruciating tries to breathe even more painful. He rushed towards the city at top speed, still far too low to stay out of sight, hoping that his speed would help him to stay unharmed. He knew that the others were at his heels, although he could neither see nor hear them as they flew much higher to keep out of the arrows' reach. Their dark shadows pacing over the ground gave them away.

He heard the alarmed cries of the people below when he speeded over the city, heard the panic and hatred in their voices. He saw how women and children fled from the streets to the safety of their houses, saw how the men armed themselves throwing stones in his direction, shooting arrows to the air. The stones were mostly aimed poor, not even reaching high enough to be of any concern to him. To dodge the arrows was a more difficult task.

Alexis was glad when his destination was close, although it was also the most dangerous part of his flight. The angry crowd in the streets tried to follow him but couldn't keep up with his speed. He knew it was not a good idea to come here, but he was desperate, not knowing where else he could turn. Serena's heart had slowed down to a hardly audible dreadfully weak palpitation. She didn't have time and so hadn't he.

The guards on the palace wall were so perplexed when he rushed past them, that some didn't shoot their arrows at all and most only when it was too late. Loud cries of alarm echoed through the palace and soon the whole place was up and about. Alexis would have wished for a less spectacular appearance, but could be lucky that neither he nor the injured succubus didn't get hit by any arrows.

Hephaistion stood on the balcony, trying to figure out what the whole uproar was about when Alexis dived down, landing directly next to him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" the young warrior shouted. "Are you..." He stopped when he saw Serena and the desperation shading Alexis' beautiful features. The succubus was a dreadful sight, more a lump of meat than a real shape. The brunette went pale. "Good gods! What has happened?" Hephaistion shoved the incubus towards the bed. "Lay her down."

Alexis carefully placed Serena on the bed. The succubus moaned in pain, her eyes now closed, but still trying hard to breathe. "They attacked her," the winged demon said, his voice trembling, his amber eyes glistening with tears.

"But why?" Hephaistion said, staring at the battered form of the crimson-haired succubus. His ocean-blue eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe anybody could do such a horrible thing to the light-hearted female.

"They do not need a reason to kill," Alexis answered in a hoarse whisper, brushing damp crimsons strands from Serena's deadly pale face.

"But she will be alright again?" Hephaistion said. "I've seen your wounds vanish within moments. She will be alright again!"

Alexis shook his head, not able to speak what he feared to be true. If Serena had inner bleedings she would bleed to death before the wounds could heal. Instead of answering Hephaistion he just looked up to meet his gaze. The human felt all hope fail at the incubus' heartbreakingly griefed and desperate expression. He took the demon's clawed hand, squeezing it gently. "She will be alright," he assured Alexis, tenderly rubbing the silvery tears away from the incubus' cheeks. "I will get her a healer." He didn't know how to explain the demons' presence to Alexander or how to protect them, but this wasn't important now. Serena had to be saved.

Hephaistion was half way out the door when Alexander, followed by Ptolemy and Cleitus, stormed around the corner, all fully armed. Alexander looked determined to do whatever had to be done. "It is him, isn't it?" Alexander said, referring to Alexis. He shoved Hephaistion aside, entering the room.

Alexander froze in the middle of his motion, staring at the winged predator, stunned by the creature's divine beauty and the seductive grace he moved with. Alexander cursed himself silently. He should have known which effect the demon would have on him as he had seen him before, but he had underestimated the incubus' seductive quality. The king was so fascinated by the incubus that he would have missed the miserable lump of meat lying on the bed if Serena hadn't choked. Alexis greeted Alexander with a low growl, crouching protectively in front of Serena like a black panther ready to strike, his golden eyes dangerously narrowed to slits.

"Stay away from her," the demon hissed, showing his sharp fangs, all muscles tense, his mighty black wings slightly spread. He would not allow anybody to harm Serena anymore.

"What is going on? What has happened to her?" Alexander exclaimed in shock, suddenly dragged back to reality.

"We can discuss later," Hephaistion interferred, touching Alexander's arm to stop him from going any closer to Alexis. This was the confrontation Hephaistion had feared since he had first met the incubus. It was a quite morbid thought, but Hephaistion believed, that Serena's dreadful injuries prevented Alexis and Alexander from fighting each other at first sight. "But first Serena does need a healer!"

To his and Alexis' relief the king nodded and allowed Hephaistion to shove him back to the door, where Cleitus waited. Ptolemy already had run of to get the doctor. The poor female on the bed was in such a dreadful shape that Ptolemy simply forgot she was a demon.

Cleitus didn't look happy at all. First because of the incubus' seductive presence which had a very unpleasant and unfamiliar effect on him, second because Alexander seemed to be affected in the same way. "Don't we kill them?", he asked rather disappointed. Hephaistion shot him an angry look, always making sure that he was between Cleitus and the two winged predators - although this was more for Cleitus' sake as Hephaistion didn't doubt Alexis could rip the bearded man to pieces without much of an effort.

"No we don't," Alexander said thoughtfully, watching the raven-haired incubus thouroughly. His questioning gaze was returned by amber eyes still shaded with tears. At this very moment the demon looked both heartbreakingly vulnerable and terribly dangerous. Alexander could see despair and love in the beast's golden eyes and a strong determination to protect those he loved. The king now understood that he wasn't just confrontated with a bloodthirsty monster, but that maybe Hephaistion was right - to some point.

At least Alexander's curiousity was awakend. He had to learn more about this fascinating creature. Still Alexander had to be careful. The bewitching beauty was able to twist the king around his little finger if Alexander wasn't on guard. He wasn't willing to trust the demons. But he was willing to show some friendly advance, as any other reaction would have driven Hephaistion farther away from him and into the demon's arms.

"There will be done no harm neither to you nor to the female within these walls," Alexander said solemnly. "I give you my word of honour." Cleitus nearly fainted, not believing what he heard, while Hephaistion and Alexis visibly relaxed at the king's words.

"I do thank you," Alexis said, his velvet voice slightly trembling. He was still tense, listening to Serena's choking breath and the low beat of her heart. And he wasn't sure if he could really trust the king of men until Hephaistion scattered his doubts.

"Alexander has never broken a word of honour," the young warrior said, smiling with relief. He was holding Alexander's hand, tenderly stroking it with his thumb. The king's decision had pleasantly surprised him as he had expected a long and hard quarrel with the king. It seemed the blond had abandoned his magic theory after the priest's visit.

Alexis nodded, turning his full attention to Serena, while Hephaistion explained to Alexander what had happened to the succubus and Cleitus unsuccessfully tried to protest against the king's vow. Then Ptolemy returned with the dumb healer and at the same time Cassander arrived with ill news.

"There's an angry mob at the front gate, led by this priest, Pollon. He says Babylon is ruled by blasphemers. He says you harbour one of the demons. And they threaten to break the gates open," Cassander told, while the very frightend looking doctor took care of Serena under the watchful eyes of Alexis. The incubus growled at the old man whenever Serena moaned in pain, showing his fangs and flexing his claws, until Hephaistion put his hands on the demon's shoulder and with soothing words lured him away from the panicing healer.

"Partly true," Alexander corrected. "I harbour two of them."

"You don't expect me to tell that to the mob, do you?", Cassander asked. "It's about thousand or even more of them out there. They are armed with torches and knifes. Some have swords. I don't think they really can break the gates, but the fire could cause problems. We could shoot them down, but honestly I think that would do more harm than good."

"Hand them over to the people," Cleitus demanded. "These beasts do mean no good."

"I have sworn to do them no harm," Alexander hissed angrily. "Do you want me to become a traitor?"

"Certainly not, my king," Cleitus said. He felt like being caught in the middle of a nightmare and wished he could wake up.

"Then shut up." Alexander turned to Cassander. "Tell the people of Babylon to return to their homes. Their king will despense justice on the demons. Oh, and tell that insulting brute of a priest that if he dares to set the citizens up against me again I might think about starting a collection of priests' heads. Thanks to the winged predators I already own the head of the former high priest of Nusku. Pollon's head would be a proper complement." Cassander nodded and left, none too happy with his task.

Meanwhile the healer splinted Serena's wings with much care to make sure that the bones would grow together correctly. Her breathing had eased a bit, the wounds slowly began to close. But still her heartbeat was far too weak like it would fade away every moment. Hephaistion had wrapped his arms around Alexis' neck, comforting him. He could feel him shake at the sight of Serena's agony.

Alexander wasn't sure if he liked how Hephaistion clung to the golden-eyed demon. Seeing the brunette pressed against the nearly nude and perfectly sculptured form of the incubus made him jealous and at the same time had a thrilling quality. "I want a word with you, Alexis," the king said. "Alone."

Cleitus got very pale. "No, my king. This is too dangerous."

"Oh, shut up," Alexander snapped. "Alexis promised not to hunt in the palace and that no harm would be done to those inhabiting it. And I expect him to keep his vows as I do." The king noticed Hephaistion smiling at him happily and smiled back.

'Now, that's how I use to know and love him,' Hephaistion thought, a warm sensation blossoming in his heart.

Alexis looked unsure, hesitating. He didn't want to leave Serena back here alone. What if she needed him? What if she died while he was away? What if the healer harmed Serena? What if the humans couldn't be trusted despite Hephaistion's assurance? The incubus didn't like Cleitus at all and was not willing to let him get close to the wounded succubus.

His doubts must have been plain on his face, as Hephaistion brushed a strand of silky black hair from his face in a soothing gesture. "I will stay with her and inform you when something happens." He followed the demon's gaze to Cleitus and added: "And I'm sure Cleitus has other things to do somewhere else in the palace quite far away from here."

"Indeed," Alexander exclaimed. "Cleitus, old friend, you look tired. Go to bed." The way the king uttered his suggestion it was clearly meant as a command. Cleitus swallowed hard, the anger sticking in his throat like a hardly chewed bit of meat. Then he bowed and stormed of. Alexander looked quite pleased with himself. "Now that this is done, would you please follow me."

Alexander took the lead, not daring to look back at the incubus who followed, his movements full of his natural grace. The demon's presence made him dizzy with insane desire, threatening to burn him alive. He had to keep himself under control, a pretty diffcult task for Alexander as he was used to let his temper flow in every direction he felt to and was used to take and get what he wanted. It perhaps hadn't been a smart idea to ask the raven-haired beauty to a lonely encounter. Cleitus would have been a perfect watch dog on a second thought, but now it was too late.

Alexander led the demon to his - and former Darius' - study, where he stood at the window watching the city below in order to avoid the excitating sight of the winged predator. Despite his worries about Serena, Alexis by now was highly amused, as he had caught the scent of the king's heavy arousal and could sense his inner strife. The incubus decided to tease the king, beginning a game he knew well as he was born to play and win it.

"I want you to stay away from Hephaistion," Alexander said, his mind haunted by wicked images of the golden-eyed incubus.

"Is this a command?" Alexis asked, his soft baritone voice dripping with seduction. The sound sent thrilling shivers down Alexander's spine and added pressure to his growing desire.

"Let's say I ask a favour in return for helping you and the succubus." Alexander continued to stare out of the window, although he didn't like the view at all, as he could see the angry mob gathered in front of the palace gates, led by this annoying gnome of a priest.

"Do you ask this favour for yourself or for Hephaistion?" Alexis asked. His warm breath was blowing against the king's neck, causing Alexander to jump startled, as he hadn't heard the incubus' move closer. It cost him the biggest amount of self-control not to spin around and take what he lusted for more every second that passed. He cursed himself again. If this wasn't evil magic, he didn't know what else it could be.

"What do you mean?" Alexander managed to say, his voice rather husky. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Don't you? But by denying him a pleasure he enjoys, you do hurt him. You take something away from him that makes him happy. And you do this because you feel jealous. You simply don't want to share."

Alexander shivered with anger and desire. He could feel the heat radiating from the incubus' body, standing right behind him. "How dare you talk to me like that?" he growled, facing the demon. He looked up - as the incubus was taller than he - into two orbs of molten gold and all his fury and with it all accusations evaporated, as his mind went numb and somewhat empty. "I do love Hephaistion," the king said in a low hoarse voice.

"You haven't shown much of your affection lately." The incubus retreated one step and smiled wickedly when Alexander followed, driven by the lewd temptation he couldn't resist. "Hephaistion is precious. Still you seem to take him for granted. You don't recognize his love as something very special."

"He belongs to me. To me and to noone else," Alexander said, never breaking eye-contact with the demon. He felt as if he had fallen into an ocean of liquid gold and would have willingly drowned there.

"You do not own him. He chooses to be with you," Alxis whispered huskily, every word enriched with lascivity. He knew he was driving Alexander mad and found it quite amusing how the blond man tried rather unsuccsessfully to resist his overwhelming desire. The king certainly wasn't a man who could control himself easily, a self-centered and far too proud person.

"I am the king. I always do get what I want. Nobody can deny it to me." His words had hardly passed his lips, when he placed a hand at the back of the incubus' head, pulling him close to meet his hungry kiss. His other hand glided down the demon's muscular chest and belly, tearing at the cloth tied losely around his hips. Alexander would show this lewd creatur, heating his passion to an infernal blaze, who was the one in command. "I always do get what I want," the king informed the raven-haired incubus, after he had finally broken the passionate kiss, now pushing the winged demon towards his bedchamber. His doings were the invitation Alexis' had waited for.

"Indeed?" Alexis said with a very wide and terribly wicked grin, responsing to the king's pressure obediently, but things were about to change. Alexis decided to teach the king a lesson in submissiveness which Alexander wouldn't forget for the rest of his life.

Before Alexander could even utter his surprise he was lifted up and thrown to the bed like a life-size doll, the incubus mounting him, pressing him to the mattress. Next the king's arms were brought above his head, his wrists encircled in an iron grip. He would have struggled himself free, but the incubus held him in place quite easily, he would have protested, but the wicked beast silenced him with another harsh kiss, thrusting his hot and velvet tongue in the moist cavern of Alexander's mouth. Alexander moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes. When he opened them again only instants later his hands were already neatly tied to the bed with parts of the silk sheet.

The incubus was towering over him, his eyes a glowing bronze fire. "So you thought, you could dominate me?" the winged predator laughed, while Alexander tried hard to get his hands free and buck the incubus of. Alexis watched his useless attempts patiently and with a highly amused smirk that made Alexander roar with fury. In the end the silk ropes cut painfully into the human's flesh and he was quite exhausted, sweat shimmering on his smooth skin.

"Let go of me!" Alexander yelled in frustration. This was not how it was meant to be. The situation had gone out of control and he found himself dominated in a most humilating way. Panic was nagging at the edge of his mind, but was dulled by the burning desire asking for relief. "I order you to free me at once! I am the king!" The last part of the sentence was swallowed by a loud moan of pleasure, as the incubus had started to nibble at the human's earlobe, trailing bites and kisses down his throat and along his collarbone, while his claws ripped the human's clothes away, travelling over his chest and flat belly, leaving little cuts on his way down.

"Hm? Oh yes, you are," Alexis agreed, but didn't show any sign of obedience to the king's demands. Instead he went on to stroke his prey's inner thighs and to kiss, bite and suck at his neck, licking away tiny drops of crimson blood with the tip of his tongue.

"Treacherous beast!" Alexander's hiss changed into a passionate groan, as the incubus carefully took care of the blond man's nipples with his tongue and teeth, biting and sucking at the hardening flesh till it was sore and painfully sensitive. "You promised not to harm me."

"But I do not harm you," the incubus said with a seductive smile, visibly enjoying his wicked game. "We're just having some fun. That's what you wanted, isn't it? Don't you like it?" He shifted his weight, putting more pressure to the human's pulsating erection, stroking his swollen balls tenderly.

"No!" Alexander managed to gasp, his head tilted back, all muscles tense with the boiling sensation that rushed through his body. He started to pull at the bonds again. It drove him mad that he was at the demon's mercy and could do nothing but lie there and be taken like some bloody catamite. Alexander flew into a tantrum, yelling and howling at the incubus, but it dind't help him.

"Liar," the winged demon chuckled. "Your body betrays your nasty words. You're annoyingly naughty. Guess, I have to punish you." He cut the ropes binding Alexander and flung him around as if he was not a skilled warrior but a little boy, completely ignoring the maniacal human's yells of protest while he gave the king a sound spanking.

Alexander howled more in fury than pain when the first slap hit his bare flesh. A second followed, then a third one, and the king didn't know anymore what he was more furious about: The fact that he got disciplined or that deep down in the shadows of his soul he truly enjoyed the punishment.

Meanwhile Alexis had a really good time. The worse the king's fit of raving madness got, the more the incubus enjoyed it. "You could apologize for all those nasty things you said, you know," Alexis said in a sweet and innocent tone, causing Alexander to curse him with the wrath of Nusku and a lot of other remarkable obscenities.

After about ten or so slaps, leaving a bright red imprint of Alexis' hand on the human's buttocks, the incubus pulled the human to kneel on all fours, pressing his head none to gently to the mattress, while keeping him in place with an arm wrapped around the human's waist. Alexander put up another useless struggle when he felt the incubus' hard length pressing against his ass.

"Submit," the demon growled, digging his claws into the blond man's flesh, deep red blood pearling over the king's smooth skin. "Submit or it will hurt you."

"You will pay for this," Alexander hissed furiously.

Alexis sighed, meanwhile rather unnerved, tying Alexander's hands to the bed again to get his own hands free. "You would enjoy yourself much more if you weren't so bloody stubborn," he whispered in the human's ear, tracing it's outlines with his rough tongue, while his now unoccupied hands stroke Alexander's body, scratching his skin gently with his claws. The human shivered, moaning softly.

"Submit," the incubus demanded again, but Alexander only shook his head, not able to utter any other sounds but lewd groans of pleasure, squirming under the demon's exquisite touch. The treatment got rougher, claws drawing blood, as Alexis felt his own glimming passion blaze to a sizzling fire. The beast sneaked to the edge of the shadow, waiting for it's time to come, and roared with dissapointment when it was shoved back to the darkness. But it was still there, lingering in the blackness of the incubus' soul, waiting.

"Submit," Alexis hissed. He had found a scented oil in an earthen bottle, standing next to the king's bed. His slick oily fingers carefully preparing Alexander for the intrusion, taking special care not to hurt him with his claws, which was a quite difficult thing to do.

Alexander tilted his head back, arching his back. He wanted nothing more than to feel the incubus' impressive length inside him, but he would neither admit this nor submit to the winged demon. He cursed his own stubborness and shook his head again, putting up another weak fight, pulling at the silk ropes.

"So you want it rough." Alexis shrugged. "It's your decision." He placed his hands on Alexander's hips to keep the king from bucking, and rammed in with one deep thrust, the tight muscles of the human's entrance contracting in spasm. Alexander cried out in pain and shock at the sudden brutal intrusion. He tried to get free again, but failed as Alexis held him in an iron grip.

"Submit," the demon growled, his eyes a blazing copper, when he moved in a fast rhythm inside Alexander's narrow passage, fitting exquisitly tight aroung him.

And at last Alexander gave in, moving with the incubus instead of struggling against him. The pain of every thrust faded as he relaxed and a thrilling sensation spread from the blond man's loins, radiating through his shaking body. Long passionate cries and lewd moans escaped his mouth, his own throbbing dick flapped against his stomach. He would never have believed that being dominated like this could feel so mind-numbing good.

Alexis heard the deep grunts and lustful groans of his squriming prey, he heard the call of the beast, his blood boiling in his veins, an excitating mind-numbing sensation thundering through his very being. He felt the human shake when he spilled his hot seed on the silk sheets, collapsing to the mattress.

The predator finally let got of the king, cutting him free. Alexander laid on the bed, panting, his face quite red, anger returning. Alexis presented his sweetest and most innocent smile to the battered king. "Now, back to the topic we've been discussing before this - incident," the incubus said with a flutter of his long eyelashes.

Before Alexander was able to shout at the incubus there was a knock at the door. A young servant stepped in timidly, trying very hard to look anywhere but at the bed. "Please, it is about the winged woman", the boy muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

The incubus was out of the door before Alexander could say anything, grabbing the piece of cloth he used to wear around his hips. Cursing the king got up, dressed and followed the lewd creature in a rather stiff walk, his ass aching from the hard and fast intrusion. Alexander felt like a young girl who had intended to allow her lover a kiss and surprisingly ended up deflowered. The demon was a bloody but admittedly damn sexy nuisance and a dangerous rival in the fight for Hephaisiton's love. The king wasn't used to losing and he wouldn't be defeated again. Alexander wanted to shout at the winged demon for humilating him and stealing his dignity - in an exquisitly pleasant and highly enjoyable way, but nontheless the incubus was guilty of all accusations.

Meanwhile Alexis had reached Hephaistion's bedchambers, crashing into the dumb doctor who ran as if death itself was on his heels. The healer's eyes were wide in panic when he looked at the golden-eyed incubus. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound passed his lips. Alexis shoved him aside none too gently, not caring at all for the old man, as his thoughts were too occupied with the worry about his sister. He stepped slowly into the room, his panicstricken heart thundering in his chest. 'Please let her be alright,' he thought. 'Please!'

Hephaistion sat on the edge of his bed, holding Serena's hand. He looked up when the raven-haired incubus entered. "She's alright," he greeted the demon with an assuring smile. "She woke a few minutes ago and instantly tried to seduce the doctor."

Alexis grinned relieved, sitting down next to Serena and Hephaistion. The prone dainty succubus looked still very pale and her wounds hadn't healed up properly yet, her wings looked rather weird with all the splints and she wasn't a pretty sight at all, but her breathing was easy and the naughty twinkle had returned to her amber eyes. "Well, you know, the old freak actually wasn't my type of guy, but after what I went through I take what I get," she said in a husky whisper, her lips forming a supposed to be smile.

Alexis placed a tender kiss on her cheek. He would have embraced her just to feel her heartbeat against his, but at her state this wasn't a good idea at all. "You're hopeless," he chuckled, smiling happily at her. He got serious again. "Why did Tessos attack you? Did you get any information about his and Ellestias' plans?"

Serena shook her head and regreted it at once as a horrible pain formed within her skull and blinded her. She moaned, cursing. "He didn't talk much before he attacked me. The pack thought we were both dead and I dare say Tessos was none too happy to see us alive."

"I shouldn't have let you go alone," Alexis said guiltily.

Serena shrugged and winced, her smile a mask of pain. "It was my decision," she managed to cough. "And it wasn't a bad plan. Nobody could forsee that Tessos would turn completely mad."

"So we now don't know more than before," Hephaistion said, feeling sorry that Serena's painful sacrifice had been useless.

"I should have killed the hideous beast when I had a chance," Alexander said on entering the room, his face still red with anger about his recent defeat. He sat down next to Hephaistion, putting an arm around his shoulder possessively. He shot the golden-eyed incubus a challenging look and earned himself a naughty smirk from the demon.

Hephaistion immediately noticed the bright red cuts on the kings chest, hardly hidden by the red and golden robe he was wearing. The young warrior suddenly felt a sick sensation in his stomach. He couldn't believe that Alexander and Alexis had enjoyed each others touch while he had been watching over the hurt succubus. He bit his lower lip and pushed Alexander's hand away, throwing accusing glances at both the king and the predator, while he tried to decide whether to throw a tantrum or not.

"So should have I," Alexis growled, flexing his claws. Next time Tessos wouldn't get away. Alexis owed it to Serena. He would present the monster's heart to her, cost what it may!

"You persuaded me to spare him," Alexander pointed out, not able to suppress a yawn. He was deadly tired and looked alike.

"One of my biggest mistakes ever," Alexis agreed. "But it can't be undone."

"Have you come to any decision what to do about the demons' assault?" Hephaistion asked coldly, trying hard to suppress the nagging disappointment he felt boiling within him.

"Oh, well no," Alexander said. He had to find an excuse as he didn't want the handsome brunette to know about his encounter with the incubus. He could still remember Hephaistion's unpleasant bitching relating to Bagoas. But he couldn't come up with a proper excuse right now.

"And what have you done while you were away? It's been quite some time," Hephaistion hissed.

Alexis shot him a questioning look. "You're jealous," he stated curiously. He had managed to imitate human habits in a way Serena found extremely creepy and absolutely loony, but he still was a demon. Jealousy was an emotion unknown to him and although he had tried he hadn't yet understood it. It was a bit like envy, he had figured out, but got a special quality because it was always related to love. And as love itself it was neither reasonable nor predictable. Up to now nobody had ever felt jealous because of him and he found it quite exciting that Hephaistion did.

Hephaistion didn't share the demon's curious excitement. "Well, you two cheated on me. Of course I am jealous."

"But you betrayed me with Alexis," Alexander started but fell silent when the brunette shot him an icy look.

"Bagoas," the young warrior simply said. His tone made clear he wouldn't tolerate any contradiction, especially none of Alexander's usual "I'm the king"-rubbish, his stare demanded an explanation - and a damn good one would be needed to soothe his anger now.

"He started," Alexander said in a shot, blaming the perplexed incubus, pointing at him with his finger. "He grabbed me before I could do or say anything to stop him."

"Oh, really?" said Hephaistion now looking and sounding totally pissed off. "Well I do recall that the winged demons can't touch as long as they aren't invited!" He hated it when Alexander lied to him. It was hurting him as it showed how less Alexander cared and it was insulting as he seemed to think Hephaistion stupid enough to believe his lame excuses.

"Oh," Alexander exclaimed. He had forgotten about that very special detail. Alexis smirked at him and shrugged. The gesture made Alexander furious but he was in decent trouble now so he couldn't deal with the winged nuisance. "But the demons who killed the people in the temple district certainly didn't ask for a permission before they murdered their victims," the king pointed out triumphantly and quite happy that he had found a way to change the topic.

"Of course not. They didn't hunt," Serena snorted, sounding indignant. She found the whole cheating discussion useless and foolish. "We want our prey to desire us as the orgasm gives the blood a special flavour and as the mating is much more fun if the prey enjoys it as much as the demon does."

"I understand," Alexander said, pulling a face of disgust. He felt Hephaistion's blazing gaze at the back of his head. "Well that means we should be prepared for the attacks - which includes a decent rest." He yawned, stretching as he got up and walked towards the door quickly. "I better catch some sleep."

"You divert of the actual topic," Hephaistion hissed. His ocean blue eyes were blazing with anger, a special twinkle that almost made them shine. He looked terribly beautiful like one of the mysterious Furies.

"Why don't you blame him?" Alexander sulked, pointing at the incubus who followed the rather unpleasant conversation attentively, while Serena only shook her head as if to say: They're all loony!

"Who says I won't?" Hephaistion shot back. "Just right now I'm talking to you. Why do you think you can always get away with cheating? Why do you think I would tolerate this behaviour?"

"I don't understand. You used to accept my - activities," Alexander said angrily.

"Well, things have changed. I always thought you were the stronger one of us and that I was only meant to follow and love you with my heart's deepest devotion. But I have learnt that there is much more power within me, that I can overcome my own nature and set myself free. I am no life-size doll you can play with and abandon like you want."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Alexander asked, getting angry. He hated to quarrel with Hephaistion and terribly missed the submissiveness the young warrior had used to show. Things had been easier when Hephaistion still had been his old weak self. However, Alexander couldn't deny that the new Hephaistion was disturbingly tempting, the new selfesteem adding a good portion of naughty sex appeal. "Who brought these silly thoughts to your mind."

"Alexis did," Hephaistion hissed.

"Oh, well, who else!" the king exclaimed, throwing up his arms in a mock gesture of defeat. "He of course is perfect. Why don't you just fly away with him?" With these words he stormed out of the room, anger boiling in his veins.

"Now this man has a temper," Serena said. She was rather impressed. She licked her lips hungrily, her eyes shiny with lust. "Is he as wild in bed? Oh, I'd so like to find out!"

"Oh, do shut up!" Hephaistion shouted, he got up and started to pace up and down the room. Serena and Alexis exchanged puzzled looks.

"I don't understand why you are so upset," Serena said. "Alexis and Alexander seem to go on well together. You feared they would kill each other, instead they had a bit of fun. So what's the problem?"

"They both cheated on me!"

"Why?" Alexis asked. Like Serena he didn't understand at all what was wrong with having whoever he wanted. It was the most natural thing to the winged demons and something not even Alexis managed to suppress - and admittedly had never even thought about to suppress.

Hephaistion turned and looked at the two puzzled faces, two pairs of golden eyes staring back at him in wild confusion. "Can't you see?" he asked. Both demons shook their heads. Hephaistion sighed. "You both should have been faithful to me and you both haven't because of being with someone else," he explained to the incubus.

"But Alexis has been with me, too," Serena pointed out. "So he has cheated on you before and you weren't angry then."

"That's not the same. I have taken part when you made love to each other."

"So it isn't cheating if you take part?" Alexis asked. He wasn't sure if he got it right what this conversation was about.

Hephaistion thought about this for a second, then nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess, That's right."

"Well, honey," Serena said, pulling herself to a sitting position with a hardly suppressed whimper of pain. "You don't really believe that we don't mate when you're not around, do you? So that's cheating again."

"That's different. I know you," Hephaistion tried to explain.

"But you know Alexander far better than Serena. And you know me," Alexis said. He once more came to the conclusion that love couldn't be understood no matter how hard he tried. "So why is it cheating when I'm with Alexander, but no cheating when I'm with Serena?"

"That's not what I meant. When we three were together you somehow introduced Serena to me and I somehow agreed in you having sex with her." The young warrior could tell by another pair of puzzled glances which the demons exchanged that both didn't understand what he was saying.

"So you're upset because the guys didn't ask for your permission?" Serena asked, the expression on her face showing clearly that she thought the human was more than just a bit nuts.

"Yes." Hephaistion sighed when he looked at the demons. They still didn't understand.

"That's a little bit weird, don't you think?" Serena said, expressing her thoughts clearly.

"Well, maybe," Hephaistion admitted, feeling quite weird himself by now. "I can't help how I feel. It just wasn't right and they both didn't think or care about me. I feel neglected and..." He fell silent and shrugged helplessly.

"Is there any reasonable explanation for you're behaviour?" Serena checked in an unnerved tone.

Hephaistion shook his head. "No, I don't think there is."

"Well, I have a piece of advice for you, sweetheart." Serena fluttered her eyelashes at Hephaistion and laid down again. "Do have a rest. You look like you would fall asleep every moment. Then go and get both of them and have the fuck of your life. And now shut up. I'm tired."


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander was in a bad mood. He pondered over Hephaistion's words, the encounter with the bewitchingly beautiful incubus and the assault of the demons. Cassander hadn't managed to get rid of the angry mob so there was quite a noise outside. Despite the uproar and the disturbing thoughts on his mind he fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

When he awoke again it was because of a strange creaking sound. It was already dark outside and he couldn't make out more than the shaded silhouettes of the room's furniture and the curtains flowing in the wind. The red and gold painted wing above his bed swayed slightly, producing a low squeaking tone which may have been the noise he awakened to. Alexander sighed in relief. For a moment he had thought there was somebody else in the chamber. "I am getting paranoid," he told himself, cursing his servant who should have waken him before dusk.

He was about to get out of bed, when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun round - and there she was, a breathtakingly beautiful figure, silky platin hair cascading down her back to her hips, her cold grey eyes shining in the darkness like icy gems. The king had the feeling he had seen eyes like these before, full of hatred and disgust, but he couldn't recall as his mind went numb when his body betrayed him and blood rushed from his brain to support his erection. The succubus' stare sent icy shivers down Alexander's spine and exquisite fear crept to his heart, strangely increasing his excitation. Her skin was so pale it glowed silvery in the darkness. Her wings were spread half way, shiny with moonlight.

She smiled at him, a greedy smirk that didn't illuminate her face but increased the cruelty of her features. "Greetings, king of men," the succubus said, kneeling on the bed. "My name is Ellastias, Queen of Babylon and mistress of all men."

Somwhere back in the depths of his mind Alexander knew he had to fight. But he was paralysed by the winged demon's presence, his eyes drinking in the sight of her fine body. She wasn't as richly curved as Serena, still in this moment to Alexander she was the embodiment of womanhood. He remembered her name. She was the mother of this hideous beast called Tessos and her eyes were as deadly cold as his. There was nothing but loathing in her gaze. Still all Alexander managed to say rather sulkily was: "I am king of Babylon."

Despite his fear and the warning voice in his head, screaming at him, he reached out to touch the succubus' silky hair and her beautiful cruel face. Her skin felt smooth and strangely cool under his touch. He longed to taste her lips, her skin and her juices of passion. It was as if his brain had stopped working and his dick now did the brain's job - and his hardening length certainly was no good at it. "I want you," he blurted out before he could stop himself. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood but it was already too late. He had invited the succubus. This was the third time he couldn't resist one of the winged predators, the third time he was defeated - and the last time if he couldn't achieve control over his body and the situation again.

"You are no king. Not after tonight," Ellestias snorted, stroking his cheek, her clawed thumb tracing a bleeding cut along his jaw-bone. "First you will worship me as your mistress. Then you will welcome me as your death."

Alexander managed to shake his head slightly, his gaze glued to the demon's icy eyes. He wished he could have moved his body as he felt the tiny rest of his resistance fade away. He had never been good at denying himself what he whished. He had never felt the need to tame his desires. So when the deadly creature tore his clothes away his hands travelled over her slender body as if they had developed an individual exsistence - as had his cock.

A crazy thought crossed his mind and blossomed there to a mad idea. He would have this female. He would have her and dominate her. Alexander cursed himself. He should know better after what Alexis did with him, after his encounter with Serena. Still this incredibly stupid and loony idea didn't vanish but formed to a burning desire which demanded to be fulfilled.

Alexander tried to catch the succubus' narrow wrists to push her to the mattress, but instead she pinned him to the bed, mounting him in a motion so quick that the blond human didn't even see her come. She pressed her bony knees to his loins, leading his erect dick to her moist entrance. Ellestias was not willing to toy with her prey. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted it as fast as possible. As she started to move in a demandingly quick rhythm her claws flayed his skin from his flesh, causing him to scream in agony.

************************************************************

"What is wrong?", Hephaistion asked sleepily. He had hardly slept, listening to the demons' steady breathing, pondering over his feelings towards the raven-haired incubus and the king. He was snuggled to Alexis chest, the incubus resting to his left, Serena to his right side. Both demons had suddenly stirred, sniffing the air, listening carefully, golden eyes narrowed to slits.

Shadows danced on the wall, cast there by the fires that illuminated the inner court and the palace wall. He could hear the guards' control calls and the distant noise of the still assembled mob, although it had faded to a tired mumble.

"There's a heavy smell of blood", Alexis whispered, giving Hephaistion to understand that he should get dressed and armed. The brunette obeyed, reaching for his sword.

Serena sat up, clinging to her brother. She was much better than hours before. Most of her wounds had vanished, but her wings still hurt terribly whenever she moved them. "They're here," she said referring to the pack of winged predators, her golden eyes wide with fear. "They are in the palace!"

"But the guards didn't detect them. How did they enter the palace?" Hephaistion said, putting on his short tunic. He was nervous.

"Possibly by the same way as we did," Alexis answered, cursing himself that he hadn't informed Alexander about all the secret passages he knew. "I will have a look around."

"And leave us here?" Serena shrieked terrified. She was out of the bed at once, not letting go of her brother's arm. "Bad idea. I am no good at fighting especially not in my condition. And Hephaistion is only human. He's no match for any of those treacherous bastards. You must protect us!"

"I agree with Serena, although I'm not that bad at fighting," Hephaistion said, clasping the hilt of his sword, weighing it in his hand. "Let's stick together and try to find Alexander."

The passages and halls were empty, dark and silent, nobody had lighted up the torches, nobody walked through the corridors. The only sound was the soft tap-tap of Alexis' and Serena's bare feet and the clapping of Hephaistion's sandals, from time to time the wounded succubus added a whimper which echoed from the walls, making the whole situation even more lurid.

"Where have they all gone?" Hephaistion whispered. There should have been guards all over the place. Cleitus had arranged their on duty walks and made sure that the soldiers did take their duties serious. Hephaistion's question was answered when they entered the great hall. The scent of blood was so heavy that even the human could smell it. Behind every statue, which decorated the hall, lay the corpses of men, some had their throats slashed, some their necks broken. All of them had been killed quickly and from behind. None of them had had the breeze of a chance.

"Good gods," Hephaistion exclaimed. "There are more than fifty corpses." He felt sick. At the same time the warrior in him awakened. There was no time to lose, no time to mourn, no time to be weak. They had to alarm Alexander and the other guards before things got worse.

"This is dreadful!" Serena trembled like an aspen leaf, her eyes wide with horror and shiny with tears. She clutched at both Hephaistion's and Alexis' hands. The memory of Tessos trying to rape and kill her was still too fresh.

"The whole pack has to be here," Alexis said, although he hoped to be proved wrong. He freed his hand from Serena's grasp taking the lead to Alexander's chambers.

"How many?" Hephaistion asked when they hurried on. Serena clung to him like a frightened child.

"It's seventeen left," Alexis growled. "And they have just started. They are somewhere in the palace killing everybody who happens to cross their way."

They reached Alexander's chambers. Right in front of the door a dark pool of blood spread across the stone floor. Hephaistion's heart stopped at the dreadful sight as panic took control. He squeezed Serena's hand, not able to utter a single sound, ocean blue eyes wide with horror, and the dainty succubus squeezed back. Then Alexander's scream tore the silence.

Hephaistion was through the door before he could think twice. The terrible fear that he was going to lose Alexander drove him forward, supporting him with strength he hadn't known he possessed. Reality seemed to fade, all thoughts vanished from his mind and he was driven by mere despair, determined to save his love.

Hephaistion rushed into Alexander's room, sword drawn and with a battle-cry attacked the winged demon crouching over the king's limp form. She clawed at the kings chest, ripping at his flesh while she lifted herself from him and then slammed down on him again in a brutal and not at all desireable manner. Her face was twisted to a cruel and hideous mask, all beauty vanished.

The sight froze the blood in Hephaistion's veins and at the same time provided him with the power to move on. The young warrior's sword swirrled through the air and hit the pale succubus shoulder, metal scraping against bone, crimson blood squirting from the wound.

The succubus shrieked in a high pitched tone that hurt Hephaistion's ears. She spun round, moving faster than any human could, blocked the human's next blow and with a backhand sent him sailing through the air. He crashed into the wall, sliding to the ground where he lay dazed. Hephaistion struggled to get up again, moaning. He was dizzy, the whole room spun.

The succubus abandoned her prey, rushing towards the frail human who dared to attack her. She was determined to rip him to tiny pieces. Hephaistion looked up and met her deadly cold gaze full of hatred. She wore the face of his death.

But Ellestias did never reach him. Her way was blocked by Alexis, stepping between her and Hephaistion, flexing his claws as he growled at the pale succubus. Meanwhile Serena helped Hephaistion to his feet, dragging him out of the danger area as quickly as possible.

"You again," Ellestias hissed, snarling at the raven-haired incubus, her voice shrieking with frenzy. "Your death has been reported to me twice. It is high time there is some truth behind this news. You will die now as will your filthy human flock."

"Have a try!" Alexis growled, all muscles tense and ready to strike. He and Ellestias circled each other and a lurid dance of violence began.

The opponents moved so fast it was hard for Hephaistion to follow their moves with the eyes. He would have interferred but Serena dragged him away from the battle. "Are you fucking nuts," the crimson-haired succubus yelled. "Stay away from them. She's a really tough one. She would tear you to pieces and I don't want Alexis to blame me because I didn't look after you properly."

She pulled him towards the bed where Alexander was writhing with pain. The king looked dreadful, only slowly coming back to consciousness. Serena lifted him up as if he didn't weigh anything at all, cradling him like a baby. Then she shooed Hephaistion out of the room as if she was an overdimensional brood-hen.

"We have to help Alexis," the brunette protested, torn between his worry and love for Alexander and Alexis. The king looked dreadful and his whimpers of pain didn't help to soothe Hephaistion's panic away. But Alexis was in terrible danger and Hephaistion feared he could be hurt or even die. The sick sensation returned which he had felt when the incubus had come to him after his fight with Tessos. Whatever Hephaistion decided to do he would leave one of his lovers alone.

"He can look after himself. You would only get in his way or get hurt yourself and he would have to rescue you like he always rescues me." Serena tried to sound assuring but her smoky voice trembled. She held an injured human in her arms, a second was following her and she didn't know where to turn or what to do. So she just chose a direction and ran, bumping into Cleitus, Cassander, Ptolemy and a very pale and frightened Bagoas around the next corner on entering a long corridor, like a gallery opening to the garden. Soldiers filled the garden, mostly archers. The whole palace was on alarm by now.

"The king!" Cleitus shouted at the battered form in Serena's arms. "She has killed the king!" He drew his sword, ready to strike.

"He's not dead, just hurt," Hephaistion yelled, pushing Cleitus arm away. The bearded man started to unnerve him with is quick judgements. "There are demons all over the place. they have killed a lot of the guards and one tried to murder Alexander. We could get there just in time to save him."

"We know. One came into Cleitus room while we were discussing the matter of war. It was quite a hard fight. The bloody beast kept the three of us and four more soldiers busy. The guards are dead, but so is the incubus. Cleitus cut his head of," Cassander said. He looked quite battered himself. "And Tessos has been seen near the harem. He chased poor Bagoas through half of the castle, but must have lost his trail somewhere. And then we heard Alexander's cry."

Meanwhile Serena willingly handed Alexander to the gloomy looking - and at Serena's opinion quite sexy - warrior with the dark beard who examined the king at once. Alexander pushed Cleitus hand away, trying to get up. "This bloody whore!" he coughed hoarsely, referring to Ellestias. His blazing anger dulled the pain until it was only a nagging ache. "This cursed bitch!" He stood up, tottering.

"What an insulting way to address my dear mother," a cold voice behind him hissed. Serena shrieked, shrinking away from the figure in the shadows, trying to hide behind Hephaistion. Bagoas yelled and ran for his life, storming down the corridor as fast as he could. "And I see Alexis' annoying slut is here too," Tessos continued, ignoring the fleeing catamite.

"A sword!" Alexander yelled, foam forming around his mouth. He was so furious he felt as if he could strangle the hideous monster with his bare hands. "Give me a sword!"

"No, you're hurt," Hephaistion held him back, pulling him in an embrace. "Please, stay away from him. Please, leave it to the others. There are archers everywhere. He can't get away. Please, I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"Hephaistion is right," Cleitus agreed. "Let me kill him for you, my king."

"Oh, how sweet. Hear, hear, he loves you," Tessos sneered, keeping his distance to the human warriors. "Does the mighty king have a babysitter? You should better listen to mommy, lad, or you might get hurt."

"You bloody motherfucking son of a bitch!" Alexander shouted, pushing Hephaistion away from him, wrenching the brunette's sword out of his hand. He rushed forward, accompanied by Cleitus, Ptolemy and Cassander. Unarmed Hephaistion could do nothing but watch. It would have been insane to fight against Tessos with bare fists. Serena ducked away. She was terrified, nearly paralysed face to face with her tormentor.

Tessos waited until the warriors were dangerously close. Then he jumped over the rear, swung round and with a flap of his wings landed behind his perplexed opponents, who hadn't even turned when the ugly monster grabbed Hephaistion, placing his claws at the brunette's throat.

Alexander stopped dead. "No! Let go of him!" His voice was hoarse with fear, Hephaistion's sword shaking in his hand.

Tessos laughed madly at him. "Oh, do you worry about loverboy? Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let him go." He laughed again and licked Hephaistion's cheek with his long tongue. The brunette shiverd with disgust but didn't dare to utter a single sound. The demon's claws digged into his flesh, drawing blood. Tessos sniffed him, reveling in the young man's fear. "Nobody moves or he dies," Tessos hissed as he had noticed Serena moving closer behind him. The crimson-haired succubus froze, throwing questioning glances at Alexander. But the king looked as helpless as she felt.

"As loverboy said: I can't get away with all the archers down there," the burnt incubus continued. "But you won't shoot me when he is with me, will you?" And with this words he took off, pressing Hephaistion to him, one clawed hand still at the human's throat, the other arm wrapped around his waist.

The archers started to shoot immediately. "No!" Alexander shouted in a terrified high pitched tone. "Stop shooting! Stop it!" The soldiers obeyed at once.

Tessos' laughter rang in Alexander's ears, as he watched how the incubus soared higher, leaving the palace behind. With him Hephaistion started to vanish from his sight, getting smaller the higher the winged monster flew.

"Hephaistion!" Alexander shouted at the top of his voice, a heartbreaking call of despair.


	17. Chapter 17

The palace got smaller and smaller beneath them. Hephaistion felt sick and dizzy, his stomach twisting. Flying with Alexis had been a wonderful experience but this was mere horror. His world shattered as the city below turned into ant-size.

Hephaistion could hear Alexander cry out for him in a high-pitched desperate voice. Then all noises from beneath vanished and Hephaistion was left alone with the fearful thundering of his heart, the flapping of the hideous monster's leathery wings and the rush of the cool wind.

Tessos had taken his melted lump of a hand from Hephaistion's throat, still the warrior didn't dare to fight out of fear the monster could drop him. Although Tessos now didn't touch his bare skin anymore Hephaistion felt terribly disgusted.

Hephaistion tried to fight back the tears, but it was useless. They streamed down his cheeks and although the night breeze dried them away gently as if to hush his fears, horror and sadness away, still his face stayed wet as more and more tears welled from his eyes. He tried not to panic, tried to tell his frantic mind to calm and think of a plan how to get out of this situation, but it didn't work. All he managed to do was hold back the sobs until memories of his dreadful nightmare returned to his mind, torturing him with horrible images.

Tessos smirked in high amusement. The heavy scent of the human's fear was excitating, the thundering of his heart was like music to the monster's ears.

Hephaistion shuddered at the sound of the hideous incubus' laughter.

What was the dreadful monster going to do with him? What was on his mind? What was he planning? Would Tessos get him back to the demons' hiding place and rape him there like he dreamt nights ago? Would he just slay him? Or would Hephaition be used as a hostage to control Alexander? None of these possibilities did any good to soothe Hephaistion's growing panic.

It made Hephaistion crazy that he didn't know. But at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to know at all.

He prayed to all gods he knew and all those whom he hadn't heard of yet for help and mercy, but there wasn't much even gods could do. Alexander couldn't help him. He was out of reach. And Alexis was fighting Ellestias. Maybe he was hurt or even dead.

Hephaistion was all alone.

********************************************

Ellestias was the toughest opponent Alexis had ever fought against. He was quite lucky that Hephaistion had hurt the deadly succubus so badly that she could hardly move her left arm. It gave Alexis the chance to dodge and block her attacks instead of being slayed by the frenzied female within an instant. She was nearly as tall as the incubus and incredibly fast and strong, although she didn't look it. And her thundering fury increased her strenght and quickness, although - as always - it did no good to her tactics and kept her from thinking about what she did. And that was what Alexis counted on.

So Alexis tried to keep to her left, avoiding her blows as good as he could, using the occasional gaps of her defence to strike, while he tried not to get entangled with her. It was most likely she would wrestle him down if he allowed her to grip him. But he knew he couldn't avoid her forever, although he could buy Hephaistion, Alexander and Serena enough time to get out of the room and as far away as possible. He was getting tired, while Ellestias didn't seem to be affected at all, showing no signs of exhaustion.

"Keep still, nuisance," the succubus hissed in fury, as the golden-eyed demon jumped onto the bed, backing away from her fierce attacks. She had left deep cuts of her claws on his muscular chest and broken his wrist but hadn't done much more damage as the annoying youngster kept to dodge. Her shoulder was hurting from the damn human's unexpected attack and Alexis had broken her arm with a swift twist as a payback for his wrist when she had tried to grab him. So now her left arm was hanging useless at her side, swaying whenever she moved, sending white flashes of pain through her body. In a furious rush she leapt after him, not noticing that Alexis was standing with his back to the wall. When he stepped aside again swiftly she bounced full speed into the wall, staggering back as she was overwhelmed by a sudden vertigo.

This was the opportunity Alexis had hoped for and he didn't hesitate to take it, as he knew perfectly well that this might be his only chance to get out of this fight alive. He kicked her legs away and the icy-eyed succubus hit the ground, still dizzy. Before she could get up again he had her pinned to the ground by mounting her, pressing her down with all his weight. He made sure she couldn't use her right arm as well and twisted it to a strange angle until he heard the familiar sound of cracking bones. Ellestias shrieked in agony, trying to buck the incubus of, but it was no use without her arms.

She hissed and growled, cursing and insulting her subduer. She couldn't believe she had been defeated by the raven-haired predator. It had been told to her that he was strong, but not stronger than her. She was the leader of the pack, she was queen of Babylon. It was all wrong. She couldn't die. Not now. Not like this. She would have wept if she hadn't been so furious.

Alexis was about to fulfill his task. He clawed at the helpless succubus' chest, his claws scratching over her breastbone. He had to break her ripcage open to get to her heart. He wanted her to die like one of her innumerable preys. He wanted her to suffer for all what had been done to Serena, Kasseiton and Alexander. He wanted to her to die slowly and in agony. The beast within him cheered.

When Ellestias realized what he was about to do, even she panicked. The fury vanished and was replaced by pure fear of death. She began to whimper and wince, desperately trying to get free and away from the incubus.

Then suddenly a loud grieveous cry echoed through the night. It was a name, called out with agonizing despair.

Alexis looked up, freezing in his motion, his amber eyes wide with fear and horror. "Hephaistion," he whispered, repeating the name which had been called out instants before. Then to Ellestias wildest surprise the incubus abandoned her as if he had just forgotten about her, as if she was of no importance to him, as if the name was a secret spell that drove him.

He was out of the window in high speed, not even bothering to look back at her.

Ellestias sat up with painful effort. "You made a mighty mistake, Alexis. You should have finished me when you had the chance", she said hoarsely, hatred flaming in her eyes. "There won't be a second chance. I will make sure fo this."

***************************************************

Alexis rushed to the sky as fast as he possibly could, trying to locate where Alexander's desperate cry had come from, which wasn't easy as the incubus was in high panic out of fear for Hephaistion and as the whole place was buzzing with humans.

The desperate and hopeless sound of Alexander's voice was still ringing in the amber-eyed demon's pointy ears. The cry meant Hephaistion was in danger, maybe hurt, maybe lost. Never before had Alexis felt so dreadful, fearful and lost. His heart was thundering in his chest, beating against his ripcage so hard that he feared it might break through. It was hard for him to breathe.

He circled over the palace and it wasn't helpful at all that to the soldiers all winged predators were enemies who had to be shot down. The incubus cursed and dodged, looking for the king's whereabouts. Instead Alexis detected a winged figure high up in the sky, rushing away from the palace. The figure carried a human form with him.

Alexis nearly forgot to flap his wings out of shock when he recognized the demon was Tessos and the human he was holding Hephaistion.

The shocked paralysation ended suddenly when a sharp pain shot through his body as he was hit by one of the whirring arrows. "Damn it," Alexis cursed, clutching his thigh. At least it wasn't the wings. The incubus left the arrow were it was and rushed after Tessos. He would hunt the bastard down and rescue Hephaistion, cost what may. He would die for the fascinating human if that was the price for Hephaistion's life.

Although Tessos had a head start the raven-haired incubus overtook him in a short time, flying a if Nusku himself was at his heels. The monster looked over his shoulders at the flapping sound of wings coming closer, his face a horrible mask of hatred.

"Alexis!" Hephaistion yelled, never feeling more happy to see the golden-eyed predator, then the last syllable stretched to a high-pitched cry as Tessos losened his grip, threatening to let him drop.

"Don't get closer," Tessos warned, keeping his distance. "Or I will let him fall down. You don't want the king's little precious to crash, do you? Imagine how it would look like if he hits the ground. At this height nothing more than a big blot of blood and mashed flesh and bones would be left of him."

"Hand him over to me," Alexis demanded, a deep threatening growl rumbling in his chest. "You have no chance to get away."

"And you have no chance to save him if you attack me," Tessos snorted. He knew he couldn't fight as long as what was left of his hands was occupied holding the human. "Seems as if we are stuck here." He laughed madly. "So I advice you to fly back to where you came from, sheep-lover. You already look quite battered."

"No, please don't," Hephaistion pleaded. "Don't leave me with him! Don't ever leave me!" He was frantic. He was hanging in the arms of a hideous monster incredibly high up in the sky, a completely helpless bundle. Ocean-blue eyes wide with fear he stared at Alexis, begging him to help him.

"I can't leave. Not without Hephaistion," Alexis said in a dangerously calm tone, his almond eyes narrowed to slits, an inferno of gold blazing within them.

Tessos smiled his hideous lipless grin. "Then go and get him." And he let go of Hephaistion.

Silently Hephaistion fell, the wind stealing the high-pitched scream from his lips. It tore at his clothes and his long soft hair, pressed the air out of his lungs and made his eyes water. The ground rushed towards him in high speed, the world getting bigger and bigger, details of the city now clearly outlined again. It would have been a beautiful sight if he hadn't been so terribly frantic. He would have closed his eyes if it hadn't made him sick.

Hephaistion had always thought it was nonsense when people said that their whole life had passed in front of them being confronted with their death. But now it happened to him as well. He remembered how he had wrestled against Alexander when they were boys and won. He remembered the lessons Aristotele had taught them. And he remembered the first kiss he had shared with Alexander, an embarressed quick touch of lips when they both were 14. His heart had beaten like a thunderstorm and he had feared Alexander would neglect him. But he hadn't. And than there was their first secret meeting when they both had sneaked out of the palace late at night to meet in a clearing nearby and make love to each other, first tenderly and hesitantly, then with growing passion and sexual fire.

Hephaistion began to feel that his fall wouldn't last long enough to revel in all his wonderful memories. He had never before felt so sorry.

The moment Tessos dropped the frail human Alexis dived after him to catch him. His wings tightly folded to his back he shot downwards like a lightning. The problem was that the brutal beast dived after the golden-eyed incubus at the same time, determined to stopp him before he could reach the falling brunette.

Just as Alexis was to overtake Hephaistion and pluck him out of the air, Tessos crashed into him, throwing him out of balance. For a moment Alexis tumbled and fell as Hephaistion did, until he managed to regain his balance.

The raven-haired incubus cursed as Tessos still was following him. He dodged, avoiding the beast only by inches, while he speeded after the human again. He was running out of time - and so was Hephaistion. Alexis couldn't allow Tessos to distract him anymore if he didn't want to lose Hephaistion.

Tessos was right behind him, clawing at his wings, forcing Alexis to zigzag. But he couldn't get rid of his follower if he didn't delay him to buy himself the time he needed. When Tessos got too close he stretched his wings in a swift motion, slamming them right at the monster's face. Tessos fell back and Alexis used his advantage.

Just when Hephaistion thought it was over his fall suddenly stopped and he found himself safely wrapped in Alexis arms. The brunette clung to the incubus, his face pressed to the crook of his neck he cried out of shock and relief at the same time. He had already accepted that he would die and now he was granted more time. He could hardly believe it.

But the time he had been granted would be threateningly short as Tessos was determined to kill. Now that Alexis held the human his manoeuvres weren't as agile as before and he couldn't fight.

Alexis had to get Hephaistion to the ground. The problem was the city's streets were full of the angry mob led by the priest of Nusku. He couldn't land there without being lynched by the crowd. So his destination was the palace and he had to get there before Tessos could push him out of the sky.

***************************************************

"Do something!" Alexander shouted at Serena.

"I am doing something!" Serena yelled back. She was tearing at the splints on her wings. "Don't stare, help me," she hissed at Cassander who jumped to her aid immediately as the king shot him an evil eye.

Every move hurt and she wasn't sure if her wings would support her but she had to try at least. Alexis was really fond of this frail human and she was really fond of her brother and she knew it would hurt him more than she could imagine if something happened to Hephaistion. Then Alexis would probably do something very stupid like trying to avenge Hephaistion's death and she would be left all alone in this world. Serena couldn't allow that to happen. She needed Alexis now even more than ever before as the pack was doomed, and even if it wasn't there was no way they would allow Serena to return. In addition she feared that she was pregnant.

"Hurry," Alexander screamed, hot tears welling from his dark eyes. He was desperate. The deadly monster had taken away from him the one person he loved most in this world and he felt guilty as he had wrenched the sword from the brunette's hand and left him unarmed, without a possibility to defend himself. "This beast gets away with Hephaistion. We have to follow them."

"We?!?" Serena wasn't sure if she had understood the king correctely.

"Of course we," Alexander howled, anger and frustration vivid in his hoarse voice. He could ignore the pain he felt because of his wounds, but he couldn't bear the agony of his lover's loss. His heart felt as if it would break and he knew he wouldn't be able to live on without Hephaistion. He could never be the same again without him. "I have to rescue Hephaistion. I know you can carry me despite your dainty frame. You have done before."

Serena looked him up and down. Alexander was naked - and Serena couldn't help but notice that he had a quite big dick -, his chest looked as if he had cuddled a full grown wild tiger and his blond hair resembled a bird's nest. "No way!" Serena stated in a tone not tolerating any contradiction or even a discussion.

"I am the king of Babylon...," Alexander began angrily but was cut short by the crimson-haired female.

"Yeah, but I don't care. You could be king of the whole damn fucking world and I still wouldn't take you with me."

"How dare you!" the king roared waving Hephaistion's sword at the dainty succubus.

Serena rolled her eyes, pushing the blade away. "See, sweety, I give you three reasons why I won't take you flying. First because you are badly hurt. You need to see a doc. Second because my wings have been broken recently and although they're quite o.k. by now I don't know if they will support me. It will be hard enough to fly without extra weight. And third because I cannot fight as long as I carry you. Got it?"

"She's right, Alexander," said Ptolemy, laying a hand on the king's shoulder. "I know it is hard, but you can only trust her to do whatever she can to bring Hephaistion back. It would be insane to force her to take you with her. And it wouldn't help Hephaistion at all."

Alexander looked so miserable and broken that even Serena pitied him. "Please get him back. I beg you. Without him I am nothing," Alexander pleaded, clutching the succubus' hands. "He's all I'm living for."

"Sure," Serena simply said, patting the human's head. She didn't feel well at all. She was terribly afraid. She wasn't of the courageous kind and no good at fighting. This had always been Alexis' job.

When she took off a sharp pain radiated from her wings and flashed through her body, causing her to wince. For a moment she feared she would crash, instead she miraculously soared to the sky and rushed after Tessos and Hephaistion.

She had left the palace behind when she bumped into Alexis and Hephaistion, followed by Tessos who tried hard to force the golden-eyed incubus down, driving him away from the safety of the palace and out of the city towards the Euphrat. He clawed at his opponent's wings and Alexis could hardly avoid his attacks. He cried out in pain when Tessos ripped at the soft velvety skin of his wings.

Alexis started to tumble. He could regain control again with a lot of effort but was now not able anymore to speed away from the hideous monster. His injured wings and Hephaistion's weight slowed him down too much. He tried once again to turn towards the palace but Tessos blocked his way again, forcing him to retreat.

Alexis pressed Hephaistion closer to him. He felt the frantic thundering of the human's heart matching the panicstricken pace of his own heartbeat. He looked at the city below and at the dancing flames of torches illuminating the streets. He had no choice. He had to land and at least save Hephaistion.

When he dived down Tessos followed. He didn't notice Serena approaching from above. She was sailing in sneak-mode, her wings stretched to full extension. Waiting for the right moment and for some courage she hovered over the battle scene. Then she suddenly folded her wings tightly to her back and feet forward rushed down, hitting Tessos spine in the middle of his back.

The ugly beast roared in pain and fury, tumbling downwards, flapping his wings in panic.

"Serena," Alexis called out. He was glad to see her but now she and the precious human had to leave the danger area as fast as possible. "Take Hephaistion back to the palace. I will delay Tessos to buy you time." Before Serena could protest and point out that her wings did hurt terribly and she didn't think any additional weight was a good idea he had shoved the human into her arms and she held the young warrior tight.

It was rigth in time as Tessos was back again. But this time he was blocked by Alexis. In a heap of wings and limbs both demons crashed against each other, claws ripping flesh. Then they parted chasing through the night sky, waiting for the right time to strike again. They had just left the city's walls behind when they turned at each other again and tuned with sharp cries and howls of pain the fight went on.

Serena stayed where she was. She couldn't just get back and leave Alexis. She and Hephaistion watched the battle, hovering over Babylon although Serena's wings protseted with each single stroke.

"Just a moment," she told Hephaistion, sounding quite timid. "I want to be sure he returns." Hephaistion nodded. He was too shocked to speak, fear of death still nagging at his heart, although he felt much more comfortable now Tessos was a good distancce away and he was safely wrapped in Serena's arms. Pressed to her soft breasts he felt a bit like a child in his mother's embrace.

The two fighting demons had entangled to a ball of bodies and wings again, rushing towards the ground while clawing at each other. The watching couple waited for the moment when the opponents would part and regain height again, but this moment didn't come. The demons stayed locked and they kept falling.

"Let go," Serena whispered, her voice trembling. "Let go before you hit the ground." She watched in horror as the two firgures vanished out of sight when falling past the tree-tops.

"Good gods," Hephaistion said hardly audible. He felt numb and empty and then a merciless wave of grief washed through his body as he realized what had happened. "They have crashed."

Serena sobbed.


	18. Chapter 18

It would have been much easier for the dumb healer to care for the king's wounds if the king had bothered to keep still instead of jumping up all of a sudden, pacing the room like a wild lion in his cage. Then he would sit down again when Cleitus in a fatherly tone urged him to, but it never took him long until he was on his restless walk again.

The doctor was quite happy he wasn't left alone with the blond warrior, as Alexander's temper was enourmously tense and his mood changed every now and then without the slightest hint of what would come next. He could weep like a child, roar in fury or even attack those trying to comfort him, only to break down a second later, shattered with grief.

None of his companions had ever seen Alexander in such a dreadful emotional state and they all hoped they never would see him eaten up by despair and guilt like this again. It was obvious how much he loved Hephaistion, plain that the brunette man was the king's fortress in life, the one person he was strong for, the one he lived for.

Cleitus feared the worst if Hephaistion didn't return. The young king was close to lose his mind already and Cleitus didn't want to experience what he would be like if Hephaistion's death was reported to him.

"Please, Alexander," the older man tried again. "Your wounds need to be cared for." He put his large hands on the smaller man's shoulders and gently pushed him to sit on the bed. They were in one of the chambers reserved for guests as the sight of the bloodstained bed and the signs of a battle in the king's bedroom had caused a nervous breakdown of the king.

Alexander had collapsed on the floor and screamed Hephaistion's name over and over again until Cleitus and Cassander had managed to carry the struggling blond out of the room and to force him to drink one of the calming remedies the doctor advised.

Alexander stared at Cleitus with his red and swollen eyes, his face bathed in tears, but obeyed and let the doctor finish his work. "It is all my fault," Alexander mourned. "I shouldn't have let Hephaistion down. I should have trusted him. I should have been faithful to him. None of this would have happened if I had done what I have promised him to do - if I had protected him."

"The demons would have attacked anyway," Ptolemy said softly. "It is not your fault that these beasts have started a war. You couldn't know they would."

"But I have brought Hephaistion here. I made him follow me to Babylon," Alexander howled, burying his head in his hands.

"People get hurt and people die - and you can do nothing about the fate the gods have chosen for you or Hephaistion or anybody else. Hephaistion knew the risks of your campaign. Still he chose to stay at your side," Cleitus said solemnly. "There may come a time when Hephaistion won't be at your side anymore. You have to accept this."

"No! I will avenge him like Achilles avenged Patroculos!" Alexander yelled, punching Cleitus in the face. The bearded man only stared at him accusingly, touching his jaw carefully. As quickly as Alexander's temper had risen he broke down again, moaning out of grief. "I have treated him so badly lately. And I didn't apologize to him. If he dies I will never get the chance to tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am."

"I am sure he will know, no matter what happens," Ptolemy assured him.

Alexander didn't listen. He was caught in his soul eating sorrow. "I am such a pitiful fool," he told himself. "I have taken his sweet love and devotion for granted. How could I be such an idiot, such a tyrant?"

None of his companions answered. They didn't know what to say or how to comfort their king and his heartache and sorrow made them sad as well.

Dawn came and Hephaistion hadn't returned yet. So hadn't the crimson-haired succubus. And Alexis also was missing.

Therefore Cassander had some bad news. During the night's battle they had lost eightynine guards, four officers, a cook, Alexander's personal servant, twelve women from the harem and two eunuchs. "All in all this is a loss of 114 on our side, compared to a loss of three demons," Cassander closed his report. He hadn't counted in the three missing ones and did neither intend nor dare to mention them.

Alexander looked as if he would break. All fire had extinguished from his eyes and he sat there in apathy. "Hephaistion," he murmured, hugging himself.

***********************************************

Hephaistion stared at the spot at the horizon where Alexis and Tessos had vanished out of sight. He couldn't believe that Alexis should be lost, although reason told him that he couldn't have survived a fall from such a height. Serena was shaking with sobs, tears welling from her golden eyes. Her grief touched Hephaistion's heart. He wanted to tell her something to soothe her sorrow but he couldn't think of the right words - until he noticed the silvery glitter behind the trees where the two demons had vanished.

"The river!" Hephaistion exclaimed. "They might have fallen into the river!"

Serena looked at him, confusion vivid in her amber eyes. "But what if they didn't?" she asked timidly, eyes wide in horror at the thought of the sight she might have to endure. "I cannot... I couldn't bear to see Alexis like that, shattered and..." Her words were taken away by her sobs.

"Alexis might need our help!" Hephaistion urged her, pushing a strand of crimson hair from her bathed in tears face.

"But what if he's dead?" Serena whimpered. "Who will care for me if he isn't here anymore?"

"I will care for you," Hephaistion whispered into her ear, stroking her hair gently. "I promise I will care for you, always."

"You're not just saying this to comfort me, are you?" she sulked. "Because if you fool me I will kill you, honey. This is my promise." She sounded so vulnerable that the young warrior couldn't be angry with her because of her threat. He shook his head and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I don't fool you."

Serena sighed deeply, searching for the courage and strength within her she now needed. Then she speeded towards the river where they had last seen Alexis and Tessos.

The water was shiny with moonlight, murmuring softly as it flowed down the river bed to an unknown destination. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees and an owl cooed somewhere in the distance. The noises of the city had faded to a low mumble and the silence and peace of the night was unnerving Serena. She was so tense she didn't even notice the pain in her wings anymore. She descended until she flew right above the tree-tops, searching the ground and the Euphrat with her eyes.

They didn't need to search long. "There they are," Hephaistion cried out, pointing at two winged figures at the shore of the stream, Alexis struggling to get out of the river, soaked, water dripping down from wings and hair. He staggered, his weak movements led by an unnatural clumsiness which pushed him back to the waves again and again. He had hit the surface of the water first and full speed, Tessos fall slowed and softned by his own. The water surrounding the raven-haired incubus was dark with blood, a lurid sight in the pale light of the moon. The heavy stench of blood made Serena's heart crumble.

Then Tessos suddenly was behind Alexis, he rose from the floods like one of the legendary water monsters, laying his strong arms around the wounded incubus' neck and pushed his head under water, holding him tight, his opponent's weak struggle no match for him.

"He's drowning him!" Hephaistion yelled in panic, his last word a startled shriek as Serena literally dropped him as she rushed to her brother's aid. The human landed none too gently on the sandy ground but stayed unhurt. He was up again at once, running towards the shore.

Tessos let go of Alexis the moment the crimson-haired succubus attacked him. The hideous beast simply plucked her out of the air by gripping her by the ankles and pulling her down. Serena cried out in shock and then her cry turned into a high-pitched scream of agony, as Tessos caught her in his arms and then let her fall with her back to his bend knee. The terrible sound of breaking bones followed and Serena's body went limp, sinking into the water. The river would have carried her away if Hephaistion hadn't jumped after her without a second thought to pull her limp form to the shore.

Serena had bought Alexis just enough time to recover, air streaming back into his lungs while he choked and spat water, before Tessos turned to him again. Moving as if he was asleep his mere instincts helped the incubus to dodge the ugly beast's assault and Tessos dropped face forward into the water, the current sweeping him with it a few yards.

Tessos was back again when Alexis finally managed to climb ashore, collapsing on the wet sand, panting heavily and with burning agony, some broken rips piercing his lungs. His sight was blinded by blood welling from a wound on his forehead, his mind numbed by the vertigo he felt after hitting the water. Still he knew that Serena and Hephaistion were here and in danger. Serena's scream had awaken his last reserves of strength and although he hadn't thought it possible his body moved despite all the broken bones and open wounds and the excruciating pain.

The incubus spun round when Tessos threw himself at him, causing the beast to hit the ground where instants before his opponent had been. But Tessos was in a far too good state to be delayed for long by the golden-eyed demon. Alexis knew he couldn't win. "Run!" he hissed at Hephaistion, his voice a hardly audible choked and desperate sound. "Run!"

Then Tessos pinned him to the ground, mounting him, a sneer of victory froming around his missing lips. "What does it feel like to die?" the ugly monster laughed, putting the clawed lump of meat he called his hand to the defeated incubus' throat, feeling his weak pulse beating beneath his tight touch.

Hephaistion stood as if he was frozen to the ground. Serena's unconcious form lay on the humid ground, his wet and dripping clothes were glued to his body, his hair sticking to his face. He watched in horror how Tessos brought Alexis down, his clawed hand ready to strike.

Hephaistion moved as fast as he had never done before. He didn't think, he only acted, driven by the mere determination to save the beloved demon. He didn't notice how he picked up the heavy rock, didn't recall later how he stormed towards Tessos, holding the rock high above his head, and then slammed the heavy stone down on Tessos' skull. The cracking of bones could be heard and the monster turned his head in bewilderment, staring at the frail human with the rock again lifted up high.

Tessos was too perplexed, too stunned by the first attack, to now block the second blow or the third and fourth. Hephaistion was in frenzy. The rock in his hands went up and down, thundering down on the dreadful beast's head, until it was smashed and parts of the brain smeared to the stone.

Tessos fell slowly, his dead body collapsing on top of the unconcious incubus.

Hephaistion dropped the blood stained rock, his whole body trembling with fury and fear, panic and relief. Tears formed in his eyes but he suppressed them. This wasn't the right time to cry. He freed the raven-haired incubus from the beast's corpse. Alexis was alive, but unconscious and he was a dreadful sight, broken bones sticking out of his flesh and bleeding wounds littering his body.

Hephaistion sighed deeply, holding back the tears was now a dear fight but he had to stay calm for Alexis sake.

He turned to Serena. She was in no better condition than the incubus. Both didn't look as if they could move in a short time. If they had been human the young warrior wouldn't have expected them to move at all again, but thanks to all gods they weren't human and there was a good chance they would make it.

The only problem was that dawn was creeping closer and Hephaistion was left outside the city with two wounded demons and nowhere to hide. He was sure that if anybody found them the mob would be here within no time at all to lynch the winged predators. The only safe place Hephaistion knew was the palace but it was too far away for him to run there and get help.

But he could make it to the city gates in time. He didn't like the idea of leaving Serena and Alexis all alone but he couldn't help it. It was the only chance they had. "I'll be back," he promised, kissing the unconscious incubus' forehead and lips, repeating his doing with Serena. "I'll be back soon and you'll both be alright, you'll see."

Then Hephaistion ran as he had never run before in his life, sprinting towards Babylon as fast as his feet could carry him. He knew that Nearchus was on duty watching over the city guards and he desperately hoped that his friend would help him without hesitation.

He was lucky to bump into Nearchus right at the gates. He was lecturing a Persian guard severly when Hephaistion came running towards him. Nearchus was so perplexed that he forgot about the guard and met Hephaistion half way. "Good gods, Hephaistion," he cried. "What are you doing here? Could you escape the demons?" Nearchus had been informed earlier that night about the kidnapping and was extremely happy to see his friend alive and unhurt.

"I got rescued," the brunette panted. "But I need your help. You may have heard of the two demons who fight on our side. They got wounded and can't move. We have to bring them to the palace quickly. They both need to see a healer."

Nearchus shook his head sadly. "An angry mob roams the streets. There is no way to get them to the palace secretly. And if the people find out about them they will kill them and there is not much we can do about this. I cannot slay the citizens for the sake of two demons."

"Use your brain, Nearchus," Hephaistion said, not meaning to insult his friend, but sometimes Nearchus was a bit slow. "We need three closed mearchant's carts. That's how we will get the demons to the palace."

"Three?", Nearchus said, raising an eyebrow. "You said there were two of them."

"Yes, and the corpse of the beast that kidnapped me," Hephaistion added with some pride. Tessos was his trophy and he wouldn't give him to the vultures. "Please hurry!"

"Well, as you say then," Nearchus answered with a shrug and started to bellow commands at his guards immediately, making sure that the men hurried.

A short time later Hephaistion led the carts to the river where he had left the demons. Serena was awake by now, crying like a little child. She couldn't move her legs, couldn't even feel them and she was in high panic and torturing agony.

Hephaistion knelt down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Hush," he whispered. "I'm here. Everything will be alright."

"You weren't there and I was all alone and you promised not to leave me and I can't move," Serena sobbed, her eyes shiny with tears, panic glistening within them. "And Alexis..." Her voice faded to a terrified whimper.

"He's alive. And he will heal as will you. Don't cry." Hephaistion helped Nearchus to put the frantic succubus on the cart.

"Please don't leave me," Serena begged, clutching the young human's hand.

"I won't," Hephaistion soothed her, watching how Alexis, still unconscious, got heaved on the second cart carefully and how Tessos' corpse was thrown on the last one. Then he nodded at Nearchus and climbed on the cart, sitting next to Serena, soothing her fears in a soft voice.

*****************************************************

Alexander stormed down the stairs towards the gates of the palace. He didn't care if the soldiers stared, didn't care if his wounds started bleeding again, didn't care for anybody but Hephaistion.

He felt as if he was dreaming, felt as if a nightmare had just ended at the same time. His heart was doing somersaults out of joy and happiness - and stopped at the wonderful sight of Hephaistion alive and unhurt as he climbed from one of the carts.

The widest smile ever formed on Alexander's face and he rushed towards his lover, wrapping him in a close embrace, kissing his soft lips, beautiful eyes, slender neck, his hands and cheeks. He even fell to his knees and would have kissed Hephaistion's feet if the brunette hadn't stopped him and urged him to stand up again. Alexander knew he acted anything but kingly despite he didn't care. The blond man was so overwhelmed with relief that he couldn't speak, just weep and cling to his lover whom he had already thought lost.

Hephaistion cradled his lover in his arms, stroking his blond hair. "It's alright," he whispered softly to the kings ear. "I'm back and I will never leave you again as long as I live."

"I was such a moron, such an arrogant fool," Alexander managed to say, his voice heavy with tears. "I do not deserve your love, Hephaistion. But I do need you so much. I need you as I need to breathe. I cannot be without you. Please forgive me. Please don't turn away from me." He stroke the brunettes cheeks, rubbing his stubbles gently, and looked into those wonderfully beautiful saphire eyes.

Hephaistion kissed him tenderly. "There is nothing you could do that would shatter my love to you. I am yours and always will be," he assured his trembling king, friend and lover. Tears of joy glittered in the young warrior's beautiful eyes when Alexander lifted him from the ground and carried him to his chamber like a bride, ignoring the embarressed glances of his guards and generals and the stinging pain when his wounds broke open again.

"I am so thankful Serena and Alexis brought you back to me," Alexander whispered when he lowered Hephaistion to the bed. "They have payed a high price and I have gained the highest a man can achieve."

Hephaistion blushed at the king's compliment. "Serena has grown dear to me and for Alexis I feel love," he said thoughtfully. "It's different of the love I feel for you, but I cannot deny it. And I know he loves me too in his own demonical way."

Alexander smiled at him. He was far too happy to be jealous. "Maybe we should grant each other the pleasure to taste the fruits of other trees," he said metaphorically. "I had to nearly lose you to recognize how much you mean to me and that I will never love anybody like I love you. All the other types of love I may feel are just poor imitations of my feelings for you. I want you to know and never forget this. You are the one whom I live for."

"And my life belongs to you," Hephaistion answered, his voice trembling with emotion. "As does my heart." He kissed his lover softly, than deeper as lips parted and tongues started to explore each others texture and taste.

"What a night," Alexander sighed when they finally broke the kiss and Hephaistion, carefully not to hurt his lover by touching his bandaged wounds, snuggled to the king. They lay silently in the dark, enjoying each other's presence and the warmth of their lovers' body.

"And you really killed this beast Tessos?" Alexander asked after a while.

"Yeah, with a rock," Hephaistion answered proudly.

"Well I guess that makes you the hero of the day," Alexander stated. "And your love makes you the hero of my life", he added in a whisper close to the brunette's ear.

"Oh, don't judge me so quickly. I'm afraid I smashed Tessos head too badly. So it's not going to be part of your heads' collection", Hephaistion mocked referring to the high priest's head which had been brought to the king by one of the winged predators.

"Oh, that's a shame," Alexander answered in mock-disappointment, sighing deeply. "But I was thinking of giving this hobby up anyway. There's some new challenge I want to concentrate on."

"Really?" Hephaistion asked curiously. "What is it?"

"You," Alexander answered, kissing him softly. Hephaistion smiled against his lips, a warm comfortable sensation washing through his body in a slow wave.

In this night Hephaistion and Alexander fell asleep together, wrapped safely in each others embrace, hearts beating at the same rhythm.

**************************************************

Serena tried to find a comfortable position she could sleep in but somehow she hurt everywhere. She could feel her feet again but she now wished she couldn't, as the pain, tormenting her, was driving her mad, although the dumb healer had given her a big cup of some awful tasting stuff that should ease her agony.

While she lay awake waiting for sleep to grant her some peace she listened to her brother's steady breathing next to her. He hadn't come to consciousness again yet, but she knew he would be alright. Hephaistion had promised her to care for her and Alexis and he had kept his promise. Without his faithfulness both predators would be dead by now.

Unfortunately the young warrior's behaviour meant that Serena had to rethink her opinion about humans and was even considering to change her attitude towards living on animals.

The zebra she had eaten a few hours ago hadn't tasted so bad after all, although the beast's fur was still stuck between her teeth and tickled the roof of her mouth.

She sighed deeply, watching the raven-haired incubus as he slept. She was getting as loony as her weirdo brother. This was somehow creepy, however, she didn't think it was a bad thing to happen.

Thoughtfully she put a hand to her belly. The strange smell she had first noticed after the night in the dungeon and the king's bathroom hadn't vanished. First she hadn't recognized the scent. It then had been just a light breeze in her nose which she ignored stubbornly and therefore didn't mention. But the smell was still there and stronger after a day. She wondered why Alexis hadn't sniffed it on her but as she had been wounded badly by Tessos and his gang she assumed that the stench of blood had hidden the obvious away from her brother. After the hard fight of tonight she had expected to lose the pups but their scent was still there, growing stronger within her.

She had to admit she was disappointed that the young ones - the first she would ever have and hopefully the last - in her womb had survived. She didn't want to have pups. No sane succubus did. The thought of her swelling womb frightened Serena as did the birth itself. She couldn't think of anything more horrifying now Tessos was dead.

Motherly love was a very uncommon thing amongst her kind and she wasn't sure if she could ever learn it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to learn it. She was stuck in a situation she never had wanted to end up in and nobody could help her with.

She snuggled to her brother - but still she felt terribly alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Lots of sex. PWP actually. Threesome, foursome, everybody with everyone. An orgy.

The first thing Alexis noticed when he finally woke two days after Tessos had wounded him, was the strange unfamiliar smell radiating from Serena. He was a bit perplexed as he was quite sure it hadn't been there before. But on a second thought she recently had been covered with her own blood far too often and when he had woken from his unconsciousness for short times during the last two days he hadn't caught much of what was going on - except Serena forcing him to eat by squeezing raw meat in his mouth and the bath she insisted him to have. So maybe he simply didn't detect the smell then, as it was a very light but special scent mixed with Serena's usual sweet flavour.

He leaned closer to sniff the sleeping prone form of the crimson-haired female, inhaling deeply, causing Serena to wake as he trailed the tip of his nose down her spine.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked sleepily, blinking her golden eyes at him.

"Your smell has changed," he informed her, continuing to sniff the soft skin of her neck, licking it gently with his rough wet tongue. There were hints of his own scent mixed to the unfamiliar one and it also held part of Serena's smell.

"Of course it has changed," Serena hissed, sounding none too happy. "And it is all your fucking fault!" she added, putting much emphasis to the word "fucking" by letting it roll from her mouth slowly.

"Is it?" Alexis asked with a seductive purr. Whatever the new smell meant, he liked it and it made him really horny. He continued to kiss Serena's neck, flickering his tongue against the sensitive hollow of her throat.

"Of course it is," the dainty succubus snapped in a pretty upset tone. She folded her arms in front of her chest, ignoring the incubus' advances - although it took her all selfcontrol she had not to fling herself at him and make him fuck her until she screamed his name for mercy. Gods, she so enjoyed him. "There was no other guy who could have possibly fucked me pregnant during the last days!"

Alexis froze in his motion. Looking into his sister's amber eyes he asked in a low trembling voice: "Pregnant?" When Serena nodded a wide grin illuminated his handsome features.

"This is not funny!" Serena barked. "I'm going to look like some pot-belly pig within a few months. And who is going to fuck a pot-belly pig like female?!"

Alexis laughed at her hysteric tone and earned himself a slap to the face, avoiding the second one by catching hold of the succubus' narrow wrists. "Well, as long as the pot-belly pig like female is you I would," he whispered in her ear, tracing his tongue along the pointy outline to emphasize his words.

"You can't be happy about me being big with young ones," Serena moaned, her fingers entangled with her brother's silky raven hair. He had a way to distract her from her gloomy thoughts. And Serena had always been the girl for a little less conversation, but a little more action.

"Why not? We're having a family." He smiled assuringly at her, rubbing his nose against hers.

Serena snorted in disgust at his words. "That's a human term again!" Her eyes were flashing with fury. Couldn't he see that a human form of living was no good for a demon? No good for her?

Alexis rolled his eyes. "Alright, then call it a pack." Serena opened her mouth in protest to tell him that she didn't intend to be a breeding mare, but was cut short by her brother's lips closing in on hers, his tongue taking opportunity of her willingly opened mouth.

"You're such an asshole!" Serena mumbled, throwing her arms around his neck. She was angry that he didn't seem to understand her fears and the disgust she felt towards herself and the intruders growing stronger and bigger within her womb. Still her body reacted to the beautiful incubus' touch like it always did, asking for more.

She placed her palms on both sides of his face forcing him to look into her eyes. "Fuck me!" she demanded. "And don't you dare ever to refuse me!"

Alexis grinned at her naughtily and without answering went back to what he had been doing before, exploring her body with his lips, teeth and tongue, trailing wet circles around her erect nipples until the flesh was sore and oversensitive. Then he turned to her navel, while squeezing the orbs of her big breasts gently. His fingers slid to her lower lips, swollen and moist with her spicy juices. He massaged her clit with small circles and then brought his mouth down on her, rubbing his tongue against her most sensitive spot, sucking at the rosy texture of her flesh, while his index finger explored her inner walls.

Serena moaned and squirmed under his touch, a slow passionate torture that drove her mad with desire, She wanted to feel him inside of her, wanted to be filled by his huge length and girth.

Taken off guard Alexis fell on his back when Serena lunged at him pushing him to the mattress and mounting him so quickly he hadn't even time to adjust his wings.

"I said, fuck me," she whispered huskily into his ear, rubbing her hot and moist core to his hardening cock, her full breasts stroking against his chest when she leaned forward.

The incubus grinned wickedly, eyes a blazing bronze. He leaned back and allowed the lewd female to roam his body with her clawed hands, gliding down his chest and belly and purposefully reaching for his erect length, guiding it to her narrow entrance.

She let him slide in slowly, her head tilted back, her mouth shaped to a lustful cry and her eyes half closed as the feeling of his extra large dick stretching her tight walls made her shiver with torrid passion. Pressing her palms to his muscular chest to hold him in place and her thighs to his hips she started to ride him in an excruciatingly slow motion, her back bent to a delicate arch, every move accompanied by a small lustful whimper.

Her troturing tightness around him dulled Alexis' mind, eliminating all reasonable thoughts as a sinful wave rolled through his body, leaving his very being oversensitive to every breeze of a touch. His gasps of passion were stolen by Serena's satin lips when she bent down to kiss him.

He bucked his hips against her, filling her even deeper and urging her to move faster. When she didn't respond to his plea he sat up and swirled her around in a swift turn until she was kneeling in front of him, not breaking the intense contact.

Serena exclaimed a surprised cry, then she started to giggle wildly, grinning naughtily with anticipated joy. She clawed at him playfully before lunging into a decent fight for dominance with her sibling. She managed to push him away, climbing him again, but was thrown of instantly when he rolled her around again. And with a startled cry both demons fell out of the bed and hit the floor.

Meanwhile in the room next door Hephaistion was snuggled comfortably to Alexander's bare chest when the king suddenly startled, sitting up, all muscles tense.

"What's wrong?" Hephaistion mumbled sleeply, hugging the pillow now he was robbed of his lover's warm body.

"There was a cry," Alexander said nervously, listening carefully. He was quite paranoid since the demons' assault two nights ago. "It came from Alexis' and Serena's chamber."

Hephaistion sat up and listened. The muffled noises from next door were quite familiar to him. "Seems as if Alexis has woken," he then said with a wide grin. "There's no need to worry."

"I need to know what's going on," Alexander explained, getting out of bed. He had to make sure there was no evil surprise waiting for him next door. Most of the secret passages were sealed thanks to Serena's help but the succubus had to admit that she didn't know all of them. Which meant the palace still wasn't safe.

Hephaistion sighed. "Oh come on, he gives her a decent fuck, that's what's going on over there." He smiled sedutctively at the blond man. "And I think we should take example by them."

"Mighty good idea," Alexander answered, smiling back at the brunette. His dick already responded to the thought of Hephaistion naked, panting and sweaty in his arms. "But first I have to be sure everything is alright with our winged friends." He pushed the doors open after Hephaistion had joined him.

The doors swung open and gave way to the highly wicked sight of the winged predators in depraved action on the floor right in front of their bed. Alexander's jaw dropped before a wide and very pleased grin made him shut his mouth again. Hephaistion laughed at the king's stunned expression. He looked exactly like a cat that's stolen the cream.

And Hephaistion knew how he could make this smile grow even wider.

He took the blond man's hand and led him towards an armchair, urging him to sit down while Hephaistion knelt between his lover's legs. "Watch and enjoy," the brunette whispered hoarsely, his soft lips brushing against the sensitive tip of Alexander's king size member. The glans' texture was smooth like satin, slightly moist, a tiny white drop pearling down the shaft. Hephaistion licked the liquid away carefully, his rough rosy tongue stroking the highly sensitive spot.

Alexander felt as if he had found paradise on earth while he watched the two demons, Hephaistion pleasing him with his skilled tongue at the same time. His body melted into a boiling puddle of torrid passion.

Alexis had pinned Serena to the ground, her pretty ass high up in the air, her head pressed down to the marble floor. Her claws scratched helplessly over the stone. She gasped and moaned, high-pitched cries escaping her lewd mouth, while the incubus slammed into her, his violent thrusts getting faster and harder as Serena begged for more.

Never before had Alexander seen two so perfectly beautiful creatures together in such a depraved manner. It was an excitating sight to which his whole body reacted with a deepening thunder of desire, even increased by Hephaistion's lewd mouth working on the blond's length.

The moist cavern of Hephaistion's mouth and the flicker of his rough tongue was nearly too much for Alexander to bear. He reached down, his hands entagled with his lover's brunette strands he pushed his head down, forcing the young man to swallow him deeply. Hephaistion choked at the sudden attack but relaxed soon. He had done this so often before. He knew the texture and taste of his lover's dick perfectly, knew every swollen vein pulsating under his tongue's caressing, knew the salty flavour of his semen and his heavy musk scent.

Alexander bumped into his lover's mouth, his throat fitting perfectly around the king's huge cock, the excruciatingly exquisite tightness sending him over the edge in a numb-minding blast. Alexander cried out loudly and his hot semen rushed down Hephaistion's throat. His body relaxed and he lay lazily in the armchair, groaning softly.

Hephaistion licked the softening penis and his lips clean, then smiled at his lover and the silly extremely pleased grin glued to his face. Alexander felt unable to speak or to move as if his brain had shot out of his dick simoultaneously with his seed. He watched the winged demons out of half closed eyes. Hephaistion followed his gaze.

The crimson-haired succubus' breathing was ragged, mixed with low whimpers. She trembled and squirmed under Alexis' aggressive assault. Then her dainty body suddenly shook with blazing orgasms and she screamed Alexis' name at the top of her voice. She would have collapsed if her brother hadn't held her in place. He slowed down on her, holding her close while he waited for her to recover and for his boiling blood to cool down. The violent spasm of her narrow, hot and moist tunnel around him was hardly endurable. But he didn't intend to allow her to get away already.

"I'm not finished with you," he whispered into her ear, sucking her earlobe, resting within her, his hips pressed against her richly curved buttocks.

"And I am not finished with you," Hephaistion told Alexander. "I know something that will turn you on again." With his lips shaped to a wicked smile Hephaistion abandoned his lazy lover and walked over to the two demons, greeting Alexis with a deep kiss, granting Serena with the same treatment, massaging her sweet rosy tongue with his own.

"Do you want to have her?" the raven-haired incubus asked the human with a low moan, his velvety voice deep with seduction. "I know she longs for you." Without waiting for Hephaistion's answer he lifted the squeaking female from the floor.

Serena protested energetically when she lost contact to her brother's supersize dick. "No, gimme more!"

"You will get more," Alexis assured her, making her stand tiptoed on one leg, while her other rested on his shoulder, the glittering moist rose of her womanhood and her greedy slit now presented to the assembled males as she had no pubic hair at all.

"Oi, didn't even know I am so flexible," Serena squealed and giggled, wrapping her arms around the incubus' neck to keep her balance.

Hephaistion watched unsure what to do. He didn't have much experience with women and usually wasn't much interested in them. But Serena was different. She was a wild rose, a wicked and depraved beauty and he couldn't deny he lusted for her.

The young warrior's eyes widened since Alexis prepared Serena's anus with her own female juices, causing the dainty succubus to cry out in pleasure at the sudden intrusion of his index finger. The raven-haired incubus turned to Hephaistion presenting a lascivious smile to him. "You want her? Take her!"

Then Alexis placed his hands on Serena's hips, bumping into Serena's pussy again, resting within her while he waited for Hephaistion to join. The succubus tilted her head back, her copper eyes glued to Hephaistion's saphire ones. She grinned at him naughtily, a wicked invitation the brunette couldn't resist. He stepped behind her, gripping her hips, his hands laying right above Alexis', and carefully eased himself into Serena's tight entrance, the spasm of her muscle sending a thrilling sensation through his body.

She felt good around him, tight and hot, her velvety wings stroking against his bare skin while he moved smoothly in her, matching the incubus' rhythm and pace easily. Her cries and whimpers and Alexis' deep growls and groans mixed with his own moans of pleasure, composing a lewd and lascivious symphony.

Alexander straightened. His gaze was glued at the depraved threesome, an excitating fire starting to glow in his loins. It soon increased to a torrid inferno, his hard again dick pulsating with anticipation. He squirmed in his armchair, as his hand had travelled down his chest and belly and across his moist pubic hair and clenched around his throbbing member, gliding up and down his shaft in a quickening motion.

Meanwhile Serena thought she was losing her mind. In her recent position Alexis pressed against her swollen and highly sensitive clit, fucking her hard, the monumentum of his intrusion threatening to break her, while Hephaistion screwd her deeply from behind like she had never been screwd before.

Alexis' hot breath brushed against her cheeks, Hephaistion's against the nape of her neck, their moans of pleasure a wonderful tune to her pointy ears. She laughed uncontrollably, her body shaking with lust as a blazing wave washed through her very being, a thunder of pleasuer which threatened to take her consciousness away. Her hands fell down to her side and if her brother hadn't gripped her she would have fallen against Hephaistion.

The violent spasm of the dainty female's body made her walls clench excruciatingly tight around the two throbbing dicks fucking her. Hephaistion gasped at the sudden increasing of pressure. His eyes rolled back in his head when he climaxed, his fingers digging into the succubus' soft flesh, his sight blinded by the mind-numbing blaze of passion. He was so dizzy he let go of the female and fell to sit on his bum.

After he had held himself back for such a long time Alexis was litteraly catapulted over the edge by Serena's wild orgasm in an exquisitely tromenting way. He pressed his face to the crook of her neck, hugging her close. The crimson-haired succubus hang limp in his arms, her grin reaching from one of her pointy ears to the other. He laid her down on the bed, trailing soft kisses down her jaw line to her satin lips.

Hephaistion and Alexander joined them and soon all four were busy with exchanging deep kisses, hands explored the plains and hollows and the rich curves of each others body.

The king left Hephaistion to Alexis' tender care, turning to the crimson-haired female. After their first encounter he had desired her more than any other woman. He caressed her smooth and sweaty skin, her damp silky crimson of curls and the velvety texture of her wings. Her claws scratched slightly over his back when he leaned in to kiss her, her long rough tongue meeting his willingly. Her taste was delightful.

"I am so glad you're alright again," Hephaistion whispered to the raven-haired incubus' pointy ears, the warm breeze of his breath against this sensitive spot sending electric shivers down the predator's spine.

"I've heard of your victory, beast tamer," the incubus answered huskily, his copper gaze flaming with desire. "You saved my sister's and my life."

"Sister?" Hephaistion squeaked in shock. He hadn't thought about the demons' relationship yet, however he never would have expected them to be siblings. He stared at Serena, who had wrapped her legs around Alexander's waist and was visibly enjoying the harsh penetration the king granted her with. She shouted at him to fuck her harder, dirty talk evading from her delicately shaped mouth, and Alexander was the right man for her challenge. He drove into her with deep hard thrusts and out again full length and with every move his muscles worked under his sweaty skin.

The brunette looked back at the slightly confused incubus and decided it was useless to lecture the winged demon about incest. He wouldn't understand.

"Is something wrong?" the raven-haired incubus asked in alarm.

Hephaistion shook his head and instead of answering started to kiss the incubus, enjoying his taste and the pleasant feeling of their tongues massaging each other. Breathing got ragged and hands took well known trails all over the other's body. Hephaitstion moaned at the soft impact of Alexis' claws on his skin and the careful bites, the thrilling pain adding pressure to the blazing sensation dulling his mind.

Alexis was just kissing his way down along Hephaistion's throat and collarbone over his chest, taking special care of his nipples, and the young warrior's flat belly when Alexander interrupted them. Serena by now was so shaky she could hardly move. He abandoned her prone form, allowing her to rest, a hellcat smile was shaped around her soft lips.

The king stole a kiss from Hephaistion's mouth, reveling in the sweet taste and the hot moistness. Then he looked deeply into his lovers beautiful saphire eyes. "I want you to fuck me," Alexander said hoarsely. "I want you to fill me, I want to feel you." He smiled at Hephaistion's surprised expression.

"You never...," the brunette stammered, his heart thundering in his chest out of anticipated joy. He had always longed for Alexander to accept him as an equal partner - at least during lovemaking.

Alexander grinned. "Let's say I tasted blood." He threw the raven-haired incubus an eloquent glance. Alexis grinned back at him, while Hephaistion's gaze wandered between the two of them, until his unsure expression changed to a wicked smile.

"So have I." The brunette leaned in to kiss Alexander, his hands stroking the king's muscular back down to his hips and the outer side of his thighs, back up again on the inner side again till he reached for his lover's huge member, stroking it slightly, his thumb swirling around the moist glans. The touch was light as a feather still it set Alexander on fire.

The king moaned softly and turned willingly to kneel in front of his lover, presenting his sexy ass to Hephaistion. The young warrior didn't hesitate to accept this sinful invitation. He positioned himself behind Alexander, starting with a slow massage at his shoulders and down his spine, while pressing his erect length against the king's buttocks, searching for the narrow entrance.

Hephaistion looked down at the delicious figure crouching in front of him, enjoying the very unfamiliar and excitating sight. He leaned forward to kiss the nape of Alexander's neck, then pressed the tip of his cock against the blond's tiny hole, stretching it as he eased himself in.

Hephaistion gasped at the torrid tightness around him, his sight going dark for a short moment as a blast wave of passion thundered through his very being. He had often imagined how it would be to fuck Alexander but even in his wildest dreams it hadn't felt so exquisitely good. He breathed deeply, then started to move at an tormentingly slow pace, every thrust accompanied by a low moan of pleasure.

Alexis decided he couldn't just sit there and watch the mating couple. It was just too much to endure. He wasn't made to stay passive and Alexander's lewd shaped mouth was like a lascivious inviation. "Suck my dick", the incubus demanded hoarsely. To his surprise the usually stubborn king obeyed at once. He sucked greedily at the winged demon's cock, his rough tongue swirling around the sensitive head of the impressive length.

A deep animalistic growl rose from the raven-haired incubus chest. He bucked his hips against Alexander, thrusting his cock deep into the blond man's throat. The human choked at the harsh intrusion, not used to sucking dicks as he normally got his dick sucked. Thankfully the demon reacted immediately, going easier on the blond human, allowing him to chose his own pace and depth. Alexis grinned pleased as Alexander was learning quickly, his tongue hitting the demon's sensitive spots in a skilled and most exquisite manner.

With wide eyes Serena watched the three men, Hephaistion bumping into the blond human, while Alexis got his dick sucked in an obviously very pleasing way. "Boys," the crimson-haired succubus sulked. "You bloody well know you're not to do that in front of me." She winced as her dripping core began to itch again.

She got up limperly and swung one of her legs to rest on Alexis' shoulder, her center pressed to his mouth, while balancing on her second leg and with the aid of her wings, her clawed hands entangled in her brother's silky strand. Alexis didn't have to be begged. His tongue darted out to flicker against the female's rosy womanhood, tasting his own and Alexander's flavour on her mixed with her own lovely juices.

He parted her swollen lips with his tongue, searching for her highly sensitive pearl, his soft moans vibrating against the succubus' moist pussy. Serena nearly lost balance at the sudden vertigo the blazing sensation of her brother's depraved touch caused. "Alexis", she moaned over and over again, her hands tearing at his silky strands. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she couldn't keep herself up anymore, slumping to the bed with a startled shriek which formed into a wild giggle.

Hephaistion had increased his pace, his quick rhythm multiplying the sizzling friction of his intrusion. Alexander fitted so deliciously tight around him, the occasional spasm of his muscle sending shivers down Hephaistion's spine. He could hear the flapping sound of the blond man's dick bumping against his stomach, the slurping of his mouth working on the demon's huge cock and the female's low whimpers, Hephaistion's own moans sounding strangely distant to him.

He felt as if the boiling sensation melted him away, spasms shaking his whole sweaty body. His climax spread on, the feeling of Hephaistion's hot seed filling him send Alexander over the edge. He opened his mouth to a cry of passion right in the moment when the winged demon reached his point of no return.

"Uhhhh", Alexander exclaimed, taken of guard when the incubus' semen hit him in the face. Alexis and Serena laughed at his shocked expression and then licked his face clean carefully.

"You need more practice," the raven-haired incubus informed him with a little smirk.

Alexander frowned at the demon. "And I bet you volunteer to be my guinea-pig, don't you?"

"No," Hephaistion said. "That'll be I." And he kissed his lover deeply.


	20. Chapter 20

A blood red half-moon hung over Babylon bathing the city below in a lurid light.

Four winged corpses were bound to wooden poles on the palace walls, a banquet for the crows and vultures. Their once beautiful faces had lost all their grace and charm in death, their wings hung limp, carrion-flies swarmed around their slowly rotting flesh and the cool night breeze carried the stench of death with it.

Ellestias sat on the roof of a nearby building, watching the corpses in silence, rage and hatred seething within her. She had come to the palace to claim victory over the human race, to make them recognize her superiority. Instead she had been defeated, had nearly been killed by the traitor Alexis and had lost three of her warriors - and her son.

The fool had lost against a mere human. Hephaistion. The name echoed through all the streets and was chanted by the citizens of Babylon. They worshiped this young warrior as a hero and praised his courage and fighting skills.

Hephaistion. How she hated the sound of that name. It was a pain to her ears, nearly as loathsome as Alexis, at least as disgusting as Alexander and even more nauseating than Serena.

Four names she had to wipe out, four enemies she had to eliminate.

Ellestias looked at Tessos ugly face, half eaten by the crows, and flexed her claws. It was unbelievable how stupid this hideous brute she called her son had been. If she hadn't squeezed him from her womb herself she wouldn't have believed that this brainless fool had been her pup. Well, it for sure was all his father's fault. Unfortunately she had killed him right after mating so she couldn't make him pay now.

The pale succubus wasn't mourning for Tessos. She had never felt anything but disgust for the brute. However, he had been quite useful as he obeyed all her wishes without hesitation. She was angry because she had lost a tool and she was seeking revenge for the loss of her possession.

Now that the humans knew about the secret passages that led to the palace they had sealed most of them. Ellestias had sent Jelaia as a spy but the youngster hadn't returned with the news Ellestias wanted to hear and had dearly payed for it. So had all of the pups stupid enough to cross her way.

When the sky started to glow softly red in the east and the fire of the sun crept over the horizon Ellestias left the roof and the city behind. A new plan was forming in her mind and this time she was determined to win.

There would be no open attacks anymore. She would hide and wait until the prey she sought came to find her. And then the trap would be ready.

Ellestias smiled evily.

She knew she could count on the king's pride.

*******************************************************

The dreadful sight of the four dead demons including Tessos had soothed the mob's anger and the people had left the streets hardly listening anymore to the priest of Nusku who still preached against the blasphemers ruling Babylon until he had used up Alexander's patience and fear of his god and "accidentally" slipped in a lonely alley and broke his neck.

Alexander had held a speach promising his people to fight against the demons and to hunt them down, cost what it may. So now the citizens of Babylon cheered at him again, assured that their new king wouldn't let them down. Everybody was perfectly happy.

Everybody except for Serena.

"A dress?" Serena sulked. "I'm not going to wear human clothes. You can't make me!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, throwing a challenging look at Hephaistion.

The brunette had known he was handed a difficult task when Parmenion had insisted on a dressing code for the winged predators. Now that Serena was sitting cross legged on his bed presenting the glorious sight of her pussy to him Hephaistion had to admit Parmenion had a point. Although she didn't intend to seduce him right now, but looked and acted more like a spoiled brat, the young warrior couldn't stop his body from reacting to the wicked sight of Serena's rosy womanhood.

He had chosen an apron-shaped piece of mossy silk for her which covered her breasts and pretty ass but left her back bare so that she could move her wings freely. The fabric of the cloth was smooth and cool on her skin and the colour went perfectly with her crimson hair and her pearly white complexion.

"Please at least try it on," Hephaistion asked her kindly. "I had it made specially for you." He lay the dress on the bed next to Serena, the sunlight glittering on the fine cloth, but Serena just tossed it to the floor, not even looking at the young man's gift. Hephaistion sighed when he picked the dress up and lay it on the armchair next to the fireplace. It had been far easier to persuade Alexis to wear the wide shaped trousers he had chosen for the incubus.

In contrary to his sister he was willing to listen to Hephaistion's arguments.

Next to the importance of hiding the demons' charms the clothes made it easier for the Macedonian soldiers to distinguish Alexander's new winged mascots from the rest of the demonical brute. Alexis could see that Hephaistion was right, Serena simply didn't want to see it.

"You're trying to humanize me," the dainty female accused the brunette when he sat down next to her, putting an arm around her narrow shoulders.

Hephaistion wished Alexis was here. Serena's brother had a way to persuade her to anything he wanted - mostly by fucking her to earthshaking orgasms as a matter of fact, however, it worked. But the raven-haired incubus was discussing matters of war with Alexander and how to make the palace a safer place. For three days they hadn't seen a hint of Ellestias and her pack, however, Alexis doubted the assault was over. It was the famous lull before the storm.

"You don't like being amongst humans, do you?" Hephaistion asked, pushing crimson strands from the sulking girl's face.

Serena took a deep breath. "Well, honey, it's not easy, you know. There are all these yummy people all over the place and they just smell so good. The air is so soaked with their testosterone that I'm turned on all the time and I haven't Alexis' self control." She sighed and nestled against Hephaistion, her head resting at the crook of his neck she sniffed him. "Oh, and you do smell so wonderfully good, too."

She straightened again, keeping her distance, something Hephaistion had never seen her do before. She was a horny little whore and always took what she lusted for. Hephaistion had experienced this sizzling pleasure several times during the last days when Alexander had let go of him. The king took his exercises very serious. Like always Alexander had taken Alexis' remark about him needing more practice as a challenge and was determined to show the incubus who was the better lover. And Hephaistion was the last to complain about Alexander's eagerness.

"How can I help you?" the young warrior asked softly, taking the succubus' hand.

"You can't. We're just not made to live amongst humans. You cannot keep us like pets." She looked deeply into his eyes, the gold of her orbs shaded with tears. "I do my best to keep the beast locked inside, like Alexis calls it. Gods, he can be such a damn nuisance with all his good advices and lectures. I sometimes feel like slapping him."

"Maybe you should listen to him. Alexis is fine around humans."

"No, he isn't. He just keeps his predatory self in control thanks to fifty years of practice how to deny his true nature," Serena corrected. She shook her head in puzzled amazement. "Weirdo!" Then she got serious again: "But still it's hard for him as well. He has never lived amongst humans for such a long time and it is likely that we both will cause harm sooner or later."

"Fifty years?" Hephaistion gasped. Both Alexis and Serena didn't look older than their early twenties. Serena looked daggers at him so Hephaistion hurried back to the actual topic. "I understand,"nhe said slowly. "But you cannot leave if you don't want to endanger yourself. The palace is the only safe place for you as long as the other demons are out there."

"But we can't stay either if we don't want to endanger you," Serena sighed, putting her hand on her belly, a gesture Hephaistion had lately noticed her to do quite often. "I wish Mr. Reasonable could see this. He overestimates his self-control and thinks that love is all he needs to keep the beast in the shadows. But he's wrong. He thinks I don't know that he has lost control before and killed some blind girl precious to him. Well, you know, he just can't keep things from me. I always know. Guess, it's because we're pups of the same brood. I always thought he was a weirdo and couldn't understand him but now I know you and Alexander, and I guess I at least have some idea of how he must have felt. I assure you, you don't want to experience him losing against the beast again."

"What if we could find a place for you within the palace where there are no humans?" Hephaistion suggested, trying hard to soothe the beauty's fears. He remembered Alexis' battle against his darker side when they first had made love quite well and agreed with the crimson-haired female.

Serena snorted. "Should be a damn big place. The whole city is steaming with the stench of humans."

Thoughtfully Hephaistion nodded, picking up Serena's dress from the armchair. He had forgotten that the winged predators had extremely good noses. "We better should win this war soon so that you can go back to your place. I do hope Alexis and Alexander have come to a decision what to do."

Serena nodded, her golden eyes shiny with tears. "I hope so too."

Hephaistion looked down at the silky cloth in his hands. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and wear the dress?"

With a sullen look on her pretty face she snatched the dress from his hands. "Oh, o.k., if it makes you happy!"

**************************************************

The number of the men assembled around Alexander's throne made Alexis feel very uneasy. And it wasn't only their curious, anxious and hostile stares or the angry murmurs that worried him.

Not all of Alexander's generals welcomed the king's decision to lodge two of the winged beasts who had killed so many humans. An old man called Parmenion and Cleitus had voted against the blond's decision, but after Alexis and Serena had rushed to Hephaistion's help Alexander was deaf to all arguments against his new found winged friends.

The argument had already lasted for several hours and the crushing stench of human sweat and urine, wine, cooking fat and various spices first made the golden-eyed demon dizzy then awfully sick. He just wished they would finally come to a decision.

The incubus knelt next to the king's throne, half hidden by the shadows and as motionless as one of the marble statues, his eyes half closed he watched the humans carefully and listened to the discussion.

"There haven't been any attacks lately," Cassander just said. "Maybe they have given up."

"I wouldn't count on that. They plot something. Can't say how I know this. I just do," Nearchus mumbled.

"We should put an end to this. Wipe them out," Parmenion insisted. He gave the present winged predator the evil eye. "ALL of them."

"Parmenion is right," Cleitus stated. "They are a risk we cannot allow to lurk behind our backs."

"That's why we'll attack them," Alexander said, ignoring Parmenion's suggestion. "There's an old cemetery outside the city walls. There the beasts have their hiding place in catacombes deep under the earth. That's where we'll fight them."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Alexis said, breaking his silence for the first time during the discussion. His soft baritone voice sent shivers down the humans' spines and the smell of fear and malevolence increased instantly. The bewitching power of the demon's mere presence and the reactions of their bodies to his beauty - no matter how straight they thought they were - frightened them. Normally this was a funny little game but today amongst all these warriors it made Alexis quite nervous.

"Why not?" Alexander sounded pissed off. He never liked his tactics to be questioned especially not by Alexis. The king had challenged himself to a competition with the golden-eyed incubus and was determined to show that he was the best. "I'm not going to stay here and hide like some fearful bunny in its burrow. I am Alexander!"

The incubus rolled his eys but bit his tongue. "Down there is a dark labyrinth of tunnels and passages stretching beneath the whole city," Alexis explained patiently. "They could be anywhere and they know the place. You don't. You would be lost within no time."

"We won't if you guide us." The way Alexander said this he tolerated no disobedience.

"The tunnels often are very narrow. You can only go in single row, sometimes you will have to crawl on all fours. It's a good place for various traps and a bad place if you seek an open fight."

Cleitus got up stepping closer to the demon, planting himself before the kneeling male. "Do you know what this sounds like to me?"

"No. But I'm quite sure I can't stop you from telling me," Alexis hissed. He rose slowly from his kneeling position. The hostility was nearing boiling point, some of the men reached for their weapons.

"It sounds as if you intend to protect the murderous brute. You want to prevent us from going after them."

"I always said, they cannot be trusted," Parmenion shouted. "I bet they are spies. Or even assassins."

"Nonesense," Nearchus muttered, not understanding what all the uproar was actually about. He thought the two demons were really nice persons - especially the pretty red-haired girl. "The lad and the lass saved Hephaistion."

"They want to lull us in a false sense of security," Cleitus said. He eyed the raven-haired demon suspiciously, keeping out of his claws' distance.

"Please stay reasonable," Ptolemy tried to cool down the heated situation. "Serena and Alexis could have killed the king easily on several occasions - but they didn't. We have aboslutely no hint why we should not trust them."

"Exactly," Alexander roared. Everybody fell silent when the king rose from his throne. "And that's why we will rely on them when they lead us to the catacombes." Alexis sighed deeply. This wasn't a plan. This was madness. Unfortunately he knew Alexander well enough by now to know that the king wouldn't listen to any arguments no matter how reasonable. Still he had to try.

Obviously there were others who - in contrast to Alexander - weighed the consequences. "But," Parmenion started, his words cut off by one of the king's evil glances.

"I do recall you already questioned my decision at Gaugamela," the blond man growled, clenching his fists. "If you had done how I told you Darius would alreay be defeated." He marched towards the doors making clear that he didn't wish any more discusions. Alexis hurried after him, not eager to stay with the other men.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said at the sound of the incubus' soft footsteps close behind him. "My generals were more than just unpolite."

"They fear Serena and me. It's because they don't know us. Humans always fear what they don't know."

"I don't," Alexander stated.

"That's why your kind will find it hard to understand you and your visions. That's what makes you Alexander the Great."

***************************************************

When Serena landed on the palace roof next to her brother his jaw dropped open at her sight.

The mossy silk of her dress fitted her snugly, clinging to the soft outlines of her round boobs, her nipples pressing against the smooth texture. Although the cloth was meant to hide away the temptations of her nude form it gave a sizzling clear idea of the promises Serena's body held.

And Alexis was to make sure she kept her promises. A low growl rose from his chest, his eyes melted to a rich copper and Serena found herself on all fours kneeling in front of him before she had even touched the roof with her feet. He actually grabbed her out of the air.

After a long fruitless discussion with Alexander she was exactly what he longed for. He wanted to feel her tight walls clench around him, wanted to experience her smooth softness and hot moistness and the pleasure she always was eager to grant him.

Ignoring the soldiers on the wall and towers and their exposed position on the roof Alexis lifted her skirt and bumped into the dainty female before Serena could even scream in surprise. Her gasped cry was greeted by the cheer of the watching guards who had forgotten about their duties.

A few moments later Cleitus' furious bark sent the guards back to work and the demons' lovemaking from now on was accompanied by the bearded human's threats to shoot the depraved couple down if they didn't stop at once. He wasted his time and breath as none of them cared much.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Serena moaned, her breath ragged, her lewd mouth shaped to a laschivious form. She arched her back, pressing harder against her brother's hips to take in all of his length and girth.

She loved the feeling of his sharp nails clawing at her back, the violent thrusts when he bucked his hips against her and the demanding impatience of his quickening pace.

She felt the familiar sizzling sensation forming within her, shaking her very being when the blazing orgasm washed through her body. When her tight walls clenched in wild spasms around Alexis' throbbing dick the friction got too much to bear for him. He cried his ecstasy out to the evening scy, turning his head to throw a wide evil grin at a very furious Cleitus.

"Did you enjoy the show, Cleitus?" Alexis shouted.

"You depraved bastard," the dark-haired warrior roared. "Take that bitch of yours and get out of my sight. You disgust me!"

"Bah, he's always so gloomy. He needs a decent fuck," Serena stated while she tried to adjust her boobs to her new dress which was a bit wrinkled after Alexis' rough treatment. "Perhaps I'll have a try."

"Don't," Alexis whispered to her pointy ear, licking the outline with his rough tongue. "He will hurt you."

"Oh, you know. I like it hard and brutal." She sighed and the girlish grin vanished from her face making place for a worried expression. She started to prick at her dress. "I hate this thing."

"I love it. It's damn sexy." His hand glided down her front, the smooth texture felt cool and soft under his touch.

Finally Serena started to like her annoying dress.

The smile didn't return to her pretty face though. Alexis watched her closely. During the last days Serena had lost all of her light-heartedness and although this part of her character had often annoyed him he missed it dearly. He felt it was his fault that she now knew what sorrow meant.

"It's not the dress that worries you." He stated a fact and Serena knew she couldn't avoid a honest answer.

"We can't stay here," she blurted out.

Alexis sighed. "I know."

Serena was perplexed. She hadn't expected him to agree. "Really?"

"We can't live amongst humans."

"What?" The crimson-haired succubus couldn't believe her ears.

"We can't live amongst humans," the raven-haired incubus repeated sadly.

Serena still couldn't trust his words. She had expected him to throw some very reasonable arguments at her about how to manage to keep the beast under control. "Could you please repeat this?"

"Oh, stop it, Serena. I'm serious."

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you said this. But I'm so happy you did. I talked to Hephaistion about our situation, you know. And I was very worried you wouldn't share my point of view." She grinned at him. "I always thought living in peace and harmony with mankind is what you really wanted," she added in a mock-tone.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's all very complicated." The incubus smiled weakly. "And what do we do now?"

"You're the one who makes the plans, remember? I'm the little fool who follows."

Alexis didn't answer for a long time, just holding his sister in a tender embrace. "Alexander wants to attack the pack down in the catacombes," he finally said not sounding happy with the king's decision at all.

"Did you tell him that this is an incredibly stupid idea?"

"Yes. He thinks it is brilliant." Alexis rolled his eyes. "And I can't let him and Hephaistion go down there alone."

"And I can't let you go down there alone," Serena sighed. Alexis opened his mouth to say something but she put her hand to his lips to silence him. "I know what you're going to say about me being pregnant and keeping me out of danger. And I really think it's sweet that you try to protect me. But I cannot live without you and I rather die with you than stay here all alone, got it?"

Alexis smiled at her, kissing her softly. "Alright then."

"Good." Serena snuggled against his chest, watching the sun go down in a symphony of red, pink and orange. "Did you hear this?", she suddenly said. She pricked her ears. Muffled sounds rose to the night sky from below. Then there was a gasped cry followed by a loud and lewd moan.

A wide grin spread over the golden-eyed incubus face. "They're at it again."

"Boy, they're like bunnies," Serena giggled girlishly.

""You may well say so."

"Is Cleitus still there?"

Alexis glanced at the nearest tower. Cleitus stood there and watched them with eagle eyes, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. "Hm, yeah."

A truly wicked grin appeared around Serena's mouth. "Want to annoy him again?"

Instead of answering Alexis planted a soft kiss on her satin lips, deepening it when Serena willingly opened her mouth to welcome the caressing of his tongue.

*****************************************************

"Why is Cleitus shouting at the top of his lungs?" Alexander yawned. His head rested on Hephaistion's bare chest and he curled one of his lover's brunette strands around his index finger.

"Don't know," the young warrior answered sleepily. He was totally exhausted thanks to his king's sexual insatiability. Although Alexander was eager to learn submissivness he couldn't stop himself from ordering Hephaistion around when it came to his lovemaking lessons. "Don't care."

"Well, it certainly isn't important." Alexander started to kiss his lover's chest in circles towards his nipples, biting softly at the sensitve and already sore flesh.

Hephaistion moaned softly. "You're hopeless."

"Don't know what you mean," Alexander whispered against his lover's skin.

The brunette slapped him playfully. "Are you never satisfied?"

"Not if it is you. I'll never get enough of you." He flickered his tongue against the hollow of Hephaistion's throat, tasting the salty flavour of his sweat. Sucking softly at his flesh as he worked his way up to Hephaistion's sensitive ears. "I want to please you, I want to taste you", he whispered to Hephaistion's ear. "Just lay back and relax."

While Alexander's hands and lips explored his body, squeezing his flesh, stroking his smooth skin, tracing wet kisses around his navel and nipples, Hephaistion closed his eyes and did as his king had ordered him. He relaxed and his body melted under his lover's tender touch. Cleitus voice faded from his mind as did the room surrounding him with all the furniture and the flapping of the painted wing above Alexander's bed. Until all what was left was the feeling of his own and Alexander's body united.

The moist heat of his lover's mouth felt wonderful around his erect length, the tight walls of Alexander's throat pleased him with a sizzling friction. His fingers entangled with Alexander's golden curls he urged the blond man to swallow him even deeper, gliding in and out of his lover's lewd shaped mouth.

It was Alexander who controlled the pace, taking care that Hephaistion got all the tenderness he deserved, driving him slowly mad with a boiling desire. To the king the young warrior's moans and gasps of pleasure were the sweetest music he had ever heard. And he had the power to add new tunes to Hephaistion's symphony which would end with the thundering beat of a kettle-drum.

Later that night when the red moon was already dancing across the night sky Hephaistion lay still wide awake listening to his lover's low breathing. He knew that Alexander had decided to attack the pack down in the catacombes. He also knew that Alexis thought this was madness.

However, now Hephaistion was safe and the world seemed peaceful.

Although the peace was treacherous he clung to it.

This was only the lull before the storm.


	21. Chapter 21

The entrance to the tomb yawned at the assembled warriors with its teethless pitch black mouth, threatening to swallow all those for good who dared to descend to its dark womb. Despite the warm rays of the sun on his skin Hephaistion felt very cold at the mere sight of the abandoned graveyard. Trembling slightly he clutched the hilt of his sword but the familiar feeling of the smooth leather and the cool metall against his skin didn't comfort him.

Meanwhile Alexander held a speech to raise the spirits of his soldiers, his words too well known to Alexis who now heard them a third time. The king had used the very same words to convince him of his plan. It hadn't worked then and it didn't work now.

"When we stood at Gaugamela there were 250.00 men against us 40.000", Alexander shouted, the sun turning his blond hair into a golden aura, illuminating his head like a blessing of gods. "There were many on our side who doubted, many who told me to turn and run. However, I didn't. I trusted in the srength of Macedonian men and you trusted in me, your king. And today again we need to trust each other. There are those who call my plan lunacy. There are those who want to hide. They do not trust in me and you as they didn't at Gaugamela. But they were wrong then and they will be wrong this time."

The king's speech was greeted by the cheers of his soldiers and Alexis watched how the softness vanished from Hephaistion's face, a determined gleam settled in his gaze and his very being was driven by a most time hidden strength and power that impressed and fascinated the golden-eyed incubus.

Next to him Serena was more impressed by the big number of young men in short tunics, showing their strong thighs with prettily tanned skin. The heavy smell of their testosterone made her dizzy. With her eyes half closed and the silly little smile playing around her rosy lips the crimson-haired succubus looked heavily drugged, her wings hanging limp from her back.

"All these guys are so yummy," she said with a deep sigh more to herself than to anyone else. "And soon many of them will be dead." Alexis squeezed her hand softly as an answer before he led Alexander and his soldiers down to the catacombes.

Hephaistion took a deep breath to slow down his thundering heartbeat, then he entered the tomb following Alexander and the demon siblings, although he couldn't fight the uneasy feeling that it might become his own grave.

The air in the tomb smelled musty and dusty of long dead bodies. It was cool in there, the chill causing goosepumps to creep over Hephaistion's skin, while he tried to regain his sight after the sudden change from bright sunlight to dusky darkness. Behind him Cleitus lit a torch and the red flames pushed the blackness back to the corners, shadows now sneaking across the stone wall and the dusty floor as if their presence had awakened and angered the ghosts of the dead.

Down they went a long stair, all in single row as the stairway was too narrow to walk next to each other, a long worm of men winding itself down to the womb of the earth. In the lurid silence the shuffle of feet, the clinking of the armors and weapons and the breathing of the men suddenly sounded unbearably loud. Hephaistion shivered as he only now realized that there would be no chance to take the demon brute by surprise. With their extremely good hearing the young warrior feared the winged predators must have noticed them by now.

At the end of the staircase the narrow tunnel widened into a vast hall. There were niches across the wall littered with human bones and skulls, all dusty. Still the air was so heavy with the stench of rotten flesh that it made Alexis and Serena awfully sick and overlaid all other smells. Four tunnels led away from the hall, but only one of them was open to Alexander's small army, the others were blocked by heavy rocks. At the entrance to the one open passage the source of the terrrible stench was nailed against the wall with an old rusty sword. Its outstretched arm pointed down the dark tunnel like a signpost.

"What is this?" Alexander asked disgusted, staring at the tiny misshapen body the size of a child. Under the swarms of flies he could make out that the thing had a hunch and enormously big pointy ears sticking out its skull. It was for sure one of the ugliest things Alexander had ever seen.

"It's... it's a pup," Serena said in horror, her amber eyes wide with fear. Instinctly she laid her hand on her belly.

"One of your little ones?" Hephaistion asked in shock. He didn't want to believe that these beasts were evil enough to kill their own brute, on the other hand he was relieved that the winged monsters did so as he didn't feel he could slay children - not even demon ones. Serena nodded, timidly pressing against her sibling.

"One less," Alexander simply said. His face had frozen to a mask of determination. "Let's go and find the rest of these beasts."

"This is so obviously a trap I can't believe you're still willing to walk this way," Alexis growled, holding Serena close. He wasn't pleased at all with the king's remark about the dead pup. The sight of the poor little thing was horrible. This was clearly Ellestias' doing.

"I never thought this would ever happen," Cleitus sighed, "but I agree with the demon."

"I won't be stopped", Alexander hissed. "It may be a trap, but we can handle it as we have handled Darius' superior force at Gaugamela. I need your trust in me, your confidence!" He turned to Alexis. "Take the lead."

The raven-haired incubus shook his head, a serious expression on his beautiful face. "This means embracing death."

The king's head turned bright red of anger at the demon's refusal. "You dare to disobey?" he thundered.

Alexis stayed unimpressed, but shoved his sister to stand behind him. "This is suicide, Alexander. And I'm not willing to take part in your madness."

For a moment the blond man looked as if he would attack the incubus so Hephaistion hastily stepped between the two, but then the king's temper settled, although he had some effort to fight his urge to hit the bloody incubus. "Fine," he said. "I don't need you. Your kindred have kindly left hints for me where to find and fight them. Regard yourself as my enemy from now on, coward, as you are not willing to stand at my side. I will allow you to get away this time but don't ever cross my way again." With these words he turned, grabbed the torch from Cleitus hand and marched down the tunnel towards the direction the pup's corpse pointed at. The soldiers followed without hesitation.

Only Hephaistion stayed back. His saphire eyes were full of sadness and disappointment. He felt empty as if he had lost a part of himself very special and important to him. "You leave me?" he asked accusingly watching how the golden-eyed predator's delicate features shaded with pain and sorrow. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Alexis answered, his low velvety voice trembling. A haze of tears shaded the golden orbs of his eyes. He looked so torn Hephaistion nearly felt sorry for him as he couldn't deny the incubus had a hard decision to make. Still he couldn't forgive him that Alexis didn't decide for him.

Despite he tried hard not to cry Hephaistion felt tears welling in his eyes. "You don't act as if you do."

"This is madness, Hephaistion, and you know it." Alexis would have asked the young warrior to stay but he knew it was useless. Hephaistion would follow Alexander to the darkest depths of Hades if necessary. And that was exactly where he was going.

"I didn't expect you to be such a coward," Hephaistion hissed, cursing himself for his trembling tone.

"This is not about cowardice." The incubus gaze settled on Serena who had put her hand to her belly again. She looked small and frightened like a little girl. How could he not protect her?

"You love her more than me?" the brunette asked angrily, now crying. He knew this was a mean thing to ask as Serena was Alexis' sister and lover, still he felt too neglected by the raven-haired beauty to stay reasonable or even fair. He was terribly afraid and longed for the strong demon's protection, but was denied what he yearned for most.

"I love her differently," Alexis whispered hardly audibly, his voice shattered. To leave Hephaistion behind broke his heart, tormenting memories rising to the surface. Akani's death had been his fault and Hephaistion's would be as well. However, if he went with the brunette, Serena would either follow or be left behind. Both options would mean her death.

"Then you've lost me as I don't leave the one I love when he needs me most." His knees felt wobbly when Hephaistion walked down the tunnel to an unknown destination, not looking back.

************************************************

It was dark and the stench was overwhelming. Ellestias had littered their way with corpses of pups and the missing priests, used as signposts, making sure they didn't take a wrong turn which was a good thing as they would have been lost within no time in this maze of tunnels. The ripcages of the dead humans were forced open and their intestines had turned into a black stinking sticky liquid.

Hephaistion had already vomited until his stomach was empty and the bitter taste of bile filled his mouth. He felt miserable and heartbroken, staying close behind Alexander to seek comfort but the king's attention was fixed on his purpose to eliminate the demonical brute. So amongst all his friends and close to his beloved Hephaistion felt lonlier than he had ever felt before. Now he wished he had parted from Alexis with a kiss instead of harsh words. But it was too late.

Their way led them further down and it got so cold that Hephaistion pulled his cloak around him to keep warm. Having lost his feeling of time Hephaistion felt as if they'd been walking for hours. He began to become dull and the fear faded away leaving a tired exhaustion behind. He wondered if the demons just led them in circles and made sure that they never found out again.

Hephaistion yawned. He had to try hard not to fall asleep while walking. Then a sharp cry of agony from behind startled him and the sudden rush of adrenaline, rushing through his body, left him wide awake. The long row of soldiers turned round, confusion gripped the men and startled cries followed the first scream.

"What has happened?", Alexander yelled, while Cleitus and Nearchus tried to calm the men down.

"Seems as if one of the men was dragged from the group", Ptolemy informed him. Hephaistion had seldom seen him so frightened. "Suddenly one of the beasts leapt from a crossing tunnel and was gone as fast as it appeared."

"Shouldn't we follow the beast?" Cassander asked timidly. He looked very pale in the flare of the torch.

Alexander shook his head. "I doubt we can help him anymore and we would be lost in the labyrinth." Before he could continue another shriek echoed through the passage and another man was lost without a chance to defend himself. "Damn it," the king cursed. "Move on. We cannot stay here."

They hurried on, accompanied by more screams when soldiers got snatched from the group. Despite the high alert the winged predators could ambush them. Fear was back at its highest peak.

"Come out, you bloody cowards!" Alexander barked and earned himself a cacophony of evil laughter thundering through the darkness.

"Don't think they're about to fulfill your request," Cassander mumbled.

Alexander cursed loudly. "That bloody demon lover of yours could have warned us," he hissed at Hephaistion.

"Alexis? Well, I do recall he did warn you," Hephaistion snapped. He couldn't believe Alexander blamed him for the failure of his mission. "As far as I can remember he used words like 'lunacy', 'madness' and 'suicide' while commenting your plan!"

"Did he? Then why didn't you stay by this coward's side?" Alexander shouted at the top of his voice.

"Out of duty and love, my king," Hephaistion answered sadly.

"Why don't we return to the palace?" Cassander asked.

"And admit that this degenerated brute of a demon was right?" Alexander growled. "Never!" With this words he stormed down the tunnel and the men followed behind him like a snake's body winds behind its head.

There had to be an end to these tunnels and this would be the place of the final confrontation. The demons couldn't win by snatching single men from their row. Alexander should be proved right after the next bend. Suddenly the passage got wider and Cleitus and Cassander could fall into step next to him, then the tunnel ended and they entered a hall even vaster than the one they had started from. It was illuminated by several torches and had more entrances on several floors than Alexander could count. All doorways on the ground floor were closed with iron bars. Not all of the soldiers had filled in the hall when the gate through which they had come in shut, seperating Alexander's troop.

"A trap," Cleitus hissed, drawing his sword ready to fight against anybody who dared to attack him. "These bastards have divided our strength into halves."

"We'll try to find another way in," Nearchus yelled from outside after some useless effort to break the gate open. He shooed his men away back to the darkness of the tunnel.

"This place looks like an arena," Hephaistion said nervously after a careful look around, fumbling the hilt of his sword.

"Maybe because that's exactly what it is," a cold female voice answered from above. Ellestias appeared in one of the doorways high above their heads, a ghostly pale shape cloaked by her silvery hair.

"What are you up to, witch?" Alexander growled angrily. "Come down and fight."

"Maybe later," the pale succubus answered with an evil grin. "Right now, I'd rather invite you to join me up here. You have a better view from up here and I'm sure you don't want to miss the sight of your men dying." At a wave of her hand the gates in the ground walls of the hall opened and out of each strolled a big and very hungry looking lion.

At the same time five of the winged demons dived down and caught Alexander, Hephaistion, Cassander, Cleitus and Ptolemy. Despite all their struggling the generals and the king were lifted up and dropped high above the scene - every man on a different platfrom.

There were no stairs leading down from the platforms and it was far too high to jump. The doorways behind them were blocked with rocks and so the five friends had to watch helplessly how the Macedonian soldiers found themselves face to face with the velvety pawed predators. The beasts were nearly starved and didn't hesitate to attack the humans.

Soon the screams of dying men and beasts echoed through the hall and those soldiers who survived the predators' attack were slayed by the winged demons. And within a short time fifty men were slaughtered.

Hephaistion cried for the dead men and because of his helplessness, every tear a vivid sign of his anger and desperation. Alexander cried too. He cursed his stupid stubborness and the guilt tore at his soul.


	22. Chapter 22

"Bitch! Lousy monstrous brute," Alexander roared at the top of his voice. He had been shouting the worst insults he could think of at the silver haired succubus for so long now that he sounded husky by now. But shouting was the only thing he could do, so he kept on to get rid of the boiling wrath and tormenting grief, threatening to burst his heart. What made him even more angry was that Ellestias wasn't effected at all by the obscenities he granted her with. She laughed to his face more amused than angered.

Alexander cursed her under his breath, giving his sore throat a rest. The sight of his dead soldiers down in the arena made him flinch. The winged demons feasted on them, chewing at their still warm hearts and Alexander wondered how he ever could have been fascinated by the predators' beauty. He loathed every single one of them with a fierce might and a hungry hatred, which wasn't satisfied at all by the fact that at least one of the winged monsters had lost her life too.

If only he could get down from this platform and introduce the evil witch and her brute to his sword.

Hephaistion was more worried about the fact that five of the demons including Ellestias were not taking part at the ghastly banquet. The pale succubus was up to something and he was quite sure he wouldn't like it. Before his phantasy could run wild with the most disturbing images of what might be, Ellestias decided not to tantalize her prisoners anymore.

"May I ask your attention, gentlemen," she said in a clear loud voice, the evil smile never leaving her thin lips. "I have thought of a game I'd like to play with you. It's a version of what you might know as hide and seek. The five of you will be granted a head start of an hour. Every man goes alone starting at one of the five passages, which will be opened for you. Every man will have one persecuter. If you manage to escape or kill your pursuer you live until we meet again. Otherwise you will die and we will feast on your dead bodies. You are allowed to keep your weapons and equipment and can take as many torches as you please as I am aware of your weak eyes."

She paused for a moment to let her instructions sink in, smirking at the shocked expression on her prey's faces. "As you are the king, Alexander," she then continued, "you may chose first which passage you want to take." She pointed down to the arena - a puddle of blood by now - where all gates but five were closed again.

"I don't intend to take part in your game," the blond man hissed. "I am not here for your entertainment."

"I see," Ellestias answered coolly. "So you prefer to die at once? Because that's your choice. Die here and now or fight for your life. You are outnumbered as you can very well see."

"She's right," Hephaistion interferred before Alexander had a chance to fire back. "It's a chance, only a tiny one though, but the only one we will get. I rather fight one against one than being ripped to pieces by the brute without a possibility to survive." Maybe they could find Nearchus and the rest of the troop out there, maybe Alexis and Serena hadn't left the place and were still somewhere around here. Hope dies last, the young warrior thought, but as long as I can hope there still is a way out of this trap.

"I agree. If I have to die then in a fight man against man - or demon to be precise. I don't think it is a sign of bravery to deny our participation in the witch's evil game," Cleitus said clutching his sword, while Cassander and Ptolemy simply nodded at Hephaistion's and Cleitus' words.

"You should listen to your generals for once, my dear," Ellestias told him sweetly. She was very pleased with the situation although she missed Alexis and Serena. She had hoped the two fools would lead the humans here, but obviously Alexis had more brains than she had expected. Well, she would deal with them later.

Reluctantly Alexander made his choice taking the tunnel on the opposite of the hall. Then he and his generals were brought back down to the ground and given three torches each. With gritted teeth the king and Cleitus held back the urge to attack the surrounding demons, both aware that this would be their and their companions death.

Then Ellestias presented an hourglas filled with sand to them. "You better hurry, weak humans. The sand in this glas is what is left of your lifetime." With these words she turned it and the five men hurried down their passages into the darkness of the maze.

"Run little men, run. There's no way you're going to escape your destiny," Ellestias called after them.

***************************************************

When the sound of the soldiers' footsteps had died away the silence following soon got unbearable. Alexis hadn't moved standing as still as a marble statue, staring at the place where Hephaistion had disappeared. Hephaistion's harsh words had struck him hard and left him paralyzed in a thunderstorm of conflicting emotions.

Carefully Serena approached him, embracing him from behind, trailing soft kisses down his neck. She desperatedly searched for the right words to say but couldn't think of any. She knew he had made a very difficult decision for her sake although she felt she couldn't really imagine what he was going through.

However she knew he would never forgive himself for having sent Hephaistion to meet his death alone. She had to find a way to help her brother which meant helping Hephaistion.

"We should follow them," Serena suddenly said.

"What?"

"Well you know, I don't mean we should overtake them, just follow at a distance and make sure they're fine. We both know the catacombes well enough. Nobody would expect us to be there and that's our advantage. Fuck Alexander's objection to ambushes as an ambush is clearly the only chance we have. We would strike Elleastias with her own damn fucking weapons, you know. And maybe we could still help Hephaistion and this dumbass king."

Alexis stared at her as if he didn't understand what she had just said and Serena started to feel pretty stupid. "Well, I'm not the one to come up with plans. I'm just a silly girl. Maybe this isn't a good idea at all," she added meekly.

"No, it isn't," Alexis said hoarsely. "It's actually the best plan I've heard for a long time."

"Really?", Serena beamed following Alexis towards the passage. She hesitated a moment at the entrance and sighed deeply. "Alright then, lets cross the Rubicon."

***************************************************

Nearchus cursed loudly. With fourty men left he was stuck in the middle of pitch black darkness. The Macedonian general had never thought darkness could get that dark. He saw absolutely nothing. It was as if the world around them had vanished and catapulted them into nothing. Their torches had burnt down by now and the soldier carrying the package with the kept in reserve torches had been the first to be dragged to a side tunnel by the demons.

As Nearchus had decided they couldn't just stand there in the darkness and wait for the winged beasts to find and kill them, the men had caught hold of each others hand and in a long row groped their way along the walls of the tunnel. There was hardly any hope for them to ever get out of here again but Nearchus was determined to at least try.

There were strange noises in the blackness surrounding them, some sounding like muffled screams, others like the roar of a beast or distant laughter. Soon desperate sobs of some of the younger men following him could be heard. Sometimes Nearchus thought he saw a gleam like a pair of eyes in the dark but when he looked at the space again it was gone.

"Bloody hallucinations," Nearchus cursed.

He blinked and the lights were there again directly in front of him. He could have touched the two dots of light if he reached for them. But before he could do so he suddenly got grabbed by his throat. A clawed hand shot out of the darkness and pulled him of his feet. He tried to scream but his voice faded as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. He let go of the man's hand he was holding, startling the soldier behind whose cry was cut short when his throat was cut open.

During the following uproar the soldiers did no good by drawing their weapons and hitting at the darkness as too often their companions were the target of their assault.

Nearchus flailed with his arms, trying to hit his attacker. He was lucky striking something narrow and hard and lost balance when the beast let go of him. He struggled to get up again but was pushed down by a bare foot. "Stay down," a soft baritone voice advised him. Then a high pitched shriek echoed through the blackness, followed by an ugly death-rattle.

Nearchus was pulled to his feet again by helping hands, two golden orbs shining in the darkness in front of him like fiery suns.

"Are you hurt?" a smoky female voice asked him truly concerned.

"Lassie?" Nearchus exclaimed, causing Serena to frown. Although she had told him her name Nearchus insisted on calling her lass or even worse lassie. To Alexis he constantly refered as lad. He seemed to have enough brains, though, not to call him laddie. The Macedonian warrior quickly ordered the soldiers to stop their attacks. "Gods, I'm so happy you're here, lassie. Where's the lad?"

Another pair of golden eyes appeared in the blackness. "I'm here. Where's Hephaistion?"

"They were caught in some sort of arena."

"Damn," Alexis cursed none too happy with Nearchus' information. He felt panic taking over and with much effort pushed it back. He had to keep his mind clear if he wanted to help Hephaistion. There was no good in letting grief and guilt paralyze him now. "How did you get out?"

"Hadn't to as we couldn't get in at all, so I tried to find another way. But our torches were used up too fast and we've lost the reserve ones."

"Oh, you mean these?" The crimson-haired lass shoved a package into his arms. "I found them next to one of your dead companions. Thought it might be useful to take them along."

"Lass, this is damn useful. You're such a bright girl," Nearchus said happily. In the flaring light of the quickly lit torches he now could see the corpses of two of the winged demons lying on the ground. They clearly hadn't expected the demon siblings around and were overtaken before they possibly noticed whom they faced. Their unawareness had been their doom. From among his soldiers five hadn't made it. Three had become victims of the demon brute, two of their own comrades.

"Alright, listen closely," Serena began explaining Nearchus the way out of the labyrinth. Nearchus wasn't sure if he could keep everything the pretty lass told him in mind even after she had made him repeat her instructions twice, still he had to try. "Thanks," he said as good-bye. "Hope you find the king and the other guys."

*********************************************************************

Hephaistion ran for his life. He had no idea where he was going, taking turns without a thought, but as long as it was far far away from his pursuer he was happy. The venom in the blonde succubus' eyes was enough for him to know he couldn't expect any mercy from her if she got him. Under different circumstances the brunette would have chosen his way carefully trying to figure out the direction in the hope to find a way out of the maze, now he simply hadn't the time to do so. Despite he took care he wasn't running in circles. At least he hoped so.

His footsteps echoed through the long empty corridors, some with high walls, the ceiling stretching somewhere above his head where the light of the torch didn't reach. Other passages were so narrow he had to bow not to bump his head. He avoided tunnels where he would have been forced to crawl as he feared the slow down would take away too much of his head-start.

While he ran through the underground labyrinth he tried hard to think of a plan, getting frantic as he couldn't think of one. His pursuer had night-sight eyes, a superhuman sense of smelling and knew the playgrounds. Hephaistion cursed at the lack of ideas of how he could get out of this mess Alexander had left him in. Still his only plan and hope was that Alexis would somehow materialise out of thin air, take him in his arms and rescue him from death's grip.

Unfortunately Hephaistion's hope was very unlikely to come true.

Panting for breath Hephaistion finally had to slow down as the stitches in his side wouldn't stop. He was striding down a passage leading steeply upwards when he heard a faint giggle in the distance. He froze in his motion, listening carefully. Just when he thought he had only imagined the sound, he heard the laughter again, closer this time. It was a cheerful girlish giggle, very much alike Serena's, but Hephaistion knew for sure it wasn't her - even without his pursuer calling for him. "Oh, little man, stop running. I'll get you anyway," a voice like a soft high tuned bell cried.

Terrified Hephaistion started to sprint down the tunnel as fast as he could, the flame of the torch flaring behind him like a fiery banner. He had fought Ellestias and Tessos and he had seen Alexis and Serena do so. That's why he didn't even think about facing the succubus alone.

"Stop running," the succubus behind him called out. Looking back over his shoulder Hephaistion could see her venom green eyes shining in the dark like acid flames. She got closer fast, no matter how hard Hephaistion tried to keep distance between him and her. He could hear the soft padding of her bare feet on the stone.

Reaching for the reserves of his stamina he stumbled round a corner, racing down a narrow passage and suddenly found himself in a dead end. Cursing he flung himself round and ran back to where he had come from, facing the venom orbs which emerged from the darkness quickly and now were surrounded by a pale, horribly beautiful face, marred by a beastly, victorious sneer.

In the dim light of the torch Hephaistion saw that there was one tunnel crossing from the right the one he was running down. It was his only possibility to avoid the succubus and a fight if he only reached it first. He doubled his efforts turning into the tunnel right before the blonde succubus.

And then suddenly there was no ground beneath his feet anymore and he fell.

Screaming he let go of the torch, his hands frantically trying to catch hold. His body bounced against hard rock, the impact pressing the air out of his lungs, his fingers scratching over stone, fingernails breaking painfully. He didn't care. The pain was numbed by the panic of hitting the ground.

After what felt like an eternity his fall stopped when he managed to find hold. The forceful tug at his shoulder nearly made the joint dislocate, sending a white flash of agony through Hephaistion's body. He screamed, tears dulling his sight, while the torch he had dropped still fell until it vanished from his sight. A pitch-black darkness surrounded him as if he had been swallowed by a hideous monster.

High above him he could detect the faint gleaming of venom green eyes. A disappointed hiss was to be heard then the shining eyes vanished and Hephaistion was left alone in the darkness.

He felt like crying, a little timid voice wailing that everything was over, that there was no use to fight anymore. He just had to let go and he would dive into oblivion.

But Hephaistion didn't want to give in. He didn't want to die like this. With much effort he struggled until his second hand and feet had found hold to. Panting and painstricken he rested for a while, exploring his surroundings by groping around, and then started to slowly climb the narrow gap he had fallen in. He figured out that he could press his back against one wall and his feet against the opposite one and push himself up like this.

After only a few feet Hephaistion was drenched with sweat, his breath rattling in his chest. Carefully he inched himself upwards, nearly losing balance when all of a sudden the gap grew wider and his feet lost support. He slided down, hitting the rock with his back, causing Hephaistion to cry out in agony.

"I mustn't give up," he muttered. "I mustn't give up." But he felt his strength fade away. With some effort he reached the spot again where the gap got wider so that he had to climb the wall by groping with hand and feet for the next hold. But he was too tired, too exhausted. His body didn't work anymore like he willed it to do, his bleeding fingers started slipping, losing hold and only with much luck he could stop himself from falling down again.

But in the end his luck failed.

He slipped and his fingers gripped thin air.

And with a desperate scream he fell.


	23. Chapter 23

Lost somewhere in an ancient labyrinth with a murderous beast at his heels Cleitus tried to think hard if he had ever been in a worse situation - and soon came to the conclusion that he hadn't. However, Cleitus wasn't a man who gave up quickly. As far as he remembered he had never ever given up and certainly wouldn't now. He cursed Philip's son for what seemed the thousand time and himself for the vow he had made to Philip.

"Protect my son," the bearded warrior muttered, repeating Philip's words. "Who protects me from him and his stupid plans and stubborness?" He sighed. Complaining wouldn't help him out of here.

When he came to the next crossing, he took a few steps to the left tunnel and threw the leather armor shielding his right arm down the passage. Then he turned and marched firmly towards the other direction. He didn't know if his trick would help, but as the beast following him relied on his sense of smelling to track him down, Cleitus hoped to confuse the incubus.

Only once had he fought one of the beasts face to face. But he hadn't been alone then. Seven men, Cassander, Ptolemy and four very unfortunate soldiers had been necessary to bring the predator down. Cleitus was no fool. He knew he had to find a way to outwit the demon or he would be doomed. Until he could think of a plan he tried to buy himself as much time as possible.

Just when he was peeing into a small bottle to throw the jar down another tunnel for another misleading track he heard the sound of hasty footsteps coming closer. Cursing silently Cleitus rearanged his dick beneath his tunic. The last thing he was eager about was to face the demon with his cock in his hands. A sword was much more welcome to Cleitus - especially as the lecherous brute didn't seem to care much about their prey's gender. He surely didn't want to be molested by the beast before he died by his hands. To Cleitus this thought was so disgusting that it added strength to his willpower.

He turned round just in time to draw his sword as a welcome to his pursuer. But to his surprise it wasn't the tall incubus stepping from a side corridor but a very frightend looking Cassander, clutching his sword which trembled visibly in his hands as did the torch he held above his head.

"Thank gods, it's you," the young man said, visibly relieved. He lowered his sword, but didn't sheathe it. "Seen your pursuer yet?"

"No, you?" Cleitus relaxed.

Cassander shook his head. "No, and I'd be very thankful not to see anything of her at all." He sighed. "I never thought I would ever flee from a beautiful woman."

Cleitus couldn't bring himself to feel much pitty for the younger man. "There's no time to lament about this now. We better go."

"We? Isn't this against the rules?" Cassander asked timidly.

"The witch didn't say we couldn't fight together if we found each other in this bloody maze. It also means we have to face two demons, though. But maybe and we're lucky and they come on us one after the other and not together. One will still be a hard fight for the two of us. We mustn't underestimate the brute as Alexander did."

"I don't care how hard the fight gets as long as I'm not alone anymore. Got a plan?" Cassander would never have admitted but he was really scared and Cleitus' presence gave him the illusion of safety.

"Not yet." Cleitus threw the little bottle with his piss down the tunnel to his right.

"What was that for?" Cassander asked.

"I hope to puzzle my pursuer a bit. But I doubt it'll work. We should better rely on our speed and fighting skills." The bearded man led his companion down the oposite tunnel which soon stopped outside a small chamber, a tomb for some important person long dead.

"A dead end!" Cassander cursed, his voice high-pitched with overwhelming panic. "Let's hurry out of here."

"No, this is the perfect place for us." Cleitus examined the chamber. It had a narrow entrance above which was a niche broad enough for a man to crouch there. A wide grin appeared on Cleitus face. "Now I have a plan," he announced while rummaging through his package. He soon found what he was looking for and presented two small sealed jars to Cassander, whose expression was stuck somewhere between plain fear, hope and curiousity.

The younger man took the jars from Cleitus. "What's that?"

"Oil," Cleitus answered. "Now you climb up there." He pointed to the niche. "And as soon as the first demon enters the chamber you pour the oil over his head. And I will make sure he gets a warm welcome." He waved the torch in front of Cassander's face. "This should rid us from one of the beasts. And hopefully we can finish the other one like this as well."

For the first time since they had entered Ellestias' hide and seek conquest the fear vanished from Cassander's features, as Cleitus' plan sounded reasonable to him and he was quite eager to climb to the niche. Cleitus got ready next to the door, making sure that he kept out of sight, his back pressed against the wall.

They didn't have to wait long. "I know you're hiding in there, scum. I can smell both of you," a male voice called from the darkness of the tunnel. "You should better have run farther. Oh, and these false tracks were a nice but quite worthless try. You certainly didn't believe you could outwit me with such a lousy trick, did you?" The voice sounded closer with every word.

Cleitus nodded at Cassander, one of his fists clenched around the hilt of his sword, the other held the torch tightly. Cassander nodded in return, his heart thundering against his ripcage.

The incubus took his time. Cleitus had to admit that the beast wasn't stupid. He couldn't see his prey in the chamber but by their smell he knew they were there. Cleitus hoped that the beast wouldn't wait for his kindred or for the torches to burn down, which would have been Cleitus plan if he was the hunter. But hunger and the underestimation of his human prey drove the incubus forward.

Slowly he approached the doorway, peering into the chamber carefully. As soon as the demon's head appeared in sight, Cassander and Cleitus jumped to action. The incubus was too perplexed to realize that the greasy liquid dripping down his face was oil. He spun round to face Cassander, not looking out for Cleitus who hit the dark haired demon with his torch immediately, the red flames licking at the incubus' oily skin greedily.

The beast screamed, now a living torch himself, and tried in panic to quench the flames by throwing himself to the ground, rolling in the dust. Cleitus took this advantage and attacked the howling creature with his sword.

"One gone," Cassander said with relief.

"One left," Cleitus answered gloomily.

***************************************************

"Where to?" Alexander asked himself for what seemed the thousand time. He had tried to find Hephaistion, had tried to walk in his direction, but the maze blocked his way too often and he had soon lost his orientation. By now he wasn't sure anymore wether it was a good idea to find Hephaistion, because it also meant to lead this demon bitch to him.

He wouldn't allow that to happen, wouldn't allow this bitch to harm or even touch Hephaistion. She was close. He knew she could overtake him easily, but she toyed with him, not yet willing to hunt him down. He had stopped running as soon as he had figured out, she didn't mean to kill him quickly, and now walked at a slow pace, strolling through the labyrinth. It was clear she enjoyed her game, always making sure he knew she was at his heels. She wanted him broken and desperate. She wanted him to beg for mercy when she finally claimed his life.

He grinned evily. She could wait till eternity. This bitch didn't know how bloody stubborn he was.

And how furious. Hate was boiling in his veins, wrath was what drove him and in the end made him turn and walk back to meet Ellestias. He had his sword drawn, clutching the torch in his other hand. A tiny voice in his head announced timidly that it was madness to fight the bitch alone, but he didn't care. He was determined to slay her after what she had done to his soldiers, after how she had trampled on his pride.

He was wildly pleased when the emotionless mask of her face for a second wavered with surprise until it slid back to normal. "You are definitely the greatest moron I've ever met," she said in an amused tone, baring her fangs at him. "Do you really think you can win against me?"

"It doesn't matter if I win, as long as I haven't run like a coward but faced my destiny," he answered proudly, his head held high.

Ellestias laughed madly, her cold eyes glittered like splinters of ice. "Ah, courage and honour, human virtues. I'm afraid to say they will be your downfall, little king. You should have used your wits instead." And she leapt forward.

With much effort Alexander managed to dodge, but his sword was pushed easily aside when Alexander tried to strike back. But he didn't give up and fierce blows rained down on Ellestias, every strike accompanied by Alexander's angry howls. She blocked his attacks not as easily as she had expected. His frenzy gave him a superhuman strength and dexterity. He even managed to draw her blood and burn her skin with his torch, but in the end she succeeded.

With a hard blow to his face she knocked him out, his sword clattering to the ground. Ellestias caught the unconscious man in her arms. She didn't intend to kill him - not yet, as she had been denied the pleasure of a decent hunt by the king's stubborn stupidity. He had ruined her game and pissed her off thoroughly. She wanted him, wanted to bed her prey and then revel in the special taste of his blood, caused by his excitation.

Like a life-size doll she dragged the king away from the tunnel to a nearby tomb. She laid him down and then went back to get the torch he had dropped to light the two he had left, decorating the tomb as if she prepared for a candlelight rendezvous.

Then she mounted him and patiently waited for him to wake up.

**************************************************

The heavy stench of blood led the demon siblings straight to the arena. Alexis sprinted through the tunnels so fast that Serena could hardly follow. She tried, though, as she didn't want to be left alone in the catacombes. Even through the overwhelming smell of blood she could clearly detect his fear. He reeked of it.

When they entered the arena Alexis couldn't suppress a startled cry of pain and shock. The ground was littered with the slaughtered bodies of beasts and humans, dark pools of blood forming around their battered corpses. The incubus first seemed paralyzed, but the paralysing only lasted about a few heartbeats and he immediately started to search for Hephaistion among the dead, turning the men so that he could look at their pale faces. Serena helped him, despite the rather unpleasant effect the sight and smell of the dead humans had on her.

"He's not here," Alexis finally said in a hoarse whisper, his voice shaky with unshed tears. His hands were still trembling and he could hardly think, his mind strangely dull.

"Neither is any of the other generals or Alexander," Serena said, her stomach complaining with a hungry rumble. Alexis shot her a withering look. Serena shrugged guiltily. "Sorry. I can't help it."

"Where are they? And where did our kindred go?" The first wave of relief which had washed through Alexis' very being had faded away and left him with a newly increasing panic. If Hephaistion wasn't dead yet he didn't have much time left to find and rescue him. He didn't know what to do or where to turn and the helplessness tore him appart.

"No idea. The stench is too bad to smell anything else. I cannot track them." Serena laid a hand on her brother's arm, trying to calm him down. "We have to search for their scents." She pointed at the various doorways surrounding the arena and leading to dark tunnels. "Panicking won't help Hephaistion." The crimson-haired succubus wasn't used to lead, but as Alexis didn't seem to be capable of acting reasonable right now she had to take his usual part.

She was about to shove him towards the tunnels he should examine while she would look at the others to quicken their task when Jelaia, the blonde succubus with venom eyes, entered the arena from one of th northern tunnels. She looked thoroughly pissed off. The sulky expression on her face changed into surprise and then both fear and anger when she saw Serena and Alexis.

At the same time a panicking Ptolemy ran back into the arena through another doorway, not the one through which he had left the dreadly place, an angry incubus at his heels. He stopped dead when he saw the demon siblings and Jelaia, as he didn't recognize Serena and Alexis first. When he did he hurried to hide behind Serena.

"Oh, look who came back," Jelaia hissed. The frightened look on her face had vanished as soon as the other incubus had entered after Ptolemy. "Did you need the company of the humans to dare to come back?" She and Ptolemy's pursuer started to circle the siblings and the trembling human.

"Get out of my way, Jelaia," Alexis growled. He had no time to waste as Hephaistion was in danger. If Jelaia wanted a fight she could have it, but he could perfectly do without her theatrical speech.

"Angry, are you?" the blonde female purred innocently. "Looking for the cute little brunette with the amazing blue eyes?" Furiously the golden-eyed incubus bared his fangs at her. "Oh, did I hit a soft spot? I'm so sorry." She stepped out of his reach when he approached her, ready to attack. Meanwhile Serena and Ptolemy tried to stay away from the other incubus. The dainty female tried to look as intimidating as possible, but since she was known as a weak fighter it didn't work. The incubus simply sneered at her.

"Don't you want to know what happened to him?" Jelaia asked, venom in her voice. Alexis stopped dead, staring at her. She wasn't covered with blood and despite all the blood in the arena he was sure he couldn't smell Hephaistion on her. She hadn't touched him - which explained the pissed off expression on her face earlier. He had escaped somehow, but he wasn't safe.

"Oh, I knew you would be curious." She giggled wildly. "The poor thing fell into the gap. You know which one I mean, don't you? And you know where it leads to."

******************************************************

Hephaistion fell. It was different from the fall when Tessos had dropped him and the ground came closer every second. The darkness surrounding him was impervious as if the world had stopped to exist and the only one left was him. It was the most surreal and unpleasant experience Hephaistion had ever had - and he feared it would be his last.

However, the rocks his body bumped against were very real. The gap got very narrow and for some time his fall halted and instead he slipped down the smooth stones, again trying to get hold without success. Then the gap suddenly widened again and Hephaistion's flailing arms only hit thin air.

He didn't know how long he had already fallen or how deep, his desperate cry still echoing through the darkness, which drowned his feeling for time, leaving him completely helpless as if he had become blind. And then suddenly he crashed. Water splashed around him, the sudden cold paralysing him for a second while water streamed down his throat as he hadn't expected to fall into a lake or river or whatever and hadn't inhaled deeply or even closed his eyes. He struggled hard to get to the surface. The blackness still surrounding him had taken away his sense of direction. Panicking he swam hard in what he hoped was the way upwards - but he couldn't tell. And as his thundering heartbeat increased the urge to breathe got unbearable.

"Hold on!" he thought, forcing himself not to give way to the pressure forming within his chest as his lungs screamed for air. "Just hold on a few more seconds." Just when he felt his will couldn't reign over his body's reactions anymore he broke the surface, gasping for air.

Relief washed through his body first. He wasn't dead. Not yet. But this relief vanished as quickly as it had appeared since his armor and equipment threatened to pull him under water again. His clothes were soaked, the metall of his armor and weapons just to heavy for him to swim for long. He had to get to shore quickly otherwise he would drown. But which direction to go? Where could the shore possibly be? And how far was it away? Was he in the middle of a gigantic underground lake - for a lake it had to be as there was no current -or was it just a little pool? A deep one, though, since his feet didn't touch the ground.

Desperation clenched his heart, squeezing all hope out of him. He would have cried if he hadn't feared it would take away too much of his quickly fading strength. Still he didn't want to give in. He didn't want to accept his fate. So he swam. Whereto he didn't know, but it didn't matter much as every direction seemed both the wrong and the right one.

Then all of a sudden there was a pale ghostly light shining just beneath the surface of the black water. It was a lurid witish and greenish glow, first one, then a second joined, and a third until there were about fifteen or even more. And beneath the surface it looked as if still more came from the depths of the black lake. They gathered before they slowly approached him, a horrifying garland of ghostlike lanterns.

A few heartbeats ago Hephaistion would have welcomed any sign of light which could shoo away the pitch-black darkness. Now he regreted his wish. By instinct he knew that he was in deadly danger and that he mustn't swim closer to the lights. He had to get away from them. He had to flee.

Hephaistion swam, trying hard to get away from the light, seeking protection in the darkness which had been his enemy and now was his hope. The armor slowed him down and although a terrifying fear of death increased his strength to a superhuman extent the lurid lights closed in on him.


	24. Chapter 24

Jelaia was so pleased with the terrified expression on the golden-eyed incubus' face when she mentioned the gap and Hephaistion's fate that she didn't realize the danger she was in before it hit her. Alexis had frozen in his motion, fear and horror twisting his beautiful features at the news the blonde succubus had brought. But Serena shot to action immediately.

She had never before been so angry, had never felt the blaze of hatred so fiercly. "Lousy bitch," she screamed and threw herself at Jelaia, bringing her down. Clawing at each other the two females rolled on the bloodstained ground, a heap of limbs and wings and golden and crimson hair.

To Ptolemy things then happened so fast that he hadn't time to react until everything was over.

The other demon tried to run to Jelaia's help, but was blocked by Alexis' fist, the blow sending the male flying across the arena until his flight was stopped by a wall. Alexis didn't wait for him to stand up again, but nailed him to the ground, ready to finish him quickly. There was no time to waste.

Hephaistion had fallen into the gap.

He had fallen into the lake.

He had fallen into the graveyard of hundreds of the predators' victims.

The bodies were long decayed and gone. But the angry souls still lingered in the black water, lurid lights hiding in the endless depths of the dark pool. Their wrath was too strong to allow them a peaceful rest. They hungered for revenge and their hatred grew with the time while they waited. They could kill and they didn't hesitate to do so. Every new victim, claimed by them, added another imprisoned soul consumed by the wish for freedom and increased the desperate hatred radiating from the black lake.

Alexis didn't feel any pain when the claws of his opponent ripped at his skin and flesh, leaving deep bleeding cuts. All he could think about was Hephaistion, his name echoed through his mind and left nothing behind but fear and despair and a sickening emptiness in his soul, matching the eternal perdition Hephaistion's own soul was about to vanish into.

The other incubus didn't have much of a chance. He was dead within instants, his blood mixing with the blood of the dead beasts and warriors and the ground's dust. Alexis moved automatically, driven by his love for Hephaistion, and dragged Jelaia away from his sister, who had soon lost her dominance to the blonde succubus. Under Alexis' grip the blonde's neck broke as easily as a dry branch. He slit her throat open to make sure she wouldn't recover and was off towards one of the tunnels before Serena had managed to get to her feet again.

The dainty succubus was covered in blood, mostly not her own. Her knees were quite wobbly, but she pulled herself together and dragged a rather perplexed Ptolemy with her, following her brother as fast as she could with the human at her heels.

"Where do we go?" the Macedonian gasped. He wasn't a fast runner and didn't have staying-power for such a wild run, so he slowed down soon, as a stinging pain in his side and short breath forced him to, and found himself immediately flung over Serena's shoulder. Ptolemy was reliefed she didn't leave him behind as he didn't want to stay alone in the catacombes, feeling much safer with Alexis and Serena close by. Serena was a dainty girl and didn't look as if she could carry a man that easily, but obviously her appearance was deceptive.

"Hephaistion has fallen into the black lake," Serena explained, panting. "We have to get him before they can get him."

"They?"

"The dead."

Ptolemy suddenly wished Serena would have left him behind.

*******************************************************

Hephaistion hadn't expected that the water could get even colder, but when the lurid lights closed in it did.

They were everywhere around him now, even beneath him and their mere presence drained all hope from him and overwhelmed his soul with despair and a deepening hatred for those who were to blame for his fate. Thoughts about giving up settled in his mind and he slowed down, allowing his heavy armor to pull him down.

There was nothing waiting for him but his cold wet grave, nothing but darkness. They all had left him alone, all those he had loved and expected to love him in return. But their love was just a lie, empty words and worthless promises. He wished he had never met them, wished they had never been born, wished for their death, wished that he would be the one to bring it to them, as they had failed him.

The coldness was creeping through his body, its icy fist clasping his heart, drenching every joy from it, earasing every happy memory from his thoughts. With every heartbeat passing he lost himself more and more to his wrath and hoplessness.

He despised Alexander as he was guilty of Hephaistion's situation. He despised Alexis as he hadn't turned up and rescued him. Both had left him alone, left him to die, left him with the coldness of the lurid lights.

The young warrior stared at the pale shimmer in the water and in front of his eyes the lights began to shape to humanoid forms, ghostlike shadows of trapped souls, their long spidery fingers stretched out to grab him. It was not a welcome, they claimed him and he felt too weak to resist, all alone in the darkness their light was the only one which would lead him.

But then there was another light in the blackness, a warm and redish flame flickering in the distance.

The deadly silence was borken by voices calling his name and for a short moment the lurid shapes retreated. With their withdrawal new hope flowed through Hephaistion's body. He opened his mouth and his lips, already blue with coldness formed the words which would draw attention to him. It was no more than a thin whisper he uttered and with the fear that he might not get heard the cold lights returned with all their might and their mere presence dragged Hephaistion under water.

*******************************************************

Had it not been for the sharp pointy ears of his demonic friends Hephaistion's call would have died away unnoticed. Even to them his distant voice was hardly audible.

They had entered a vast cave, the fiery light of Ptolemy's torch didn't even give an idea where its ceiling began. The passage, through which they had entered the cave, was edged with stalagmites and stalactites, which gave it the appearance of a monster's huge mouth. In the beast's womb a dark pool was stretching as far as Ptolemy could see. And this lake was illuminated by thousands of pale lights, which - to Ptolemy's horror - were human shaped.

The human nearly dropped the torch out of shock, and Serena retreated from the water with a frightened whimper, ready to flee. "He's out there in the water. Somewhere amongst them. You can't save him anymore," she wailed, trying to get hold of her brother's arm, but the incubus shook her of, his golden eyes burning with determination. The crimson haired succubus could only watch how he took off and flew across the black water in search for Hephaistion. "Alexis!" she cried, calling him back. But he didn' listen.

The demon's presence startled the dead, and for a short moment the glowing water swirled and simmered. Then the water lay still and smooth like a dark mirror again and the wraiths slowly started to rise from the lake, becoming more solid as they did. Spidery fingers broke through the surface, followed by painfully white skulls with empty sockets of an oily black. Their hair was sticking to their dead twisted faces, their black mouths shaped to silent screams.

Their hatred was so strong that - although they couldn't reach him yet - Alexis felt as if he was flying against a strong wind, pulling at his mighty wings and trying to bring him down. Their wrath pressed the air from his lungs and a deadly coldness banished all warmth from his body.

His instincts told him to flee, the beast within him howled in panic, for once timid and urging him to turn and run, but he stayed. He wouldn't leave without Hephaistion - cost it what may.

*********************************************************

Often had Hephaistion looked into the face of death. He was a warrior and war was death's dearest. But never before had death's face been so ugly, as this time death didn't offer him a peaceful rest and a place in paradise, but condemned him to an eternity of pain and despair even worse than hell.

There was no escape. Still he held his breath as long as he could, fighting against the urge to breathe and the increasing pressure in his lungs.

The lurid lights approached him slowly, strangely misshapen by the movement of the water. Their fingers were stretched towards him and with them the coldness returned. Hephaistion opened his mouth to scream one last silent scream, dark water flowing down his throat. Then suddenly the wraiths snapped back and all attention was drawn away from the human.

Hephaistion would have wondered about their sudden withdrawal had he considered it of any interest to him. But he was tired, so tired of the endless up and down of hope and despair. He didn't want to fight anymore, didn't want to struggle. All he wanted was rest.

Then someone grabbed him by his wrist and he was pulled upwards again.

*******************************************************

It was easier to find Hephaistion than Alexis had expected. The wraiths had circeled around him, closing in slowly. Hephaistion was a dark spot in the middle of a circle of lurid light. Then the young man vanished as the water swallowed him.

Without hesitation Alexis dived down, causing the dead to rise in fury. They reached out to grab him, their icy fingers brushing over his skin, the breeze of a touch but it hurt like thousand daggers of pure ice. The excruciating pain shot through his body like, a bolt of lightning, nearly causing him to lose consciousness. He fought for control, concentrating on his task he focused his mind on Hephaistion.

If he couldn' save him he would never again taste his kisses, would never again feel his smooth skin under his touch, would never again hold him in his arms.

The incubus dived towards the spot where Hephaistion had vanished, ignoring the sharp pain which drove tears to his golden eyes. His hand locked around Hephaistion's wrist and he pulled him up, trying to get away from the water and the fury of the dead.

Their black empty mouths were opened to screams of frenzy, but there was no sound. They were now floating above the surface of the water, their motions strangely awkward, a strong contrast to the smooth elegance of the demon's flight. With mighty wingstrokes Alexis catapulted himself away from the lake and the wraiths' fury.

Their slightes touch was agony, colder than death himself, and still it burned his skin like the blazing fires of hell. Hadn't it been for Hephaistion the incubus would have fallen. But his love for the young man pushed him to his farthest limits as his death also would be Hephaistion's.

His eyes were blinded with tears, but Ptolemy's torch led him. The brunette hang limp in Alexis' arms, his body cold and stiff, but the black-haired demon could still hear the faint beating of his heart and he was breathing, lowly, though.

With his last strength Alexis reached the shore, collapsing to the ground.

Immediately Serena was at his side. "Good gods," she cried, staring at the black marks of frostbites littering her beloved brother's body. She cradled him in her arms, stroking his soft hair. One more time the incubus looked up and his golden eyes met Hephaistion's saphire ones. Then the world around him went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

Hephaistion's body felt unnaturally cold and stiff. He was shivering madly in his soaked clothes and his teeth were clattering. But only one heartbeat later when his eyes met those of the raven-haired incubus the molten gold of the demon's eyes, so full of love and devotion, seemed to return the warmth to his body, as if Alexis held him in a caring embrace.

With some effort and Ptolemy's help Hephaistion struggled to get to his feet. He still felt dizzy and a sudden vertigo nearly sent him to the ground again. It was Serena's heartbreaking sob which left Hephaistion wide awake.

"No!" the crimson-haired succubus wailed. "Leave him be!" She cradled her brother protectively, her frightened gaze never leaving the oily black water of the lake. The wraiths were hovering above the pool, their spidery fingers still outstretched they drew closer as if swept to the shore by the icy breeze which now howled through the cave. Ghostly strings of light emitted from their fingers. The cords connected with the unconscious incubus' trembling form, absorbing his life energy from him. Serena tried to wipe off the strings of pale light, but winced and withdrew quickly when the icy touch blackened her skin. Still she didn't release him from her embrace, her hot tears pearling down her cheeks in a current flow.

"Good gods!" Ptolemy exclaimed, trying to drag his companion with him, away from the black pool and out of the dreadful cave. Hephaistion shoved him aside, stepping forward and blocking the wraiths' way to the two demons, cutting the deadly cords as he did so. Their touch was pure agony, still he was willing to endure it. Alexis risked his life for him out of love, returning hope and warmth to the young warrior's heart with his self-sacrificing action. Now Hephaition wouldn't let him down. There was little hope that he could still save his beloved, but he wouldn't back down without a fight, not minding if he met his own death while defending the golden-eyed incubus. And he knew he was not alone when Serena reached out to take his hand.

The tantalizing touch was only brief, much briefer than Hephaistion had expected. Then suddenly the pain was over when the cords snapped back, returning to the wraiths. Also the ghosts themselves seemed to retreat. Still silent their black mouths were opened to angry soundless screams, their dead faces wore shocked and surprised expressions. Again they tried to catch hold of their prey, but they could neither touch the winged demon nor his sister or the human protecting him.

The pale strings hit an invisible wall when they shot forward, bouncing of the barrier that magically had formed around the two predators and the warrior.

They stood together, risking their most precious possesion, their lifes, for each other's sake, a sacrifice caused by friendship and love, and made possible by a high devotion and courage. Their emotions reeked of warmth and pleasantness which had never before been present in the black cave. It drove the dead away as they only knew hatred and wrath and it shielded the friends and lovers from the frenzy of the forgotten.

Instead of sinking back to the black pool the wraiths suddenly rushed forward like a ghostly flash of light, past the trio which had defeated them, past a trembling and very pale Ptolemy and through the monster's mouth which built the passage to the tunnels of the catacombes.

*****************************************

Alexander lay as still as if he was dead, pretending to be still unconscious. He knew very well that if Ellestias noticed he was wide awake she would send him to his everlasting sleep. So he played his very uncomfortable role, trying hard to come up with a plan. To his annoyance he always ended up with hoping that Alexis would rescue him. Someone less stubborn at this point would have admitted that he was stuck in a hopeless situation. But Alexander refused to give up.

He felt the bitch's weight on his belly, shifting impatiently. She by now surely was pissed off, her unnerved growls gave her away. She patted his cheek, then slapped him in the face and Alexander nearly jerked. But he managed not to stir.

"Damn," Ellestias hissed. She started to wonder if she had killed him already, but she could hear his heartbeat and she was sure he was still breathing. She leaned down to check his breath and was welcomed by a wide awake and surely alive Alexander. The moment her face hovered over his head the king suddenly sat up, smashing his forehead as hard as he could against the demoness' fragile nose.

Ellestias yelled in pain, her hand covering her broken nose, blood spilling through her elegant clawed fingers while tears shot to her icy grey eyes, blurring her sight. Alexander didn't waste any time and threw the bitch off. As soon as he was on his feet again, he granted Ellestias with some kicks aimed against her head, before he dived for his sword which lay near by on the dusty ground.

But time wasn't on his side. Just when he swirled around to introduce the damned witch to his sword, Ellestias was back again, blood spilling from her nose, her fangs bared at him in an ugly snarl. "Bastard!", she screeched, launching herself at the human in front of her.

Alexander dodged more easily this time, as the demon seemed still dulled by his former assault. His sword scratched over her rips when he twisted himself from the danger area and the bitch howled in frenzy and pain. Her jump had catapulted her out of the room into the tunnel, so Alexander was now caught in a trap like a mouse in its hole with the cat waiting in front of it.

Ellestias grinned triumphantly, while Alexander got ready for her next attack. But suddenly something down the tunnel caught Ellestias' attention. Alexander could see a dim light, very cold and pale, creeping along the rough stone walls of the catacombes like long spidery fingers. Ellestias froze, staring down the tunnel, her eyes narrowed, while she tried to figure out what was approaching her. The moment when realization hit her it was far too late.

Alexander saw, how the fury dropped from the succubus' face and was replaced by pure death fear within instants. She swirled round to run for her life, but the ghostly fingers shot forward and grabbed her, winding around her wrists and ankles, coiling around her waist, chest and neck. Where the lurid cords touched her, her skin blackened as if attacked by frostbite.

Alexander retreated in horror, until the wall stopped him. "What new evil is this?" he whispered to himself, his sword shaking in his trembling hand. He was so frightened that he nearly wet himself. (Something he never admitted when he later told the story of his adventures to his generals).

Ellestias screamed. Her high-pitched cries were so painful to the human's ears that he dropped his weapon and pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block the agonizing sound from his hearing.

When he looked up again, he wished he could cover his eyes, too. Pale figures crept down the tunnel, their movements awkward and clumsy as if their limbs were stiff and strangley misshapen. With them they brought an icy coldness which extinguished all warmth and made Alexander shiver. His torch hissed and then the flames died and the horrified king was left alone in the darkness. Only the pale withish light of the wraith now illuminated the horrible scene luridly. As the ghosts staggered towards the screaming succubus their glowing extended fingers shrank back, but never let go of their miserable victim.

Ellestias fell to her knees, helplessly captured in the icy embrace of the wraiths. Her cries grew even louder, a desperate sound of tantalizing agony, then they died away and what was left was silence. The pale wraith gathered around the succubus' corpse, not willing to losen their grasp, until the blackened body started to glow slightly. It was as if they were pulling at something, as if they were trying to pull something from the dead body. Finally the pale shimmer grew stronger and left the dead succubus, froming another of the pale wraiths.

Alexander didn't dare to breathe. He feared the thundering of his frantic heart could give him away. It sounded like battledrums in his ears and he was sure the dead could hear him. There was no chance they would miss him. He couldn't move, was frozen to the place where he had sunk to his knees and trembled like a frightened deer.

Time stretched to eternity while he waited for the wraiths to claim his soul and all he wanted to do was cry. He had never before felt so weak, never had death's face seemed so ugly. Unbearably slow the ghosts turned and started to flow into the tomb, closing in on the panicing king.

Suddenly Alexander's thoughts snapped to Hephaistion and now hot tears spilled down his cheeks. "Not him!", he whispered. "Oh gods, please help him, help me! Please don't allow this to be his fate. Take me, but spare him! I beg you! Hephaistion!" He started to whisper his lover's name like an incantation over and over again.

Ther wraiths hovered in front of him, but none stretched out its cold dead hands. Instead they started to draw back, until they had left the cave and continued their way down the tunnel.

Alexander collapsed.

*********************************

After an agonizingly high-pitched scream had echoed through the labyrinth, tearing the silence to pieces, Cassander and Cleitus left the tomb they had set up as a trap. They didn't have to walk far until they met the scream's source. Cassander could still hear the cry long after it had died away. He could have sworn it shook the earth - on a second thought his trembling knees might have given him this impression. Neither the lifeless form of his king lying on the dusty ground in front of him did do any good to calm down his fear nor did the black corpse of one of the winged demons lying right in the entrance of the tomb.

First Cassander had thought the beast had met the fire, but there was no hint of the awful stench of burnt flesh. With the crumbled skin it looked very much like a dried plum. The body was stiff and couldn't be moved as if it was frozen to the ground. The mouth with the long fangs was widely opened to a scream. It looked as it the jaw was dislocated. The eyes were gleaming in the skulls sockets, covered with a thin layer of ice.

"What has done this?" Cassander asked hoarsely, although he was quite sure he didn't want to know.

Cleitus shook his head. "I don't know. There is far too much unknown evil down here. I have seen many things during my life, but never have I seen something like this and I hopefully won't ever again. Curse this demon brute. May they rot in hell, because that's where they surely came from." Cleitus bent down to check the lifeless form of his king.

"Is Alexander dead?" "No, he's just unconscious." Cleitus answered with relief. He patted Alexander's cheek and the blond man's eyes flutterd open. He blinked, confusion vivid on his very pale face. then recognition hit him and a small smile graced his lips.

"Cleitus," the king croaked. "Cassander." The smile widened, but faded as fast as it had appeared. "Where's Hephaistion?"

"We haven't found him or Ptolemy yet."

"Hephaistion! I have to find him. I have to save him!" Alexander sat up. He felt weak, his knees were wobbly and if Cleitus hadn't helped him he would have fallen. He struggled to his feet again and this time he could rely on his own strength. His gaze fell on the wasted corpse and memory flooded back to him. "Good gods! We have to hurry!"

"What has killed the beast?" Cleitus asked. He didn't like the panicing expression of Alexander's features.

"The dead", the king whispered and his voice was shaking. He inhaled deeply to calm himself and his frantically beating heart. "At least they looked dead. They simply touched her and she died slowly and painfully. And then they turned on me and I thought I was lost, but they suddenly retreated. Their coldness stayed, though."

Alexander was right. Their breath hang in the air like little clouds while they spoke and the frostiness made them shiver.

"How does one fight those who are already dead?" Cassander asked timidly.

"I don't know, my friend, but if they have harmed Hephaistion I will find a way," Alexander said, determination shining in his eyes. "We have to find the way back to the arena. From there we can follow Hephaistion's track."

"He seems to forget that Ptolemy and Nearchus are somewhere in this maze, too," Cleitus stated gloomily, while he followed the king and Cassander. After some time they found a shattered pot of clay from wich a clear liquid had spilled to the floor which smelled like urine.

"Ah," Cleitus said happily. "Now I know, where we are. This way please." He pointed down a tunnel and took the lead, searching for the equipment he had dropped earlier.

"Cleitus tried to confuse his pursuer," Cassander offered a whispered explanation, since he caught Alexander's puzzled expression. He didn't dare to talk louder and even Alexander detered from shouting Hephaistion's name at the top of his voice. Down here one could never know what one might rouse. And none of the warriors would have been surprised if they had found Zerberus waiting around the next corner.

But for once luck was on their side. Instead of meeting the hell hound they entered the arena just in time to see Ptolemy, Hephaistion and Serena, who cradled her brother like an infant in her arms, entering through one of the passages. The raven-haired incubus looked pale, his body littered with black marks.

Alexander didn't care much for how the incubus looked or if he was hurt. He didn't care for Ptolemy or Serena. All that counted was Hephaistion - a shaken and soaked Hephaistion who shivered in his wet garment.

Before Hephaistion knew what happened, Alexander lifted him from the ground and showered his face with kisses. "My beloved, my Hephaistion. I am so thankful that you have returned to me safely."

Hephaistion struggled to free himself. "Alexander, please, we have to leave. You don't know what we have roused! The dead have risen from the black pool..."

"Don't worry, my love. They won't hurt me! I stood face to face with them and they withdrew. They couldn't harm me. I will protect you, my sweet Hephaistion."

"Like you protected him from Ellestias and her lot?" Serena remarked sourly. Her brother's low breathing and his faint heartbeat made her want to cry, and Alexander's stupid behaviour made her want to slap him across the face. The king was very lucky that she carried Alexis. "When Hephaistion was in trouble - the trouble YOU pushed him in - you were nowhere to be seen. It is due to Alexis that Hephaistion is still alive. Now shut your big mouth for once and stop being so damn arrogant!" She hadn't wanted to cry, but now she did.

Alexander's mouth dropped open, but his perplexity faded quickly. His irascibility was about to take control when Hephaistion spoke in a soft voice. "She is right, Alexander."

"But..."

"She is right. And now put me down and let's get the hell out of here, because Alexis is hurt and he needs help."

"Alexis," Alexander whispered to himself, sounding enormously pissed off. He had expected that Hephaistion would be happy to see him, that he would tell him how much he loved him. But all his hopes were blown away thanks to that damned incubus. However, he did as his lover told him. "Alexis, the winged perfection."

He wished he could get rid of the annoying incubus for good. Hephaistion was his, but lately he failed to prove it.

With Serena's help they quickly left the maze behind and when they finally reached the steps leading them from the tomb warm rays of sunlight guided their path. Serena had never before been so happy to see the sun. As she stepped from the cool darkness of the tomb the midday heat hit her as if she had run against a solid wall. Still she was greatful for the merciless heat, as it quickly drove the chill from her body. And it would also warm Alexis.

She hurried past Nearchus and his soldiers, who cheered when they saw their generals exiting the underground catacombes, and rested Alexis' stiff and frosty body on a flat white marble stone, brooding in the sun. "Please", she begged. "Please stay with me." She brushed his silken black strands from his cold face and kissed him, pressing her soft satin lips to his icy ones. Her fingers trailed over his body, stroking his cold flesh.

She cried when she felt the warmth return to him and a wave of relief made her shiver. She had nearly lost him to the worst fate she could imagine. The wraiths had tried to rob him from her and they had nearly succeeded. Now she rested her palm on her brother's chest and felt the throb of his heart against her skin.

Alexander stopped Hephaistion when he wanted to join Serena. "I am hurt, too," he sulked, knowing that he sounded extremely silly. "I have quite an ugly swelling at the back of my head."

"This is not the time for a demonstration of your selfishness or jealousy", Hephaistion said rather coldly. And he freed his hand from Alexander's grasp.


	26. Chapter 26

During the next few days Alexander's story about how he defeated the demon queen got more colourful and boastful with every time he told it. And he told it quite often. Actually every of his generals was granted with at least four different versions of their king's highly admireable heroic deed. Then of course the low soldiers had to be informed thoroughly and the historians were left utterly confused. Only the people didn't seem to care about the lack of constant as in the streets the gossip enriched Alexander's tale to unexpected glorification.

"Ares himself has left the Olymp to fight at the king's side," an old woman whispered to Hephaistion when he strolled around the market place in search for a silk cloth for Serena, since the succubus had completely ruined her dress during the fight with Jelaia. No need to say that Hephaistion burst into laughter after he had recovered from the first shock.

Nearchus' Persian soldiers told about a three headed beast with eight arms which had swallowed Alexander's soldiers in one gulp and whatever their captain said to keep the waves low they wouldn't listen. In the end he gave up and complained loudly to Serena with whom he had become friends. "My, my, lassie, these guys get on my nerves, they really do. It's no good to twist the truth, mind my word. Hope the lad feels better soon."

"Nusku's sign appeared above the cemetery this day," Cassander was informed by a merchant, who made a fortune by selling pebbles from the cemetery which, as he explained, had been blessed by the Babylonian god.

"Blessed?" Cassander shrieked. "This place is the gate to hell!"

"No, no, it was blessed by Nusku," the merchant insisted. "Here, buy a pebble. Maybe one for your wife and children, too? It is a blessing. It will protect you against all evil."

"Uh, no, thanks," Cassander tried to defend himself, but ended up with a pocket full of pebbles and an empty purse. Cursing he swore that he would throw the little stones at Alexander's pighead.

And in the high temple of Nusku the priests insisted that Alexander was an avatar of the god of light himself or at least an apostle. There was sunlight in the king's hair and fire in his gaze, they explained to a totally flabbergasted Cleitus.

"Son of Zeus and now the incarnation of a Babylonian god," the bearded warrior grumbled. "As if his self-esteem wasn't high enough yet."

All the fuss made about his person didn't rise Alexander's mood though. He grumbled at the stones Cassander had given him (after deciding throwing them at the king would be highly unwise) and soon got bored and even annoyed by the constant attention he got. As long as it wasn't Hephaistion's attention he wasn't interested.

But the lovely brunette had no time to spare for the king. His ocean blue eyes these days hardly ever rested on Alexander, as his whole devotion was reserved for the damned incubus who hadn't yet recovered fully.

Hephaistion had insisted to keep Alexis in his room so that he could care for him. This also meant Serena had moved in. She hardly ever left her brother's side, except for hunting. She had been able to endure being around humans as long as she was kept busy by her sibling. Now that he didn't screw her to insanity anymore she felt horribly restless and tempted by the humans. The stench of the males' testosterone made her itchy and she fled the palace as often as she could without feeling guilty because she left her brother alone.

To Alexander's dismay Hephaistion did his best to keep the dainty female satisfied. He, who had never been attracted by women, now banged that little winged nuisance. Everybody around Alexander seemed to get more sex than he. Well, except Alexis. The incubus was still weak and most of the time unconscious. The chill hadn't left his body yet and to Alexander's utter annoyance both Serena and Hephaistion did their best to keep him warm with their naked bodies.

One of them was always with the raven haired beauty. None of them seemed to care how lonely Alexander felt. They wouldn't have minded if he had joined them, but he hated to see how Hephaistion bustled about the winged predator. It made him so damn jealous he ended up with the most disturbing and frenzied thoughts. Sometimes he even wished the incubus would die so that he could comfort Hephaistion and pry his thoughts away from his loss by making tender and passionate love to him.

Unfortunately Alexis seemed to recover, slowly though. Sometimes Alexander suspected the golden-eyed demon to deliberately act weaker than he actually was, at least the king would have done so if he was in Alexis' place. The cursed brute got bathed by Hephaistion, he was held by him through cold nights, he was cared for by him. To make it short: Alexis got everything which belonged to Alexander.

After the boastful stories about him hadn't worked to snap Hephaistion's attention back to him, Alexander sulked and allowed Bagoas to soothe his wounded pride. It didn't work, though, since Hephaistion didn't even notice that Bagoas was back in Alexander's bed. The brunette was far too busy with Alexis.

Poor Bagoas therefore was granted with his master's irascible temper which didn't do any good to his mood either. He was born to be submissive, but even his devotion had limits.

So when Alexander again threw him out of his bed in the middle of the night Bagoas made sure he was nowhere to be found for the next few days. This didn't help much to make time with Alexander any more pleasant.

Alexander lay awake staring at the inky night sky. The silvery moon was hiding behind fluffy clouds, illuminating them. Sighing the king turned to his left side, then back to his right side. After some time of tossing and turning and of very unpleasant thoughts and nagging lonliness he got up and left his room in a hurry. He needed Hephaistion and he needed him now. He would force him away from the incubus if necessary.

He sneaked into Hephaistion's room without knocking, spying on the scene.

Hephaistion was sitting on the rim of his bed, his back turned to Alexander. Alexis was asleep, curled up behind the young warrior, one arm snuggled around the human's waist. In front of Hephaistion Serena was sitting on the floor, chatting happily to her human friend.

The room was littered with Hephaistion's colourful robes and scarfs and Serena held up a mirror to admire her face, since Hephaistion had rimmed her golden eyes with coal and put some colour to her lips and cheeks, too. The make-up emphasized the angelic beauty of her face. Hephaistion certainly had done a good job, as he had used just the right amount of colour without making her look painted. She giggled girlishly, chatting happily with Hephaistion, while he combed and braided her crimson hair. A heap of velvet and silk ribbons and golden slides was placed next to him on the bed. He and Serena looked like the best friends and the succubus seemed to have forgotten about her dislike for clothes.

Alexander was hurt, since he recognized how much fun they were having without him. Hephaistion didn't seem to miss him at all and he, Alexander, was no part of the little community he had formed with the winged siblings.

"I lose him," he thought frantically. "I have to do something or I lose him." He cleared his throat and Hephaistion and Serena turned, noticing him for the first time.

"Alexander," Hephaistion greeted him. "What do you want?"

His question felt like a slap to the king's face. There was no concern in his voice, no happiness to see him. Alexander felt like an intruder, having disturbed the pair's conversation. It would have been very wise now to tell Hephaistion what he felt and how much he missed him. He would have been welcomed. But at that moment something in Alexander locked and instead of sharing his emotions with Hephaistion he went straight forward to tyrant's mode. "I will lead a patrol around the country tomorrow. And you will accompany me." His tone made it clear that this was an order which he wouldn't discuss about.

Still Hephaistion tried. "Alexis isn't well yet. I'd rather stay at his side."

"I give a fucking damn if that winged monster is well," Alexander snapped. "You will do as told." He took a deep breath, when anger won the battle against reason. "If you choose to defy me I will throw the winged brute out of my palace. They have claimed my hospitality far too long now."

Serena scowled at him, baring her fangs. "Your such an asshole," she hissed, expressing exactly what Hephaistion was about to say.

"Don't you insult me, bitch!" Alexander roared. "Hephaistion, I await you in the court at dawn. Don't make me wait. I will force you to accompany me if necessary." He turned and stalked away, trying hard to feel pleased with himself and the hurt and shocked expression on Hephaistion's beautiful face. It didn't work. He felt horrible.

"I'm such a moron," he moaned. He thought about returning to Hephaistion and apologizing, but he was far too embarrassed about himself right now. "Tomorrow I will say sorry," he told himself. Just tomorrow meant another night without his lover, a very lonely and cold and everlasting night.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Serena asked. She was thoroughly pissed off.

Hephaistion sighed. "He is jealous."

"Not again!" Serena rolled her eyes. She remembered the discussion with Hephaistion about jealousy far too well.

"I have neglected him lately," the brunette said guiltily.

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like a slave, honey," Serena insisted.

"You're right. However, that's him. He doesn't show his emotions easily if it comes to love. He doesn't want anybody to think he's weak so he plays the macho."

"Men!" Serena shook her head, acting as if that one word explained everything.

"Alexander," Hephaistion corrected with a deep sigh.

**************************************

Little did Alexander know about how pleased some of his generals were with his plans to leave for a patrol with Hephaistion while the winged beasts stayed back at the palace.

It was Parmenion's idea to hold a secret meeting to discuss about what they should do about Alexander's winged mascots. Cleitus and Cassander took part and some of the captains, all very concerned about the matter they wanted to find a solution for.

They sat around a big table, drinking sweet crimson wine from golden goblets. Bagoas was ready to fill their goblets again whenever they had emptied them, his steps were hardly audible as he moved and he was like a shadow to them. They hardly noticed he was there.

"These beasts have to die," Parmenion said gloomily. "I don't care if they saved the king or Hephaistion or whomever. They are a danger to humans and I won't wait until they cause harm."

"Alexander will never allow anybody to harm the siblings," Cassander pointed out. "As long as Hephaistion and he are attracted by the demons we don't stand a chance to bring them back to their good senses."

"That's why we have to act secretly. Nobody will ever know who killed the monsters," Parmenion said stubbornly.

"That's insane. Alexander will freak out!" Cassander exclaimed.

"It is necessary, though," Cleitus sighed.

"Can't we just leave them alone?" Cassander asked. "They're the only ones left."

"Exactly, a male and a female," Cleitus pointed out. "What if they breed?"

Cassander shook his head. He didn't like the thought of harming the winged predators. They had proven faithful. However he could also understand the worries of his companions. Their first duty was to keep the people of Babylon and their king safe. And Cassander still wasn't sure if he could entirely trust the golden-eyed demons. "I wouldn't worry about that too much. They're brother and sister, certainly they wouldn't..."

"Oh, they would!" Cleitus uttered a dirty laugh. "These depraved beasts did a show for the palace guards only two weeks ago." "We can't allow that brute to grow strong again. An increase of their number cannot be accepted," Parmenion roared. "We have to think about the safety of our women and children, we have to take care for future generations. I say, let us wipe this scourge of mankind from the face of earth so that they never may kill the innocent again!"

"But...," Cassander started.

"What is wrong with you, Cassander?" Parmenion asked. "Would you trust your children's lifes to the incubus? What about your wife?""

"I have neither a wife nor children," Cassander remembered the old man.

"But one day you will have. These beasts survive centuries!"

Cassander fell silent. He sighed deeply. Oh, Parmenion had a point, still he felt very uneasy. This was just not right, and at the same time it was the only thing they could do. Why had life always be so complicated?

"Then we agree." Parmenion raised his goblet to drink to their decision. "The demon brute will die!"

*******************************************

At dawn Hephaistion showed up in the court as ordered. He was clad in his armor and armed, ready for the patrol which could take several days. He was in a pretty bad mood, his lower lip twitching with suppressed anger. He didn't greet Alexander, but menacingly scowled at him.

"Know, that it isn't my wish to accompany you," he said coldly. "I just follow your orders."

Alexander nearly winced at his harsh words. He had fucked up for sure this time. Normally he would have exploded with fury if someone had dared to speak to him in such a manner, but today he felt rather small and weak and was willing to let Hephaistion get away. He had done enough damage yesterday and he was eager to repair it, since he didn't think he could live through one night more without Hephaistion.

So, as an answer, he only nodded and mounted Bukephalos. When he led the horse towards the gate he noticed that Hephaistion didn't ride beside him but stayed behind, his blue eyes flashing gazes like daggers at his back. "Ride beside me, Hephaistion," the king asked in a soft pleading voice, which didn't sound like his own. The brunette did as he was told and Alexander found himself granted with an awkward silence.

And just when Alexander thought his day couldn't get any worse, his eyes caught glimpse of a very familiar form, being carried through the gates in a richly decorated sedan.

"M-mother!" Alexander exclaimed and his jaw dropped open. He had received several letters from her, asking him to bring her to Babylon. Lately these letters had been more commanding, in the end threatening. And now here she was, despite her age still as beautiful as he had known her when he was a child. Her temper and cruelty had increased, though, and she had a frightening determination to get what she wanted.

"Now, is that all you have to say, my dear son?" Olympias hissed. "Get down from that horse and greet your mother with respect. And then show me my chambers. I am tired and I desire a bath!"

"B-but...," the king managed to say. What did she do here? He had come all the way to Babylon to free himself from her maternal grasp and now here she was.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, mylady." Hephaistion beamed. He wasn't fond at all of Olympias. She was an evil bitch, but the look on Alexander's face was priceless and therefore he loved her.

Olympias sneered. "At least one with manners." She held her hand out to her son, awaiting that he helped her to climb out of the sedan. "The city is a marvelous beauty," she announced. "You should have invited me earlier."

Alexander wanted to tell her that he didn't invite her at all, but that she had obviously invited herself. Instead he asked: "How long are you going to stay, mother?"

"Well, forever of course, silly." She kissed his cheek when he finally took her hand. "This is my new home. It is so much more suitable, don't you think?"

"Yes, mother." The amount of luggage she had with her should have told him she didn't intend to leave.

Olympias scanned her surroundings carefully. She seemed to like what she saw. This was really a palace for a queen. It had no resemblance at all with Phillip's place and this suited her quite fine. "Now, what about this princess, Darius' daughter? Did I come in time for the marriage?"

"Marriage?" Alexander echoed. He shot Hephaistion an angry and at the same time helpless look, as the young general couldn't suppress his giggles anymore.

"Well, yes, silly. She is a good choice for a wife. You need an heir. Don't tell me you don't intend to make her yours!"

"Uh, well, actually... no, I don't want to marry her."

"Why not?"

"That's none of your business, mother. I will marry whom I chose not whom anybody thinks of as a good match."

Olympias snorted. "I bet if it was possible you would marry Hephaistion", she remarked sourly.

Alexander blushed. "Uh, mother, we will discuss this later. I was just leaving for a very urgent patrol, so if you please excuse me. King's duties, you know. Bagoas will show you to your rooms." He kissed his mother's cheek hastily and remounted his steed, shooing his soldiers out of the palace before Olympias could say anymore.

"Damn", he cursed. "It was so peaceful around here."

"Peaceful?" Hephaistion laughed. "Did you forget about the winged demons and walking dead already?"

Alexander pulled a face. "No, but they didn't bustle about me like she does." But at least her appearance had somehow broken his lover's bad mood. Alexander dared to smile at him and was granted with a smile in return. His heart made a jolly jump at the delightful sight.

His departure was watched by a very pleased Parmenion. He first had feared Olympias would persuade Alexander to stay, but now he was sure she had unknowingly bought them more time for putting his plan to action. The king certainly wasn't eager to return too soon. Parmenion smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

The night before Hephaistion had to leave with Alexander Serena went for a long flight, as she desperately needed to clam her oversensitive nerves down. The humans' tasty smell made her dizzy with hunger and she had to force the beast within her back all the time. Her dark side didn't give her much rest and peace anymore and she didn't know what to do to keep herself in check. The next few days she would be locked in the palace, as she didn't want to leave Alexis all alone, and she didn't look forward to this time.

She kissed Hephaistion lightly goodbye and then hurried to get away from the loathsome place, since she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to resist any longer. She didn't want to hurt Hephaistion and as long as she couldn't trust herself, she had to be extremely careful around him. She had told him of her difficulties, but Hephaistion also couldn't help her. She just hoped she and Alexis could get away from the palace soon.

But where should they go?

They couldn't return to the catacombes now that the wraiths had left the black pool. And Serena could think of no other place where they would be save.

The dainty female sighed deeply and let the cool night breeze caress her worries away. The wind played with her crimson strands and the fresh air, purified from all human smells, filled her lungs. She closed her eyes and sighed again, trying to concentrate her thoughts on more pleasant matters.

"Now, what am I going to eat tonight?", she asked herself, searching the ground for any animals. Instead she spied a caravan through the tree-tops, following the course of the river. They had put up their camp for the night and would probably reach Babylon during the next day. Serena landed gracefully at the shore of the river and ducked behind the trunk of a date-palm

"Dromedaries or horses", she sighed. "Nothing I would call a delicacy." She sneaked closer, avoiding the tents - some of them of unexpectedly rich texture - and the campfires, around which the merchants and quite a lot of soldiers had assembled. Before stepping towards the animals she checked the wind, making sure it blew in her direction, so that it couldn't carry her scent to the beasts.

The dromedaries didn't smell tasty at all, as didn't the horses. However, there was another wonderful fragrance which made Serena's mouth water. A young man with deeply tanned skin, his torso bare, curried a beautiful black stallion. He hummed a little tune while he stroke the horse's fur and his muscles worked under his smooth skin.

Serena groaned softly. This was just too good to be true and far too tempting. She chewed at her lower lip and then decided that one human would be alright. She had been a good girl and had lived on animals for ages now. She deserved a reward.

"Hello, handsome," she purred seductively to gain the human's attention. "Are you lonely tonight?" The man turned and his jaw dropped open at her sight. Serena felt his eyes trailing up and down her delicate and richly curved body and she knew he was lost.

"Hello," he answered sheepishly, goggling at the nearly nude female in front of him. He smiled in return when Serena presented her most innocent smile which still had a mind numbingly seductive quality. "I'm Karim of Bactria, son of Oxyartes. Who are you?" He stared at her huge black wings and fear crept over his features, but was immediately replaced by curiousity. "WHAT are you?" He blushed, obviously thinking that his question might be too blunt and quite unpolite.

He was reliefed when the beautiful woman didn't seem to be offended. "My name's Serena," she introduced herself, closing in with movements of feline grace.

Before Karim could think twice, he was standing next to the crimson-haired beauty and stroke her pearly cheek, her skin soft as velvet beneath his touch. His eyes were locked with her golden orbs and he felt like drowning in a pool of pure liquid gold. Then his gaze dropped to her big round and now perfectly naked breasts and stayed there as if it was glued to them. Serena knew that they were done with talking. She didn't like chatting with her prey too much anyway.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" she purred softly, seeking the permission to touch him.

"Y-yes." Karim couldn't believe his luck. He beamed at the strange girl in front of him and allowed her to claim his lips. It somehow didn't matter to him that she had dangerous looking fangs, sharp black claws and these big black bat wings, although he knew it should have mattered. It should have made him run for his life, instead he found himself melting into her kiss and reveled in the sweet taste of her mouth.

Serena was determined to get what she had longed for quickly. She was hungry and overexcited, the beast within her roared in pleasure and all her predatory instincts were highly alert. Oh, how she had missed the spicy flavour of human flesh, how she had missed to grope and run her sharp nails across her prey's body without holding herself back out of fear she might hurt him. Hell, it felt so good to scratch him brutally, while she drank his painstricken cries of agonizing passion with her kisses, and to lick his blood from his sweaty skin.

She made sure he got out of his clothes quickly and pushed him to the ground none too gently. Karim noticed she was growling with pleasure now and her eyes had darkened to a deep bronze. When she straddled him, she didn't hesitate to reach for his hard length. He felt her hot moistness pressing against him and gasped. Never before had a woman possessed him like this girl did. The women he knew where shy and submissive. Well, except for his sister Roxane, she was a wild little beast, but even she was gentle compared to his encounter. Karim started to get frightened by the winged beauty, but he was too paralyzed by his own desire and lust to do anything but stare at her in amazement as she rocked her body against his.

He bucked his hips to meet her rhythm, pressing his throbbing dick even deeper into her hot and wet tightness. The pressure within him got tantalizing, but as he had never before experienced such blissfulness he wanted to endure the wonderful sensation circling through his body as long as possible. He reached out to slow the female riding him down, but was welcomed with a snarl, fangs bared at him. When he tried to swing her around so that he would be in a dominating position she pinned him to the ground easily. She had a strength he wouldn't have expected from a girl as dainty as she was and no matter how hard he fought, she kept him nailed to the ground.

Serena didn't want things slowly. She wanted it fast and hard, as fast and hard as a mere human could possibly give it to her. She wanted him to climax as violently as he had never done before, and she wanted to break his ripcage open and finally revel in the taste of his hot heart, the flavour sweetly enriched by the human's orgasm and his fear.

She felt her own wild release approach and cried out in blissful extascy. Her shudders gripped the young man beneath her and rocked his body in a simmilar exquisite way. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolled back in his head and he was ready for her to be claimed for one final time.

Serena grinned in anticipation. She placed her plams on his chest, her claws sliding down his breastbone, slicing through skin and flesh.

It was then that it dawned on the young man. Recognition hit him hard and his face twisted into a mask of pure fear of death. He wanted to scream, but only a hoarse shriek left his throat.He struggled again to throw her of, but she pinned his arms to the ground with her knees and still straddling him she sank her claws into his bones, ready to crack him open like a sea shell.

After she had driven him to his climax so quickly Serena wasn't willing to hesitate any longer. Despite her grumbling stomach she did wait and stared into his dark tearful eyes. His name echoed through her mind. "Karim," she thought. "Do you have friends and family? Will they miss you? Will they cry for you? What would have become of you if you didn't die tonight?"

She shook her head violently as if she could catapult the disturbing thoughts from her mind if she shook hard enough. "Hell, what do I care! He's just a prey! He's just a human!" she murmured to herself. Still her hands didn't move. Hephaistion was just a human. Alexander was just a human. And Nearchus was just a human, too. And how could she look into Alexis' eyes and tell him the truth when he asked her about where she had been and what she had done?

"Karim," Serena whispered and sighed deeply. When had she become so bloody weird? When had she started to care?

She tried again to go on with her killing, but her gaze was locked with his and suddenly it seemed as if his eyes were no longer a dark brown but saphire blue and he bore Hephaistion's features. "Fuck!" Serena cursed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

She took her hands of the trembling human's chest and stood up. "Well dear, you should see a doc. These wounds look pretty ugly." Karim's face, by now deadly pale, twisted from fear to confusion and back again. He stared at her, not able to move. Serena sighed. "Now, you don't mind if I take one of these horses over there, do you?" Karim shook his head automatically.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie." She stalked over towards the horses. Karim goggled after her. His heart, which had by now found enough courage to beat again, froze when she turned once more. "Oh, and honey, next time you see one like me, wings and stuff, you know, you better refuse. Just a little piece of advise."

Karim nodded automatically and watched with wide eyes how the winged female buzzed off with his father's finest steed. Then he collapsed to unconsciousness.

That was how his sister Roxane found him hours later.

****************************************************************

Bright sunlight was peeping in through the closed curtains of Hephaistion's room when Serena finally returned. Hephaistion had already left, leaving a note for her on the table, which was quite useless to her as she couldn't read. She scowled at the strange signs on the parchment and sighed. She had to wait for Alexis to wake and read it for her. Until then she decided to get some sleep, too.

This night's events had been more than disturbing. She felt confused and lonely and longed for Alexis to hold her, but she didn't dare to wake him. He needed rest. She laid down next to him and nestled against him, careful not to stir him. Instants later Serena was up again and rushed to Hephaistion's bathroom.

"Damned morning sickness," she groaned after her dinner had unpleasantly shown up again. Pressing her hand to her belly she stretched to the cool stone floor and waited for the sickness and vertigo to disappear. Silently she cursed the growing pups for making her weak and her brother for putting her into this situation and herself because there were always two necessary for a pregnancy. She hadn't told anybody but Alexis about the little ones, as she feared the reaction of the humans if they knew she was breeding. She didn't trust them, didn't like their stares and the whispers behind her back, which spoke of despise and fear. She was determined not to meet any of them alone, but always with Hephaistion, Alexander or Nearchus in tow.

But there would be a time when she wouldn't be able to hide the state she was in from human eyes. And Serena didn't know what to do then. Despite her constant assurance that she didn't want to have the pups, she had grown protective over them and would have ripped anybody appart who dared to harm them.

She just wished the lousy brats wouldn't torture her with this awful sickness in return.

She felt so miserable she hugged herself and strated to cry silently, until she was gently picked up from the cold floor and carried back to the bed. "You're awake," she mumbled softly, resting her head against the crook of her brother's neck. She was so happy that he was finally strong enough to get up, so happy that he was holding her that it made her cry even harder.

"Hush," Alexis whispered to her, encircling her in a warming embrace when she pressed desperately against him. She shivered and he could smell her fear strongly. He new she needed his strength, and although sleep was forcefully trying to claim him, he fought to stay awake for her. She melted the coldness away, which had grasped his soul after the wraiths' attack, now he was willing to melt her sorrow. "There's no need to be afraid. We'll be fine, I promise." He stroke her damp face tenderly as she faced him.

"I feel so weird and confused," Serena sobbed. "And I hate this place. I know you love Hephaistion, but I can't stay here much longer. It just drives me crazy. They will hurt the pups. I just know it. They will hurt my little ones." She clung to him like a frightened child, her eyes wide and shiny with tears.

"I will kill anybody who dares to harm you or the pups," he gowled manacingly. He then kissed her reassuringly, but Serena noticed that he was still far too pale and weak. He couldn't hide from her as she couldn't hide from him.

Serena kissed him back fiercly and was reliefed that he did join her tongue's battle with passion. Some of his strength had finally returned. "I need you. Don't let me down," she said breathlessly. Gods, how had she hungered for that kiss.

"I won't." His words were hardly audibly and Serena watched him fight for consciousness. "Where is Hephaistion?" he mumbled softly when Serena had already thought him lost to Morpheus' embrace again.

"He has left with that arrogant brat Alexander for a patrol."

"We will leave as soon as he returns," Alexis whispered, closing his eyes as he couldn't resist his body's demand for rest any longer. "I'm sorry, Serena. I need more rest."

"Whereto?" Serena asked, but he failed to respond.

***********************************************************

The sun had hardly peeped over the horizon, but it was already a sizzling day. Hephaistion longed to be back in the palace, where cool pools and gardens full of shadowy trees waited for him. Instead he was riding through a withered landscape and felt as if the sun was determined to boil him alive, which didn't do any good to lift his mood, since he was also worried about his winged friends. Nearchus had promised to look after them, but still Hephaistion felt extremely uneasy.

"Isn't this a beautiful day to be outside?" Alexander asked timidly, trying hard to make conversation. The gloomy expression, which shaded his lover's fine features, scared him and made him twist in his saddle nervously. Bukephalos neighed in dismay and shook his black head, prancing slightly. The king patted his stallion's neck, trying to soothe him. "See, Bukephalos too is looking forward to some excercise." He smiled sheepishly at the pissed off brunette, who was sure he would catch a nasty sunburn.

"Yeah, great," Hephaistion sighed, not even pretending to enjoy the ride.

"You used to like going on patrols with me," Alexander said rather disappointedly. "Now you only want to be with HIM!" he added, his tone vivid with hurt feelings. His lips trembled and he felt like crying. It wasn't working. He had wanted to spend a beautiful day with his beloved Hephaistion to show him how much he cared and how gentle he could be, and now everything was ruined. It was far too hot and he himself felt dizzy by the heat. He was such a moron. How could he drag Hephaistion out here into the middle of nowhere and make him feel uncomfortable. Alexander felt like slapping himself.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes. "Alexander, please, don't make a fool of yourself. Alexis is hurt, that's why I spend so much time with him. He has not replaced you."

"Hasn't he?" A light of hope came back to the blond's eyes.

"No, silly, he hasn't," Hephaistion assured him, squeezing his hand gently.

"Silly," Alexander sulked, beaming brightly at the same time. "Don't say that. You sound like my mother." He didn't let go of the young general's hand for a long time.

"What does she want here?" Hephaistion asked. The queen had always been jealous of him and had often tried to steal Alexander away from him - without much success, though. Her presence certainly wouldn't make Hephaistion's life easier. He was sick and tired of fighting with her for Alexander, although he always won. With Olympias close by Hephaistion couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was in constant danger, although he knew Olympias wouldn't dare to harm him. She knew that Alexander would kill her - mother or not - if she hurt Hephaistion in any way. However she was known to plot intrigues and being the source of her jealousy and anger Hephaistion was always alert.

"She was bored of Pella," Alexander explained through gritted teeth. "She says it's a farmer's village full of barbarians."

"Cute," Hephaistion stated ironically. He didn't like Olympias' opinion about his hometown at all.

"I love her, but she drives me crazy," Alexander admitted.

"This is the same with all mothers, dear friend," Hephaistion laughed.

"Friend?" Alexander asked suspiciously.

Hephaistion granted him with a warm smile, which lit his blue eyes with cobalt fire. "Beloved," he whispered.

Alexander felt like floating. All weight had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders. It still surprised him after all these years how only a little smile on his lover's lovely lips could utterly bewitch him. He allowed his gaze to drink in Hephaistion's image, the marvelous blue of his eyes, the soft curves of his lips and the androgynous beauty of his face, which was even increased by the stubble he had accustomed to wear. His eyes travelled down Hephaistion's neck, following the track of a silvery pearl of sweat, which temptingly rested in the hollow of his throat, as if to urge the king to lick it away tenderly. Further down his gaze went, caressing Hephaistion's chest and waist and then slipping down his slender bare legs. The young man's tunic could hardly hide the promises his body made.

"The sun will reach its zenith soon," Alexander said, the tremor of his voice and the lustful gleam of his eyes betraying his arousal. "We should make camp at the shores of Euphrat and avoid the hottest time of the day."

Hephaistion nodded, a knowing smile playing on his lips. "I am longing for a rest!"

When they reached the shore a short time later, Alexander made sure, his warriors wouldn't disturb him, while Hephaistion walked down the river until he found a small almost closed bay much like a pond, which was surrounded by shadowy trees. Without hesitation Hephaistion stripped of his clothes and plunged into the heavenly cool water.

"I thought you wanted to rest," Alexander said when he finally found Hephaistion. He sat down next to Hephaistion's garments and watched the young man's nude form with growing need.

"Stop sulking and come in here," Hephaistion laughed, splashing the king playfully. "It is wonderful!"

"You dare to splash me!" the king roared with pretended fury. "I hope you are prepared for the punishment you have earned yourself!" Within a few seconds the blond had gotten rid of his clothes and dived into he little pool after Hephaistion.

"Ha, I do not fear you!" the brunette challenged his king and both men lunged into a playfully fierce water battle as if they were naught but little boys and had never seen any fear or sorrow.

"You should fear me!" Alexander exclaimed breahtlessly, when he finally got hold of his giggling lover. "I will hear you beg for mercy when you surrender!"

"Keep dreaming!" Hephaistion slipped from the king's grip and dived under water, where he pulled Alexander's legs away so that the blond plunged underwater rather ungracefully. Hephaistion took his advantage when the king emerged from the water and held him in a sweatbox, before Alexander could even gasp.

"Is that all you can do?" the king laughed and threw himself into the water again, dragging Hephaistion with him. The brunette had to losen his clasp and found himself swept into his lover's arms when he broke to the surface. Alexander held him tightly, nuzzling his nose against the side of Hephaistion's neck and softly kissing away the shiny drops of water, which were granted the pleasure to moisten Hephaistion's satin skin. "Now look what I have caught." The king grinned at his precious captive who wasn't at the least eager to get away.

"What will you do with your catch?", Hephaistion asked in return, a wide and naughty grin glued to his handsome face.

"Oh, well, let me think about this for a moment," Alexander mocked. "Hm, now, what about this?" And he bent his head to kiss his lover's soft lips, nibbling at the sweet texture with his teeth, until Hephaistion gave in to his claim and opened his mouth willingly to welcome Alexander's rough tongue with his own.

Blissfulness embraced the king. It had been far too long since he had been kissed like that. His tongue roamed the moist cavern of Hephaistion's mouth and reveled in the unique taste and texture of his velvety tongue. A warm sensation ran through his body and settled in his loins, where it quickly flamed to an inferno of passion, when the sound of Hephaistion's soft moans hit the blond's ears. He grind his hips into Hephaistion's causing their by now painfully erect dicks to rub against each other.

Hephaistion gasped and dug his fingernails into the hard flesh of his lover's back, while Alexander's hands travelled the well known planes and hollows of the brunette's slender but muscular body. He cupped one of Hephaistion's buttocks, squeezing it, his other hand occupied with one of his lover's taut nipples. His lips stayed crushed against Hephaistion's, until the need for breath urged them to break the passionate kiss.

Hephaistion's hands had found their way down to his lover's impressive length, which brushed against his hips, causing the king to moan with pleasure at the impact. The moan was replaced by a satisfied grunt when Hephaistion's hand started to glide up and down Alexander's shaft, his thumb ever so softly brushing over the sensitive glans. Hephaistion settled on a tantalizingly slow pace, which threatened to drive the king mad with pleasure.

When he felt he couldn't endure anymore, he swept Hephaistion in his arms and carried him to the shore, where he laid him gently on the ground, using his cloak as a blanket. He then placed his lover's legs to rest on his shoulders, caressing his lover's inner thighs, while he pressed his throbbing dick against Hephaistion's tight entrance. Hephaistion arched his back, his mouth shaped to a lewd cry, pressing his hips against the king's abdomen, urging him to enter him.

Alexander couldn't resist this plea and matched the movements of his lover's hips, burying himself deep inside Hephaistion. Both men gasped in surprised pleasure, Hephaistion at the sensation of the sudden intrusion and the girth and length of his lover's cock filling him, Alexander at the blissful tightness, wich clenched around his huge dick.

Hephaistion's cries of pleasure challenged Alexander to fuck him into an earthshaking orgasm. While he rocked his hips against him, he reached for Hephaistion's erect cock, stroking it in a pace matching his thrusts. The sizzling sensation reduced Hephaistion to a bundle of oversensitive nerves, flashes of exquisite bliss shook his very being until he finally was granted relief. He was utterly spent, but he hadn't felt so good for a very long time.

Hephaistion's last cry of passion and his body squirming beneath him were more than Alexander could bear. Crying out Hephaistion's name the king experienced a truly royal orgasm.

When they had both gathered their breath, Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaistion and gently kissed the top of his head. "I didn't know how much I missed you until now," he whispered.

Hephaistion smiled against his skin. "Nor did I."


	28. Chapter 28

Alexander couldn't remember when he had last felt so peaceful and at ease. Spending time alone with Hephaistion always washed away all sorrow and made the every day problems fade away. He sighed contentedly, snuggling the sleeping brunette closer against his bare chest. Hephaistion mumbled some incomprehensibly sweet nonsense in his sleep, sighing softly before a small smile crept across his features.

The king kissed the top of his lover's head, smiling into the silky though due to their recent lovemaking quite tousled strands. Hephaistion always looked a bit untidy with his stubbles and long tousled hair, but a damn sexy appearance he was, combining strictly male attributes with an androgynous beauty. It was his own unique style and it was captivating.

Alexander stared up into the sky, a tiny patch of bright blue, revealed between the branches and leaves of the trees which shaded the two lovers from the sun's merciless glory. A small breeze rustled in the tree-tops as if the trees themselves quietly whispered to each other, accompanied by the constant murmur of the river. Crickets chirped in the dry grass.

He could have lain there forever, only he and Hephaistion. However, he had to get back to Babylon soon. He had been so busy being jealous this morning that he hadn't spent a single thought about what Olympias might do when confronted with two winged demons who her son kept like pets.

Alexander grinned evily.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He looked down at Hephaistion, startled as he hadn't noticed the young man was awake. The grin changed into a happy smile. "I just imagined mother's face when she gets to meet our winged friends."

Hephaistion yawned, stretching like a cat before he sat up. "She won't like it, will she?"

Alexander laughed and kissed hs lover's forehead. "She most certainly won't. She's already pissed off because of you, as she thinks you keep me from marrying and producing a healthy and strong heir."

"You know I don't object to you getting married. You are a king and you most certainly need an heir. It would be extremely selfish of me to expect you to stay unmarried. Olympias really doesn't have to worry."

"But she does. And to some extent she is right. I would wed you if I could. I haven't yet found a woman whom I could love like I love you. We're soul-mates, Hephaistion. I'm so lucky to have you and I doubt there is another person in this world, man or woman, whom I ever will have such a strong bond to. I guess, that's why I always make a fool of myself when it comes to Alexis. I fear nothing except losing you." He leaned down to kiss his lover's lips tenderly, but was taken unaware by the ferocity with which his kiss was returned.

Tears were shining in Hephaistion's saphire eyes when he answered, his voice broken by emotion. "I thank you, beloved. Your love is the greatest blessing I could receive in this world and I couldn't live without it." He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and rubbed his nose against his lover's. Alexander smiled warmly then turned earnest again. "I won't have a single peaceful moment until I choose to marry now mother is here. She won't leave me be." He sighed deeply. "She doesn't care much if I don't love the girls she thinks are appropriate. And if I don't find one she'll sooner or later make me marry anybody just to make her shut up."

"What about that princess, Darius' daughter?" Hephaistion suggested. "She's not a bad choice."

"Oh, I beg you pardon, she bores me to death!" Alexander was indignant. "We never would produce an heir because I would fall asleep each time we tried before I even could get hard!"

"Oh, that was mean! She's a nice girl."

"She doesn't turn me on, not a bit."

"Is there any woman in Babylon who turns you on?"

Alexander thought about that for a while. "Well, Serena."

"She doesn't count."

The king laughed heartily. "Mother wouldn't be pleased at all if I introduced Serena as my bat-winged demon bride."

Hephaistion chuckled. "But it would be worth the look on Olympias' face to do so as a joke."

"Ah, I didn't know you had such cruelty in you, my dearest." As a reply Hephaistion fluttered his eyelashes at the king innocently. "There's a lot you don't yet know about me, my love," he purred seductively, his face seperated by only a few inches from his lover's. He licked his lips lasciviously, but pulled away when Alexander tried to grab him.

"Tantalizing creature!"

"You want me, come and get me," Hephaistion challenged his king. "If you dare, that is."

Alexander was about to chase the naughty brunette, but was stopped by the sound of footsteps of an approaching soldier who obviously tried to make as much noise as possible as not to stumble into something he didn't want to witness.

Cursing Alexander got up and dressed quickly, trying to hide his recent arousal rather unsuccessfully beneath his tunic. "Look what you have done," he accused Hephaistion, who seemed utterly pleased with the result his seductive attempts were showing. "You could at least be ashamed," Alexander scolded.

Hephaistion opened his mouth for a cheeky reply but swallowed it when the soldier stepped into the clearing. It was a young man and he was rather nervous, trying not to look at Hephaistion who wasn't even half dressed or at the enormous erection his king was sporting. In the end he decided that it was best to stare at his feet.

Alexander had ordered not to be disturbed. this disobidience could only mean that there had occured something important which couldn't wait. "What is it?" he asked quite harshly.

"A c-c-caravan app-approaches, my k-k-king," he stammered nervously.

***************************************************

Roxane held her brother's hot and dry hand. He was injured badly, babbling about a winged female with the head on fire in his feverish dreams, proclaiming that her fiery golden eyes were consuming him with their blazing ferocity. His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper, cracked and weak. It wasn't the voice of a strong young man, it was the last desperate sound of a dying man.

Roxane had found him last night, lying unconsciously on the dusty ground, wounded by a wild animal, a deadly predator with razor sharp claws. He must have laid there for some time. Nobody had missed him as Karim often spent the night outside with the horses and if Roxane hadn't gone to ask him whether he was hungry he would be dead by now.

Still his life time was running out swiftly. He had lost far too much blood. His wounds were dirty and insects had taken their chance while he had lain unconsciously in the sand.

Roxane fought back her tears bravely. She hardly ever cried. She despised all the women who burst into tears for no reason at all, as she had learned that tears couldn't change a thing. Tears were a sign for weakness and Roxane didn't allow herself any weaknesses. She knew what she wanted and she always got it because she never gave up.

But against death she couldn't win. She could feel his presence, could almost see his spidery white skeleton fingers stroke against her brother's pale and hollow cheeks like a lover's caress. Her eyes burnt of unshed tears, but she wouldn't cry despite the unbearable heartache she felt at the loss of her beloved brother.

Karim had always been the weak minded of the siblings, while his sister held the merciless willpower of a warrior, the lad was soft hearted and kind - or, as their father would put it, gutless. She was a born leader and willing to pay sacrifices on the way to her goal, he was a hopeless philanthropist, who couldn't harm any living thing.

Still she loved him like noone else. Younger, though, she had protected him against their father and the harass his kind nature caused people to treat him with. She knew there would be nothing but emptiness when he was gone. She also knew that she could fill this emptiness with hatred and the wish for revenge.

"Roxane," Karim moaned. His eyes fluttered open, a quickly fading light flickered within them. "The winged hellcat. Beware. She's dangerous. She killed me." His voice died away and his eyes shut again. He took a deep breath which rattled in his lungs.

"Who, who killed you? Karim! Please tell me. Please," Roxane begged him. A winged she-devil? She couldn't understand this nonesense. What kind of beast had he met? Hadn't it been an animal? Who was this mysterious woman he didn't cease to talk about? Was it just a feverish vision, a nightmare which didn't leave him? Or did he speak the unbelievable truth?

For one last time his eyes opened. His voice was hardly audible and Roxane had to bend down to hear her brother's last word. It was a name. "Serena."

*********************************************

The moment he had laid eyes on her everything around him had ceased to exist.

The woman was young, not much more than a girl, still determination radiated from her petite form. Her face bore a emotionless mask, cold as stone, but her eyes belied her. There was a strong fire burning within those hazel depths which resembled the flame within his own. He was drawn to her like a moth is drawn to the light.

Every woman he knew would have wailed and cried in her situation. She didn't. She stayed calm, as if not touched by her loss, and approached him with pride. Although she bowed lowly and pressed her forehead to the ground when she greeted him, the way she moved told him she did regard herself as an equal to him. She was an impressive person. And a beautiful exotic flower which Alexander longed to pluck and make his own.

She rose from her kneeling position and looked the mighty king of Babylon straight into the eye, neither did she blush nor show any nervousness. Alexander stared at her for a while, not able to utter a single comprehensible word as his brain turned into pudding. Instead Alexander the great smiled sheepishly at the maiden in front of him like a lovesick puppy.

Hephaistion shook his head in amusement at the sheepish expression the king bore. To be honest he first had felt a sting of jealousy rise within him when Alexander had fallen under the princess' spell. However he had managed to soothe his uneasiness away. Alexander needed an heir and if Roxane was the woman of his choice Hephaistion would be happy for him. He knew that nobody - especially no woman - would ever take his place in Alexander's heart. And as the king had learned to share Hephaistion with Alexis, he would learn to share his lover with Roxane if this was what Alexander wanted.

There would be enough uproar amongst his generals and Olympias would fume with anger, as Roxane wasn't the political benefit she hoped to gain due to a marriage. As far as Hephaistion knew the house of the girl's father was ranking low amongst the nobles. And she was an Asian, a foreigner, an alien. Although Hephaistion didn't feel much sympathy for Roxane as she was too headstrong and determinated for his likings, she certainly would need all strength she had to endure the hostility of Alexander's followers if he really made her his queen.

"Roxane," Alexander whispered to himself for the fourth time, while everybody stood there waiting for him to greet his guests in return. Hephaistion nudged the king gently in the side and took matters in his own hands as the king failed to react.

"King Alexander welcomes you to Babylon, Oxyartes of Bactria," he addressed the black bearded man who looked worn. Well, he has lost his son, of course he looks worn, Hephaistion scolded himself. "The king expresses his condolence to you and your daughter. He is very sorry that you had to meet under such sad circumstances."

"I lost my finest steed," Oxyartes complained. "The beast who did this should be hunted down! One should think that the king kept his lands safe for travellers!"

Hephaistion's expression froze at Oxyartes' insulting manners. He risked a side glance at Alexander, but the blond was far too consumed by Roxane's presence to notice. Hephaistion thought of a sharp reply, then decided to simply ignore the man. Despite his behaviour he felt sorry for him. His son is dead, he reminded himself. "You are invited to the king's palace," he said. "We will accompany you and make sure no further harm is caused."

Oxyartes nodded and grunted his consent. Meanwhile Alexander had recovered from his stupor and helped Roxane to climb into her sedan. She smiled thankfully at him with those full lips of hers and his heart skipped a few beats. It was only a small smile and Alexander thought it looked rather sad. She certainly suffered from her brother's death.

"Mylady," he stammered and she turned to look at him, her slender hand resting at the silken curtain to her sedan. She raised an eyebrow inquiringly when he didn't continue, but admired the exquisite beauty of her oval face. "If there is anything I can do to ease your pain, please tell me. I'd do everything, no matter what you demand, if only I can make you happy again", he finally gasped hurriedly.

"I only wish for justice," Roxane replied silently. "Repay death with death. Bring his murderer's head to me. That's all I ask for." Her burning gaze met his for a brief moment, then she pulled the curtains close.

"I swear that I will fulfill your wish. I will not rest before your brother's murderer is dead!" Alexander vowed. He didn't know anything about how her brother died or why, but just right now he didn't care. Her suffering pained him and he felt a righteous fury rise within him against the murderous beast who had caused this heavenly nymph to experience sorrow.

He waited for her to answer, to explain to him the circumstances of her brother's death and point out the direction of the culprit.

Roxane took her time. She wasn't sure how the king would react to the information she had. She still wasn't sure whether Karim had just dreamt. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, still all she had was the name of a woman and a rather odd description of the name's owner. She wondered if he had spoken metaphorically when talking of wings. Karim's body had borne the marks of claws. No human could have done this. So maybe the wing talk wasn't a metaphos at all. Maybe it was all real.

She would never find out if she didn't act. So she pulled the curtains open and looked the young man who so obviously adored her straight in the eyes. "Are you a man who keeps his oaths or are you a weak sissy who breaks a vow the moment it crosses his lips?"

"I have never and will never break an oath, Lady Roxane. I promised to hunt down your brother's murderer and kill him and that's what I will do, no matter what it costs," he answered and she could tell by the sound of his voice and the determination in his eyes that he spoke the truth.

She nodded silently and reached out to take his big hand in her small one. And then she told him. Told him how she had found her brother, told him about the wounds, told him everything he had said in his feverish dreams. And in the end she told him the name which had been the last word on Karim's lips.

Serena.


	29. Chapter 29

The magnificent palace of Babylon had no resemblance to her rustic domicile in Pella. No need to say that Olympias was extremely pleased with her new home. Finally she lived in a place worth her after she had endured years of privation in Phillip's simple estate.

She followed Bagoas to her rooms, taking in the details of the richly decorated palace. Beautiful marble statues lined the light corridors, colourful paintings adorned the walls, and the colonnades were graced with arabesques. Her bedchamber was wide and beautifully decorated, the furniture of fine quality, and her bathroom was a dream of black marble freckled with gold.

"Do you need anything, Mylady?", Bagoas asked shyly. He couldn't say why but he was afraid of his master's mother. She was for sure a beautiful woman, her skin smooth and fresh despite her age. If Bagoas hadn't known that she was Alexander's mother he wouldn't have guessed her older than the king himself. Although she was beautiful there was no warmth in her eyes or her smile. Bagoas didn't know her but he instinctly felt that she was a cruel and heartless vixen. The basket she carried along with her and hadn't allowed anybody to touch did make him nervous. He could have sworn there moved something in it, something which made strange hissing sounds.

"Make sure my luggage is brought to my room." Olympias ordered coolly. "And take special care of the green basin, the one ornated with snakes."

Bagoas nodded and hurried from the room. He was happy to have an excuse to leave her presence.

Meanwhile Olympias set down the basket she had carried herself. She didn't want anybody to come close to her sweet darling pets. She opened the basket and reached in to take one of her little beauties out of it. She loved snakes, always had. There were rumours that the women of her family were related to the famous Medusa. Many thought that these were only stories, but Olympias knew better. There was a hint of truth in every story.

The snake's golden brown skin felt warm and smooth beneath her touch. She kissed the viper's head softly, the slitted tongue of the animal darting against her lips. "Now, what do you think of our new home? Do you like it? Yes, I bet you do. This is a place for a queen, and that's what we both are, queens."

She placed the snake on the bed and the animal curled to a heap on the silken sheets. Olympia turned to free her other pets when Bagoas returned with part of the queen's luggage. The lad froze in the doorway, staring at the snake on Olympias' bed. All colour drowned from his face, a mask of fear. "Mylady, beware!" he cried out.

Olympias chuckled, amused. "Don't be silly. She won't hurt me. I can't say the same for you, though." She freed another snake from the basket. "Now, get my things ready, boy, and leave me alone."

Bagoas bowed and left.

"Ah, what a silly little catamite," Olympias told a yellowish green viper. He was one of her son's goodnight distractions when Hephaistion was mad with him. Alexander spent far too much time fucking around with pretty men. He should have been father by now himself. Olympias was here to remind him of his duties. But that was not the only reason.

Alexander believed that his mother came to Babylon to push him into a marriage - partly true.

He believed that when he had left Pella only his letters told his mother about his whereabouts and about what he did.

He was so sweetly naive sometimes.

Olympias knew almost everything Alexander or his sorry excuse for a lover, Hephaistion, did or said. She could see them through her mirror, hear them, even smell them. And so due to her witchcraft Olympias had learned that Babylon held the key to all her dreams.

She touched her smooth skin absent mindedly. Her youth she had kept due to her witchcraft. But all her powers couldn't keep her from aging forever, wouldn't prevent her beauty from fading away until she was crumbled. Then she would die. And there was nothing Olympias feared more.

But now her beloved son, probably the only living thing she truly loved except of herself, handed her the key to their immortality. He just didn't know yet.

She strolled towards the green basin a servant had placed in the bathroom and filled it with water. Carefully she let two of her pets slide into the water. They instantly rolled to a circle, one snake biting the other's tail. Immediately the smooth surface of the water rippled, then smoothed again when the vision was caught.

Olympias raised an eyebrow in dismay when she caught the sight of Alexander and Hephaistion, both sharing a very private and intimate moment somewhere at the shore of a river. She really had to do something about Hephaistion. This man kept Alexander's thoughts busy - and his influence on him was greater than her own. She couldn't allow that.

But this wasn't what she was looking for. She concentrated on the ones she sought to see and the water rippled again. A few images swam across the surface while she searched for her prey. Then she caught them. They were both sleeping. The male held the female in a close embrace. Her head was resting on his chest.

When she first had caught sight of the winged creatures Olympias knew instantly what she was looking at. She had great knowledge of ancient myths and legends and of the arcane spells of old. Still she had never expected to ever see a living incubus or succubus.

At first she had been blinded by their beauty, but already her brain was working hard, remembering a ritual she had read about years ago before Alexander's birth. The witch who had written down the lines had found a way to gain immortality. All she needed was a couple of winged demons who shared a strong bond. When she first had read the words Olympias had sneered. The demon brute loathed each other. Where could a witch ever find some who shared a bond? But there they were: Pups of the same brood, twins, lovers, parents - and what stronger bond could there have been?

Olympias laughed menacingly. Alexander and she would rule the world, mother and son forever united by two demons' sacrifices. All it took was the incubus' heart blood, spilled slowly in a ritual at the time of the full moon, every drop caught in a goblet made of his beloved succubus' skull. She had never been so close to the fulfilling of all she had ever longed for and for the first time in her life she felt truly happy.

***************************************************

Serena moaned softly in her sleep. She felt perfectly comfortable, safe and warm, nestling herself deeper in the embrace she was held in. She could have laid there forever, but the sensation of skin brushing gently against skin, the feeling of wet and hot kisses on her neck and ears and a hard length pressing against her lower back made her stirr. Serena opened her golden eyes, staring straight into a pair of fiery orbs, like a sea of liquid copper. Passion was burning within these eyes, a fierce promise hidden within their blazing depths. The intensity of this gaze was consuming her and soon her body burnt with unholy desire.

There was only one way to extinquish these flames.

She smiled at him and accepted his passionate kiss hungrily. Long had she waited for him to claim her body again, for the cold to leave him, for his strength to return. Now there was no cold left in him only the heat of his long neglected needs.

Kissing got rougher, their velvet tongues interwined in a sensual longlasting battle until both of them were breathless. Serena gasped for air, giving in to the claim of dominance her brother made over her body. His hands trailed down her back, cupping her buttocks, squeezing them none to gently. A sharp cry of pain and lust escaped the succubus' lewd mouth when his claws dug into her soft flesh, drawing blood. His fangs scratched across the smooth skin of her neck, piercing into her flesh softly. The crimson tears pearled down her ebony neck, each droplet caught greedily by his tongue. The taste of her was intoxicating and sweet.

Her fingers entangled with his silken hair as Alexis kissed his way down her body, biting and sucking at her breasts and the sensitive buds of her taut nipples. Her breath was ragged by now and so was his, her growing passion and the exquisite scent of her moistness fomented the fire burning in his loins.

After his long and involuntary abstinence this was much more than Alexis could endure. A deep animalistic growl rose from his chest. Time for slow tantalizing loveplay was over. He flung the dainty female around, pressing her prone form to the mattress, the pillow swallowing her startled cry. Then he wound one arm around her slender waist, rising her ass, while her face stayed pressed down.

Alexis vision blurred when he slammed into her as the tightness of her walls around him shot a sizzling sensation through his body which made him tremble. Her pained cry and the following lustful moans fueled the consuming need within him. All reason faded and made way to pure animalistic instincts. With fierce brutality he rammed into the female, pulling out of her full length and sheathing his throbbing cock to the hilt over and over again.

He felt her buck against him, heard her cries of pain and ecstasy mingle with his growled moans and grunts. Her fragile form shook beneath him when she was catapulted over the edge. A spasm ran through her inner muscles, squeezing his painfully erect dick tightly. The sudden increase of friction finally gave him the relief he had sought.

Panting both demons collapsed to the bed.

"I hurt you," Alexis mumbled softly when he slowly began to lick the blood from the deep cuts his claws had caused at his sister's hips. "Sorry."

"What are you appologizing for?" Serena grinned weakly. "I love it rough and brutal. You know that. Gods, I've been missing the feeling of you inside me. I thought I'd go insane if I had to live without being properly screwed any longer."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Hmmmmmm, yeah," Serena purred.

Alexis laughed, his golden eyes sparkling. "I don't mean the sex, Serena. You were worried about the pups when you came back this morning, remember?"

Serena sat up, brushing her crimson tresses from her face. Her voice was unusally earnest. "It's better now you're well again. Still, I feel weird. It's my first pregnancy - and hopefully the last. The reactions of my body frighten me. The humans in this place frighten me. I don't like the way they look at me. I don't like the way they smell. During your unconsciousness I often thought I'd lose control and kill one of them and it nearly drove me insane. And then, last night I found out that I can't kill anymore." She sighed deeply. "I really hope the boy's alright."

"You hunted a human prey?" Alexis asked quietly.

"Please don't be angry with me," Serena begged. "I tried so much, but I failed. He was so yummy and I wanted him, but then when it was time to claim his life I just couldn't do it. I thought of Hephaistion and I couldn't do it. I know it was wrong to even try..." She started to cry.

"Hush, don't worry. It took me five years until I finally could control the beast. It's still a hard fight now - sometimes."

"Really?" she sniffled.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Really."

"If I didn't know Hephaistion I would never be able to resist," Serena thought aloud. "It's easier knowing a human I care for."

"It most certainly is," Alexis answered, his lips brushing softly against her cheeks as he kissed her tears away. "Will you accompany me to a hunt?" he asked after she had calmed down in his embrace.

"Hm, no, I don't feel well. No, don't worry. It's a pregnancy thing. I feel sick most of the time. And I have no appetite, not for meat that is. It's really weird. I hate being big with young ones!" She rolled her eyes. "These silly brats don't give me an easy going."

Alexis smiled at her, rubbing his nose against hers. He leaned down to kiss her already lightly swollen belly, tracing wet circles around her navel with his tongue. Then he pressed his pointed ear to her skin, searching for the sound of the pups' heartbeats. "There are two of them," he whispered tenderly, listening to the low drumming beat of the little hearts.

"Did you know that the pregnancy of human women takes nine months?" Serena asked, shuddering at the mere thought. "How can they endure this? And they press their young ones out of their wombs. It is said to be awfully painful and it can take hours until the baby is born." She chewed at her lower lip for a while, thinking about demon birth. After six months time the pups would rip themselves free from their mother's womb with their razor sharp claws. Serena had seen such bloody events often enough to be scared with no ends. Most succubi survived the procedure due to their immense constitution and healing powers.

For the new born demons it was a mighty good thing that their mother was wounded and helpless for a few days. Otherwise the infants would never get breastfeed. The mother would slay her brute at once. Then, after two or three days the eyes of the babies would open and they could leave their mother. If they were smart, they didn't return.

Serena wondered if she would be able to care for her little ones like human mothers did. When she was small she often had wished for some signs of acceptance from her mum which was never granted. But maybe she was different. The siblings were special not only because twins were rare, but also because usually the stronger twin killed the weaker one. Alexis had protected her from the beginning. She hadn't even been strong enough to care for herself after her first two days. And if Alexis hadn't dragged her along she would have stayed with her mother and she would have killed her.

"Don't be afraid," Alexis whispered to her ear as if he had read her thoughts. "We will be fine, all four of us. We're not like the others of our kind. We've never been."

She snuggled to his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I will stay with you", he said. "Nearchus sure can find something to eat for me."

"No, it's o.k. You can go for a hunt. You haven't been out of this room for two weeks. You need some exercise. I'll be fine." she urged him.

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "I won't stay away for long," Alexis promised. Serena was right. He needed to fly. His muscles felt stiff and he was longing for the freedom of the nightsky. So he kissed his sister goodbye and took of to the star dotted firmament.

A short time after he was gone Serena felt her stomach rumble. Suddenly she was extremely hungry. She needed to get some food. So she strolled out of the room in search for a dinner for three.

Little did she know how lucky she was.

The moment she disappeared around the corner Cleitus, Cassander, Parmenion and Philotas appeared at the far end of the corridor, heading for the demons' room, their weapons drawn.


	30. Chapter 30

Carefully Serena opened the door to the room with the thousand strange smells. Humans prefered to call it kitchen and they did a lot of weird things there with their food, which in Serena's opinion made the stuff uneatable. Usually she would have stayed away from that place as the smells made her sneeze. However, since she was pregnant, she sported extremely weird habits.

So here she was. Longing to taste human food.

"I'm a loony," she told herself, sighing deeply, while she surveyed her surroundings. She was alone in the room as dinner time had passed. She sneaked over to a table with various pots and plates on which the rest of the dinner was placed. Randomly Serena chose some chicken which was heavily spiced and filled with paprika. She dipped the meat into a sweet smelling golden liquid which turned out to be extremely sticky and had a try. To her surprise it was really good. She started to munch the chicken hungrily and too late regognized that it was rather hot.

"Gods!" she gasped, panting for air. Her tongue was on fire. She reached for the next pitcher and gulped down the crimson wine greedily. It didn't help much, so she had another one. She felt a little dizzy afterwards, but the liquid was really yummy, so she reached for the next pitcher and went on with her culinary expedition. She liked the sticky and sweet golden stuff a lot and began to dip various things into it. The fish was a bit tricky because of the bones and didn't go too well with the sticky stuff and apples. But she really liked the roasted boar, again with sticky stuff and some bread.

Then when she was almost full, she found some really strange vegetable in a basket under one of the tables. It was dark green with even darker freckles. And there were little hairs on its skin. Shape and form reminded Serena a lot of a man's cock - well with some fantasy. But after the third pitcher of wine Serena developed quite a lot of fantasy. She giggled naughtily. It was playtime.

***************************************************

Bagoas hated to enter Olympias' room. There were snakes everywhere - and most of them were poisonous. She didn't seem to care and cuddled them as if they were cute little kittens. But as Alexander had ordered him to serve his mother while the king was away Bagoas took all the courage he had and stepped into the room, carefull not to step on any of the animals.

He found Olympias in the bathroom. She ignored his knock and didn't answer any calls as she was concentrated on something she saw in her green basin. Bagoas didn't know what she was looking at and to be honest he didn't want to know. He tried again to make himself noticed and failed. So he stepped closer daring to reach out to tap the queen's shoulder.

In the middle of his motion he froze, hand resting in midair. Now he too could see what captured Olympias' attention. There were images in the basin, showing the king and a Persian woman of exquisite beauty. Then the vision blurred and smoothed to reveal the gracefully flying figure of the raven-haired incubus. He was soaring up to the night sky leaving the city far beneath him. While watching Bagoas felt a sense of never experienced freedom. His gaze stayed glued to the beautiful predator and he felt the vision consume him. Unvoluntarily he stretched out his arms as if he had wings himself. Pure joy washed through his body and a wide smile spread over his face.

Then the vision changed again and he felt like dropping to the ground. He saw Cleitus and this terrible Parmenion and some of the other generals. Now fear and determination and a strong hatred for the things he didn't understand, the things he didn't know, took hold of him.

These emotions were unpleasant and Bagoas shook his head to get rid of them. He managed to free himself from the basin's magic and suddenly noticed that he had seen something he wasn't supposed to see. Carefully he sneaked away until he was by the door again. He tried it with another knock ant this time Olympias raised her head and turned to face him.

"Ah, finally," she said coolly, her cold eyes surveying the catamite with dismay. "It was high time. I'm starving. Get me something from the kitchen, boy. And make sure you hurry this time. I'm not used to be left waiting."

Bagoas bowed and left quickly. This woman gave him the creeps. The things she had caused to appear in the water of the green basin swam through his head. She was a witch, he just knew it. And he also knew she would kill him without hesitation if she ever found out. Could she see him, too, in this mirror of hers? He shuddered, glancing around him as if he expected her eyes to appear out of nothing right behind him. He had never felt so uneasy.

Things went upside down lately. He had been glad when Alexander introduced himself as his new master. The blond king was such a handsome strong man, he was so different from Bagoas' former master, Darius. And the black-haired catamite clearly prefered Alexander.

But then the demons had appeared and he was attacked by this ugly beast. Then he had wished that Alexander would slay the whole brute, but now things were different again. Serena and Alexis seemed friendly creatures. They had helped his master and the soldiers down in the catacombes. Nearchus was very proud of them. And Hephaistion liked them, too. Alexander was highly jealous of the male demon, but Bagoas could tell he also held him in high respect.

Bagoas felt torn. On the one hand he had experienced how dangerous these beasts were. On the other hand he was a good hearted person and he felt it was wrong to kill the winged predators. They hadn't harmed anybody but tried to keep his new master and Hephaistion safe. So Bagoas hadn't slept well last night, thinking hard about what to do. Should he spoil Parmenion's and Cleitus' plan to kill the demon siblings or should he keep it secret. When he had finally decided what to do, Alexander had left. He didn't have time for a silly little catamite. So now the doubts were back again.

He sighed deeply and pushed the door to the kitchen open. The room was bathed in twilight, illuminated by the red shine of the flames from the fireplace. Shadows were dancing across the wall and then there was a long loud moan which drew Bagoas attention to the petite winged female who was sighting on the floor next to the fireplace, teasing herself with a huge zucchini. She seemed to enjoy it.

"What are you doing there?" Bagoas managed to say after he had found his speech again.

The female's attention snapped to the young human. Her eyes were wide golden orbs in her rather shocked looking face. Her mouth, smeared with honey, dropped open and she stammered: "Uh, ehm, it's not what it looks like." She fluttered her eyelashes innocently at him while she hid the zucchini behind her back.

"Not what it looks like?" Bagoas repeated, flabbergasted.

"Oh, all right, it's exactly what it looks like," Serena admitted. Her voice was heavy with alcohol and she stumbled about some of the words. She giggled at her incapacity and started to chew at the zucchini. "Yummy. Strange green vegetable with Serena flavour."

"You're drunk," Bagoas stated.

"Oh, yeah, baby, drunk as a lord - uh - a lady." She tried to get up but her feline grace had become a victim of the alcohol and she landed on her ass again. "Ouch." She laughed girlishly. "Oh, that's funny."

"Serena," Bagoas said. "This place isn't safe. You shouldn't wander around alone. Stay with your brother until Alexander gets back. No, better leave and hide somewhere until he's back."

"Hey, what are you talking about, darling?" She could smell he was scared. But it wasn't fear of her; it was fear for her. He was afraid something could happen to her or Alexis. Unfortunately in her recent state she found his worries rather funny.

"They want to kill you."

"They? Who's they?"

"Parmenion, Cleitus and the others."

"Parmenion? The fat old guy who doesn't have the slightest hint of a sense of humour? How does he want to kill me? Bore me to death with his good behaviour-blabla?" She deepened her voice for an imitation of the old general. "She can't run around naked. It's no proper behaviour for a woman. She's depraved. She has to wear a dress!"

"Serena, please. I'm serious. I just try to help," Bagoas begged. "Where's your brother?"

"Flown away. Flap, flap." She grinned.

"Yeah, I remember," Bagoas said lowly. He had seen the incubus in the witch's basin. As long as Alexis wasn't here and as long as Serena couldn't watch after herself, someone else had to care for her. Bagoas made a decision. "Come on. Let's go and find Nearchus." He walked over to the dainty succubus and helped her to get to her feet. He had to support her with his arm around her waist. She couldn't stop giggling. "Please calm down," the catamite tried to soothe her - and was rewarded with more fits of laughter.

Bagoas knew that Nearchus was on guard on the palace walls. He briefly thought about leaving Serena in the kitchen and bring the general back to her, but he was afraid to leave her alone. She could hardly walk. She would be an easy target for anybody.

So he pulled her along the corridor, staying in the shadows. Their footsteps were light as feathers and they would certainly have gone unnoticed hadn't Serena started to sing extremely stupid obscene rhymes at the top of her voice. Bagoas tried to silence her rather unsuccessfully.

"Alexander's dick is hard as a brick!"

"Serena, please be silent!", Bagoas begged.

"Alexis' prick is so huge and thick!"

"Serena! Be quiet!"

"Hephaistion's cock's solid as a rock!"

"Serena, shut up!" he barked at the silly drunken girl. He hardly ever raised his voice, but by now he was truly desperate.

"Lalalalalala-laaaaa!"

It was hopeless. Bagoas gave up and instead walked faster. Luckily Serena thought singing was quite boring if the catamite didn't complain anymore, so she fell silent just in time.

When the slender boy and the drunken succubus entered the great hall they nearly ran into the group of men standing there. Due to Bagoas quick reaction the catamite managed to hide behind a statue before they could be seen and dragged the girl with him. He urged the crimson-haired female to sit down and peered around the corner, eavesdropping.

"I'm tired," Serena mumbled.

"Hush, quiet now," Bagoas whispered back. Then the voices of the assembled men reached them.

"Damn it. They're both gone. What do we do now?" This was the young man called Philotas.

"We need to rearange our plan. Our hopes to catch the incubus unconscious and the girl off guard are wasted. Now we have to wait for the right moment when they are seperated," Cleitus said thoughtfully.

"We don't have much time. They must die before Alexander returns," Parmenion insisted.

"Why don't we just wait for them in their room?" Philotas asked.

"Because we wouldn't stand a chance," Cassander remarked. "You haven't seen these beasts fight. You didn't join us in the catacombes. They are predators. Strong, fast and deadly."

"True. We need a strategy," Cleitus agreed.

The men fell silent, thinking.

In this very moment Serena hiccupped loudly.

Bagoas heart skipped a beat. He held his breath, begging they hadn't heard.

Four heads turned into their direction.

"What was that?" Cassander asked.

Serena hiccupped again.

"Someone's hiding over there!" Cleitus barked. He unseathed his sword and marched towards Bagoas' and Serena's hiding place.

Bagoas felt panic rise within him. He pulled at the female's arm to make her stand. They had to flee, had to run. But it was too late.

"Bagoas?" he heard Cleitus voice behind him. The catamite turned slowly, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. He had brought her to them! He had handed them a perfect victim. It was all his fault.

"What are you doing?" Cleitus asked. Then his gaze fell on the crimson-haired succubus who was slumped against the wall. "Now, look who we have here," he adressed his companions. They gathered around the boy and the demon.

"Seems as if this is our lucky day," Philotas said with glee.


	31. Chapter 31

Alexander felt very cold and uncomfortable despite the rather warm night. He kept his distance from Hephaistion who shot him questioning looks now and then. Alexander avoided his eyes as good as he could, pretending to see something interesting in the distance or on the ground. His mind was racing while he tried hard to think of a possibility how to get out of the mess he had brought himself in with his big mouth.

He adored Roxane, had loved her from the first sight. She lit a fire within him he had never experienced. It was different from his love and desire for Hephaistion. With his lover and friend he felt secure and his emotions for the brunette were of an endless depth. Roxane was dangerous. She was a siren, someone he could lose himself to. Still he was not willing to give up Hephaistion to have her.

So here he was left with a mighty big problem.

Serena had killed Roxane's brother Karim. Alexander didn't know why she had done this. She seemed fine, a cute girl, someone he could trust. Maybe he had been lulled into a false sense of security by her nice behaviour. He would never have expected her to feed on humans. How many others had she killed while he thought the predator a kitten. Did Alexis know? Or did he secretly hunt humans, too?

Still, despite all his doubts which had newly risen due to Karim's description of his murderer, the demon siblings were his friends - or kind of friends at least. Alexis had rescued Hephaistion more often than once, risking his own life. And Serena was his sister. The demons were very close, they loved each other. How would Alexis react if Alexander insisted to bring Serena to justice for her crime. The golden-eyed incubus surely wouldn't just stand there and watch his sister being executed. He would fight for her. And if he did Alexander would have to kill him, too.

Hephaistion wouldn't like this. Not at all. The young general loved the incubus. Although he said that Alexander was first place in his heart, there was still a strong bond between the human and the winged demon. Hephaistion also cared for Serena. They had grown very close while looking after the injured incubus. She was like a sister for him, too, and now Alexander had promised to kill her.

It was right to slay her, though. She had committed a crime. She deserved to die, didn't she?

Even if she didn't, there was still his oath. He couldn't just break it because it concerned a friend. what kind of king would he be if he kept his own interests above justice?

The more the king thought about his precarious situation, the bigger got his doubts. He wished to talk to Hephaistion, but he didn't dare. Hephaistion would freak out! And he didn't want to lose him. He had to think of an explanation, something that sounded convincing. He could have ordered Serena to be killed secretly, but that wasn't right either.

He sighed deeply. Why did things always had to be so complicated?

"Stop sighing and finally tell me what's wrong with you."

Hephaistion's voice startled the king. He hadn't noticed that the young general had approached him and was now riding by his side. Damn it, he was breathtakingly beautiful with the monnlight glittering in his sapphire eyes. "It... it's nothing", he choked.

Hephaistion gave him a knowing look. "Don't try to deceive me. I know you too well. What troubles you? It's about Roxane, isn't it?"

Alexander sighed again. Now he was trapt. Hephaistion wouldn't leave him alone until he hadn't told him. He preferably would have thrown his arms around Hephaistion's neck and buried his face against chest. He felt so miserable. "I did something very stupid", he confessed hoarsely.

"That's no new territory for you", Hephaistion remarked with a little smile. "Perhaps I can help you out of it."

"No, not this time. I just beg you not to let me down. I'm caught here. My decision isn't mine alone. A king has duties to keep and one of this duties is to bring justice to those who committed crimes."

"Alexander? What are you talking about? It makes no sense."

"Promise you won't be angry!", Alexander besought him.

Hephaistion surveyed his pained expression. There had to be something mightily wrong. Alexander hardly ever worried about angering him. If he did he must know himself that his doings were doubtful. "What is it?", he asked highly alarmed.

"You haven't promised yet", Alexander tried to dodge the answer.

"Oh, all right, I promise." Hephaistion prepared for the worst.

"I have to kill Serena", Alexander whispered, hardly audible.

"I beg you pardon?", Hephaistion said, still quite calm as he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"She killed Roxane's borther. She's a murderer, a criminal. She's a true predator, not any better than the rest of her brute", Alexander explained. He watched Hephaistion's face turn white with shock.

"No, she didn't do that. How could you know?" Hephaistion's voice sounded cracked.

"Karim gave a description of his murderer before he died. A winged female with her head on fire. And he knew her name."

"That's not true!" Tears appeared in Hephaistion's eyes, streaks of silver in ocean-blue depths.

"I'm afraid it is. Maybe the beast within her is too strong. Maybe she deceived us all the time. I'm sorry, Hephaistion."

"No, she... It must have been an accident! She wouldn't do that!" Hephaistion was shocked. Sweet little Serena had done so well. He knew she had fought the beast within her with some efforts, however she had tried so hard. He knew she had been honest with him when she shared her worries with him about being amongst humans and about the temptations. He couldn't believe she had failed.

"The boy is dead. And it is the succubus' fault. He was her prey."

"We don't know her version of the incidents. Maybe, maybe she's innocent. She tried so hard." He sounded desperate.

Alexander felt so horribly sorry for Hephaistion. He couldn't bear to see him unhappy. But there was nothing he could do, nothing to ease the pain. Damn that stupid brat of a succubus. Why did she have to kill again? "Don't lie to yourself, Hephaistion. She isn't. She has killed before, has lived on human hearts for years, maybe decades."

"But she has changed! She deserves another chance!"

"Hephaistion! She has killed a human! There's no second chance for murderers. Roxane and her father demand justice. It's their right. And I have sworn to give them justice. A death has to be repaid with another death."

"But what about Alexis?" Hephaistion knew that Alexander as a king couldn't allow Serena to get away without punishment. A death had to be repaid with death. That was the law and it did apply to the demons as well. Still it broke his heart and he wasn't sure what he would do when the decision had to be made. Could he just stand there and watch his friend die?

"If he's as human as he claims he will understand I'm right."

"No, he never will allow you to harm Serena."

"Then he will share her fate."

"No! Alexander, don't do that! Spare them. They have done so much for us. They have fought for us! Let them go!"

"I cannot." The despair in Hephaistions pleading touched his heart. It hurt. It hurt so much. He reached out to touch Hephaistion's cheek gently. "I'm not happy about this. But I must do what I must do."

Hephaistion pushed the king's hand away. "Don't", he managed to say, his voice drowned in tears. "Leave me alone."


	32. Chapter 32

Did this suicidal fool of a catamite think he could make her wait forever? Olympias didn't have much patience. And she certainly wasn't used to be made waiting. Especially not by someone as low as Bagoas. Alexander was the only one who indeed did keep her waiting sometimes - and she hated it. She could only forgive him because he was her son. Otherwise she would have destroyed him. 

"Enough!" Olympias rose from her bed where she had been sprawled naked, awaiting her food to be served. She put on a silken robe and stormed out of her chambers, slamming the door behind her shut. It didn't even occur to her to send another servant after Bagoas - that would have meant some more waiting when she wanted to scratch his eyes out now. Too bad he already was a catamite or she would have fixed that for him, too.

Her mood didn't get any better when she realized she was completely lost in this huge palace. She had only just arrived and did not know her way around. So after some storming down some corridors, Olympias had to admit to herself that seeking out the catamite on her own hadn't been such a good idea after all. This part of the palace seemed completely deserted, so there wasn't even a servant she could yell at and order around. Luckily, though, there were noises - distant cries that finally led her into the great hall and thus directly to the obnoxious catamite, crouching on the ground and surrounded by Alexander's generals. 

It got even better, though. 

Dangling between Cleitus and Philotas there was the female demon. She seemed oblivious of the danger she was in but kept cooing at the men surrounding her. Her charm, though still evident, lacked greatly due that the fact that she was heavily drunk. 

"Aww, so you got a loooong sword," Serena giggled when Parmenion drew his blade and pointed it at her. "Is there anything you want to compensate, hm?"

"You have to decapitate her," Cleitus adviced, angrily shoving Serena down to her knees so that she would present the back of her neck to Parmenion's blow. "Then we cut her heart out and burn the remains. Just to be sure. I don't want to wake to a nasty surprise."

"Ohhh, on my hands and knees," Serena said merrily. "We're doing it doggy-style then? Do you want me to bark? Now, who's first?"

"Shut up!" Cleitus forcefully kicked her ribs - and that was when even in her drunken state, Serena had about enough. Moving with a speed far from human, the demon grabbed Cleitus leg and pulled it from under him. Before he could even yelp she had mounted him and pinned him to the ground.

Crying out in alarm, Parmenion raised his sword but was tackled by the frightened catamite in an outburst of valour - that he instantly regretted when the general turned on him.

"Enough!" Olympias snapped, her voice as sharp as any sword in the hands of the enraged generals. "What do you believe you are doing here? As far as I recall, these creatures are under the protection of my son, your king. How dare you ignore his orders?"

She hurried to help the drunken female back to her feet, pushing past the warriors and actually kneeling next to the demon to soothe her and stroke her hair. Olympias felt disgusted to even touch this creature but she knew how to play a role. She needed Serena and she was not going to let these ignorant morons destroy her plans. 

"But...," Cleitus began while the other generals ducked their heads and looked more like little boys being caught red handed when breaking into the larder than like experienced warriors.

Olympias decided he wasn't even worth arguing with him. So she just ignored him, turning to the catamite instead. "Bagoas, help me bring her to my rooms," she said as softly as she could possibly manage. Her anger wasn't forgotten but Olympias had never been one to allow her temper to rule over her. She wouldn't have gotten so far if she hadn't learnt that revenge was also a dish that could be served cold and still be as delicious, sometimes even better than when hot and steaming.

Serena followed her like a sheep, completely unaware that she had gotten out of the frying pan into the fire. She even turned to poke her tongue out at the scowling generals. "And I am so going to tell Alexis, ha!"

Olympias patted her hand when she led her through the doors into her bedroom. "You don't have to be afraid anymore now, darling..."

"I am not afraid," Serena yawned. "Just awfully tired." Thus said the succubus grabbed the snakes curled up in Olympias' bed and unceremonously threw them to the floor, not caring at all if they were poisonous or not. One viper even bit her. "Ouch!" the demoness exclaimed - then bit the snake's head off in return and spat it to the ground. Next she slumped down on the bed and was dozing before Olympias could do or say anything about it.

The dark-haired witch stood at the treshold, trembling with hardly suppressed fury. On the marble floor right in front of her feet lay the head-less corpse of her favourite pet. Seezing with anger Olympias picked the dead snake up. She gladly would have throttled the snoring succubus with it. But now was neither the right time nor the right place. Oh, she so would make that bitch pay! 

"My food," she snapped at the unfortunate catamite who did not dare to enter the room. He was quite glad there was one snake less but he did not dare to say. He was even more delighted that he was sent away again and did obey in a hurry. He so hoped Alexander would return soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Crouched in his saddle, Hephaistion kept as far away from Alexander as possible without giving away to anybody that they had a fight. He was wracking his brain of what to do but couldn't come up with anything that would not cause more damage considering Alexander's and his relationship. It seemed impossible.

"Alright," Hephaistion muttered under his breath, talking to himself. "You can try to talk to Alexander again. You can beg him but you do know it won't change a thing. Someone you love will get hurt, probably everybody you love will get hurt. You can either watch that happen and live with the result for the rest of your life - or you can act and thus give up the love of your life but keep him safe at the same time."

It wasn't that hard a decision to make. Hephaistion was no coward. Sometimes he had a feminine touch. He liked pretty things and looking pretty himself. He was softer in his opinions and actions than all the other generals. But he was no coward.

Turning in his saddle he smiled sadly at Alexander. Tears were glittering in his large blue eyes and no matter how hard he tried to blink them away, they kept streaming down his face.

"I am so sorry, Alexander. I love you. Always," Hephaistion whispered, reaching out to brush his knuckles gently across Alexander's cheek.

The king was surprised by this gesture. He had expected Hephaistion to fret and and bitch about that matter for much longer. He had already feared to have lost him forever, had almost begun to think about how he could break the promise he had made without really breaking it. However, Alexander wasn't the sneaky type. He was more straightforward, so nothing had occured to him.

"Oh my Patroclus," the king said softly, brushing a strand of Hephaistion's hair from his face. He didn't get much more to say. Nothing about how the demons were evil creatures after all, how they were destroying his and Hephaistion's love and live, how he was only trying to do what was right and so on, and so on... Nothing of that got voiced out loud. Instead Hephaistion punched him straight in the face so hard that the startled king very ungraciously fell of his horse.

"Forgive me," Hephaistion muttered, then he stirred his horse to race towards the city in a breakneck speed.


	33. Chapter 33

"What the fuck!?" Surrounded by the cloud of dust that had been stirred by Hephaistion's quick and unexpected departure, Alexander lay on his back, one foot still stuck in the stirrup of Bukephalos saddle. "What. The. FUCK!?" he roared and drummed his fists against the ground like a three year old throwing a tantrum. His black stallion neighed as if he was laughing at his master. "Whose side are you on, huh, you silly horse?" the king demanded to know while soldiers and servants hurried to free him from the stirrup. 

Alexander swated at their hands as he scrambled back to his feet, feeling quite emasculated by the fact that Roxanne giggled uncontrollably behind her fan. Oh, the king was fuming mad and someone would not be able to sit for the next few days! He only had to get hold of Hephaistion first and stop him doing something stupid. And then... then Alexander would throw these winged monsters out of his palace... or kill them. Or both. Anyway, playtime was over. Now. 

He mounted his horse with as much dignity and grace as his bruised butt allowed him and, completely ignoring his soldiers' cries, raced after Hephaistion. Bukephalos was the fastes horse he had ever seen and Alexander a formidable rider. Hephaistion on his second class mare could never outrun him! 

Looking back over his shoulder, Hephaistion could far too soon make out the black silhouette of Bukephalos catching up. The city gates were already in sight and he hoped, he could make it through before Alexander reached him. Hephaistion wasn't as good a horseman as his king and lover, but he for sure was a cunning young man.

He raced through the gates moments ahead of Alexander, ignoring his king's angry shouts to stop. Riding in the narrow alleys and crowded streets wasn't making things any easier for Hephaistion and he only dodged Alexander grabbing for the reins of his horse by mere chance. The king sneered triumphantly and Hephaistion already saw himself defeated when a cart loaded with melons appeared right in front of him. Hephaistion urged his horse forward, scaring the man who pulled the cart enough to let go of the handles abruptly. Dozens of melons jumped off the cart and bounced down the street and with them the beggars and mostly children living on the streets darted from their lurking places to catch one of the sweet fruits. 

Having his way blocked by a crowd, Alexander was doomed to watch Hephaistion get away.

"Clever little beast," the golden haired king muttered with a hint of pride in his voice despite his fuming anger. Hephaistion would arrive at the palace first - but that would not save his demon friends. His lead wasn't enough to give him the time to find them and get them out of the palace.

Little did Alexander know that his mother meanwhile was working in his favour. The obstinate succubus had fallen asleep on Olympias' bed and now was snoring softly, hiccupping in her dreams. The queen was enormously pissed off by the fact that the demon bitch had killed one of her pet snakes. Actually Olympias had wanted to wait for the demon babies to be born and then raise and use them, but she was so hopping mad right now, she just forgot about that part of her plan. Revenge was top of her to-do-list now.

At least Serena was where she wanted her to be. Well, not completely where she wanted her to be as she had to be inside of the witch circle Olympias had drawn onto the floor of the empty basin in the bathroom. It just made far less a mess if one could simply flush all the blood down a drain - and decapitating a humanoid individual usually made a hell of a mess. 

Now that she had to drag the snoring succubus into the bathroom and position her in the middle of the witch circle, Olympias constantly cursed herself under her breath. Fuck the mess, she should have just drawn the damn circle around the bed or at least on the floor next to the bed. But it was too late now since she had already used up all ingredients needed, so she pulled Serena, lying prone, by her feet, dragging her slowly towards the basin.

Damn, the bitch was heavy! And why was this suite so big?

Olympias grunted and sweated and sweared when at the door to the bathroom Serena's wings flapped open and it proved absolutely impossible to get her through that door with her wings spread. The queen folded them several times only to find them spread again when she picked up Serena's ankles. In the end she tied the wings together with the silken bedcloth.

And then when she finally, finally pushed the succubus over the rim into the empty basin, when finally, finally the bitch was where she was supposed to be and Olympias was so spent, she was panting, that fool Hephaistion came bursting in, shouting for the succubus.

Olympias rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. Fine. Then she would kill two birds with one stone. She needed some innocent blood anyway. Actually she had planned to use that insipid catamite but since Hephaistion was already here, he saved her time to hunt Bagoas down - and she hated him anyway. With passion. Hephaistion was the reason why Alexander wasn't yet married and hadn't yet produced an heir. He had far too much influence on the king. So an opportunity to get rid of him was something Olympias would grab instantly.

"Hephaistion!" she exclaimed as she hurried out of the bathroom to greet him.

"Uhm, Lady Olympias," the brunette muttered sheepishly. He kept his distance and was wary around her, much to Olympias' dismay. Hephaistion instinctly had always known that she was a witch and an evil one in addition. "I... I am sorry for entering your chambers unannounced and uninvited... I... I am looking for a friend and Bagoas said she would be here..."

"Oh, the poor girl wanted to take a bath," Olympias cried out, taking hold of Hephaistion's arm to drag him along. "She slipped and fell and I'm afraid she's unconscious. She will drown!"

As expected, Hephaistion immediately forgot to be wary around Olympias. He stormed through the door to Serena's aid and then stood at the rim of the basin, frowning down at the succubus inside and the strange circle that looked as if it had been drawn with blood. He was so surprised by the sight, that it took him far too long to recover and put two and two together.

"What!?" he gasped, reaching for his sword, when he heard Olympias' sneer: "Sweet dreams, Hephaistion!" And then the her very heavy, very hard grimoire came down on his head. His vision turned black and Hephaiston fell face forward into the basin, landing on top of Serena.

"The quill is mightier than the sword," Olympias said, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

Ohhhh! This was almost too good to be true!

Now all she had to do was seal the doors magically as not to be disturbed by yet another intruder. Then she could begin with the first part of her ritual.

And good riddance, Hephaistion!


End file.
